With the Future Lies the Past Part Three
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Here is the third part to my series. The teens will have a whole new set of problems and will find that Tree Hill is always full of drama. And the parents will struggle to help their kids through their problems while struggling with their own. R
1. Character List and Author Note

One Tree Hill- With The Future Lies The Past Part Three

The Main Characters:

Lucas Scott

Peyton Scott

Keith Scott

Elizabeth Scott

Savannah and Charlie Scott (They aren't a very big part of the story, but they will be mentioned a lot)

Lily Scott

Spencer Roberts

Summer Williams

Jeremy Williams (I'm going to try to give him a bigger storyline.)

Brooke Davis Scott

Nathan Scott

Chase Davis

Isabella Adams

Jamie Scott

Eligh Scott

Hunter Scott

Millie Scott (She is also not a big part of the story, but I'm going to try to put her in here some more.)

Becky Spencer

Noah Colby

Jake Jagelski

Jenny Jagelski

Rob Wilson

Aidan Sommers (He is going to be a very big part in this story)

Jacey Jones

Breanne Carter

Tyler Ball (He's back)

Ashton Potter

Minor Characters: Deb Scott, Andy Hardgrave, Michelle Spencer, Daniel Colby, Derek Sommers, Caroline Sommers, Mary Peyton Sommers, Larry Sawyer, Grace Sawyer, Laura and McKenzie, Sophie Beth Scott, Carter Michaels

This is the third part of my story, and I'm so excited about it. I never thought when I first started writing that I would be able to take it this far.

If you haven't read the first two parts you don't have too, but you can if you want. I hope you guys enjoy.

Spoilers for Episode 1:

Lily struggles with the reality of her life.

Keith is left to face the consequences of his actions while Lucas won't accept what his son has done.

Breanne fights for her life as Jacey realizes that she could lose her best friend.

Keith's freedom is in the hands of Jacey. The question is what will she tell the police?

*Okay so the first episode is basically about Lily, Keith, and Breanne. I really hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Ep1Ch1 If I Could Remember Us

**Episode 1 Ch.1 If I Could Remember Us **

_Lucas was awaiting the arrival of his four year old sister. She was spending the weekend with him, Peyton, and the kids while Karen went on a business trip. He was excited because it was the first time Lily was going to be staying with them without Karen. _

_He wanted to make it the best weekend of her life. He was making her favorite chocolate chunk cookies. _

_Lily came into the house and laid her bag on the table. Haley had dropped her off on the way home. "Hey little sis, you ready to have some fun this weekend?" _

_To his surprise she didn't say anything. She ran into the other room and sat on the couch. Lucas followed her, "Lily bug is something bothering you?" _

_She looked up at him and shook her head. Lucas looked into her eyes and could see a tiny tear escaping. "Lily bug what's wrong?" _

"_I don't have a daddy," she cried. _

_Lucas knew that this day would come, but he still wasn't prepared for it. "Lily." He wasn't exactly sure what to say. _

"_Connor said so. I don't have a daddy." _

"_Lily, don't you remember when mommy told you that daddy was in heaven?" _

"_Yeah but that's not fair. I want daddy here with me." _

_Lucas took her in his lap, "I know that it's hard to understand. I still have a hard time with it, but your daddy is watching over you in heaven. He is like your guardian angel." _

"_But I won't ever get to see him." _

"_No, sweetie you won't ever get to see your daddy, but he's here with you," he touched her heart, "He is right in there." _

"_Really," she wiped the tears from her eyes. _

"_And your daddy always loved you. I can promise you that." _

"_I love him too." Lily still sniffled. "Can we have some cookies now?" _

"_You bet Lily bug. I would do anything for you." _

"_I love you Luke," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love cookies too." _

"_Me too silly goose." _

…………………………………

_Twelve years later Lucas found himself in the same situation, but this time it was going to be much more difficult. _

_Lily came home to find Lucas waiting for her at the table. She wasn't expecting him to be there, "Hey Luke where's Andy?" _

"_Where have you been?" _

"_I was out with some friends. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Lily turned to the fridge, and then back to her brother. "Oh my God," she immediately felt tears falling from her eyes. "It's not time. She was supposed to have more time." _

_Lucas shook his head, "She took a turn for the worse. I think she was waiting for you, but we could never get you on the phone." _

_Lily was sobbing, "I'm so sorry. Oh God Lucas, what am I going to do without her?" _

_He took her in his arms, "She's watching over you from heaven now Lily bug. She's your guardian angel." _

"_She's with daddy. They can finally be together now." _

……………………………………

Lucas was awakened from his memories when Deb tapped him on the shoulder. "Lucas I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks Deb," Lucas took the coffee.

"If you want to go the police station I'll stay here and watch over Lily."

"No, Peyton and Nathan are taking care of that. I need to be here for my son." Lucas told her. He didn't even want to think about Keith and jail.

"Did the doctor say exactly what was going on with Lily?"

Lucas sighed, "She has something that is kind of like amnesia."

"But she knows who she is," Deb was just as confused as Lucas.

"Yeah she knows who she is. The doctor said that sometimes patience will have dreams while they are unconscious, and they will mistake them for reality." He was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Did he say if it would ever go away?"

"No he didn't say, and now I have to go in there and tell her that her mom and dad are dead. How the hell am I going to do that?" Lucas dropped his head. The third time was going to be the hardest of all.

………………………………

Peyton and Nathan are sitting in the police station. Peyton has tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do Nathan. I wish they would tell us something."

"Peyton," he said quietly. "When they arrested Keith they said that he murdered someone."

Peyton takes a deep breath, "He didn't do it. My baby couldn't kill anyone. They are wrong. They have to be wrong."

………………………………

Lily is sitting in her hospital bed waiting for her mom and dad to come in. She knew they were going to be mad at her for drinking, but she just wanted to see them.

When the door opened she was shocked to see someone she didn't even know. "May I help you?"

Spencer was confused. Even when she was mad at him she didn't speak to him that way. "I snuck past your brother. I heard you were awake, and I couldn't wait to see you." He moved closer to her, "God Lily you scared me to death. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I think you have the wrong room. How do you know my name?" She had never seen him before in her life.

He thought she was joking, "Come on Lily stop playing around. You know who I am."

She was beginning to get upset, "No I don't have any idea who you are, and I really wish you would leave."

"Lily," he touched her hand, and she jumped.

"GET OUT," she screamed.

Spencer was beginning to worry about her when Lucas came into the room.

"Lucas get him out," Lily yelled.

"Come on," Lucas grabbed him by the arm. "You've got to go."

Lucas takes Spencer outside of the room. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't have time to explain this to you, but you've got to stay away from her."

Lucas walks back into Lily's room, and Spencer is devastated and confused.

………………………………

Jacey is sitting next to Breanne's bed. She has been asleep for awhile. "Jacey," she says weakly. "I'm not feeling so good."

Jacey touches Breanne's face, "Oh my God Breanne you're burning up."

………………………………

Keith is in one of the interrogation rooms when Peyton and Nathan come in. Peyton runs and hugs him, "Thank God you are okay."

"Where's dad?" He kept looking for him.

"He had to stay with Lily. I hope I'll do." Nathan told him.

"Yeah," Keith was disappointed.

Keith's lawyer walks into the room. "Hey guys, I wish this was better circumstances."

"Yeah us too, thanks for coming Case." Peyton shook his hand.

Case Tate was the family lawyer. He had actually helped Lucas with his divorce from Peyton.

"First of all Keith I need you to tell me everything that happened today."

"I didn't kill anyone, I promise."

"That's all good and well, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened. You have to be honest with me or else I'm not going to be able to get you out of here."

Keith looked at his mom, and then started to tell his story.

……………………………………………

Lucas is back in Lily's room. "So where's mom and dad? Are they that mad at me?"

"Lily," he wasn't sure how to tell her the truth. "What's the last thing that you remember?" He walked closer to her bed.

"Um," she tried to remember. "I went to party with Jamie and Jenny. I got mad at some guy, and I started drinking. I feel so bad for that, and I promise that was my first and last time to drink."

Lucas knew that something was wrong because he knew that Lily had drank before. "You don't remember Brooke's wedding?"

Lily laughed, "Brooke got married? How did you know that? You haven't talked to her in eleven years."

"What?" he was confused.

"You haven't talked to Brooke since the day you married Peyton. Why would I remember her wedding?"

"Lily the doctor said that sometimes when a patient has head trauma and are unconscious they have dreams that they believe to be true." Lucas started to tell her.

"What does that have to do with me Lucas? Where are mom and dad?" She was beginning to get frustrated with him.

"You've got things confused Lily. Mom and dad are dead." He finally just told her the truth.

She began shaking her head, "No their not…Is this some kind of sick joke because I got drunk. This isn't funny. I want mom and dad." She cried.

"I'm sorry Lily. I am so sorry that you have to relive this, but they're dead."

Lily started screaming and trying to get up from the bed, but her broken leg stopped her. Lucas took her in his arms and promised her that everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't even sure of that himself.

…………………………………

Keith had finished telling his story, "I promise that's everything that I know. Vance was alive when I left the building."

Peyton can't believe what she has heard, "You were in a gang."

"Mom they were good to me," he told her, but she wasn't convinced.

"You should have come to us. Now we might not be able to help you." She yelled at him. "You could have just thrown your life away."

"Jacey," he yelled. "You guys can go talk to Jacey. She knows that I didn't kill anyone. She'll tell them the truth."

……………………………………..

Jacey is outside Breanne's room when the doctor comes out. "So," she takes a deep breath.

"Her fever has gotten worse since earlier. We gave her some antibiotics and pain medicine. There isn't much more we can do but hope that her body doesn't reject the antibiotics, and the infection doesn't spread."

"She's going to be okay right?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Pray," the doctor told her bluntly. There wasn't anything else he could say.

The doctor walked away, and Jacey fell to the ground. Her best friend could die, and it was all Keith's fault. At that moment she hated him more than she had ever hated anyone else.

**An: So I have to say that I am pretty pleased with this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter because I want this "season" to be the best. So I hope you guys really enjoy the start. Let me know what you think of the Lily situation, and her interaction with Spencer. As I was writing it I started feeling really sorry for him because it always seems that I break them apart, but I promise it is going some where. **

**Please Review because I want to know whether I should continue with this part. I'll update when I get at least three reviews. Thanks for encouraging me to do the third part. It means a lot to me. **


	3. Ep1Ch2 If I Could Remember Us

**Episode 1 Ch.2 If I Could Remember Us **

It had been a long day for everyone in Tree Hill. Jenny and Rob had decided to leave Jake alone after much debate over what they should do. Jenny didn't want to leave him alone, but Rob thought it would be for the best. They had decided to grab a bite to eat and go back to his place.

Jenny was laying on his bed thinking about her dad, and everything that he had been through in his life.

Rob walked in wearing a sad face. "Baby I think we should go back to my dad's." She said without even looking at his face. "He's been through so much. I'm worried about him." She looked at him and could tell something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I was watching the news, and Lily was in the other car." He told her.

Her heart almost stopped. She and Lily had just started speaking again, and she wasn't ready to lose her. "Is she okay?"

"They didn't say, but she's in the hospital."

"We have to go see her," Jenny said as she walked into the bathroom trying to find the clothes she was wearing earlier.

…………………………………..

Jacey is in the NICU with baby Carter. "You are a perfect little boy. Your mom is going to be so proud of you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her okay. You've got trust me on this one."

The nurse walks over and taps Jacey on the shoulder, "Miss you're needed outside."

"Oh, but I don't want to leave him."

The nurse smiled, "We'll take care of him. We promise."

"I'll be back little boy don't you worry. I'm never gonna leave you."

Jacey walked outside the NICU to be greeted by the police. "Are you Jacey Jones?"

"Yeah that's me."

"We need to ask you a few questions regarding Keith Scott."

Jacey suddenly got tense as she heard his name. He was the last person she wanted to talk about.

………………………

Peyton and Nathan are sitting in the police station again. "I hate this place, and it is all my fault that we're here." Peyton was feeling the guilt eat away at her conscious.

Nathan shook his head, "This is not your fault Sawyer. You had no idea that Keith was in a gang."

"Exactly," she looked at him. "I should have been a better mother. I should have known that something wasn't right with him. I should have done something more than what I did."

He touched her hand in a none romantic kind of way, but in a way that would let her know that he was there for her. "You are a great mother Peyton. You always have been. The best mother raise kids that make mistakes. It happens and most of the time it can't be prevented."

"This wasn't just a mistake Nate. It was so much more, and now I'm afraid for him. I'm afraid for our family." Tears finally escaped her eyes, "I don't want to lose my baby."

Nathan took her in his arms. "It's gonna be okay. We have to believe that, and you have to stay strong for Keith because he needs you now more than ever."

She shook her head in agreement. She had to pull herself together for her son.

…………………………

The officer and Jacey gone into one of the conference rooms in the hospital. "I guess you know why you are here Miss Jones."

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Are you telling me that you don't remember what happened today at the warehouse?"

"How could you even ask me that?" She snapped at him. "My best friend could die because of what happened today. I'll never forget that."

"Then you saw your boyfriend kill William Vance," he pressed her for information.

Jacey was shocked to hear what he had said. She hadn't seen that at all. "Keith didn't kill anyone, but that ass of guy shot my best friend."

"We were told that Keith Scott killed Vance."

Jacey was confused, "I don't think so."

"Are you covering for him because you love him?" he pressed her some more.

She looked at him with disgust. She really didn't like him at all. "First of all I wouldn't lie to an officer of the law, second you don't know anything about my love for Keith. I happen to be really pissed at him right now so if I wanted to all I would have to do is tell you that Keith killed someone, but he didn't." She took a deep breath, "When we left the warehouse everyone was still alive so maybe you want to point your finger somewhere else instead of at Keith."

The officer shook his head, "Thank you for your time."

Jacey went to leave, but then she turned back to the officer, "You do know that the people involved today are apart of gang. So you might want to look into that." She walked out of the door, and the officer nodded his head.

…………………………

Spencer is looking out of the hospital window. "Don't jump," Summer joked. Spencer didn't find her humorous the least little bit. "I brought you some coffee," she hands it to him.

"I went to see her, and she acted like she had never seen me before."

"What?"

"She had no idea who I was, and her damn brother wouldn't tell me anything." Spencer was furious. He wanted answers.

"It might just be the medicine. I'm sure Lily remembers you. She loves you."

Spencer looked at her, "The girl in that hospital room doesn't love me, and she doesn't look like she ever has. That's not my Lily in that room." He sad sadly. Summer could feel his pain. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She was at a loss. She could only hope that Lily would remember her.

Jenny and Rob walked into the hospital and saw Spencer and Summer. "How is she?" Jenny asked Summer.

"She's alive, but she doesn't remember certain things," Summer told them.

"So she has amnesia?" Rob asked. That was the only explanation he could think of.

Spencer shook his head, "We're not sure because her jerk of a brother won't tell us a damn thing."

……………………………….

Lucas walks down the hall of the hospital to be met by a worried Deb and Jamie. "Uncle Lucas, how is she?"

Lucas sighed, "She's not good James. She doesn't remember things."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a twisted view of things. She thought Mom and Keith were still alive, and supposedly the two of you were at a party." Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Will this go away?" Deb asked.

"The doctor couldn't be for sure. He told me to tell her about her life now, and he wants me to talk to her about what she remembers or what she thinks she remembers."

"Can I see her?" Jamie asked.

"I told her about mom and Keith so they had to sedate her she was so upset."

"Oh," he was disappointed.

"But tomorrow…you can definitely see her tomorrow," Lucas told them.

"Uncle Luke I'll go with you to the police station if you want," Jamie wanted to help in anyway that he could.

Lucas shook his head and shrugged, "No, I'm not leaving Lily." Lucas walked off and Deb and Jamie shared glances. They both knew Lucas was in denial about Keith.

……………………………………………

Keith's lawyer walks over to Peyton and Nathan. "So," Peyton was getting nervous.

"The officer that talked to Jacey said that she said about the same thing that Keith said. Their stories seem to check out."

"So he is free to go?" Nathan asked.

"No, not exactly," Case started. "He can go once you pay bail, but he's not out of the water yet. It is going to be their word against the other guys words."

"What are we going to do?" Peyton asked.

"Once you pay bail you can take him home, and in the morning we will talk about what we should do next."

"You can get him out of this can't you?"

"There's a chance that Keith might do jail time for this. His prints are on the gun." Case informed them.

Peyton really needed Lucas there with her, but he was being stubborn and somewhat childish. She knew that she couldn't be strong enough for everyone, not when her son could go to prison.

……………………………....

**Alright there's chapter two. Please let me know what you think. **

**I want give a special thanks to those who reviewed: Burrito23, Shaybay55(thank you so much you have supported me from the very beginning), Onetreehillluver317, and Ko-oth17 you guys motivated me to update. And I can't thank you enough for your support. It helps a lot to hear that you guys like it. **


	4. Ep1Ch3 If I Could Remember Us

**Episode 1 Ch.3 If I Could Remember Us **

The next day in Tree Hill would probably prove to be just as stressful as the day before. Most everyone had spent the night at the hospital praying for a few miracles.

Jacey was sitting next to Breanne's bed waiting for her to wake up. "Jacey," Breanne spoke quietly.

"Hey," Jacey looked at her. "How ya feeling?"

"I need some water."

"Sure," Jacey got up and handed Breanne a cup of water. "Here."

"Thanks." Breanne took a sip. "I'm feeling a little better today."

Jacey smiled, "That's great Breanne. Your fever finally broke last night, thank God."

"Yeah, how's my little boy doing?"

"He's doing amazing. The doctor said that he will probably get to go home in at least a week. So that means that you have to work really hard to get better because he's definitely going to need you."

"I was so scared Jacey."

"I know, but you're gonna be okay. I know that now." Jacey held Breanne's hand.

"You know you should probably go home and get some rest. I'll be fine. You can go check on Keith."

Jacey shook her head, "Keith's probably still in jail."

"What?"

"He was arrested for killing that Vance guy."

"Keith killed someone?" Breanne didn't remember him killing anyone.

"No, but his gang banger friends made it look like he did."

"You should go be with him Jacey. He needs you. I'm gonna be fine," Breanne told her.

"I don't want to be with him Breanne. I'm right where I want to be." Jacey puts on a fake smile to hide the hurt and disappointment.

…………………………………………………

Keith was at home sitting on the couch contemplating what he should do next.

"Hey," Peyton greeted him as she walked slowly down the stairs.

"Mom hey," he stood up from the couch. He didn't know how to act around her. He knew that she was probably very upset with his behavior and all the mistakes he had made. "Where ya going?"

"I'm gonna go check on things at the hospital, and then I am going to go see how the little ones are doing at Derek's."

"Oh," Keith sighed. "Can I go with you?"

Peyton immediately started shaking her head, "No sir."

"Mom please," he begged. "I need to see Jacey."

"No Keith," she said sternly. "You are not to leave this house. I promise I'll be back by the time the lawyer gets here." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Keith do not leave this house. Listen to me for the first time in your life." She walked out, and Keith tried to call Jacey, but he got her voicemail.

He really needed to talk to her. He knew that he had probably lost her.

……………………………………..

Lucas walks into Lily's hospital room. "Hey kiddo."

She was still upset with him. In away she felt like he was lying to her and trying to hurt her. "Hi."

"I know that you don't believe me, but Lily I'm telling you the truth."

"The doctors explained to me what probably happened. I just can't believe that my mom and dad are dead. They were everything to me." She had tears in her eyes.

"I know I am so sorry. I know that this isn't fair, but you'll remember your life. I know you will."

Lily sighed, "Where's Uncle Dan? I want to see him."

Lucas almost passed out when he heard his little sister speak that monsters name. "What?" He did not want to believe that Lily remembered Dan as being good.

"I want to see Uncle Dan." Lily noticed Lucas' facial expressions. "You can't tell me that he is dead too, Lucas."

Lucas bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to have to hurt again, but he could not have her thinking that Dan was a good person. "Dan's dead Lily."

"What?" She couldn't believe that everyone she loved was dead. "How did he die?"

Lucas didn't want her to know the truth, "It's a long story Lily."

"Oh," Lily dropped her head. "Lucas could you just leave please?"

"Lily," he couldn't deny that he was hurt.

"Please I just really want to be alone right now." Lily was trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe that everything she believed in wasn't true, and apparently never even existed.

Lucas left reluctantly. He didn't know how to make her world better.

…………………………………………..

Elizabeth is in the hospital cafeteria drinking coffee. "Hey you mind if I join ya?" Ashton asked as she sat down without hearing her response. "How ya doing?"

She shrugged, "I'm not doing so good Ash."

"If it means anything to you, Tyler hasn't stopped asking about you since he woke up."

"I tried. I tried really hard to go see him, but I was trying even harder to let him go. I can't go in and see him Ash. I just can't do it." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"But Elizabeth he loves you."

"I love him too, and I waited for him for months, but it's over. I accepted it, and now all he has to do is accept it too." Elizabeth had to let him go. That was her only choice.

"What do I tell him when he asks about you?"

"Tell him that I'm sorry, but while he was sleeping I was still wide awake, and I had to stop dreaming."

………………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas are hugging. "I am so sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do."

"Yeah me too." He sighed.

Peyton looked at him. He hadn't asked about Keith, and that worried her. "Keith's in a lot of trouble." She finally told him.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Oh, Lucas our son is in a lot of trouble. I need your help on this one." She was mad at him for not showing a little concern.

"I have a lot to worry about Peyton." He walked off without letting her respond or yell at him.

………………………..

The scene changes to Brooke trying to cover up her bruises on her face. It wasn't that many, and she had really gotten lucky. Peyton walked in and smiled. "You scared me to death Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah well we always wanted to be sisters." Peyton was still able to smile although she had so much to worry about.

"I'm glad to see you smiling P. Scott."

"I guess Nathan told you about Keith."

"Yeah he did," Brooke felt so bad for Peyton. "I feel kind of responsible."

"Oh no Brooke this is not your fault. It's my fault. I should have paid closer attention to him, and I didn't."

"What's Lucas saying about all of this?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "He's not saying or doing a damn thing, and it's really getting to me."

"Maybe its because of Lily. I know he has to be freaking out about her." Brooke suggested.

Peyton shook her head, "No, he's running away from his problems. He always does this, but I'm pregnant and hormonal, and I can't do this alone." Peyton started crying. "My sixteen year old son could go to jail, and if that happens I don't think I can handle it."

…………………………………………………

Summer walks into Lily's hospital room. Lily stares blankly at her. "I'm glad to see that you are doing okay."

"Thanks," Lily was sure that this was someone she was supposed to know but didn't.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. Anything you need just ask." Summer walked closer to her friend.

"I need to know who you are for starters," Lily told her.

Summer was heart broken. She was hoping that Lily would remember her. "You don't remember?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"I'm your best friend. I'm Summer."

Lily shook her head, "No my best friend is Jenny. We've been best friends forever."

"We're sisters," Summer started to cry. "You have to remember me."

"I think you should go." Lily told her. She wasn't in the mood to play the guessing game. Everything was becoming harder and harder for her to understand. How could she have a sister?

Summer did as Lily asked, but she wasn't going to give up on her friend.

……………………………………………

Jacey was getting some snacks from the vending machine when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped a little, and she wasn't happy when she saw Keith standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I don't really have time, but I'm glad to see you are out of jail."

She tried to walk off, but he stopped her. "I wanted to thank you for that. Without you I would still be behind bars."

"I just told the truth Keith."

"Well thanks," he told her. He wanted to get through to her. He wanted to see the love in her eyes that he use to see when she looked at him.

"But I wanted to lie so bad. I wanted you to hurt the same way that you hurt Breanne."

"I'm so sorry Jacey. I should have listened to you."

She yelled, "You're damn right you should have listened to me. Why don't you do us both a favor and stay away from me." She stomped off from him, and he was unable to tell her how much he loved her.

When he turned around he caught the eyes of his mom and dad. "Keith, what are you doing here?" Peyton said sternly. He could tell she wasn't too happy with him.

"I needed to talk to Jacey."

"Well I specifically told you to stay at home. You have got to stop breaking the rules. This is exactly why you could be facing jail time." She told him.

"I know mom I'm sorry. I also wanted to see dad."

Lucas couldn't even look at him, "I'm gonna go check on Lily."

"Lucas I was hoping that you would come back to the house with us and meet with the lawyer."

"I can't. I'm needed here," Lucas started to walk away.

"You're needed at home too."

"I trust you." Lucas disappeared around the corner. Peyton sighed. She hated when Lucas acted that way.

"Let's go home," she said sternly as she headed for the nearest exit.

It was going to take a lot for everyone to forgive him, but he was going to make it his goal in life to earn their forgiveness and trust.

**Okay so I wanted thank those of you who reviewed. I wanted to tell notmadatya that I totally agree with you about Jacey. It is funny because in the beginning she wasn't even supposed to be that big of a character, but she grew on me. I can't decide what I'm going to do with her and Keith, but I can promise that they are going to struggle for a while. **

**So let me know what you think, how I'm doing, and if you have any suggestions. **

**I promise to update soon. **


	5. Ep1Ch4 If I Could Remember Us

**Episode 1 Ch.4 If I Could Remember Us **

Peyton and Keith arrive home. "Take a seat," Peyton demanded as she pointed to the couch. "I can't believe you disobeyed me again after everything that you are going through."

"I know mom I'm sorry," he apologized. He really was sorry.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore Keith. Don't you get it. There is a huge chance that you could go to jail," Peyton started getting emotional.

Keith stood up and hugged his mom, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but I promise you mom I did not kill anyone. I didn't not shoot that guy. You have to believe me."

She took her face in her hands, "I believe you Keith. I believe you, but there's a chance that the judge won't, and I don't think I can lose you." She continued to hug him. "You have to follow the rules Keith or else this could all end very ugly."

"I know. I know."

………………………………………..

Lucas is sitting alone in the cafeteria. He knew that Peyton was mad at him, but he couldn't talk to Keith. He couldn't wrap his head around where all went wrong.

"Hey," Nathan said as he sat down beside him. "I think that you should go home. I can look out for Lily."

"No I'm gonna stay here."

"Lucas I don't understand you. Your son needs you, and you can't even talk about him." Nathan yelled at him. Sometimes he didn't understand Lucas.

"My sister needs me. She was in a car accident. I have to be here for her."

Nathan stood up, "Yeah well you also have a son that could go to jail. I think you need to be there for him too. Stop being so damn stubborn and help your son. He needs you." Nathan started to walk off again.

Lucas stood up, "I haven't been a very good father in a really long time. If I was at the house I would only cause problems. I'm a horrible father."

Nathan walked back to him, "Dammit Lucas you're a good dad. Get over yourself and go home to your wife and son. This isn't about you. It is about Keith. Go home."

Lucas wanted to go home, but he was too mad to even talk to Keith. He was afraid he would say something he didn't mean.

………………………………….

Case, Peyton, and Keith were sitting at the table. Case was looking over the paperwork. Peyton could tell something was wrong, "It doesn't look good does it?"

Case nodded his head, "I'm sorry to say this, but I think Keith should plead guilty."

Keith was outraged, "Hell no, I'm not guilty. I didn't kill anyone."

"If you don't plead guilty this thing is going to go to trial, and it is going to be messy."

"What happens if he pleads guilty?" Peyton wondered.

Case looked up at Peyton, "If he pleads guilty and says that he did it to protect everyone is the warehouse then I think I can get him probation, community service, and he would have to attend anger management."

"No jail time?" Peyton asked. That was the main thing on her mind.

"I think I could get him off without jail time, but it will go on his record."

Peyton looked at Keith, "I think you should do this."

Keith stood up from the table. "I didn't kill that guy. I'm not going to confess to something that I didn't do." He runs upstairs, and Peyton drops her head. She really didn't want it to go to trial. Things would be a lot easier if he pleaded guilty and dealt with the consequences.

……………………………………….

Elizabeth was standing outside Noah's house. She had been debating whether or not she should knock. She knew that he was upset with her, and she didn't want him to hurt her feelings. But then she thought about it and realized that sometimes love hurts, and it was all about taking chances.

She knocked a few times, and no one answered. She figured that he realized it was her and didn't want to come to the door.

She turned around and found Noah staring at her. "What are you doing here?" she was startled.

"I live here," he told her.

"I know I mean what are you doing behind me? How long have you been behind me?"

He smiled, "For about ten minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He moved closer to her, "Because I was waiting for you to knock. It took you long enough."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me."

"I'm surprised you're even here. I figured you would be with your boyfriend."

"You are my boyfriend."

"Oh," Noah was confused.

"I was confused earlier, but Noah you are the one that I want to be with." She had tears in her eyes, "I hope that you will still have me because I don't want to lose you."

He smiled and walked closer to her. Before she could say anything else he touched her lips with his. She felt safer than she had ever felt in that moment with him.

…………………………………….

Jamie and Jenny were standing outside of Lily's hospital room. "I'm kind of nervous. I'm not sure what to expect."

"Yeah me either, but Lucas said that she wanted to see us together." Jamie said as he opened the door to Lily's hospital room. "Hey Lil," Jamie smiled at her.

"Hey guys," she smiled at them. She was hoping they would be how she remembered them.

"We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry I had you guys worried." Lily told them. They seemed to be exactly the way she remembered them. That made her happy. "I shouldn't have taken your keys Jamie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrecked your car that's why I'm in the hospital."

"Lily you didn't wreck my car. You wrecked Spencer's."

"Oh," she took a deep breath. She looked at how they were both acting. They weren't cuddling or holding hands like they usually did. "You guys aren't together are you?"

"No," Jenny told her. "We're both with other people."

"And my mom and dad are dead aren't they?" She was coming to the conclusion that Lucas was telling the truth.

"We're sorry Lily, but they are dead."

"It's just not how I remember it." She started crying, "I want my world to go back to the way it was before I ended up in this hospital."

Jenny took Lily's hand, "We're here for you Lily."

"I just want my mom and dad. I need them to be alive," Jenny wipes the tears away from Lily's eyes. Jamie takes her other hand.

………………………………….

Keith is in his room looking at a picture of him and Jacey. He is talking to himself, "I'm not going to plead guilty to something I didn't do. I've got to get to the bottom of this."

He grabs his wallet and walks downstairs. He doesn't see his mom or Case so he sneaks out the front door. He wanted to learn the truth, and he knew that wouldn't happen if he was following the rules.

**Alright sorry it took me so long to get this posted my computer was acting up. I want to know who you guys think Elizabeth should end up with. Should Jacey forgive Keith right away? And should Jamie go on tour with Becky? I still can't decide on that one. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I should have an update soon. **

**Please Review if you want too! Thanks **


	6. Ep1Ch5 If I Could Remember Us

**Episode 1 Ch.5 If I Could Remember Us **

Keith walked along the beach searching for Trey. He knew that he would be there. He had once told Keith that he liked to go to the beach when he was feeling down or needed to think.

He walked a little further down the beach, and then he saw him. "We need to talk," he said as he walked closer to him.

Trey jumped a little, "Damn man you scared me."

"Good," Keith said in a monotone voice. "I need you to go to the police station and confess to what you did."

He shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Like hell you can't. My ass in on the line here." Keith yelled.

"Your parents can hire a fancy ass lawyer to get you out of trouble, but my parents can't do any of that. If I confess Keith I'll do jail time, and I'm all my parents have left. I can't do that to them, but I couldn't let that monster walk free on the streets so he could kill someone else." Trey had tears in his eyes. "That guy killed my brother, and he's probably killed many more. He shot your friend, and I shot him. As far as I'm concerned I'm a hero, but the cops aren't going to see it that way."

"But why did you have to tell them that I was responsible for what happened?"

"I knew that they would believe that you did it because you have already killed someone else, but I also knew that you would most likely get out without spending time in jail." Trey turned away, "I need you to do this for me Keith. I need you to plead guilty."

Keith shook his head, "I…I…" he trailed off.

"Please I'm begging you to take the rap for me on this one. I need you man. You're my brother. Brothers help brothers."

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I should have never got messed up in this kind of brotherhood. It was a big mistake, and I'm not saying that I'm gonna take the rap for you, but no matter what I do this "brotherhood" and "friendship" is over."

Keith walked away, and Trey was unsure about what Keith might do.

……………………………….

Peyton walked into Keith's room with a sandwich. She wasn't shocked when she found the room empty. Keith hadn't gotten really good at disobeying her.

…………………………………..

Jacey wheeled Breanne into the NICU. The doctor said it would be okay for her to see her son for a few minutes. They were still worried about Breanne's infection, but with time they believed she would be fine.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though." Breanne told her.

"Why?" Jacey thought that was kind of funny.

"Because what if he doesn't like me?"

Jacey smiled, "He's going to love you."

They entered the NICU, and Jacey pushed her over to her son. It was the best moment in Breanne's entire life.

She had tears fill her eyes as she saw her perfect little baby sleeping. "He's precious," tears continued to fall down her face. Jacey couldn't help but cry too. It was a perfect moment in time for all of them.

"I can't believe how big he is." She reached her hand into the incubator and touched her son's tiny little hand. "Mommy is so proud of you Carter Jace Michaels, and I know that your daddy would be proud of you too. You are my family now little man. You're my little miracle. I promise that I'm always going to be here for you and love you no matter what. It's me and you little man forever."

……………………………………..

Lucas walks into Lily's hospital room to find her watching television. "I thought turning on the TV would help me take my mind off the fact that I have no idea who I am."

"Lily you know who you are." He was hurting for her.

"No I don't. One minute I have a father, a mother, and an uncle, and the next minute they're all gone. I have no idea who I am anymore."

Lucas sat on her bed, "I know this sucks for you, but you will remember who you are eventually."

"I wish it was the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish the world would be the way I remember it. I want my mom and dad back Lucas. I don't understand how they could be dead if I remember them perfectly."

"I know it is all confusing, but things will get better."

She started to cry, "I need you to stop being so optimistic. I really don't see how things can get better. Mom and dad are dead and no matter how hard I try they aren't coming back."

Lucas sighed, "You have a good life Lily, and when you remember it you will see that."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm here for you Lily. I love you."

His words didn't help her heal. Everything she knew was no more, and she was going to have to live a life that she had no memory of. Lily's life officially sucked.

…………………………………

The scene changed. Lucas was coming out of Lily's hospital room when he saw Spencer walking towards him. He was carrying a box full of things. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my girlfriend. I love her."

"She doesn't remember you."

"I know that, but I plan on helping her remember. I know that you don't like me, but I can promise you that I'm not going to hurt her again. I learned my lesson. Please don't take her away from me." Spencer begged Lucas to understand how he felt.

Lucas thought about the last things that he and Lily said to each other before the accident. He blamed himself for what had happened. He shouldn't have been as hard on her. "You can see her, but if you hurt her so help me God I will kill you." Lucas said sternly.

"I promise I won't hurt her." Spencer was happy. He wanted to prove to Lily how much he loved her.

…………………………….

Tyler is sitting up in his hospital bed when Ashton enters. "Did you talk to her?"

Ashton sighed, "Yeah I talked to her Tyler, but I don't think you want to hear what she said."

"She fell in love with someone else," Tyler said sadly. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved was with someone else. "She was all I dreamed about when I was unconscious. I woke up for her. I need to be with her."

"I think you should just let her go." Ashton was hurting for him. She remembered telling Elizabeth to let Tyler go, and now she was having to do the same thing with him.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm gonna fight for her because I love her too much to let her go."

…………………………………………….

Noah and Elizabeth are at his house cuddled on the couch. "This makes me happy. You make me happy." Elizabeth kissed him.

"I'm glad I can make you happy." He smiled. "I'd do anything for you." They kissed again.

………………………………………………

Nathan walks into Brooke's room. She is asleep. He smiles and kisses her on her forehead.

She smiles and opens her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He sat on the side of her bed holding her hand. "I'm sorry I haven't been here that much."

"It's okay you were helping Peyton. I'm sorry that I had to spend our honeymoon in the hospital."

"Yeah me too. That was not the wedding day that I expected."

"I know, but you know what they say Scott weddings always have the drama."

"Yeah well we didn't disappoint did we?" Nathan smiled as he kissed her lips again. "You are a beautiful bride."

"And you are a smart husband." They kissed again. "I know that everything is going to be okay as long as I have you in my life."

………………………………………………

Spencer walks into Lily's room with the things to make her remember him. "Hey you," he smiled.

"Hi," she said in a low voice. She was going to try her best to remember him.

"I know that you don't remember that you love me, but I brought some pictures of us, and some of things we liked to do together." He sat on her bed.

"Oh okay."

"I get that it is probably all really weird for you, but I love you so much, and you loved me too."

She forced a fake smile, "Let's take a look at all of this stuff."

He smiled, "Great." At least she was trying.

………………………………..

Lucas was sitting in the waiting room. He pulled out a picture of Keith when he was a little boy. "God I screwed up royally on this one."

………………………………...

Peyton is calling Lucas again. He still didn't answer. This time she left a voicemail, "Lucas Scott we are supposed to be a team, but you aren't doing your part at all. I need you, and our son needs you." She hangs up angrily. He wasn't being the husband she needed him to be.

……………………………….

**AN: Alright so that is the end of episode 1. I really want to know what you guys thought of the episode as a whole. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad to hear that some of you guys are really enjoying this story because I am really enjoy writing it. **

**Spoilers for Episode 2: **

**Lily is devastated **

**Peyton and Lucas are still at odds **

**Keith makes a decision about the trial **

**Carter is sent home from the hospital **

**Ashton tells Noah that Tyler is going to fight for Elizabeth **

**Please Review and let me know what you thought about the episode and the spoilers. I'm always up for ideas. **


	7. Ep2Ch1 Free Me From This Pain I Feel

**Episode 2 Ch. 1 Free Me From This Pain I Feel **

It had been a week since the accidents. Brooke had gotten out of the hospital a few days after, but Breanne and Lily were told they had to stay longer.

Lily, Lucas, and her Doctor are in her hospital room. "Well Lily it looks like you can go home today."

Lily smiled. That was the best news she had heard in a while, but Lucas wasn't so sure if she was ready. "Are you sure doctor?"

"Yeah, she seems to be doing fine. Her leg is going to be in that cast for a while, and she is going to have to do physical therapy on her arm in a few weeks. Also I want you to come see me in two weeks, and until then I suggest no school and mostly bed rest." The doctor told them. Lily wasn't too happy with the bed rest part. That was going to be as hard as hell.

"When do you think she will get her real memory back?"

"To be honest with you Lucas there is a chance that she won't regain full memory ever again."

"But," Lucas was hoping for a but.

"But she could. It will all be a matter of time. I want you to go home and rest. You aren't going to be running any marathons anytime soon."

"That means cheerleading is out of the question." Lucas told her.

Lily looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm a cheerleader?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Lily never thought she would be a cheerleader. It had never been her thing.

"I'll get your discharge papers and then you can go shortly." The doctor left the room.

"I bet you're happy," Lucas smiled at her.

"Yeah I am. I hate hospitals."

"Me too."

……………………………………

Peyton is sitting on her bed thinking about the night before.

_Peyton was downstairs putting the dishes away. The house had been quiet the past few days, and everything had gone by so slowly. Lucas hadn't been home but maybe a few hours in the last five days. He wasn't answer her calls, and he was barely talking to her. _

_She was trying to be okay with it, but her hormones were making things worse. She sat down and dialed Lucas' number, but he didn't answer. She expected as much. _

_Instead of leaving a voicemail she decided to take care of the problem in person. "Hey Elizabeth," she yelled to the girl that was upstairs. _

_Elizabeth came to the top of the stairs. "Yeah mom." _

"_Could you watch the kids? I need to go somewhere." _

"_Sure no problem. Are you okay mom?" She could sense that something was wrong. _

"_I'm fine. I just have a few things I need to take care of." _

_Peyton made her way to the hospital, and she found Lucas asleep in the waiting room. She sat down beside him. She really needed to talk to him. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and hit him in the head with it. _

"_Dammit," he screamed. _

"_Wake up," she wasn't smiling. _

"_What the hell was that for?" He was obviously upset. _

"_I wanted you to wake up, and I didn't want to be nice about it." _

"_What is your problem?" _

"_You are my problem Lucas. You." She yelled at him. "I'm trying to do the best I can, but it is not working. Keith needs both of us right now." _

"_Keith doesn't need me Peyt. He has you." _

"_He should have both of us. You are being a royal jackass, and I'm sick of it." _

"_I think your hormones are kicking in." _

_He shouldn't have said that, "Well if you wouldn't have gotten me pregnant I wouldn't be having these hormones. I was hoping to come down here and have a rational discussion with you, but I can see that isn't possible." _

"_Peyton," he was confused. _

"_Why won't you come home?" _

"_Because Lily needs me," that wasn't the complete and total truth, but it was what he kept telling himself. _

"_We need you. She's going to be fine, but Keith might not be fine." She screamed at him. _

"_Peyton calm down. Everyone is looking at us." _

"_Good for them. Maybe they should know that my husband is a coward and stubborn as hell." _

"_Why don't you go home and come back when you have calmed down." _

_She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, "Why don't you stay here until you are ready to be a better father and husband." She stomped out of the hospital. Peyton was more furious than she was when she walked into the hospital. _

………………………………………………

"Mom, mom, mom…" Keith tried to get her attention.

Peyton finally heard him, "Oh hey honey."

"It's time to go mom."

"Right…." She looked at her son. He was dressed in his best suit. She never imagined he would be getting ready to go to his on hearing. It saddened her.

"Dad's not coming is he?" Keith knew that he didn't even have to ask.

"No," she shook her head, "Probably not."

……………………………………………..

Brooke is laying in her bed. Nathan had made sure that she rested after she got out of the hospital. He didn't want her to get hurt again. He kissed her forehead when he walked into the room. "God my wife is beautiful," he smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. "I brought you some water."

"Thanks Mr. Scott, but I think that it is time that I take care of myself."

"No ma'am I'm here to take care of you for the rest of your life. Can you handle that?"

She smiled. She was happier than she had ever been when she was with him. "I think I can definitely handle that. Can you believe how lucky we got?"

"I thank God everyday that your fall down those stairs ended different than Haley's." Nathan had been scared to death when he saw Brooke lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"I got lucky that you got to me as soon as you did. I can't believe Emily lost her mind like that."

"I know. I'm sorry that my past almost cost you your life."

"No sir, you do not get to blame yourself. This is most definitely not your fault. You could not have known that Emily was gonna go psycho. You know I was thinking about it Peyton and I are really good at attracting psychos in our lives." Brooke smiled as she thought about everything she and Peyton had been through.

"But you two are the strongest people that I know, and I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm the lucky one." She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"Thank you so much for not leaving me. I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her again.

……………………………………………

Chase is lying on his bed when Jamie comes in. He grabs his duffel bag and starts packing. "What the hell are you doing man?" Chase asked.

"I'm packing," Jamie continued packing.

"Why? You having a sleepover," he laughed.

"No um you can't tell anyone, but I'm going on tour with Becky."

"Jamie you can't," he sat up from his bed.

"I have too. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her if I don't go with her."

"You aren't going to lose her man. If she loves you before she goes on tour she will love you after."

"I can't chance that," Jamie shook his head.

"But you can chance your dad killing you. Yeah that makes a lot of sense."

"My dad will get over it, but I can't lose Becky. That's not a chance I'm willing to take."

Chase stood up from his bed, "Sounds to me like you aren't so sure about how secure your relationship with Becky is." He walked out of the bedroom leaving Jamie to think.

…………………………………………….

Jenny is in Rob's room getting dressed. "Hey baby, you ready to go see your dad?" Rob walked into the room.

"Yeah almost. I am so worried about him Rob."

"I know, but your dad is a tough guy. I don't think you have to be worried about him."

"He's been through a lot in his life. I don't think he can take much more."

Rob walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. "I love you when you are so concerned. It is very sexy."

She turned around and kissed him, "Keep it in your pants boyfriend. We don't even have time for a quickie. We're going to see my dad."

They both laughed.

…………………………………………….

Breanne is sitting in her hospital room. She was starting to get restless, but soon she would be able to go home.

Jacey walked in the room with somewhat of a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

Jacey really didn't want to tell her, "The doctor just told me that Carter can go home today."

"What?"

"His test checked out Brea. I can take him home, but you aren't ready to go home yet. They still want to keep you a few more days for observations."

Breanne was devastated, "My baby is going home without me." She felt a tear falling down her face.

…………………………………………..

Lily is in her hospital room looking at the crutches she will have to use when Spencer walks in carrying flowers. "Hey," he sat the flowers down and kissed her forehead. "I would have been here earlier, but I wanted to get you some flowers."

"Thanks," it all really made her uncomfortable.

"I know that daisy's are your favorite."

Lily just nodded, but she didn't agree with him. Her favorite flowers were sunflowers.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, anything will be better than this place."

"Where's Lucas?"

"He's filling out the rest of my paperwork."

"Oh," he smiled when he looked in her eyes. "I can't wait until I can take you on a date again."

"It might be a while. I have to rest a lot."

He kissed her forehead again, "It doesn't matter. I can wait forever for you Lily Scott."

He didn't realize how uncomfortable he was making her.

She had decided to give him a chance, but it wasn't working.

_Jenny was sitting on Lily's bed. "So I'm surprised Spencer isn't here." _

"_I sent him home to get some rest thank God." _

_Jenny frowned, "You love him Lily." _

"_I don't love him Jenny. Well at least I don't remember loving him. I don't have any connection with him." _

"_I know that you don't remember loving him, but as far as I could see before you were madly in love with him. Maybe you should just give him a chance. I'm sure you will remember loving him, and I don't think you are going to regret it." _

………………………………………………

Jenny and Rob walk into Jake's house to find the lights off and the mail piling up.

"I thought you talked to him yesterday," Rob didn't understand.

"I did. He told me not to come by because he had it all under control." She continued to walk in the house, "Dad, dad, dad are you in here?" She walked to the bedroom and found a letter addressed to her.

_Dear Jenny, _

_Don't worry about me sweetheart. I am going to be fine. I need sometime to think about things. Don't worry sweet girl I'll be back soon enough. I just need this time to clear my head. I love you, and I know that Rob will keep you safe. _

_Love Dad _

Rob took Jenny in his arms. He knew this was going to be hard on her.

**AN: Alright so this is the beginning of episode 2. I would love to know what is on your mind. I'm working really hard on this part because I really do want this to be the best one yet. So let me know what you guys want me to do. **

**I wanted to thank those of you who added alerts to this story and added it as a favorite. That made me so happy. Also thanks for reviewing. I love getting reviews and hearing what you guys think. **

**I wanted to give a special thanks to those who reviewed for the last Episode(Ch1-5). Thanks so much. Your encouraging words really helped motivate me. **

**Shaybay55**

**Samiexx**

**Suze18**

**Lostand1treehillfan **

**notmadatya**

**Onetreehillluver317**

**Burrito23**

**Oh and I wanted to say that last nights episode was amazing. I really enjoyed it for some reason. I almost cried like three times. It was so good. I'm really loving Brulian. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. **


	8. Ep2Ch2 Free Me From This Pain I Feel

**Episode 2 Ch.2 Free Me From This Pain I Feel **

Jenny is sitting on Jake's couch. "I can't believe my dad would just leave before saying goodbye."

"At least he wrote you a letter."

"A letter isn't good enough. He should have told me goodbye. I have no idea where he is or even if he is okay."

"I'm sure that he's fine. He's a smart man."

Jenny sighed and stomped off to the back room.

…………………………………

Keith and Peyton walk over to see Case. "Hey guys, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm going to do." Keith told them both.

"I thought you said you were going to let it go to trial."

Keith thinks back to two nights before.

_Keith was sitting on his bed when Elizabeth came in. "Hey how ya doing?" _

"_How do you think I'm doing?" _

"_I think that your life sucks right now, and I'm sorry about that." _

"_I knew better. I shouldn't have even gotten involved with those guys." _

_Elizabeth sat down beside him, "Tell me the truth please. Did you kill that guy?" _

_Keith shook his head, "No, I had absolutely nothing to do with his death." _

"_What's the chance that a judge and jury will believe you?" _

"_They might but then again they might not." He shrugged. He wasn't sure what his future held for him. _

"_So this thing could be long and drawn out, and you could still go to jail." _

"_Yeah pretty much." _

"_What if you accepted the plea bargain?" _

"_I wouldn't do any jail time, but I would have a crap load of community service, anger management classes, and it would be on my record forever." _

_She looked at him and took his hand, "I think you should take the deal." _

"_Elizabeth I thought you believed me." _

"_I do believe you Keith, but a trial would be really hard on mom especially with dad being an ass about it all. It might paint you in a bad light, but you wouldn't do jail time. If you went to jail mom would die. Do this for her Keith." Elizabeth pleaded with him. _

"I'm gonna plead guilty."

Peyton looked shocked, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah it is what I have to do."

"Then I stand behind you." Peyton hugged her son.

"I'll go talk to the DA." Case walked off.

"Keith," Peyton was nervous. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive that this is what I want. I want do jail time, and this way I can take responsibility for the mistakes that I have made."

…………………………………….

Noah and Elizabeth walk into the café holding hands. Ashton sees them. "Hey guys." She waves them over.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I was just taking a break from the hospital."

"Oh, I'll be right back I need to talk to Andy," she was honestly just avoiding the conversation.

"How is Tyler?" Noah asked.

"He's doing better, but Noah you need to know that Tyler's going to fight for her. So you better be ready if you plan on keeping her."

Ashton walked off, and Noah was a little worried.

"Hey babe where's Ashton?"

"She had to go." Noah didn't want to tell her why Ashton really left.

"Oh well too bad. Andy said we could have whatever we want to eat."

"Cool," he was still worried about what Ashton had told him.

…………………………………….

Breanne is holding Carter and crying. "I can't believe you are taking him home today. I was supposed to go home with him."

"I know, but you'll get to go home soon, and I promise I won't take over the role of mom in his life."

"I know….I just wanted to go home with him. I love you little man."

"I'll write down everything he does. I promise."

"When you put him to sleep make sure you tell him how much I love him."

"Oh I will tell him every second of every day how much you love him, and we'll even come and visit until you get to come home."

Breanne holds back her tears, "You better take him home. I love you CJ." She hands Jacey her son.

"He loves you too." Jacey took the baby in the carrier that she had bought the day before.

Breanne watched as Jacey walked out with her son. She was saddened. It was not the way that her son's life was supposed to start.

………………………………………..

Lucas, Lily, and Spencer walk into Lucas' home, and she is shocked. "Where are we?"

"We're at home."

"This isn't my home," she was getting upset. "Where's our house?"

"Lily this is where you live now. We don't live at the other house anymore."

Spencer decides not to tell her that he owns the house. He knows that it might be a little hard for her to handle.

"I can't believe that everything that I know has really changed. God my life sucks."

Lucas just rubbed her shoulders. He didn't know what else to do.

………………………………………….

Nathan comes out of the closet wearing a nice shirt and tie.

Brooke has Sophie and Millie on the bed with her. "Wow girls daddy looks good doesn't he?"

Millie smiled, "Yeah daddy you look like sexy hot stud muffin." Both Brooke and Nathan looked shocked that those words came out of her mouth.

"Where did you hear that from young lady?" Nathan asked his six year old daughter.

"Nanny Deb," she told him honestly. "She didn't know I heard her, but she says it all the time about the mail man."

Nathan shook his head, "Don't repeat anything that she says okay."

"Okay daddy," she said so innocently.

"But she's right honey you do look like a sexy hot stud muffin." Brooke smiled. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm going to support Keith today. He and Peyton need me since Lucas is being a jerk."

"Ooh daddy you said a bad word."

"I'm sorry but Uncle Lucas really is being a jerk." Nathan was so disappointed in his brother.

"Is he not going to go to the hearing?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "And it really," he covers Millie's ears, "Pisses me off."

……………………………………………….

Peyton and Keith walk into the court room. "This is my future."

Peyton holds her son's hand. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." She didn't know that for sure, but she wanted him to think that. She wanted him to feel safe again. She wanted to feel safe again.

**Alright so that's Ch.2. **

**I'm really glad to hear you guys like this part a lot better than the first two. I'm working really hard to make this good. **

**So thanks for all the kind remarks. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Let Me Know What You Want to Happen in Episodes to Come. I Will Try To Write What You Guys Want Me Too. **

**Oh and spoiler for Shaybay55: You're Jamie and Lily scene is coming up in the next two chapters.**


	9. Ep2Ch3 Free Me From This Pain I Feel

**Episode 2 Ch.3 Free Me From This Pain I Feel **

Nathan walks into the court house and takes his seat next to Peyton. "So how's he doing?"

"He's not doing well and neither am I. I wish my husband would see that." Peyton held back her tears. She had to be strong for her son.

"I'm sorry Lucas is being an ass, but I want you to know that I'm here for you Peyton. I'm always here for you." He held her hand. "I don't that it doesn't seem like any of this is ever going to get better, but it will. There is always light at the end of the tunnel."

"Thank you Nathan. I need to hear that." Peyton smiled at her brother-in-law. He was proving to be better to her than Lucas. "How's Brooke?"

"She's doing a lot better. She's just worried about you and Keith right now."

"Well tell her to worry about getting better."

"I will, but you know she's stubborn. So Keith's not pleading guilty is he?"

Peyton nodded her head, "Actually he took the plea bargain. He pleaded guilty, but he didn't commit the crime."

"Then why the hell did you let him plead guilty?" Nathan didn't understand.

"Because he won't go to jail this way." Peyton knew that Keith had done the right thing.

"But he's pleading guilty to a crime he didn't commit."

"He's taking responsibility for his actions. I think he made the right decision."

…………………………………….

Ashton walks into Tyler's hospital room, "Hey I thought you might want something to eat besides nasty hospital food."

"I want Elizabeth." He told her. He didn't want anything other than the girl that he loved.

"You can't have her because someone else took her heart while you were unconscious."

"Then I'll just have to fight to get her back because she is the love of my life."

"She doesn't think that anymore, and I'm sorry, but you have to move on." Ashton told him firmly.

……………………………………………………

Lucas is in the kitchen fixing Lily a sandwich when his phone rings, "Hello."

"You are an ass," he heard a raspy voice on the other end yell at him.

"Brooke," he was a little shocked.

"You heard me. You are such an ass. You should be at that hearing for your son and your wife."

"I just brought Lily home from the hospital. I have to be here for her."

Brooke was frustrated, "If you don't straighten your ass out you might live to regret it. So I suggest you get your priorities straight, and you start acting like a man." She hung up before he could even respond. He was shocked that she would speak to him in that manner, but a little part of him knew that she was right.

……………………………………………………..

Keith, Peyton, Nathan, and Case walk out of the courtroom. "I think that went well." Case told all of them.

"Community service, probation, and anger management….I could have done a lot worse." Keith sighed.

"Yeah thank God you didn't." Nathan patted him on the back.

"You've got to stay out of trouble though Keith. If you so much as breathe wrong you could be looking at years in prison."

"I know I've learned my lesson."

"Don't worry about him Case. I'm gonna make sure that he is a model citizen for the rest of his life," Peyton told them. She wasn't going to let him ruin his life anymore than he already had.

Keith frowned. He knew that he was going to get a big lecture when she got him home, and he was sure that all of his privileges would be provoked. Jail might have been a better idea.

………………………………………………………

Brooke is lying in her bed when her cell phone goes off. "Hello."

"I need your help. I have no idea what to do." Jacey was crying on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Jacey calm down. Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Bring Carter to my house, and I'll help you."

"Are you sure because I know that you just got out of the hospital?"

"I'm fine Jacey just come on over, and I promise everything will be fine. I'll help you." Brooke liked feeling responsible and having someone need her help.

…………………………………………………..

Lily is lying in her bed. She has picked over the sandwich Lucas had fixed her. She wasn't a big fan of mayonnaise, but he had put an extremely large amount of it on her sandwich.

Her door opened, and she was relieved to see it was Jamie and not Spencer. "Hey."

"Hey memory loss girl." He laughed, but she wasn't amused. "Sorry, too soon?"

"Yeah," she shook her head.

"I know that you don't remember my life like it really is, but I really need some Lily advice. I'm dying here."

…………………………………………………….

When Nathan got into his car and picked up his cell phone. "Hey you need to meet me at the river court now." He said harshly. He was pissed, and Lucas was going to feel his wrath.

**An: Okay so I know you guys were probably expecting a hearing scene with the judge and stuff, but I figured since I already told you what he was going to do it was kind of pointless. **

**Thanks for the reviews. As always they made my day. Oh and JessiClaire(Sorry if I miss spelled it) I'm glad that you started reading and you like it. Thanks so much for the compliments. I hope I don't disapoint. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer. **

**Please let me know what you think**


	10. Ep2Ch4 Free Me From This Pain I Feel

**Episode 2 Ch.4 Free Me From This Pain I Feel **

Jamie was sitting on Lily's bed, and she let out a quiet giggle. "Why are you laughing at me?"

She shrugged and giggled again, "I just think it's funny that you come barging in my room telling me that you're dying when not too long ago I was the one dying."

"You weren't going to die Lily. You are way too important to too many people."

"I'm glad you remember my life like that."

"You'll remember it that way soon enough." He looked at her facial expression. "Hey you will remember."

"Right," she sighed.

"So are you up to giving me some advice?"

"I think I can handle that." She smiled. She was glad to help him. It felt real.

"Well I have this girlfriend named Becky." He wanted to start off with the basics. He knew she didn't remember.

She shook her head and smiled, "It is so weird to think of you with anyone other than Jenny. You guys were the perfect couple."

"Not in the real world. I can promise you that one." He knew they would have never worked out. "Becky is the love of my life. She's beautiful, smart, and so talented."

"Wow you're your very own hallmark card." Lily said sarcastically.

"You're a lot like the old Lily. You still have your sarcastic ways."

"Anyways continue."

"Well she is so talented that she has gotten this chance to go on tour."

"That's awesome James."

"Yeah well she wants me to go with her, but dad said no."

"Well she can send you post card."

He frowned. That was not what he wanted her to say. "I'm gonna go with her."

"James Lucas Scott you know better. If your dad said no then that means he doesn't want you to go."

"I've been a good kid all my life Lil. I want this so bad. I don't want to lose her."

"If your so afraid of losing her if she's not around you twenty-four seven then maybe just maybe you're a little insecure about your relationship."

He shook his head, "We have a great relationship. I trust her."

"Do you?" She questioned him.

"Yes," he was sure about it.

"Then let her go, and you do what your dad says and stay behind."

"But," she was not saying the things he wanted her to say.

"Jamie love is about trust and commitment, and if you're sure that the two of you have that then you have nothing to worry about. This is your senior year of high school. I would hate to see you ruin it by doing something you don't really want to do anyway."

"How do you know I don't want to do it?"

"Because we've grown up together for almost eighteen years, and I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to go. And I think it is mainly because you know it would kill your dad if you disobeyed him like that."

He sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

"And I still love it when I'm right." She smiled. "I'm really glad that even in this alternate universe I'm living in we're still really good friends."

"We're the best of friends, and that will never change." He gives her a slight hug not wanting to hurt her if she is still soar.

…………………………………………………

Jenny is searching Jake's house for clues to where he might be. Rob touches her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Hey Jen why don't you try to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax. My dad is missing."

"He's not missing. He left on his own free will."

"But he didn't tell me where he was going."

"If I know your dad like I think that I do he's gonna be fine, and the best thing for us to do is let him grieve. He's lost a lot this year." He hugged her hoping to take her mind off of her dad and ease her fears if only for a minute.

…………………………………………………………….

Nathan is standing on the river court when Lucas arrives. "What's your problem man? I just brought my sister home. She needs me." Lucas yelled at him, but Nathan didn't flinch.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You have a wife and a son that really needed you today."

"Peyton knew that I couldn't be there. She knew that I had to bring Lily home."

"You're an ass. You know damn well that you just didn't want to go to the trial. This had nothing to do with your sister." Nathan yelled louder.

"This is none of your damn business."

"This is my business when I'm the one that has been there for them when its supposed to be you."

"I can't do it."

"Why the hell not? It is your job."

"I'm the one that caused the problems. If I would have listened to Peyton in the first place none if this would have happened."

"Oh God stop playing the guilt game. You're not kid anymore Luke. There are a lot of people that count on you Lucas, and you need to grow up and be there for them."

"My son could go to jail Nathan."

"Your son isn't going to jail Lucas, and you would know that if you would have been at the hearing."

"He's not going to jail."

"No he pleaded guilty and took the plea bargain."

"So he admitted to doing it. My son killed someone in cold blood." Lucas was heartbroken.

"No your son pleaded guilty to avoid breaking his mother's heart. He didn't kill the guy, but if he didn't plead guilty there was a chance of him still going to jail." Nathan sighed, "He's being more of man than his father."

"Dammit Nathan just shut the hell up! I'm doing the best I can."

"You sure could have fooled me."

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, and he walked away.

…………………………………………………..

Keith and Peyton arrive home. Keith sighs a deep sigh of relief. "It really feels good to be home."

"Good."

Keith looked at his mom, "So I guess that means I'm gonna be spending a lot of time here, right?"

"Yeah I would think so."

Keith knew that he was in a lot of trouble. "Mom I want you to know that I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Keith, but it doesn't change the fact that you were in a gang." She emphasized gang. She was terribly disappointed. "I should have done something to stop all of this."

"Mom you didn't know it was happening. Half of the time I didn't even know it was happening. I was pissed because basketball had been taken away from me, and these guys reminded me of my basketball guys. When I was with them I didn't feel so alone."

Peyton looked at him sternly, "You were never alone. I don't want you to ever think you are alone. You will always have me." She was trying to hold back her tears, "I know that I haven't been the best mom in the world, but I will always be here for you."

"You're a great mom. I'm a horrible kid."

"You are not a horrible kid Keith. You made some mistakes. Big mistakes, but you're not a bad person. We'll get through this. We always do."

"Without dad," he wasn't sure what was going on with his dad.

She bit her bottom lip. She was also unsure of what was really on Lucas' mind. "Hopefully not." She sighed, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest. This has been a really long day."

"So you're not going to yell at me or anything like that."

"Keith I think you know that you're in trouble. I don't have to yell for you to know that. Unless you would like for me to yell, but I was going to save that for your dad."

He shook his head and smiled, "Oh no you don't have to yell. I understand I'm in trouble."

He walked upstairs, and Peyton sat on the couch. She was disappointed in Keith and in Lucas, but she was more disappointed in Lucas.

……………………………………………………

Jacey walked into Brooke' s house carrying a crying baby in his car seat. "I don't know what to do Brooke. I'm not mother material. I don't handle babies. My parents wouldn't even let me have a pet when I was younger because more than likely I would have killed it." She finally caught her breath.

"Okay Jacey calm down honey. Let me see the baby." Jacey sat his car seat down. She began to struggle with the buckles.

"I think this damn thing is Jacey proof."

Brooke smiled, "Okay let me handle it." Brooke took Carter out of his car seat without any problem. "Oh my goodness you are a handsome man."

"Yeah he is kind of cute, right?"

"He looks just like his mom."

"I really wish she was out of the hospital because I'm not strong enough to handle this pressure."

"You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit. I mean you've been through a lot."

"I wasn't the one that was shot."

"Yeah but you're best friend was, and you found out your boyfriend was in a gang. That is pretty life changing if you ask me."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

Brooke smirked, "I doubt you believe that anymore than I do."

"Keith screwed up."

"Yeah guys screw up a lot, but that doesn't mean that we love them any less. You and Keith are going to have to work to fix it, but you are good for him."

"I can tell that you are Team Keith all the way, but right now I'm Team Jacey, Team Carter, and Team Breanne, and I don't have time to worry about Keith getting into trouble."

Brooke shook her head and smiled, "You are a strong girl Jacey Jones."

"Yeah well that maybe true, but I'm a horrible God Mother. So can you teach me to be as good as you?"

Brooke touched her heart with her hands, "Well honey no one can be as good as Brooke Davis Scott, but I can teach you to be a good God Mother."

"That'll work."

………………………………………………

Noah and Elizabeth are walking on the beach. "You know it is kind of cold out here. My mom will kill me if I get sick."

"Yeah," he was being kind of quiet.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

She stops him and makes him turn to face him, "You've been quiet ever since we left the café. What's up?"

"I need to know if you still have feelings for Tyler."

"What? Noah I told you that I wanted to be with you. Why isn't that enough?"

"Ashton told me that if I wanted to be with you I was going to have to fight for you because Tyler was going to fight for you. I want to know if I had a chance."

She was a little offended, "If you didn't have a chance Noah I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I care about you, and I think that what we have going is a good thing." She started walking away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Ashton to mind her own damn business, and I think that you need some time to realize that I'm worth the fight. You should want to fight for me, and you shouldn't be worried about losing."

Noah sighed as she walked away. He knew exactly what he had to do.

……………………………………………..

Nathan is in the backyard shooting around. Lucas had made him so mad at the river court, he needed time to cool down. Jamie walks outside. "Hey dad."

"Hey James, you want to play?"

"Um no actually I've got to go meet Becky. She leaves tonight." He wasn't sure if he was going to be going with her or not. His mind was not made up.

"I know that you are upset with me, but I think that I made the right decision. I know that you have dreams Jamie, and I respect those dreams, but you are a senior in high school, and you wouldn't be going on tour to follow your dreams. This would be about Becky, and her dreams." Nathan took a breath, "Trust me I know how all of this feels. I'm doing what is best for you."

"I know dad."

Nathan smiled, "I'm proud of you for not giving me a hard time about this or throwing some kind of temper tantrum. Most kids would. I'm glad my kid isn't most kids."

"Yeah," Jamie knew exactly what he had to do. His dad had made it very clear.

………………………………………………..

Peyton is sitting on the couch when Lucas comes in. She doesn't say anything to him. She wants to see if he is going to say anything.

He walks over to the couch and sits beside her. He starts to rub her shoulders, and for a second she is okay with it, but then it just pisses her off. She gets up from the couch. "What's wrong with you?" He asked harshly.

"How dare you. How dare you ask me what is wrong with me. You know damn well what is wrong with me."

"Is this about the trial?"

"You're not that clueless Lucas. So stop playing the idiot because it is not going to work in this argument." She was highly upset.

"I didn't know we were having an argument."

She rolled her eyes, "We've been having an argument for the past week. It has been a silent one."

"I'm sorry okay Peyton, but I couldn't be around that court room."

"And you think it was easy for me?" She took a deep breath, "I had to watch my son plead guilty for something he didn't do. I had to watch my baby go through something that we could have prevented."

"You're blaming this on me?"

"No Lucas I'm not blaming it on anyone. I'm just saying that we should've seen the signs and done something sooner."

"This is my fault because I didn't lock him in his room and throw away the key like you wanted to do."

"Lucas I'm upset with you because you have ignored your responsibilities as a father. It is your job to be there for them no matter what their mistakes might be."

"I can't deal with this right now," he throws his hands up and walks to the door.

"Great Lucas just great…..Walk out…..you are getting so good at that."

He walked out of the house, and Peyton held back her tears. She wasn't going to cry. She had been crying for way too long. She had to be strong. She couldn't let her kids see her in such a mess.

Lucas stood outside the house. He wanted to go back inside and grovel at her feet, but a part of him wasn't ready to admit all his wrong doings. He walked away.

…………………………………………………..

**Okay so this chapter was actually one of the longest I've ever written. I actually really liked this chapter because of the Jacey/Brooke scene and Jamie/Lily scene. I wanted to show that no matter what alternate universe Lily lives in she will always have Jamie. **

**I'm also working a lot with the Jacey character because someone said they really liked her. So i'm really trying to develop her, and kind of show every side of her. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. **


	11. Ep2Ch5 Free Me From This Pain I Feel

**Episode 2 Ch.5 Free Me From This Pain I Feel **

Keith is in his room staring at his phone. He wants to call her, but he knows she doesn't want to hear from him. He takes a deep breath and picks up his phone. "You can do this. Just tell her how much you love her," he said to himself. The phone rang and he got her voicemail.

"Hi Jace, I know that I am the last person that you want to talk to right now, but I needed you to know that I love you, and I am so sorry that I did this to you and to Breanne and to her baby. I was calling to tell you that, and to ask you how Breanne is doing? No one really tells me anything. I promise if you come back to me I'll be good to you, and I will do everything in my power to prove to you that I am a good man, and I can be worthy of your love."

He hung up the phone. He was hoping that she would call him back, and give him a little glimpse of hope for their future.

……………………………………………..

Becky is waiting by the tour bus. She sees Jamie and smiles. "You're late." She fussed at him.

"I know. I wanted to give you time with your mom and brothers."

"Noah's with Elizabeth so I said goodbye to him this morning, and Daniel, Andy, and mom just left. It was too hard for her to see the bus leave. I'm surprised your dad's not here though."

"My dad's not coming."

"Oh well where's your bag?"

"I'm sorry Becky, but I'm not going with you on tour."

"What?" She was shocked. They had planned to go together.

"My dad didn't say I could go, and I realized that I couldn't break his heart like that."

"But I really want you to go."

"Becky this is your dream, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I love you with all of my heart, and I trust that our love will conquer the distance."

"What if it can't?"

"Then we weren't meant to be together, but I know in my heart that you are the one that I'm meant to be with. I want you to go on tour and be the best that you can be because you deserve it." He kissed her lips, "I love you and don't you ever forget that."

She had tears in her eyes, "I want you to be a part of this."

"I will," he touched her heart, "Because I'm apart of this."

She smiled but the tears were still strong. "I love you too." She kissed him one last time before getting on the bus.

He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing.

………………………………………………….

Tyler is sitting in his hospital room alone. Noah walks in. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy you are already lost too."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If it is a fight you want then you better put your fist up and get ready because I will never back down." Without saying anything else he walked out of the room. Tyler never got a name, but he knew exactly who he was.

…………………………………………………

Ashton was at home getting a little rest before she had to go back to the hospital and hang out with Tyler.

Elizabeth walked into her room. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What?"

"Mind your own damn business," she yelled at her.

"This is about what I told Noah. I was trying to warn him."

"He doesn't need to be warned because he's not going to lose me."

"Elizabeth."

"You know what Ashton if you can't handle being his friend and my friend at the same time then we don't have to be friends." She walked out of the room without letting her reply.

Ashton was just trying to help. She was always trying to make thing better, but this time she seemed to make them worse.

………………………………………………………..

Lily is lying in her bed when her door opens, and Spencer comes in.

"Hey," he said as he sat next to her. "Peyton seemed pretty upset out there. Is everything okay?"

"I think her and Lucas are fighting, but I'm not sure what it's about."

"Oh," he kissed her forehead, and it made her uncomfortable. "You look great."

"I look horrible."

"You always look amazing to me."

"Please stop being so nice to me because you are making what I need to say really hard."

"What do you have to say?" He was nervous to think about what was on her mind.

"I was in a car crash, and when I woke up my whole world was changed. I'm not the same person that I was before that accident. I have no idea when I'm going to remember, and I'm sorry, but I can't lead you on like this."

"I don't mind waiting Lily. I'll wait for you forever."

"I don't feel any chemistry when I'm with you. You seem like a really great guy, but you aren't the guy for me right now."

"You're breaking up with me."

"Think about it this way, the girl that you loved isn't breaking up with you, but the girl that took over her body is. I am so sorry, but I just need time."

"Well you'll never get use to me if we're not together."

"Please Spencer just respect my wishes."

"Fine," he stood up from her bed. "Just know that no matter who you think you are you will always be my Lily, and once you remember you'll come running back to me, and I'll have arms opened ready to catch you." He kissed her forehead one last time. "I refuse to believe that we are over because we have fought too hard to be together to let one accident change the way we feel about each other."

He walked out of her room, but he knew things between them were far from over.

Lily cried. She wasn't crying because she broke up with Spencer, but she was crying because she had no memories of loving him, but she could tell that his heart was breaking and apart of hers was too.

……………………………………………….

Jacey is at home with Carter. He is crying and she is rocking him. "Come on CJ she said this would work. Please stop crying." She tried feeding him a bottle but he wouldn't take it. He was still crying at her. "Shh, twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are," and with the sound of her singing the little baby stopped crying. She smiled. "I might be a good God mother after all." She continued to sing to her precious godson.

…………………………………………….

Brook answers the door to find Peyton on the other side. She is a mess. "Peyton," she was concerned.

"Will you just hold me, and promise me that everything is going to be okay."

Brooke nodded her head and did just that.

The two of them sat on the couch and cried together.

………………………………………………….

**Okay so that is the end of episode 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I know that a lot of you want Lily to remember, but just give her time. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It makes me feel so good when you guys compliment my writing. **

**Spoilers for Episode 3: **

**Brooke and Nathan's romantic plans are interupted. **

**Breanne get a shock of her life**

**Peyton has some complications **

**Laura has to make a tough decision **

***The next episode has a big surprise in it. It wasn't part of my plan, but I threw it in there, and I hope you guys like it. **


	12. Ep3Ch1 Oh Baby Not Again

**Episode 3 Ch.1 Oh Baby Not Again **

_Peyton and Lucas are in bed together. They are kissing passionately. "Are you sure this is good for the babies?" Lucas asked as he paced himself and kissed her more and more. _

"_Oh yeah the doctor said the babies will be fine." Peyton laughed as Lucas' kisses tickled her neck. "God, I love you!" _

"_Good thing because we're kind of married with like eight hundred kids." _

"_Ha, ha at this rate we'll have like a thousand by the time we're fifty." _

"_We should really practice safe sex." _

"_I don't care what kind of sex we practice as long as I have you I'm great." She smiled. "I never want to be without you Lucas Scott. You're my hero." _

Lucas's eyes opened, and he looked around the room to see that he was still sleeping on the couch. "Damn it was all a dream."

Peyton opens her eyes to see that Lucas still isn't sleeping in the bed with her. "Damn it was all a dream."

…………………………………………..

Brooke is dressed for success as she walks down the stairs. Nathan smiles at her when he sees her. "Where are you going?"

"I decided that I should probably go to work."

"Too bad you cant." He teased.

"Oh, but I can." She kissed his lips and walked to the door.

"You can't because I'm kidnapping you for the day."

"What?"

"We never got to have our romantic honeymoon, so I'm taking you on a romantic day out well in since you are feeling better."

"Oh I'm definitely feeling better now." She kisses him. "I always feel better when I'm with you."

…………………………………………….

Lucas is folding the blankets he used from the night before. Savannah comes downstairs. "Daddy," she was almost crying.

He looked at his little girl and took her in his arms. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Are you going to have to move out?" She said sadly.

Lucas sat down on the couch holding his little girl. "Honey I'm not leaving. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're sleeping on the couch, and you and mommy aren't talking. I don't want you to leave daddy. I like it when you're here. I like being a family."

"I like being a family too pretty girl. I promise you that I'm never going to leave."

"Are you and mommy going to stop fighting?"

"Mommy and daddy are just on a time out, but you know like I do that all time outs end."

She shook her head, "Yeah but you've been on a really long time out."

"Listen sweetheart, I don't want you to worry about anything okay because me and your mommy are going to be just fine."

"Okay daddy, I believe you." She kissed his forehead.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're my favorite Savannah."

"I'm you're only Savannah silly."

"But you're still my favorite." He kissed his girl. He hoped that what he had told her was correct. He was hoping more than anything that he and Peyton would be okay again.

……………………………………..

Rob and Jenny wake up next to each other. "Hey sleepy head," he kissed her. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I never want this moment to end. I don't want to go back to school especially with my dad MIA."

"You have to go back Jen."

"Please don't make me go back. Don't you want me to stay with you?" She positioned herself on top of him. "We never have to leave this bed again." She started kissing him.

"That would be so nice, but we both knew this day was coming. You have to go back to school. That is what your dad would want."

She sighed because she knew that he was right. She only wanted to make her dad proud.

…………………………………………….

Laura walked downstairs to find her mom holding a letter. "Mom what's that?"

"Do you remember when you applied for the London Semester?"

"Yeah but I didn't get in."

Grace smiles, "They had a cancellation. You got in baby girl."

Laura looks shocked.

…………………………………………

Jacey is getting Carter dressed. "Wow little man this getting easier each day. I think your mommy is going to be very proud of me. Plus I have great fashion since, and so does you're Aunt Brooke. You know she rocks for getting us all of this stuff. I don't know what we would have done without her."

She picks him up and turns around to see someone standing behind her. "Oh shit," she screams. "You scared the hell out of me."

"That is no way to talk in front of my grandson." Jacey finally realized who was standing in front of her. She looked exactly like all the pictures she had seen. Her red hair was perfect and her body was perfect. Everything about the woman was perfect except for the fact that she was a lousy mother.

"Rachel," Jacey finally spoke.

"Yeah I think that works. I don't think he should call me grandma. I mean look at me I definitely don't look like a grandmother. I'm too damn hot…"

**Okay so how many of you were expecting that? I can promise you that wasn't what I had in mind, but it made since and added drama. It was definitely not part of my original plan, and I'm not sure exactly where I'm going to take it but we'll see. **

**Please review and let me know what you think....especially about Rachel. **

**I wanted to thank you guys for the great reviews for the last episode as a whole: **

**AryannaMonroe **

**Shaybay55**

**delphine05 **

**Suze18**

**IsaBell-of-the-ball (Don't feel bad about not reviewing before. I'm just glad you finally did. Your words were so kind and really made me feel good." **

**JessieClaire**

**Lostand1TreeHillFan **

**Thanks so much guys! **


	13. Ep3Ch2 Oh Baby Not Again

**Episode 3 Ch2 Oh Baby Not Again **

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jacey demanded to know.

Rachel smirked, "I'm here because my daughter was shot by some gang people."

"Yeah so, you've never cared before."

"I have always cared. I've just been too busy. Besides this was on the news and if people find out that one of Victoria's Secrets Top Models didn't go check on her daughter they might not be happy about it." Rachel told her.

"So it was for publicity. I didn't even think you modeled anymore." Jacey was getting pissed off.

"People still remember me that way. I am still very important, and you can think whatever you want about me."

"Trust me I do." Jacey walked over to get Carter's carrier.

"Where are you going?'

"Like you said earlier your daughter was shot. We're going to see her."

"Oh, I'll come too."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to see you."

"Well I'm sure she doesn't have choice. Why don't you let me do that?"

"Because I do have a choice. Your daughter left me in charge of him, and I'm sure in the hell not going to let you mess with him."

"I'm his gran…." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "We're related."

"Yeah well as far as I'm concerned blood has nothing to do with it, and you aren't touching him."

"Whatever Bitch we'll see what Breanne has to say."

"Yeah we will. I hope she puts you in your place."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I think my daughter needs better friends."

Jacey smirked, "I think your daughter needs a better mother, but she got stuck with you."

Jacey placed Carter in his carrier and buckled him in.

…………………………………………

Keith is walking into Tree Hill High. Everyone is staring at him. He knew that this was going to happen, but he hadn't prepared himself fully. "Just deal with it Keith," he told himself.

"Hey man," Jamie said as he came up behind him. "How's it going?"

"I wish I could say it was going good, but that would be a lie."

"Sorry man," Jamie shrugged. "My day's not going good either."

"Why? Did you kill someone?"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh, "No, but I let my girlfriend go on a tour without me."

"Ooh that sucks man. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're problems are a lot worse than mine. I think that Becky and I are going to be okay."

Keith smiled, "I think you will be too. You guys love each other."

Jamie smiled back, "You and Jacey are going to be okay too. You guys love each other. You've just got to believe that."

Keith hoped that Jamie was right. "Hey you know what man you should think about coming back to the team. We could really use you."

"I wouldn't be much help. I can only play fifteen minutes a game."

"Yeah well fifteen minutes would help us, trust me."

Keith didn't say anything. He wasn't even sure if his parents would agree to it. Peyton had pretty much put him on lockdown, and he wasn't sure if basketball would ever be a part of who he was again.

…………………………………………….

Jenny was packing her bags. "You know I can stay here. I can get a job, and I can start college next semester."

Rob walked behind her and rubbed her back. "Yeah you could, but you can't. Jenny you have to go back. It is what is best for your future."

She looked at him and touched his face, "As far as I am concerned you are my future."

"I love you Jenny Jagelski, that is never going to change. You've got to go back to school and make your dad proud of you." He kissed her cheek.

She didn't say anything. She just continued to pack.

………………………………………………

Lily was laying on her bed tossing and turning. She could never get comfortable. She wasn't sure if it was because her arm was hurting, her leg was in a cast, or because she didn't know who the hell she was.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Summer and Jeremy walked in. Lily was a little surprised to see Jeremy. She was still mad at Jeremy for what happened at the party, but then again she was sure that never happened in reality. It was all part of her alternate universe as Lucas called it, but it was the only world Lily knew.

"Hi," Summer told her. "Do you remember me? We met at the hospital." It was really weird for Summer because they had been friends for so long.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, you're Summer."

"Yeah, and this is Jeremy."

"I know Jeremy," Lily informed them. "But I'm not really sure why you are here."

"Well we wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy told her. "We're really good friends."

"Oh," she was surprised to hear that they were close. She noticed that they were holding hands. "Are the two of you together?"

They laughed, "We're married," Summer told her.

Lily's eyes grew large, "You're married?"

"Yeah it's been eight months."

"Wow! Congratulations."

"Thanks, you were actually part of the wedding. We just wanted to stop by and check on you. I'll make sure to bring all your assignments to you after school everyday." Summer couldn't help but smile. She looked at her watch. "Oh hey baby we've got to go. We've got class."

"Yeah you're right wife."

"Hey um Jeremy could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Jeremy gave Summer a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you feel better Lily. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Summer."

Summer walked out of the room. "So what's on your mind?"

"We're really close?" she asked.

"Yeah we're like best friends. You said that you knew me. So I guess that means I was in your dream."

"Yeah but we weren't really friends."

"Oh, were we enemies?"

Lily took a deep breath, "No not really. You were like the most popular guy in school, and I was the nerd. I had the biggest crush on you."

Jeremy laughed, "That's funny. The Lily Scott I know doesn't have crushes." He laughed again, "She just has sex."

"Excuse me," she was offended.

"Did we sleep together in your dream?"

"I told you already. You were the popular guy, and I was the girl you never even noticed. And it wasn't a dream all of it really happened."

"Well I've noticed you Lily. A year or so before Summer and I got together you and I slept together."

Lily was shocked, "I wouldn't do that. I'm waiting until I'm in love."

He couldn't help but laugh, "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but you didn't wait Lily. We had sex. It isn't something either one of us is proud of because we were drunk and stupid, but it didn't ruin our friendship."

"Yeah, I just don't remember that."

"I don't remember it that much either." He laughed again. "I should go. Summer is probably waiting on me."

"Right."

Jeremy walked out of the room, and Lily couldn't believe that she had slept with someone. It was her dream to wait until she was truly in love. She wasn't liking the Lily that everyone thought she was.

…………………………………………………

Nathan and Brooke walk into a beautiful hotel room with rose petals everywhere. "Nathan Scott this looks incredible."

"Only the best for my bride."

She smiled and kissed him, "This is the best honeymoon ever."

He picks her up and carries her to the bed.

………………………………………………

Laura finds Chase at his locked. "Hey," she closed her eyes as she said it.

"Hey beautiful," he leaned into kiss, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you, and I hope that you can be happy for me."

"No matter what it is I'm going to be happy for you."

"I got accepted into the London Semester."

"Oh okay um which semester?"

"This semester actually. They had a girl drop out at last minute. If I decide to go I leave in two days."

"Oh."

"This is a dream come true for me."

"Congratulations, I'm sure you will have a great time." He shut his locker and walked away.

………………………………………………..

Peyton is driving Charlie and Savannah to school.

"Alright Savannah Scott we're here." She got out of the car and unbuckled Savannah. She saw Savannah's teacher waiting. "Alright princess I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed her forehead. "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too mommy."

"Tell your teacher I'm sorry we're late again. I'll do better next week."

"Okay mommy, have a good day." Savannah walked to her teacher, and Peyton watched as her little girl disappeared into the school.

She started to walk back to her side of the car, but before she got there she felt a pain in her stomach. She clinched her teeth and held onto her stomach. She was able to get back into the car, but the pain she felt would not go away. All she could think about was her other pregnancy's, and how they never went to term. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Mommy Peyton are you okay?"

"Yeah sugar plum everything is fine. We've got to get you to school okay."

Peyton started driving again, but she was still hurting.

**Okay so Lily is slowly finding out who she is. I know alot of you want her to remember just give her time. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best! **


	14. Ep3Ch3 Oh Baby Not Again

**Episode 3 Ch.3 Oh Baby Not Again **

Rachel walks into Breanne's room. Breanne pinches herself because she isn't sure if she is dreaming or not. "Hi honey mom's here," She smiled as she walked closer to her daughter.

Breanne shook her head, "Is this a nightmare?"

"Ha, ha you are too funny. I promise I'm really here."

"Ooh yay," she said sarcastically. "Where's my son and Jacey?"

Jacey comes in the room holding Carter, "We're right here." She walks over to Breanne and hands her Carter. "Yeah little man it's your mama."

"Hey little man, you are getting so big. I love you so much."

"Aw how cute," Rachel said. Both Breanne and Jacey looked at her with disgust. "Jacey, can I talk to my daughter alone please."

"Sure, I'll be right outside." Jacey walked away.

"What are you doing here?" was the first question she asked her mother. Rachel hadn't been apart of her life in a very long time.

"It's nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I heard my daughter was shot, and I thought that she might need her mother."

"Oh, I assumed that you came for publicity."

"Breanne I don't care what you say I have always loved you."

"Right."

"I'm you're mom."

"Yeah well didn't you tell me to stop calling you that a long time ago." They sat in silence for a moment. "Where's Bob or Brad or whoever you're dating?"

"Brian is working on a big movie today. He told me to tell you to feel better soon."

"Okay."

"Breanne I'm really trying here."

"Well it is a little too late for that Rachel. You haven't been apart of my life in a long time. I don't understand why you even care anymore."

"Because I've changed, and I want to be apart of your life. Please give me another chance." Rachel begged.

Breanne couldn't figure out if she was being sincere or not.

………………………………………………..

Brooke and Nathan are lying in bed together. "This is so nice."

"I'm so glad that you decided to do this for us Nate. We really needed a honeymoon."

"We can have a honeymoon everyday if you want."

"Oh that sounds good to me my loving husband." They start kissing again, and Brooke's phone starts to ring. "Oh damn I thought I turned that off."

"Don't answer it," he demanded. He didn't want anything to interrupt their perfect day.

"It could be one of the kids. Hello."

"Hey Brooke I know probably shouldn't be calling you, but you said that if I ever needed anything to call, and well I really need you."

"Okay Jacey slow down. What's wrong?"

"Rachel's back in town."

"Rachel what?"

"Rachel's back in town."

"Oh my God." Was all she could say. "I'll be right there."

"We're at the hospital."

"Okay I'll see you soon." Brooke hung up the phone. Nathan gave her a look. "I'm sorry Nathan, but Rachel's back in town."

He didn't say anything. He got out of bed and started putting his clothes back on.

……………………………………………….

Lucas is in his classroom teaching when Peyton walks in. "I need to speak with you Mr. Scott."

He is a little surprised. "Um Peyton I have a class."

"This is important."

"Okay, guys keep reading aloud, and if I'm not back when the bell rings you are to finish chapter five for homework." Lucas took Peyton's hand and walked out of the classroom.

The scene changes to them walking into his office. "What's wrong?"

"I um I need you Lucas. I love you so much, and I need you to be my husband."

"Peyton," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

She started crying, "I think I may be losing our babies."

"What?"

"I've been feeling a lot of pain, and it's getting worse. I need you Lucas."

"You've got me. Let's get you to the hospital. I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

"I've really needed to hear you say that for so long."

"I know and I will never forgive myself for not saying it." He kissed her lips. "Let's get to the hospital." He blamed himself. If anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.

……………………………………………..

"Hey," Jenny says as she sits on Lily's bed.

"Oh yay a familiar face. Do you know that I've had sex?" Lily was still shocked.

Jenny started laughing. "Yeah Lily you've been having sex for years."

"What? I can't believe this."

"You didn't remember that?"

"No," she shook her head. "I had no idea I was a slut. How many people have I slept with?"

"Um Lil I'm not sure, but I can tell you that whenever I have questions I always come to you."

She almost screamed, "Oh my God I'm such a whore."

"Don't say that. You are a good person Lily Scott, and everyone loves you."

"Yeah well I'm sure all the boys do."

"Okay let's totally take your mind off of that. I um I'm leaving today."

"Uh no you can't."

'I have too. I'm sorry. I have school."

"Right, well I'm gonna miss you so much. You're my best friend."

"Wow I haven't heard that in a while."

"I thought we were friends in this world."

Jenny took a deep breath, "We were, but I did something to upset you, and we kind of lost touch."

"Oh okay."

"You're not going to ask what it was?"

"No because I'm learning that there are a lot of things that I don't really want to know about my past life."

They both turned around to see Chase coming into her room. "Hey."

"Hey Chase." Jenny greeted him. Lily looked at Jenny. "Oh Lily this is Chase. Your ex boyfriend."

"Oh."

"You don't remember me. Man that hurts a guys ego after all we've been through."

"Sorry," Lily apologized. "I don't remember a lot of things."

"So you don't remember all the sex we use to have. So I could tell you that it was all good, and you would believe me."

Jenny tried to get him to shut up, but he didn't get the hint. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lily doesn't like to talk about that kind of stuff. She doesn't remember, and it's really hard on her."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. I can go if you guys are busy here."

"No actually I've got to go. I'm leaving for school soon so bye Lily. I'll call you tonight."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll be back soon I promise." She gave her a hug, tapped Chase on the shoulder, and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. Everything upsets me lately."

He sighs, "I came over because I needed some advice, but you don't remember me. So I probably should just go."

"Don't go," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Well I have this girlfriend that I just started dating, and things are going good, but she has this chance to go to London. I don't want her to go."

"That's normal, but if this is something that she really wants then you should be happy for her."

"But."

"No there should be not buts about this. You should tell her to go and have fun and do amazing things, and when she gets back you'll be waiting on her."

"I can't believe you would say something like that after what happened to you and Spencer."

She was confused, "What happened to me and Spencer?"

He realizes what he has done, "Oh sorry nothing."

"No tell me."

"Spencer cheated on you when he was in Paris."

"Oh," she was a little disappointed. "Was I okay with it before?"

"You weren't at first, but you decided that your love for him was more important then hating him."

"I really loved him?"

"Yeah you did. You really loved him, and you still do."

"I think you should tell your girlfriend that you believe in her because all girls want someone to believe in them."

"Thanks Lily you have always been there for me."

"I'm glad I could help." She smiled. She thought Chase was a really nice guy.

…………………………………………………….

Grace is at home reading when Laura walks in. "Hey what are you doing home so early?"

"Chase just walked away."

"What?"

"When I told him that I might go to London he just walked away." She was upset.

"Sweetheart," she put her arm around her daughter. "He was probably just caught off guard. I'm sure he will come around."

"I don't have time for him to come around. I have to make a decision now."

"Follow you're heart Laura. That really is all you can do."

Laura hugged her mother. She didn't know what her heart wanted her to do.

……………………………………………….

Lucas and Peyton are waiting in the hospital waiting room. Lucas is pacing back and forth. "I can't believe they are making us wait. You could be losing the babies."

"Lucas calm down okay honey. I just need you to be calm."

Lucas sat beside her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're nervous I am too."

"No I mean for the way I've been acting. I had no reason to treat you the way that I did. I'm gonna try to make it up to you."

"You just did honey."

"I'm gonna be a better husband, and I sure and hell will try to be a better father. Our kids deserve someone better than I have been."

She touched his cheek, "I love you Lucas Scott."

He leans in and kisses her.

The nurse walks in, "Mrs. Scott the doctor can see you now."

Peyton smiled and stood up, but when she did she fell into Lucas' arms. "Peyton, oh my God Peyton."

**Alright so I left you guys with a cliff hanger. **

**Let me know what you think or what you want to see happen next**


	15. Ep3Ch4 Oh Baby Not Again

**Episode 3 Ch.4 Oh Baby Not Again **

Peyton's pain had eased a little. The doctor had done an ultra sound and everything seemed okay with both babies.

"I'm so scared that the test are going to show that they have to take them early. I don't want them to be born early."

"I'm sure everything is okay Peyt. Our little girls are going to be just fine." At least he hoped.

The doctor walked into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott," he shook Lucas' hand. "It looks like you have been having Braxton Hicks Contractions. You aren't going into labor anytime soon, hopefully."

"What do you mean by hopefully?"

"Well it is still too soon for you to give birth even if you are carrying twins. Have you been stressed lately?"

Peyton and Lucas both looked at each other. "Yeah well I'm a mother of four already. Of course I'm going to be stressed all the time."

"Well you have to avoid any kind of stressors, and I am putting you on bed rest until it is time for you to have your babies."

"Bed rest," she mumbled. "I can't go on bed rest. I have too much to worry about."

"Mrs. Scott if you want your babies to be born healthy you will do exactly what I tell you to do."

"She'll do whatever you ask doctor," Lucas looked at Peyton. She hated when he took charge of situations, but he knew that he had to do it.

……………………………………………

Brooke walks into the hospital. When she gets to Breanne's room she sees Rachel coming out.

"Hey Bitch!" Rachel said as she turned around and saw Brooke.

Brooke didn't say anything. She just slapped Rachel as hard as she possibly could. Rachel was shocked.

…………………………………………….

Keith walks into the gym where practice just ended. "Hey Keith what are you doing here?" Nathan asked his nephew.

"I was hoping my dad was here. I really need to talk to him."

"He had something he had to take care of today. Will I do?"

"I want to join the team again."

"Really?" Nathan was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, I loved basketball and well I still do. If I only get to play fifteen minutes that's okay with me."

"I think you're dad would like to hear that."

"Yeah well my dad is not exactly talking to me."

"Well hopefully that will all change soon. You're dad just needed sometime to think."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm glad that you did what you did. I don't think you're mom could have taken losing you."

"I didn't want to go to jail."

"You're a good kid Keith you just made a few mistakes. Everything is going to turn out okay."

………………………………………….

Lily was wobbling around on her crutches in the kitchen. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but she was tired of lying down, and she was having a bad day.

She didn't understand why Peyton never came back, but she was going to enjoy her freedom while it lasted.

The door and opened and Peyton and Lucas walked in. Damn, her freedom was gone.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lucas demanded to know.

"Um I got hungry."

"You are not supposed to be out of bed for any reason."

"I'll fix you something to eat Lily." Peyton told her.

"No you will not Peyton Scott. You are going to go upstairs to your bed like the doctor said, and as for you Lily you are going to do the same thing."

They both started to complain. "No complaining….now go…I'll fix you both something to eat."

………………………………………………..

Keith is still shooting around in the gym. He shoots, and he scores. "You've still got the touch." He said to himself.

"Yeah I guess you do," he looked up and saw Jacey standing in front of him. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was still able to make his heart skip a beat.

**AN: Okay so this chapter was kind of short, but the other ones have been a lot longer. **

**What did you guys think about the Brooke/Rachel scene? I promise there is alot more to come for them in the next chapter. **

**Let me know what you think**

**And thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **


	16. Ep3Ch5 Oh Baby Not Again

**Episode 3 Ch.5 Oh Baby Not Again**

Rachel and Brooke are still standing outside of Breanne's hospital room. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're a bitch. What the hell are you doing here?"

"My daughter needed me."

"Your daughter has needed you for a long time. I'm surprised that you even remembered that you have a daughter." Brooke told her harshly.

"You still are the same old Brooke. You're still ugly as hell too. I heard you married Nathan. I bet you were the one that killed Haley."

Brooke slapped her again, "You better be here because you actually do love your daughter. Don't screw with her Rachel because if you do I'll make you pay."

"I wonder if Nathan knows you're such a bitch."

"You know what Rachel at least I don't abandoned my children. Breanne has needed you. She needed you the moment she was born, and you just pawned her off. It's not fair to her that you are here now especially if you're just going to leave her heartbroken in the end. She deserves so much better than you have given her. I thought you had changed, but I was wrong. You'll probably never change." Brooke finally walked away. She was too pissed to care anymore.

………………………………………………………

Peyton was lying in her bed trying to get comfortable, but she wasn't succeeding in her task. Lucas walked into the room with a tray full of food. "I hope you're hungry because I have all of the fixings for my beautiful wife."

"Thank you honey. I really appreciate this."

He sat the tray down and grabbed her hand. "I haven't been a good husband or a father, and I am so sorry for that."

"Lucas you don't have to…."

He interrupted her, "Yes I do Peyton. I was having a hard time with everything that was going on, but I had no right to leave everything for you to handle. We are a team, and I wasn't being a very good team member."

"It was just a road bump. We'll figure it all out. We have forever after all." She smiled.

"How's Keith?" He hadn't asked about him in a really long time.

"He pleaded guilty to a crime he didn't commit. He has a long way to go, but I think that he is going to be okay with time."

"Are there any rules I should know about?"

Peyton smirked, "Well he's definitely grounded, and I've taken certain privileges away, but I really don't see him breaking any more rules. I really think that he learned his lesson this time."

"So did I. I learned to never treat my family the way I treated you guys." He kissed her forehead. "Never again….I promise you that."

……………………………………………

Lily is up and about in her room looking at all of her things. The door opens, and she jumps because she thinks it is Lucas. She is surprised when it is Nathan. "Oh God I thought you were Luke."

"I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to be out of bed."

"No I'm not, but that bed is torture."

"Get in bed," he smiled. He knew that he probably sounded like Lucas.

"So what brings you by?"

"I wanted to check on my little sister."

"You've never called me that before."

"Yeah I call you that all the time. I've always treated you like you were my sister."

"Right, sorry I don't really remember things correctly."

"Yeah I heard. I'm sorry about that. I wish I could help."

"Actually you can. How did Uncle Dan die?"

Her question took him by surprise. "Um Lucas didn't tell you."

"No, he didn't even tell me how my dad died. Is there something there that I should know?"

"Lily it's really complicated."

"Un-complicate it for me, please."

Nathan sighed, "In reality Dan wasn't a good guy."

"He was a great guy."

"Not in this world. I don't want to change the way you feel about him Lily. I think that you are better off remembering him in a good light. Damn I wish I could all the time. It would be easier that way."

"Fine don't tell me. I'm sure I'll remember eventually."

"I wish I could help, but I don't think that you want to know the truth."

"I just wish that what I knew was the truth. I want my life to be my life again. I feel like a stranger in my own world. I'm so lost Nathan."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this."

"It's okay, but I'm not sure that I want to remember especially if things are as complicated as you say they are."

"Sometimes I wish I could forget so maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

"I doubt it, but I guess we'll see."

Nathan continued to hug his sister.

…………………………………………

Chase stops by Laura's house. "Hey I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

"You should do whatever makes you happy Laura. I'll be okay with whatever you decide."

"Good because I'm going to London."

Chase was hoping she was going to stay, but he wasn't going to stop her.

………………………………………………..

Jenny has all of her things packed. "I love you so much Rob. I will always love you."

"I love you too Jenny. I know that everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna make sure of that."

They share a passionate kiss, and then Jenny gets into her car, and Rob watches her leave.

…………………………………………………..

Keith is still surprised to see Jacey. "Hey um what are you doing here?"

"I brought my cheerleading uniform back. It doesn't look like I'm going to have time to be a cheerleader. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find the old Keith. The Keith that had a dream."

"I think he's still here somewhere."

Keith smiled. At least she was talking to him. "Yeah he is. It's just going to take me sometime to find him."

"I hope you do find him because I liked that Keith."

He walked closer to her, but she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I get that I do, but I'm gonna need sometime to think about some things."

"Okay, but I want you to know that I am going to be waiting for you for as long as it takes."

She took a deep breath, "Why did you plead guilty? You didn't kill anyone Keith."

"I should have listened to you and stayed away from Trey and his guys, but I was stupid, and I deserved to be punished."

"But you didn't kill anyone. That is gonna go on your record. You should have just let it go to trial." She was worried about him.

He shook his head, "Then I would have dragged you into it and possibly Breanne, and then my mom would have been a nervous wreck. I could have still ended up in jail. I think things are a lot better this way."

She walked closer and touched his face, "As soon as you find the Keith I fell in love with call me because I'll be waiting for him."

She starts to walk away, "I love you Jacey. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm still the guy that you love, and I'm gonna do anything to be the guy that you deserve."

Jacey smiled and wiped a tear away from her face. She hoped that he would keep his word because she wanted to be with him again, but she didn't trust him quiet yet.

………………………………………..

Brooke and Nathan arrive home at almost the exact time. "Hey gorgeous."

"I had the worst day ever."

"I'm sorry. I was hoping this was going to be the best day ever."

"It would have if train wreck Rachel wouldn't have blown into town. She's going to ruin Breanne's life. I can feel it."

Nathan took her in his arms.

……………………………………….

Breanne is in her hospital room holding Carter. Rachel walks in. "He is a beautiful little boy."

"He's my whole world."

"I'm sorry," she was actually being sincere. "I have been a horrible mother, and you deserve so much better than that. I want to make it up to you. I want you and Carter to come back with me. I want to be apart of your lives. Please come back with me."

Breanne didn't know what to say. She was shocked to hear her mom even speak those words.

"I do love you Breanne."

Breanne really couldn't believe her ears. Her mom had never told her that before. The world must be ending.

**Alright so that is the end of episode thirteen. **

**What did you guys think? **

**I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews for the last two chapters. They really rocked my socks, and they gave me a lot of motivation. **

**I know that some of you probably think that it is crazy for me to send Laura to London when her and Chase just started dating, but I have a plan in the end I promise. I lost motivation with the character. Sometimes that happen. I feel like I can take Chase's character to a different level with her gone. Just hang with me on that one. **

**Spoilers: **

**Chase is heartbroken **

**Breanne tries to figure out why Rachel is really in town **

**Lucas puts his family first before everything **

**Lily grows restless **

**Spencer may still have a chance**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Please let me know what you want to happen next! **


	17. Ep4Ch1 An Escape From Reality

**Episode 4 Ch.1 An Escape From Reality **

It had only been a day since Peyton was put on bed rest, but it was already getting to her. She hated sitting around and doing nothing. She had always been one to do everything and never ask for help.

She decided to do a little dusting since she was forbidden from getting Charlie and Savannah ready for school. That was something she did every day, and it was killing her to be thrown off of routine.

She straightened everything in their room up and was almost finished when Lucas came into the room. He gave her a stern look.

"Uh oh," she knew he was going to fuss at her.

"Uh oh is right Peyton. You know you are supposed to be lying down."

"I know, but I'm so bored Lucas. This isn't fair."

"It is fair Peyton. It is fair for our babies. Now get in bed," he told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "Are you mad at me?" She smiled in order to lighten the mood.

He shook his head and smiled, "No I'm not mad at you, but you have to do what the doctor told you to do."

"I know, and I will from now on. I won't get out of bed."

"Good," he kissed her forehead. "Now I've got to go to work, but that doesn't mean that you get to get out of this bed."

"What about Lily? She needs one of us."

"I'll make sure both of you are taken care of okay."

"Okay," she smiled. Staying in bed was still going to be torture for her no matter what her husband said.

…………………………………………………………

Larry, Grace, McKenzie, and Chase are at the airport to say goodbye to Laura. "I'm gonna miss you sweet girl." Larry hugged the girl that had become his daughter over time. "You are going to be great in London. I know it."

"Thanks Larry," she smiled and gave him a big hug. "Take care of my mom and sister, okay."

"You bet I will," he gave her another hug before letting McKenzie get a turn.

"You better email me every single day."

"I will I promise, and you better take care of that boyfriend of yours," Laura hugged her little sister. "I love you little sister." McKenzie wipes away her tears.

"I love you too."

"My turn," Grace hugged her daughter. "You be good okay. I love you."

"I love you too mom. I'll be good I promise."

Larry looked at Grace, "We better get out of her Grace. We need to give them sometime," he said as he pointed to Chase and Laura.

"Bye honey," she gave her one last hug before they walked away.

Chase smiled, "They are being really strong for you."

"Yeah well they love me."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Chase I think we should break up."

"What?" He didn't want to break up.

"I don't want you to wait for me. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"I thought we talked about this. I thought we decided that we would make it work between us."

"We can't make this work Chase. I'm sorry." She pushed away from him, "It was fun while it lasted. I've got to go." She walked away from him. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"Laura," he yelled for her, but she was already gone.

………………………………..

Jacey walks into Breanne's hospital room with Carter. "Hey look a there Carter there's mommy."

"Speaking of mommy's where's mine."

Jacey gave her a look, "She's getting her beauty sleep. She really needs it."

"Jacey I think that she might have actually changed over the years."

Jacey rolled her eyes, "She hasn't changed. That woman will never change. I really hope you don't fall for her crap."

………………………………………….

Keith checked in with his community service officer, and he is forced to clean trash off the side of the road. "God there has got to be something else I can do." He sighed as he continued to clean the streets.

………………………………………….

Brooke walks into Peyton and Lucas' house. "Aunt Brooke," Savannah runs into her arms.

"Hey Vanna Brooke," Brooke gave her a big kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucas is walking down the stairs, "Aunt Brooke is here to take care of mommy and Aunt Lily."

"I don't think mommy is going to like this."

Lucas smiles, "I don't think mommy has a choice. Thank you so much for this Brooke."

"No problem anything for my best friend. I'm gonna go say hello to Lily. I haven't seen her since the accident."

"Okay….remember don't let either one of them out of bed, and thanks again Brooke."

"No problem."

"Alright kids let's get to school."

"I like Mommy Peyton taking us. She always sings to us."

"Well buddy I'll have to do today." Lucas told them as they walked out of the house.

……………………………………………

Brooke walked into Lily's bedroom. "Hey Lily, I haven't talked to you in a while. I'm here to hang out with you today."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch you."

"You haven't talked to Lucas and Peyton in eleven years. Why are you here?"

"Lucas and Peyton are my best friends. What's going on?"

"This is yet another thing I don't remember. I think you are going to have to explain a few things to me." Lily couldn't believe how different things really were.

**Okay so there is the first chapter of Episode 4. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed for episode 3 as a whole. You guys rock. I love reading what you have to say and how you feel about the story. **

**Special thanks to you guys: **

**Suze18 **

**babes2103**

**AryannaMonroe **

**IsaBelle-of-the-ball**

**Notmadatya**

**lizzy1234**

**Shaybay55**

**I just wanted to say how excited I am that you guys like this story. It really makes me feel good because I never imagined that there would be a third part to this story. It is funny I wasn't even going to do a third part but you guys convinced me otherwise so thanks so much for the support. **


	18. Ep4Ch2 An Escape From Reality

**Episode 4 Ch.2 An Escape From Reality **

Brooke was still shocked that Lily's world was so messed up. "So in your world Lucas and Peyton have only been married eleven years."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Why would you dream something like that?"

"I don't know, but it all feels so real."

Brooke sat on her bed. "I'm sorry that all of this happened to you. Emily was a psycho."

"Who's Emily?"

Brooke was confused, "Did Lucas not talk to you about the accident?"

"No not really. I know that my car collided with another car, but no one told me anything else."

"Emily was Nathan's kids ex nanny. She was in love with Nathan, and she got mad because we were getting married."

"You and Nathan got married? What happened to Haley?" No one had told her about Haley.

"Oh sweetie Haley died six years ago. Nathan and I got married two weeks ago."

"Oh," Lily was thoroughly confused.

"I know all of this is weird, but I'm sure you'll remember eventually."

"Yeah that's what everyone keeps saying." Lily sighed, "So this Emily woman wasn't a good person."

"I think she was a good person once upon a time ago, but things changed and she's the reason why you don't remember your life."

Lily couldn't believe that Haley, Karen, Keith, and Dan were all dead. She hated her new life and just wanted her old one back.

……………………………………………….

Michelle was at home packing her things. She and the boys were going to move in with Andy as soon as they got all their things together.

Spencer walked in. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Packing," she smiled. "Remember I told you that we're moving."

"Yeah I remember. I think its great that you have Andy. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you my son. How are things going with you and Lily?"

"She's not talking to me." He shrugged, "She doesn't remember me, and I can't force her too."

"She'll remember you soon enough Spencer. She loves you, and you are a pretty great guy."

"You're just saying that because you're my mom."

"Yeah well I would say it anyway. So what brings you by?"

"I wanted to tell you that I applied for this photography internship, and well I got it."

She smiled, "Aw Spencer that's great." She gave him a hug, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm still going to keep my job at the supermarket, and I'm taking a few night classes at the community college."

"You really are turning your life around, and I'm so proud of you."

"I'm doing it for Lily. When she remembers me I want to make sure that I am the man that she deserves. Because Lily Scott deserves only the best."

……………………………………………………

Keith is signing his time sheet for his community service hours. He sees a list of things he could do to get his community service hours. He sees something on the list about working at a homeless shelter. "That sounds a lot better than working on the side of the road," he said to himself.

…………………………………………………..

Lucas stood outside of Principle Turner's office. He had been avoiding knocking for about five minutes. He was really nervous. He finally got up the nerve and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Lucas walked in. "Hi."

"Oh hi Lucas come in, take a seat. Is something wrong?"

"Um no not really well I need to ask you something."

"Okay ask away."

Lucas sat down. "Well as you know my sister was in a car accident, and she was pretty badly injured."

"Yeah I know. How is she?"

"She's doing better, but she still can't remember a lot of things." Lucas sighed. "And my wife she just had gone on bed rest, and right now my family needs me."

"What are you trying to say Lucas?"

"I was hoping that I could take a leave of absence just until my wife has the twins, and Lily is able to come back to school."

"Do you know how long that would be?"

"No I have no idea, but I really need this. I have to do this for my wife and my family. They need me."

"Okay we'll get you a substitute, and I hope things get better for your family."

Lucas shook his hand, "Thank you for this. My family appreciates it."

………………………………………………..

Chase is at the boathouse drinking. He still can't believe that Laura broke up with him.

……………………………………………….

Breanne, and Jacey walk into Breanne's home. "Wow it feels amazing to be at home."

"I know. We're glad to have you home." Jacey sat Carter's carrier on the table.

"Me too honey," Rachel walked into the living room.

Jacey glared daggers at her.

"I went ahead and made you something to eat."

"Mom you don't cook."

"Okay well its take out, but I paid for it." Rachel led Breanne into the kitchen. "It really is great to have you home sweetheart."

………………………………………..

Jamie comes out of the classroom and hears his phone ringing. "Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Becky, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I know you have class, but I want you to know that I love you so much, and I think about you every single day."

"I love you too Becky."

"I wish you could have come with me because it is getting so hard to be away from you."

"It'll get easier."

"I'm not sure it will. Look I've got go but just know that no matter what happens I love you." She hung up, and Jamie wasn't reassured that their relationship was okay.

……………………………………………

Nathan was at work at the dealership when Lucas walked in. "Hey man shouldn't you be at work. You know teaching kids some English."

"Um not anymore. I'm taking a leave of absence until Peyton is back on her feet."

"Oh," Nathan sighed. "What about the team?"

"I was hoping that you would take over as head coach permanently. I've already spoken with Turner, and he thinks it is a good idea."

"Permanently."

"At least for this season. My head isn't in it anymore, and to be honest with you it hasn't been in it in a long time."

"Okay then I'll take over."

"Good um I kind of called a practice for an hour so you better get going Coach Scott."

Nathan shook his head. "Thanks Coach Scott."

They both laughed.

**Okay so not a lot happened this chapter. It was sort of just to move things along. It may take a few days for an update. I had most of this episode finished but something happened and it got lost so I'm having to re write it again. I wasn't too happy about it. So hopefully it won't take me that long, but I'm sure it won't be exactly the same. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	19. Ep4Ch3 An Escape From Reality

**Episode 4 Ch.3 An Escape From Reality **

Nathan is standing in front of his team. "Where's Coach Scott?" One of the boys asked.

"I am Coach Scott," Nathan smiled. "But the other Coach Scott is taking a leave of absence until his wife gives birth to their twins."

"So you're gonna be coaching us now dad?"

"Yeah Eligh I am. So let's get to work. Baseline," he yells and blows the whistle. He then grabs Jamie. "Hey where's Chase?"

"I don't know he's not here today."

"He missed school?"

"Yeah I guess so dad." Jamie jogs to the baseline. Nathan would have to call Brooke after practice. He didn't know Chase wasn't going to be at school.

…………………………………

Brooke brings Peyton some food. "Here you go best friend."

"I can't believe my husband got you to baby sit me."

"I'm not baby sitting you. I'm just visiting."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Peyton snapped. "Lucas didn't trust me to stay in bed."

"Nope he didn't besides I think this is kind of fun."

"Yeah I guess your right. I like spending time with my best friend."

"Me too," Brooke smiled. "I'm glad to see you and Lucas are getting along again."

"Yeah well it took us sometime, but Lucas came to his senses."

"He's a good man."

"Yeah he is. I am very lucky."

"Oh my Gosh I have to tell you something," Brooke said loudly.

"Oh okay what is it?"

"Rachel is back in town."

"No freaking way."

"Oh yes freaking way, and I slapped her twice."

"Seriously, I wish I could have been there."

"Me too, she is seriously still a bitch."

"Why is she back?"

"She says because she wants to be there for her daughter, but I doubt that is the real reason."

"When is she leaving?"

"Hopefully soon because she is probably only here to cause trouble, and Breanne does not need that in her life right now."

……………………………………..

Breanne is lying on the couch, and Carter starts crying. "Oh baby I'm coming," she starts to get up from the couch.

Rachel walks in the room, "Oh here honey let me help you." She walks over to the basinet and picks Carter up. "Here you go little one. Go to your mommy." She hands him to Breanne. "I got him a bottle already."

"Thanks Mom." She started to feed her son. "Are you for real this time?"

"Breanne I told you I want to make up for all the mistakes I have made. I really wish you would believe me."

"I do believe you mom."

"I hope that means you'll come back with me. I would love to have you and Carter in LA with me." Rachel smiled. "We could be a real family." Rachel was saying exactly what Breanne wanted to hear.

……………………………………

Lily is in her room looking at pictures of herself when she was younger. She doesn't see any with her dad, and it breaks her heart. She sighs, "They're right you were dead before I was born. This just isn't fair." She starts to cry. "I need to get out of here."

……………………………….

Keith is walking down the hall, and he bumps into Jacey. "Hey," he gets excited. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I figured I've missed too much school."

"Oh well I'm glad you're here."

She smiles, "Yeah me too," she makes a funny face. "You kind of smell bad."

"Yeah I had to do community service this morning, and I didn't have time to change."

She smiles again, "Maybe next time you should definitely shower."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"Um you want to walk me to class?"

"I'd like that," he smiled and walked beside her.

Baby steps, she thought to herself.

…………………………….

Practice was over and Jamie was walking out of the gym. "Hey Jamie can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I don't really have time dad," Jamie started walking off.

"Hey what's up with you?" Nathan could tell something was wrong.

"None of your business."

"Hey," he grabbed his arm. "You're my kid so you are my business. What's with the attitude?"

"Because of you I may lose my girlfriend. Thanks a lot dad," he stomped off without giving Nathan time to respond.

……………………………..

Peyton and Brooke are laughing when Lucas walks in. "Hey what are you girls up too?"

"Girl stuff," Brooke responded.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I'm relieving Brooke of her duties."

"What? You have to work."

"Can I talk to you alone?" He looked at Peyton.

"Yeah since you're here I'll just show myself out. Bye Peyton call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Brooke." Peyton smiled. "What's up honey?"

"I took a leave of absence from work."

"Lucas we can't afford for you to do that."

"Yes we can Peyton. We have plenty of money."

"Why are you doing this?"

He took her hand, "I figured that it was time for me to be the husband and father my family deserved. I love you and the kids, and you guys need me more than Tree Hill High does. I'm not going anywhere Peyton."

She smiles, "You do know that my job is really hard."

"I think I can handle it." He gave her a kiss.

"You talk to me again in three days, and we'll see." She smiles. "I love you so much for this." She kisses him.

…………………………………….

Brooke is getting in her car when her phone rings. "Hey sexy."

"Hey listen is Chase sick?"

"No not that I know of, why?"

"He didn't come to practice or school today."

"What?"

"He skipped. I thought you might want to know."

"Yeah thanks honey." Brooke hangs up the phone. She was upset because it wasn't like Chase to skip school. She knew something had to be wrong. Brooke leaves Lucas and Peyton's house.

After Brooke drives away a cab arrives. Lily wobbles outside on her crutches. She had to get out of the house no matter how mad Lucas might be with her.

**Let me know what you think. Where do you think Lily is headed? **


	20. Ep4Ch4 An Escape From Reality

**Ep4Ch.4 An Escape From Reality **

Lucas is lying in bed with Peyton. "I still can't believe that you quit your job."

"I didn't quit my job. I'm taking a leave of absence. Once the babies are born I'm going back to work."

"I think you're going to find that my job is a lot harder than you think."

He smiled, "Please explain your day to me."

She smiles, "Oh no, you just have to figure it out all by yourself. I usually just wing it."

"You are too cute." He started kissing her.

"I probably shouldn't get worked up."

"I've missed you," he continued to kiss her.

The door opened and Keith walked in. "Oh sorry."

"Oh Keith wait come back."

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You aren't interrupting anything." Peyton told him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I started community service today."

"How did that go?" Lucas asked. He hadn't talked to his son in a while.

"It was good. I think that I'm gonna get it moved so I work at a homeless shelter."

'That'll be good Keith."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm just gonna go to my room."

"Hey wait Keith, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

Keith and Lucas go into Keith's room. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've acted."

"It's okay dad."

"I should have been there for you, and I'm sorry."

"Really dad it is okay. I screwed up."

"Yeah I know, and I should have been there for you. I love you Keith." He hugged him.

"I love you too dad. Oh and I wanted to ask you if I could join the team again. I know I can only play for fifteen minutes, but I'm okay with that."

He smiled, "That would be great. I'll talk to your Uncle Nathan about it."

"Why?"

"He's coaching the team now. I'm taking sometime off to help your mom."

"Oh, I bet mom isn't happy with that."

"Why do you say that?"

"With you here she won't be able to get out of the bed and do stuff. She'll actually have to be good and stay in the bed." They both laughed.

"Do you think she would actually do that?"

"It's mom." He laughed again.

"You're right, I'm gonna have to keep my eye on that one."

……………………….

Brooke had looked everywhere for Chase. She was getting worried about him because she knew that Laura had left town. She called Jenny and asked her where Chase would go if he was upset. She knew they hadn't dated long, but she had hoped she might know since she was close to both Chase and Lily when they dated.

Chase was in the boathouse drinking when his mom walked in. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." She was not happy with him.

………………………

Rachel is outside on the porch talking to Brian on the phone. "I know honey. I'll be back soon. Yes, I hope to have Breanne and her kid with me. I think that it will be good publicity for us. No it won't be for long. We'll get them settled in, and run it through the papers how we're taking care of my daughter and her kid. It'll be perfect. Then we'll go on vacation and leave her like I always do. You are the only one I want to be with. I love you."

Breanne has heard the entire conversation, and she is devastated.

……………………..

Lily got the cab to take her to a place that was very familiar to her. She opened the front door without knocking. She hoped that no one was there or even lived there. She didn't think that anyone should live in her house. It was only supposed to be her family. She looked at the pictures on the refrigerator and was shocked that her picture was on there.

"Lily."

She turned around to see Spencer standing behind her. "Spencer."

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

She couldn't believe that he was in her house. He was happy that she was in his house.

**Okay so this chapter was so much better the first time I wrote it, but some how it all got messed up, and I lost it, and I had to write it again. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but I couldn't remember exactly how I wrote the other one, and I was trying to get this posted. So sorry for that I hope you guys like it anyways. **

**Let me know what you think! **


	21. Ep4Ch5 An Escape From Reality

**Episode 4 Ch. 5 An Escape From Reality **

Lily and Spencer were still staring at each other. "I live here now Lily."

"Oh, I wish I still lived here."

"I bought the house for you." He told her.

"Really? Why?"

"You're brother was selling the house, and you were upset. I wanted you to know that this house will always be yours."

"I can't believe you bought me a house. That has to be the best present anyone has ever bought me."

"I'm glad you like it. I would do anything for you Lily."

She smiled. "You know what you should probably go sit down. You go to the living room, and I'll get you something to drink."

"Okay." She smiled again. She was really glad that he bought her house.

Spencer got out his phone. "Hey yeah this is Spencer. Your sister is at my house. I walked in and she was here. Alright see ya soon bye."

Spencer knew Lily would be mad at him, but he didn't want Lucas to worry.

…….

Nathan is sitting in the den when Jamie comes and sits beside him. "I'm sorry."

Nathan looked up from the papers he was reading, "What's going on with you James?"

"I have to be honest with you dad. I had plans to go with Becky on tour without your permission."

"What?" Nathan looked concerned.

"But I didn't because I knew how disappointed you would be in me."

"Why do you sound disappointed in the decision you made?"

"Because she's on tour without me, and I could lose her."

Nathan sighed, "I know how you feel son, but if the two of you are meant to be together you will be together no matter the distance. Your mother and I made it."

"Yeah, but you struggled, and you were married."

"Yeah we were married, but that didn't matter Jamie. If we were meant to be together we wouldn't have made it through the distance. You have to trust Becky, and I hope you'll listen to my advice because I wish I would have listened when I was your age. It would have saved me from a lot of heartache." Nathan patted him on the back, "I'm really proud of you. I know how hard it is to do the right thing."

"Harder than you think," Jamie smiled. He was still worried about losing Becky no matter what anyone said.

………..

Brooke was no sitting next to Chase. "What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't."

"Yeah that would be a smart conclusion. Chase you know better than this."

"I know. I was just sad mom, and I didn't want to have to deal with school and basketball today."

"Is this because your girlfriend left? Because if it is everything will be okay. You guys will be fine."

Chase shook his head, "No we won't. She broke up with me."

Brooke sighed, "I'm sorry Chase. I really liked her."

"Yeah me too, but she's gone, and I'm drunk."

"There will be other girls. There always has been, but there won't be anymore drinking. I can promise you that one. You've got be stronger than alcohol because it doesn't help your problems it only makes them worse."

"I know. I'm sorry mom."

"Me too, I hate to ground you when you just lost your girlfriend."

"Then don't," he halfway smiled.

"Two weeks, one for skipping school, and one for drinking."

"Fair enough. It's not like I have a girlfriend to hang out with anymore."

Brooke put her arm around him, "It will get better Chase. I promise."

Chase didn't believe her.

………………………….

Rachel walks into the living room to see Breanne standing behind Rachel's suitcases. "What's going on?"

"I want you out of my house."

Rachel frowned, "Excuse me."

"You're not welcomed here."

"I paid for this house."

"Then I'll leave. It doesn't matter, but I never want to see you again."

"Breanne I thought we were working on our relationship." Rachel was confused.

"No, you were working on away to make yourself look better in the eye of the public. We've never had a relationship Rachel, and we never will. Brooke is more a mother to me than you are."

"I love you Breanne." Rachel tried to be sincere.

"You love yourself. You have always loved yourself, but you have never loved me. At least not like a mother is supposed to love her daughter. It would be best for all of us if you left and never came back." Breanne wasn't crying. She was holding it together very well.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. I really wanted it to work this time."

"It is never going to work for us." She hears her baby crying. "I have to check on my family. I hope you'll do us all a favor and leave before I get back."

Breanne walks past her. Rachel tries to give her a hug, but Breanne dodges her. Rachel knew that Breanne was right, and there was nothing more she could do.

…………………………..

Lily and Spencer are sitting on her couch. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She smiled.

"You deserved it. I wanted this to be your house forever."

"How did we fall in love? What did you love about me? Do you really believe we were meant to be together?" She asked all the questions really fast. He was a little overwhelmed. "I want to know all about us because I want to remember. Everyone says that we were great together, and I want them to be right. I want to try."

He smiled, "I want you to remember too because when we were together everything was perfect. At least for me it was." Before he could say anything else Lucas bust through the door.

"Lucas," Lily was immediately upset.

"Lily are you out of your mind. You could have really hurt yourself. We're going home." He demanded.

"I want to stay here. I came here because I remember this place. This is my home."

Lucas shook his head, "This isn't your home anymore. Now come on I'm taking you home where you are supposed to be."

Lily shook her head, "Thanks a lot Spencer." She was mad at him. "I just needed sometime alone, but you ruined that for me, thanks." She was pissed.

"Thank you Spencer. I really appreciate the call."

"Yeah no problem," he was upset because he wanted more time with Lily.

………………………………………………..

Keith is outside his house shooting basketball. "I'm gonna be a better guy." He told himself as he made a lay up.

………………………………………………….

Jacey walks into the house to see Rachel leaving. "Where are you going?"

"My daughter kicked me out of my own house."

"Good," she said bluntly.

"Take care of her okay because I never could." With that Rachel left the house.

…………………………………………………

Jacey walked upstairs to see Breanne holding Carter in her arms. She sat down beside them. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm perfect. I have you and I have my little boy. This is my family. You guys are the only family that I have ever needed."

……………………………………………….

**Okay first of all I'm sorry about how late this was. I've been swamped, and my computer messed up and this chapter was already written but half of it got erased. So I had to rewrite it, and I hate having to rewrite and it never turns out how the first one did. So I'm sorry about that. Second of all the last chapter was not that good and I apologize. No one reviewed so I guess you agreed with me. I hope this one is a lot better, and you guys like it. **

**I probably won't have an update for a few days. I hope I'm wrong, but I'm going home for the first time since New Years, and I'm so ready I'm actually leaving early. So Between packing, studying, and cleaning I'm not sure if I will have time to write until I get home, and even then I have plans. So hopefully at least by Monday there will be an update. **

**I'll leave you guys with some spoilers and you can leave me some reviews.**

**Spoilers: **

**Trouble always follows Keith. Will he ever learn? **

**Peyton talks to Caroline about her pregnancy and how she should tell Derek. **

**Tyler has no where to go when he gets out of the hospital **

**Lucas finds being Mr. Mom a lot harder than he imagined. **

**Isabella gets detention. **

**Daniel returns to cause trouble, but not for Lily or Spencer. (He never went anywhere, but I haven't written him in a while so that's what I mean by returns.) **

**Ashton asks Elizabeth for help. **

**I hope you all have a great day and night!!!**


	22. Ep5Ch1 The Way We Will Be

**Episode 5 Ch.1 The Way We Will Be **

Lucas and Lily are at the hospital. He made her get in a wheel chair, and she wasn't too happy about it. "I'm not an invalid." She barked at him.

"I never said you were." He smiled. He knew that she felt like a baby. "I'm sorry that you have to be pushed around in a wheel chair."

"No I don't have to be pushed in a wheel chair. You just made me get in this stupid thing."

"Lily will you please stop complaining. You have been complaining nonstop for the past few days."

"Only because you are treating me like a baby."

"Lily," he was beginning to get frustrated with her attitude, but he did understand.

"I'm not going to apologize for hating this Lucas. It is bad enough I can't remember, but at the same time you have me locked up in this house in my bedroom. It sucks."

"I know, but the doctor said that you could go back to school next week. And this physical therapy is really supposed to help."

"It is supposed to help my arm, but it's not going to help my leg. I can't believe I have to wait six more weeks."

"It won't be that bad."

Lily just rolled her eyes. She was tired of arguing with him. "You know Aidan is going to be helping with your physical therapy."

"Okay, do I know who that is?" She asked curiously.

Lucas felt so bad for her. "Aidan is Peyton's nephew. He's about twenty-one years old. He works here in the physical therapy department."

"Great someone else I can't remember." She shrugged, and Lucas continued to push her and wish that he could help her.

………………….

Peyton was lying in her bed. She knew that no one else was home, but she was going to follow the rules. She was surprised that Lucas hadn't called someone to sit with her. For the past couple of days she had felt like a prisoner, but she knew that it was best for her babies.

"Hi," she looked up and saw Caroline standing at her door.

"Hey," Peyton smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucas called and said that you would be all alone today while he took Lily to Physical Therapy. I thought I would keep you company."

"I knew that he didn't trust me."

"Lucas trust you," she sat on the bed next to Peyton.

"Oh no he doesn't, but he should because I'm not going to do anything to hurt my babies."

"How are you? Besides having to be on bed rest."

"I'm shockingly okay. I hate being in this bed, but I know that it is for the best."

"That's good." She starts to pull things out of her bag. "I brought you some games, magazines, and cookies. Mary Peyton helped me bake them."

Peyton smiles, "Aw, that was so sweet of her. Thank you so much Caroline. You know my brother is very lucky to have you in his life."

"I'm pretty lucky too."

"Have you told him?"

Caroline shook her head, "I've tried, but I'm so scared. I want him to be happy, but I don't think he is going to be."

"The two of you are having a baby. If I know my brother he is going to be ecstatic."

"He might have, but this pregnancy isn't good for my kidneys."

"As long as you take care of yourself Caroline you will be okay. I think the longer you wait to tell him the harder it is going to be."

Caroline knew that she was right.

……………

Summer stops by Spencer's house. She notices that it looks like a mess. "Have you forgotten how to clean?"

"No," he was sitting on the couch moping.

"Sure looks like it. Don't you have a photography internship you need to be at?"

"It doesn't start until next week."

"What about your job at the super market?"

"I work tonight."

"Why are you moping?"

"Because I ruined things with Lily. I'm always ruining things with her."

"First of all she isn't the Lily that any of us know, and second of all she'll come around. She'll remember you."

"What if she doesn't want to remember me?"

Summer smiled, "She will. Now you need to get your lazy ass up, and clean this house."

"You sound like Lily." He smiled.

"Someone has too because she sure and the hell doesn't." They both smiled, and she picked up some of the beer bottles and threw them in the garbage.

……………………………….

Lily is stretching her arm with the help of Aidan. Lucas is watching from afar. "I can't believe that you can't remember me. Kind of makes me feel like a loser."

"You probably are." She laughed.

"Ha, ha," Aidan laughed sarcastically. "How's Spencer? Did you finally give him a second chance?"

"I don't really know anything about our relationship. I can't remember him either."

"Man that kind of sucks."

"Kind of?" She gave him a look. "It really sucks. I can't remember anything."

"I know, but now you can make new memories. I think it would be kind of fun."

"You are kind of weird."

"At least I'm only kind of weird." He laughed.

….............

Lucas' phone rings. "Hello, yes this is he. What? Yeah I'm on my way." Lucas walked over to where Lily and Aidan are. "Can we cut this short?"

"She still has about forty-five minutes left. I don't think it would be very good for her to leave before we finish."

"Savannah is sick. I have to go pick her up from school."

"I can take her home. I get off early today anyways." Aidan told them.

Lucas looked at Lily. "That's fine with me. Take care of her, and no pit stops." Lucas warned them. "Go straight home."

"Got it."

Lucas left to get his sick daughter, and Aidan and Lily continued with her work out.

**Okay so I know this was kind of short, but it is only the first chapter. The first part of this episode is kind of slow, but then it picks up in like chapter 4 and 5. It is really leading up to the next couple of episodes. I'm trying to set up storylines and work on others. **

**I never realized how hard it is to keep a story flowing, but it really is. **

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I didn't get any reviews for the last two chapters so I'm not really sure what to think, but that's okay. **

**I wanted to give a special thanks to those who reviewed for Episode 4 as a whole. Thank you guys for the continued support and encouragement. It really means everything to me. **

**Suze18, notmadatya, shaybay55 **

**Okay so let me know what you think, what you want to happen next, and if you are liking what I am doing or what I can improve on. **


	23. Ep5Ch2 The Way We Will Be

**Episode 5 Ch. 2 The Way We Will Be **

Lucas arrives at Tree Hill Elementary to get his little girl. He saw her sitting in the principle's office. She looked so pitiful. "Hey pretty girl, you ready to go home?"

She smiled really big, "Yeah."

Lucas signed her out, and took her in his arms. "What hurts pretty girl?"

"My stomach," she sounded sad.

"Well I'll get you home and get you some chicken soup."

"Can I have ice cream instead?"

Lucas was a little confused. "I thought your stomach hurt."

"It does, but it hurts because it wants ice cream."

Lucas knew at that moment that she was faking, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say. This was usually Peyton's job.

………………

Aidan and Lily are finished with her physical therapy. "So you ready?"

"I know that Lucas said that I was to go straight home, but I'm incredibly hungry."

"And you want me to take you to get something to eat."

"I would be forever grateful." She smiled. "Please, Lucas treats me like a baby, and you said that you had the rest of the day off." She showed him her puppy dog face.

He sighed happily, "Fine, but if Lucas gets mad at me…"

"Don't worry I'll take all the blame." She smiled. "Let's get out of here." She looks at the wheel chair. "No Wheel Chair."

He smiles and rolls the wheel chair out of the way.

…………………

Tyler is finally walking around his room. The nurse walks in. "Hi there Tyler how ya feeling?"

"Much better thanks for asking."

"Dr. Railing said that you may get to go home soon. That has to sound good to you."

"Yeah, right it does." He hadn't thought about it before, but he didn't have anywhere to go when he got out of the hospital. He was scared that he would end up on the streets.

……………………….

Rob is in his class teaching when Isabella tries to sneak into the back of the classroom. "Miss Adams care to share with us why you are so late, again?"

Isabella felt a pit in her stomach. "I'm sorry I was in the library, and I fell asleep. I've been really busy lately."

"I can tell. You've been late for my class twice this week. I have no other choice, but to give you detention."

Isabella sighed. She knew that she deserved it. She had been late to his class a lot.

………………………..

Jacey and Keith are in English together. She keeps nodding off, and her head finally hits the desk. Everyone in the class looks at her and then the bell rings.

"Hey Jacey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired." She yawned.

"Why don't you let me take you home during break?"

"Because your parents don't even let you drive anymore."

"I can get the keys from my sister. You need to rest."

"I've already missed too much school."

"Jacey, your health is more important than school. You need to go home and get some rest."

She smiled. She liked to know that he still cared about her. "Fine."

……………………..

Breanne is feeding Carter when Brooke drops in with Sophie. "Hi, I hope you don't mind, but Sophie wanted to meet Carter."

Breanne smiles, "Of course we don't mind. Oh wow she is getting so big!"

"I know. I can't believe how fast they grow. Let's switch." Brooke handed her Sophie, and she took Carter. "Oh my goodness Breanne he is absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah he's my little man."

"How did things go with your mom?"

"I sent her away. I couldn't take it anymore. She hasn't been my mom for a very long time, and I knew that."

"I'm so sorry, and I want you to know that I am always going to be here for you."

"I know Brooke. Carter and I are very lucky to have you in our lives."

"I'm the luck one. I want you to know that if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much Brooke. I'm glad you're my God mother. Picking you as my God Mother was the best thing that my mom could have ever done for me." They both smiled.

…………….

Peyton was alone, but then Derek walked in. "Hey Sawyer how ya feeling?"

"I'm a Scott now ya know."

"Yeah well you'll always be my Sawyer."

"You know your wife just left a few minutes ago."

"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "She called and said that she had to leave before Lucas got back, and I should come check up on you."

Peyton gave him a look. "I'm not a baby."

"No but you are stubborn, and your husband doesn't trust you."

"He should trust me. I'm not going to do anything to hurt our babies."

"I know, but he is your husband, and he worries. Trust me on that one."

Peyton decided to take this time to ask him the important question. "Do you worry about Caroline?"

"Every single day," he told her.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about her. Caroline can take care of herself just like I can."

Derek shook his head, "When I said my I do's to her that's when it became my job to take care of her. Every husband worries about his wife. That is his job."

"I know, but wives can take care of themselves."

"Listen Sawyer, Lucas has every right to be worried about you. I don't know what I would do if I thought something could happen to Caroline. Losing her would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. Her and the kids are everything to me."

Peyton went to speak, but Lucas walked into the bedroom. "Luke what are you doing home so early?"

She then saw Savannah run into the room and jump on the bed. "Hey mommy."

"Savannah what are you doing here?"

Savannah grabbed her stomach as if she was in pain. "I don't feel good mama."

Peyton looked at Lucas. He shrugged. He knew that there was nothing wrong with her, but he didn't know what else to do.

Derek just laughed. He could tell they had their hands full.

…………………..

Lily and Aidan are walking on the beach. She is hobbling around. "Why did you want me to bring you somewhere where you could barely walk around on your crutches?"

"I like the beach, and Lucas never lets me do anything."

"Because you are hurt."

"I'm not a baby Aidan."

"Okay whatever, but I thought you said you were hungry?"

"We can get something to eat after we enjoy the view. It is amazing." She looked at him, "Help me sit down."

He did what she asked him to do. "I remember when my mom and dad used to bring me here, but then again it isn't a real memory, and it never happened."

"It never happened?"

"I remember completely different life. I remember my dad raising me, but according to Luke my dad has been dead since before I was born."

"Lily I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just having a hard time understanding how all of this happened."

He put his arm on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll remember your life soon enough."

"But I don't want too. I mean I do and I don't. I like remembering my dad. I don't want to remember a life where he didn't exist."

He gave her a hug. When they broke apart Lily saw Spencer walking on the beach. He looked jealous.

**AN: Okay so there is chapter 2. **

**Thanks for the review Jessieclaire. I promise that Nathan and Brooke are going to have a really good storyline coming up. I'll give you a hint it is going to involve Chase and they are also going to have a new storyline with a new character. I hope I didn't give too much away. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Oh and the new promo of Leyton is so sad. I really hope she doesn't lose the baby or something doesn't happen to her. But things don't look so good. I'm getting kind of sad. **


	24. Ep5Ch3 The Way We Will Be

**Episode 5 Ch. 3 The Way We Will Be **

Spencer walked over to Lily and Aidan. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No, this is good for her therapy." Aidan told him politely.

"I didn't ask you." Spencer said harshly. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

"I'm not ready to go home. I'm enjoying the beach."

"You should be resting."

"I am resting on the beach."

"Oh."

"Hey Aidan could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah," Aidan got up and walked away.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure," Spencer sat down next to her.

"I know that all of this is hard for you, but it is hard for me too. I am so sorry that I can't remember you. I wish I could, but I can't."

"I know. I just really need you to remember me."

"I'm trying Spencer, but I can't. You have to give me time."

"I don't want you to move on without me Lily."

"I'm not moving on. I'm just trying to remember. Aidan is just a friend."

"I love you."

"I know that Spencer, but right now all we can be is friends."

Spencer shook his head. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

………………………………

Keith and Jacey walk into Breanne's house. "Thanks Keith. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"That is probably a good idea." Keith laughed.

Breanne walked into the kitchen holding Carter. "Hey guys, what are you doing home so early Jace?"

She yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"You should go take a nap."

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks again Keith." She gave Carter a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you little man."

Keith smiled, "He is getting so big."

"Yeah he is," Breanne smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Keith shook his head at first but then smiled, "Yeah."

"Okay here you go. Watch his head."

"Wow, you did so good with him Breanne."

"Thanks Keith."

"Ryan would be so proud."

"Yeah I really wish he was here."

"I'm sorry Breanne."

"Keith it isn't your fault."

"You could have lost Carter, and you could have died. I did all of this."

Breanne shook her head, "You made mistakes Keith, but everyone does, and we are both fine."

"But," she cut him off.

"But nothing. We are fine. You look good holding him."

"He is so amazing. I hope I can be apart of his life."

"I hope that you will still be his God Father Keith. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I didn't think that you would want me to be his God Father. I haven't been a very good person."

"You are great person with a big heart, and I wouldn't want it any other way. My son is going to learn so much from you."

"Thank you for this. I am going to be the best God Father I can be because this little man deserve it."

They both smiled. "Yeah little man I'm going to love you forever."

…………………………….

Lucas walks into Peyton's room. She smiles. "Where is our little faker?"

"She's in her room taking a nap."

"Lucas why in the world did you bring her home from school? She's not sick."

"I know, but I got a call, and I got worried. What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Lucas. You are in charge."

"I've never handled this kind of stuff. This has always been you."

"Well now it is your job. I can't get my stress levels up." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to her, and ask her why she lied about being sick."

The door opened and Savannah walked in. "Mommy can we watch a movie?" She sat on the bed next to Peyton. "Please."

"I thought you were taking a nap."

"I'm not that sleepy anymore."

"Okay well before we can watch the movie your daddy and I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Savannah, your mommy and I know that you aren't sick, and we want to know why you pretended to be sick."

"My stomach hurts," she told them.

"Savannah," Peyton said sternly.

"I want to spend time with my mommy. You are about to have two babies, and you aren't going to love me anymore."

"Oh baby I'm always going to love you no matter what. You are my little angel."

"But you have too many people you have to love."

"I could have five thousand children Savannah, but I will always love you."

"You haven't got to play with me lately. You always have to stay in the bed."

"You know what why don't we have daddy make us some pop corn, and we will watch a movie and eat pop corn together."

Savannah smiled really big, "Okay."

"But Savannah you can't pretend to be sick anymore okay."

'Okay daddy."

…………………………………….

Tyler is pacing back and forth in his room. Ashton walks in. "Wow you are walking really well." She was excited for him.

"Yeah, the nurse says I can go home soon."

"That's great Tyler."

He shook his head, "I don't have a home Ashton. I have no where to go."

"There has to be somewhere you can go."

"Nope, I don't have a home Ashton. I wasn't such a good guy before my accident."

"We will find you somewhere to live Tyler."

"I'm beginning to think that things were a lot easier when I was still unconscious."

Ashton could feel his pain, and it was killing her. She had no idea what she could do to help him.

…………………………….

Isabella walks into detention. She hated being there. She knew that it was her fault for being late all of the time, but she wasn't a bad person and didn't want to be punished.

She sat down, and then Daniel Colby walked in and sat beside her. "Hey," he smiled. "What is a pretty girl like you doing in detention?"

"I was late for class. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know I got caught smoking in the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Yeah I'm cool like that."

"Yeah well I think you're pretty stupid. Smoking can kill you."

She didn't say anything else, and he took the hint and stopped talking to her.

………………………………

Breanne was sitting on the couch holding Carter when Jacey walked downstairs. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I tried but I did not succeed."

"Oh well I wanted to thank you for helping me so much. You have been amazing."

"I'd do anything for you Breanne, you are my best friend."

"I also wanted you to know that I want Keith to be his God father."

"I understand."

"You aren't mad are you?"

"No, I understand I really do."

"I think that Keith really does love you."

"Breanne," Jacey began to shake her head. "I really don't want to talk about Keith."

"Jacey I would hate to see you give up on him because he made one mistake. You guys love each other, and I think that you can work it out."

Jacey didn't say anything. She wasn't ready to forgive Keith.

…………………………………….

Aidan and Lily are in his car. "I better get you home."

"Yeah Lucas is probably freaking out, but today was a really great day."

"Yeah it really was. I had a lot of fun with you. How did your talk with Spencer go?"

"He knows that I'm trying to remember, but I can't give him much else."

"I'm sure he understands."

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, "I'm not even sure that I understand."

"I'm a big believer that things happen for a reason, and we just have to figure out why."

She smiles, "I really wish I knew why this happened to me."

He took her hand in his. "I'm here for you Lily. Whenever you need me all you have to do is call." He put his cell phone number into her phone. "I'll always be there for you if you ever just need to talk."

"Thanks Aidan," she smiled.

……………………………….

Lucas comes into the house with groceries and Charlie. "Daddy I want some chocolate."

"No buddy," Lucas told him as he sat down the bag of groceries.

"But I want some chocolate."

"You can't have any chocolate Charlie. It is too close to dinner."

"Mommy Peyton let's me have chocolate." He whined.

Lucas chuckled, "I doubt that."

"I'm hungry," Charlie pouted.

"You can just wait until dinner."

"NO," he yelled.

"Charlie I'm not going to tell you again. Now go upstairs and play."

"NO," he screamed. "I want mommy Peyton. She's a lot better than you."

"Charlie," Lucas was beginning to get frustrated. "It is time for a time out buddy." He picked him up and took him to his room.

Outside of Charlie's door he closed his eyes. He was having a hard time doing Peyton's job.

…………………………………

Keith walks into the homeless shelter. It was nothing like he imagined. He walked over to someone who looked like he knew what he was doing. "Hi I'm Keith Scott."

The man shook his hand. "Hi there I'm Cody. I'm glad you decided to do your community service here."

"Yeah I just want to help."

"Yeah but if you wouldn't have gotten in trouble you wouldn't be here. So I think you should probably start in the bathrooms. Our toilets really need to be clean." Cody smiled at Keith. "The buckets are behind the counter over there. Get to work."

Keith was overwhelmed, but he knew he deserved it.

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **

**Jessiclaire that preview I was talking about is on youtube. **

**Let me know what you thought about what is happening so far. I love hearing what you guys think. **


	25. Ep5Ch4 The Way We Will Be

**Episode 5 Ch. 4 The Way We Will Be **

Elizabeth is at the café working. Ashton walks in. "Hi I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"It can wait." Ashton stepped in front of her. "Please I need to talk to you."

"Fine," she sat her things down on the counter. "What do you want?"

"The doctors say that Tyler will be able to come home soon. He has made it a long way, and his doctor says that he has never seen anyone recover as fast as Tyler."

"Okay that is great to hear." Elizabeth was being sarcastic.

"He has no where to go. He needs a place to stay."

"Okay."

"I need your help finding him a place to stay."

"I can't help you Ashton."

"You can't or you won't."

"Both, now I've got to get to work." Elizabeth walks away leaving Ashton disappointed.

…………………………………..

Lucas is trying to straighten up things around the house when he smells something burning in the kitchen. "Oh shit." He walks into the kitchen and realizes that he burned his dinner.

Aidan and Lily walk into the house. "Luke you okay?"

"I burned the damn dinner, my daughter played sick today, and my son hates me. I suck at this."

Lily smiled. "You don't suck at anything Luke."

"You know what Lucas why don't I go pick up some take out from the café?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah no problem. I kind of owe you for bringing Lily home so late."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah you kind of do."

"I'll be right back then."

Lucas gave Lily a look. "Did you have a good day?"

"I really did Lucas."

"Good I'm glad."

Lucas' response surprised her, and she smiled.

………………………………

Keith has finished cleaning the bathroom when he walks into the kitchen to see a girl stealing from the refrigerator. "Hey wait a minute what are you doing?"

The girl looked at him and headed out of the door. He was able to catch her. "What the hell?"

"Get off of me," she yelled.

"What were you doing? Why were you stealing from the homeless shelter?"

The girl started to cry, "Because although it is a homeless shelter it will only let you stay for so long especially when you're only sixteen. They want to put me in a foster home, and I can't do that. So just let me go please."

"No, you need help. I don't want you sleeping on the streets."

"Well it's not really your choice, and I refuse to go back into that foster system."

"Then you can be my guest tonight."

"What?"

"I promised to help in the kitchen tonight. You can help."

"They all know what I look like." She told him.

"Hold on," he walked inside and grabbed his bag. "Put on this cap." He helped her put it on. "And put on this sweatshirt." He gave her his Raven's sweatshirt. "Perfect, you look like one of the guys."

She smiled for the first time. "You think this will work?"

"Yeah and I'm Keith by the way."

"Lexie," she told him.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's go help, and you can fix yourself a plate before we leave."

……………………………..

Derek walks into his house to see that Caroline has set up a romantic dinner for just the two of them. "What is this?"

"I wanted to treat you to a romantic dinner."

"Wow, what about the kids?"

"Aidan is busy, and Mary Peyton is spending the night with her friend Kayla."

"So we have the night all to ourselves?"

He gave her a kiss. "Yeah and there is something that I need to tell you Derek."

"Can't it wait until after dinner?"

"No, it can't wait any longer. I should have told you the moment that I found out."

"Baby you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I don't think that anything is wrong, but you might."

"Caroline," he was worried.

"I'm pregnant Derek."

Derek was shocked and didn't say anything much to Caroline's dismay.

…………………………………….

Everyone at the Scott house is eating take out from the café. "Thank you so much for getting this for us Aidan."

"No problem. I just charged it to your account."

"Yeah he really did daddy," Elizabeth told him. "Daddy did you burn dinner?"

"Yeah I did."

"That's not good daddy," Charlie told him. "Mommy Peyton doesn't burn dinner."

Lucas shook his head. "No mommy Peyton just makes really salty cookies."

"Mommy makes the best cookies daddy." Savannah disagreed with him. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. "You know what guys I'm gonna go have dinner with mommy Peyton." He grabbed his plate and walked upstairs.

Upstairs Peyton was eating her dinner. "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to have dinner with my beautiful wife."

"You did a really good job with ordering take out."

"I can't take the credit for that. Aidan picked it up."

"You look tired," Peyton noticed.

"I am tired. I never imagined how hard it would be to be you."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh it is worse. Trust me on that one." He kissed her forehead. "It makes me love you even more."

……………………………….

Isabella is walking down the street when she runs into Daniel. "Hey," he stops her. "Long time no see."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"I've heard about you, and nothing about you is nice."

"I can't believe you listen to rumors."

"I'm pretty sure they are all truths when they are about you."

"Yeah well I can prove to you that I'm different."

Isabella shook her head, "You aren't different. You're like all the other guys I know. You're a jerk." She walks off, and he was determined to prove himself to her, and he didn't even know why.

…………………………..

Spencer walks into Summer's apartment. She and Jeremy were making out on the couch. "What the hell Spencer?" Jeremy yelled at him. "I'm trying to make out with my wife."

"I'm screwed."

"What?"

"I don't think that Lily will ever remember me."

"You've got to give her time man," Jeremy told him.

"I've given her time, and now I think she has moved on with Aidan."

"Aidan?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah, they were all over each other today."

"Lily loves you."

"Not this Lily."

"If you really love her Spencer you will give her time."

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but what if I run out of time."

"You never run out of time when you are in love. There is always time to make things better and to wait when you are in love. You just have to trust yourself, and trust the person that you love." Summer told him, but he didn't believe her. He was positive that he was going to lose Lily to Aidan.

**Let me know what you thought. **


	26. Ep5Ch5 The Way We Will Be

**Episode 5 Ch.5 The Way We Will Be **

Brooke was feeding Sophie a bottle when Elizabeth walked into the living room. "Hey Lizzie, what's up? You sounded upset on the phone."

"I'm not really upset I don't guess. I need your help on something."

"Anything," Brooke smiled.

"Tyler has no where to go when he gets out of the hospital."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to help me find him a place to live."

Brooke was a little surprised, "Why me?"

"Because you're really good at this kind of stuff. I know its not my job to find him a home, but I feel like I need to help him."

Brooke thought for a minute. "I might have a place he can stay."

Elizabeth looked hopeful.

…………

Keith and Lexie were cleaning up the homeless shelter. "So what exactly are you doing here? You don't look like the kind of guy who just volunteers to work at a place like this."

"I screwed up, and this place is going to help me make my life better."

"Oh," she smiled.

"What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"What does that mean?"

"You are way too beautiful to be homeless."

"Thanks, but things just didn't go my way."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Keith was very curious.

"I don't know. Somewhere," she shrugged.

"You can stay with me tonight. I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

"What are you like sixteen? Your parents aren't going to let a homeless girl stay in your home."

"They will if they don't know."

She squinted, "What?"

"They will probably already be asleep by the time we get home. I told them I was working late her. I'll sneak you in, and sneak you out."

"We'll share a bed?"

"No, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Keith smiled, "Come on a comfortable bed has to be much better than some alley way."

"Fine, but I sneak out in the morning and no one finds out about this."

"Deal," he shook her hand.

She smiled. She hadn't felt safe in a very long time.

…………

.

Aidan and Lily are sitting on the couch. "I had a really nice day with you today." Lily told him.

"I'm glad. I did too."

"It's funny because I haven't had very good days lately."

"I really am happy that I could help."

She smiles, "You know we can put a movie in or something if you want to stay a little longer."

He smiled back at her, "Sure I'll even watch a chick flick if you want."

"Can we watch a cartoon?"

He laughed, "Sure." He loved spending time with Lily even when she made him watch a cartoon.

…………

..

Caroline walked into the bedroom. Derek was sitting on the bed with his lap top in hand. He hadn't said anything about her being pregnant. "You didn't eat any dinner."

"I wasn't really that hungry."

"Well I made you a sandwich."

"Thanks," he never did look at her.

"Derek will you please talk to me about this pregnancy."

He motioned for her to come sit on the bed. He showed her what he was looking at on the computer.

She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking that we could really spoil this baby."

"You're already looking at furniture."

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, but I've always wanted to have another child with you."

"But what about the stress that it will put on my kidneys?"

"That scares me to death Caroline, but we'll figure out what to do when we cross that bridge."

Caroline kissed him passionately. "I love you so much sometimes."

"I love you so much all the time." He smiled. He was scared, but he didn't want her to know how scared he really was.

…………

.

Brooke and Elizabeth were standing outside Breanne's house. "What exactly are we doing here Aunt Brooke?"

"You'll see," Brooke smiled as the door opened.

"Hey Brooke," Jacey greeted her. "Come in. What's going on?"

"Hey guys, I just put Carter down for the night or at least a few hours."

"We're actually here to see the two of you."

They looked at Elizabeth, but she just shrugged.

"Do you guys know Tyler Ball?"

"Yeah kind of," Breanne said. "He's kind of bad news isn't he?"

"No, he was just messed up with the wrong person. He's a good guy." Elizabeth defended him.

"Okay."

"Well he's been in the hospital for a while, and he is going to get out soon. He needs a place to stay."

Breanne and Jacey shared looks. "What does that have to do with us?"

"This is a very big house Breanne, and I thought that maybe you could let him stay out in your pool house."

"What?" Breanne, Jacey, and Elizabeth said together.

"I think that it would be a good idea to have a man in this house. It will only be until he can get a job and get back on his feet. This would really help out a lot of people."

"I have a son here. I can't just bring someone into this home that I don't trust."

"You can trust Tyler, Breanne. I promise. He is a very good guy, and he really needs a place to call home."

Breanne looked at Jacey again. "Fine, he can stay, but only until he gets a job and can get his own apartment."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you so much Breanne. You won't regret this."

"I sure hope not because it will be my son that has to pay for it."

Breanne wasn't sure about it, but she would do anything for Brooke.

…………

Lucas walked in and laid down next to Peyton. "Hi," she smiled. "Are the kids all counted for?"

"Yes," he smiled. It had been a really long day. "Charlie and Savannah had baths and are now in bed. Elizabeth went over to Brooke's, but should be back soon. Keith is still at the homeless shelter, but he'll be home soon. I let him take the car."

Peyton raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "Don't worry he knows that he is still grounded, and he can only drive when I'm in a bind and can't drive him where he needs to go. He'll be home soon." He informed her. He had everything under control.

"You are super man," she smiled.

"No I am far from it, but you my wife are a real super woman. You do all of this stuff, and you never complain."

"It is my job Luke. A mom has to be on her feet at all times."

"I love you," Lucas kissed her forehead. "And I appreciate everything that you do."

She smiled. "I love you too, and it is really good to hear you say that."

"I don't say enough, but I will for now on."

…………

..

Lily had fallen asleep on the couch. Aidan watched her sleep and smiled. He covered her with a blanket and made sure that her leg was propped up properly. He walked to the door and saw Keith coming in with Lexie.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Keith knew he had been caught. "Please don't say anything."

"Why would I say anything?" Aidan laughed. "I don't see a thing."

"Thanks man," Keith shook his hand. "See ya." Keith and Lexie walked upstairs to his room trying to avoid making any noises.

She smiled when she walked into his room. "This is cute."

"Thanks," he laughed. "You can sleep in the bed."

"Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Yeah," he got her a shirt from his closet.

"Thanks for this Keith."

"No problem."

His phone started ringing. His dad had given it back to him, and he was only supposed to answer it if it was an emergency. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jacey. It was big enough emergency for him.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi I know it is kind of late, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

"I would do anything for you Jacey."

Lexie heard him talking to her. She assumed that it was his girlfriend.

"I miss you Keith."

"I miss you too."

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow. I could take you to school or something."

"I'd like that a lot." He smiled. It was so good to hear her voice. He was sure that they were going to get back together.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"I can't wait." Keith smiled and hung up.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"I sure hope so," Keith smiled.

…………

Tyler was sitting in his hospital bed when Elizabeth walked in. It was like an angel had finally come in to see him. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. "Elizabeth," he smiled.

"I just came by to tell you that I found you a place to stay."

"Wow you did that for me."

"Ashton came to me and said that you needed help. I wanted to help."

"Thank you so much Elizabeth. God you are beautiful."

"Don't do that Tyler."

"I love you Elizabeth, and soon enough you will realize you love me too."

"I'm with someone now." She told him.

"I'll always have your heart. You wouldn't have helped me if I didn't."

"I was being nice."

"You do love me."

"I waited for you to wake up Tyler, and you never did until I finally moved on and found someone else. I'm sorry, but I have to live my life."

"I know, but you will come back to me."

She shook her head, "I should go."

"I'll see you later."

"No you won't. I'm not gonna be seeing you anymore. I have to put the distance between us."

He shook his head, "I know you, and I know that you love me. I'll see you soon." He told her. He was holding onto hope for their relationship.

Elizabeth walked outside of his room and started crying. Seeing him made her heart break a little more.

**Okay that was the end of Episode 5. **

**I really want to know what you guys thought about the episode. I mainly want to know what my Jacey and Keith fans are thinking. **

**I wanted to let you guys know that I have made an outline of episodes 6, 7, and 8 and as soon as I write them I can get them posted. **

**Spoilers: **

**Chase is determined to be the best he can be. **

**Jeremy and Summer may have a problem. **

**Lucas isn't happy with Keith. **

**Brooke has a decision to make **

**Lily can't believe how popular she is when she goes back to school. **

**Jamie can't get in touch with Becky, and it worries him. **

***Let me know what you thought. I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	27. Ep6Ch1 High Hopes

**Episode 6 Ch.1 High Hopes **

Lucas has his arms around a sleeping Peyton. He slowly moves his arms as not to wake her, but he fails. "Hey where are you going?" a sleepy Peyton asked.

"I need to get everyone ready for school." He told her. "But I'll be back for you. I promise." He kissed her forehead. He gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. He then turns back, "This is the best part of my day."

"Waking up," she laughed.

"Waking up next to you." He smiled and walked out of the room.

It was the best part of her day too.

…………

..

Keith wakes up on the floor and looks at the clock. He looks up at his bed. "Shit," he jumped up from the floor. "Lexie," he tried to wake her up. "Lexie, damn it my dad is going to be in here any minute."

She starts to wake up. "Oh crap."

Keith helps her up, and Lucas walks in and is shocked. "What the hell?"

Keith knew that Lucas was mad. "Dad it is not what it looks like."

Lexie looks nervous and so does Keith. Lucas doesn't say anything, but his silence speaks volumes.

…………

Nathan is downstairs in the kitchen cooking. Brooke walked down with Sophie in her arms. "Baby, what are you doing?" She smiled.

"I'm cooking breakfast for my family." He was very proud of himself.

"Doesn't Deb usually take care of these things?"

"Yes, but I thought I might do something nice for my hot wife and our wonderful family."

She walks closer to him. "How did I get so lucky?"

She kisses him before he can speak. Sophie coos. "Yeah Sophie Beth your daddy is amazing."

Nathan takes Sophie from Brooke. "Are you taking her with you today?"

"I think I'm going to let Deb keep her today. I trust your mom."

"Good because you should." Nathan smiled.

"Have you already woken the kids?"

"Yeah well Chase and Jamie are out running, and Isabella was up early, and I had to drag Eligh out of bed as usual. Hunter and Millie were easy to wake up."

"God we lead such a busy life. I don't know how we do it with all these kids running around."

"We're super parents. We could handle five thousand more kids if we had too." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah well five thousand kids aren't coming out of this." She points to her body.

"We can always adopt."

"You would adopt one day?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "If the timing was right, and it was what we thought was best for our family. Hell yeah I would."

That made Brooke happy. She had always wanted to adopt more children, but she never thought Nathan would agree too it. Maybe one day they would adopt and make their happy family a little larger.

…………

.

Chase and Jamie are running down the street when Jamie finally gets tired and stops. "Come on man we got three more blocks." Chase urged him to continue running.

"I need to take a break. I'm tired man. We've been running all morning."

"Listen if we want to win a state championship we've got to get our asses into shape."

"What happened to you man?"

"What are you talking about?"

"One day basketball is just a game to you, and the next day it is everything."

Chase shrugged, "I've always loved basketball man, and is it so bad for me to want a win a championship my senior year?"

"No, I just don't want you to get over worked."

"I'm not. Now if you want to quit like a little baby go ahead, but I'm gonna work my ass of to be the best."

Jamie gave him a worried look. "Okay let's go." They both started running again.

……………………

Keith and Lexie walk downstairs to see a furious Lucas standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Dad I can explain."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I promise you it is not like that." Keith tried to explain. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Fine," Lucas stomped off to the backroom. "Start explaining," he demanded.

"She needed a place to stay for the night, and I didn't think you would mind."

"You didn't think I would mind, but you didn't tell me she was here."

"I know I should have told you, but with all the stuff that has happened lately I didn't really think you guys would trust me."

"You're damn right, but this doesn't help your situation at all. I can promise you that I don't exactly trust you." Lucas was yelling at him loudly.

Lily knocked on the door, "Hey sorry to interrupt, but Savannah and Charlie have to go to school."

"Are they dressed?" Lucas hadn't even gotten them dressed.

"Yeah Elizabeth took care of it. She said she could take them to school."

"Yeah that'll work."

"And Aidan is going to pick me up for therapy."

"Okay."

"Oh and I was wondering could I go to school today?"

"Lily," he said in his discouraging voice.

"I promise it'll only be for a half day, and if I get tired I'll call you."

"Fine, but if you need me you better call me."

"I will." Lily smiled. She really wanted to get back into the swing of things. "Oh Lucas by the way, the girl that was in the living room is gone."

Lucas sighed, and Keith looked worried. "Damn it," Lucas yelled.

**Okay so there was chapter 1 of episode 6. It was kind of short, but I promise this episode gets better with a lot of drama. **

**I wanted to thank you guys for everything. **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed for episode 5. **

**Samiexx, Shaybay55, Babes2108, jasper41164, and Jessieclaire. **

**Thanks so much for your support. It really does mean everything. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and what you think is going to happen. I love to hear it. **

**Oh and by the way some of you are worried about Lexie and Keith. Don't be because I have a plan for Lexie, and I don't think you will be disappointed. **

**Thanks again! **


	28. Ep6Ch2 High Hopes

**Episode 6 Ch. 2 High Hopes **

Lucas and Keith are now in the living room alone. "Thanks a lot dad." Keith huffed at his father.

"Don't get smart with me young man. None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have snuck her in."

"Dad she's homeless, and she needs us."

"You should have talked to me first."

Keith yelled back, "You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like you always do."

"What's going on here?" Peyton slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" Lucas rushed to her side. "You need to get back in bed."

"I heard all of this yelling, and I demand to know what is going on." She told her husband.

Lucas looked at Keith. "Your son snuck a girl into his room last night, and I walked in on it this morning."

Peyton looked shocked as did Jacey who had just walked into the house. Keith sees her. "Jacey," he was hoping she hadn't heard anything.

"I should go," she said heartbroken as she walked out of the house.

"Damn it dad," Keith yelled at him.

"Watch it young man," Lucas snapped back.

"Guys," Peyton tried to intervene.

"I didn't do anything with Lexie. She's homeless, and she needed a place to stay. So thanks a lot dad for jumping to conclusion. You may have ruined everything." Keith stomps back upstairs past his mom. Peyton shakes her head at Lucas, and he realizes that he may have made a mistake.

…………………………………….

Jamie is standing outside of Tree Hill High. He is calling Becky, but he gets her voice mail. "Hey Beck I'm beginning to worry about you. I haven't heard from you in days. Please call me. I miss you so much. I love you bye." Jamie hangs up disappointed again.

…………………………………………………

Nathan walks into the gym to see Chase is shooting around. "Hey Chase what are you doing here so early?"

"I'm just working on my jump shot."

"That's good Chase. I'm glad that you are working hard."

Chase stopped shooting and walked towards Nathan. "I'm going to continue working hard. This is what I want. I want to get a scholarship."

"Well if you keep up the hard work there is no doubt in my mind that you will."

Chase smiles. "I better keep working."

"Here let me help." Nathan plays defense. "Come on you got this."

Chase passes him and scores.

"Good job, do it again."

……………………………………….

Keith finds Jacey at her locker. "Hey Jacey please let me explain."

"I don't have time for your lies Keith." She slammed her locker and walked away.

"Jacey," he tried to stop her.

"I wanted to give you another chance, but you don't deserve a second chance." She stomped off, and Keith threw his head back and sighed. He was not having the best day.

……………………………………..

Isabella is walking down the hall when Daniel stops her. "Hey."

She tries to walk off, but he corners her. "What do you want?" she yelled.

"A date with you," he told her.

"Too bad," she glared at him. She was not going to date him.

"One date won't kill you."

"It might."

"Please," he begged.

"No," she finally was able to walk away. "Just leave me alone."

………………………………….

Summer gets into her car and notices that her glove compartment is opened. "That's strange." She then notices that her picture of Jeremy is missing. She is confused to what could have happened to it but decides to ask Jeremy about it later.

When she pulls out of her driveway a car pulls up on the curve. It is obvious that the person has been watching her.

……………………………………

Lily and Aidan are at physical therapy. "So I wanted to tell you that I'm going to school today."

"Do you think you are ready for that?"

"I hope so. Before the accident I loved my classes. I was the smartest, and I knew it."

"Are you ready to see your friends again?"

"I didn't really have that many friends. I spent most of my time studying, but I liked that."

Aidan smiles, "Well I'm sure your teachers will be happy to see you again. I just hope you take it easy."

"I will. I promise." She smiled. She could tell that something else was on his mind. 'Hey what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind is totally not on my recovery, so what's up?"

"My mom told me that she is pregnant."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah I'm just worried about her that's all."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you are right." Aidan smiled. Lily was always able to make him feel better. "Okay let's finish this so you can go to school."

"Yes sir," she smiled.

……………………………..

**Okay so that chapter was kind of short, but that's okay. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**And Summer and Jeremy are about to get a storyline. I don't know if I have any Summer and Jeremy fans, but if I do they have some good stuff coming up. **

**Thanks again for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are AWESOME! **


	29. Ep6Ch3 High Hopes

**Episode 6 Ch.3 High Hopes **

At Tree Hill High Lily wobbles through the front doors. Summer smiles when she sees her. "Lily Scott," she exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. I'm ready to get back into things."

"I'm so glad you are here."

"Hey Lily I'm glad you are feeling better." A girl Lily didn't remember told her.

"Nice to have you back Lily."

"You look great Lily."

"Lily we can't wait to have you back cheering with us. You are the best captain ever."

Lily is surprised to hear that she was the captain. "Who are all of these people?" she asked Summer.

"They are your friends."

"I didn't really have friends."

"Oh my gosh Lily you are queen bee of this school. Everyone loves you."

Lily smiled. Things might not be as bad as she thought.

"Here let me help you to class."

"Thanks."

…………………………

Tyler is sitting in his hospital room when Ashton walks in. "Hey what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"I have study hall. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he smiled. "I got to see Elizabeth last night."

"Really?" Ashton wasn't too happy about that. She and Elizabeth weren't exactly on speaking terms.

"Yeah she helped me find a place to live believe it or not."

"Wow," Ashton was happy that Elizabeth came through for them. "Where?"

"With Breanne and Jacey," Ashton looked shocked. "I know what you are thinking, but I'm gonna be out in the pool house."

"Oh, well at least you are going to have a place to stay."

"Yeah and it is all thanks to Elizabeth. She looked amazing last night." Thoughts of her brought a big smile on his face. "I love her so much, and as soon as I get out of here I can start my plan to get her back."

"Yeah," Ashton put on a fake smile.

………………………………………..

Brooke is at Clothes over Bros when Lucas walks in. "Hey," he walks her way.

"Hey you sounded upset on the phone."

"I am." Lucas told her. "My son was trying to help this girl last night, and I jumped to the wrong conclusions this morning."

"Lucas you're going to have to be a little more clear than that."

"She has no place to live, and Keith let her stay in his room last night."

"And you being the man that you are thought they were sleeping together under your roof." She came to the conclusion.

"Yeah, I did, and now the girl ran away again. We have no idea where she went."

"Lucas," Brooke shook her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know I just really needed someone to talk to."

"What about Peyton?"

"She's pregnant, moody, and I don't want to stress her out."

"There has to be another reason why you came to me."

"I was hoping if we found this girl you could help me with her."

"How?"

Lucas sighs, "I don't know help me figure out her story or something."

"I'll see what I can do." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my Godson, I'm sure he's freaked out because she ran off."

"Yeah well of course he blames me."

"You know I think that you and Keith disagree about a lot of things because you are just a like."

"How are we a like?"

"Keith always wants to be the hero just like you. He wanted to help this homeless girl, he pleaded guilty for something he didn't do in order to protect his mother, and a guy that he thought was his friend, and to be honest with you Keith would do anything for any of his friends. He is you Lucas, and that is why the two of you don't see eye to eye sometimes."

Lucas didn't say anything, but he knew that she was right.

……………………………

At basketball practice Nathan gets frustrated with his unfocused team. "Okay stop," he yells and blows his whistle. "I don't know what is up with you guys, but your heads are not in this practice. Everybody on the line, maybe you can get focused by running fifteen suicides. Keith you only do five."

"Yes sir."

Keith and Jamie are running side by side. "So you know he is pissed at us right?" Keith talks to Jamie while they run.

"Yeah."

"Why are you so unfocused?"

"I miss Becky."

"Sorry man, I'm sure she'll call soon enough."

"Yeah I hope you're right." They continue to run.

…………………………….

Spencer is packing up boxes in Michelle's house. "So I can't believe you are finally moving in with Andy."

Michelle smiles, "I'm so happy Spencer. Andy makes me feel special."

"I'm glad you found someone that makes you feel that way."

She can tell that he is still hurting. "I'm sorry that Lily still can't remember."

"One day she will, and we'll be happy again. I've just got to keep telling myself that."

"Good for you Spencer."

"So I guess we're finally going to sell this house. It feels a little weird to know that we won't be living here anymore."

"I don't have to sell it. We can wait a couple of months."

"Oh you mean just in case things don't work out between you and Andy."

Michelle smiles, "There is always a chance that we won't work out, but I think that this house has been in your family for a long time. I don't want to sell it yet."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm not ready to see it out of the family yet either."

They continue to pack up the house and all of its memories.

…………………………………..

Elizabeth and Noah are in the library kissing. "I like studying." Noah told her.

"Me too," Elizabeth continued to kiss him. "But we should probably cool it down before we get detention."

"Aw you are too cute when you are worried about getting in trouble," he planted one final kiss on her lips, and then pulled away.

They opened their books and started studying, but Noah couldn't help it and started kissing her again.

"Wait Noah I have to tell you something."

"What? You've already told me how much you love my body." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I saw Tyler last night," she blurted out.

Noah stopped kissing her. "Oh."

"I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore."

"I'm sure he didn't take you serious."

Elizabeth kisses him, "I don't care if he took me serious or not. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeth." He kissed her again, but he was still worried about Tyler, and his true motives.

………………………………………….

Jamie is in the locker room trying to call Becky again. "Hi Becky its me again. You know your boyfriend, the guy you are supposed to love. Listen, as soon as you get this message please call me. I love you."

…………………………………………..

Keith is at the homeless shelter looking for Lexie, but he comes up short. She isn't there, and he has no idea where she could be.

…………………………………………

Lily is sitting in the bleachers watching cheerleading practice. Summer comes and sits next to her. "So is any of this bringing back memories?"

Lily shook her head sadly, "No."

"I'm sorry. I was really hoping that you would remember cheerleading. You are after all the one that got me started with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was your idea so I could spend more time with my husband."

"Right I forgot you were married with Jeremy."

"Yeah he told me you had a crush on him."

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"Its okay I got over the fact that you two slept together along time ago."

"Please don't remind me about that because I don't remember it."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. I wish I could remember. Well I don't really want to remember that, but you know what I mean."

Summer laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean. I'm glad we're talking like this."

"You said you were my best friend. This is what best friends do."

"Yeah this is what we do." Summer hugged her.

……………………………………………

**Okay so that was a simple little chapter. I'm gonna try a little harder to put Brooke and Lucas in scenes just because I like their friendship. I hope you guys liked the Summer and Lily scene. **

**I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but I was still like to hear what ya think. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. **


	30. Ep6Ch4 High Hopes

**Episode 6 Ch.4 High Hopes **

Jeremy and Chase are in the gym working out. Chase is beating Jeremy to a pulp. "Damn man you are really getting better."

"Thanks, but I should have always been this good." Chase told him as he made yet another three point shot.

Jeremy just nodded. He didn't want to say anything else. He could sense that Chase was in a bad mood.

Summer walked in. "Oh wow you are too sexy." She smiled.

"You better not say things like that to me my wife might get mad."

"Well I think I could take her."

Jeremy walked over to her making Chase mad. "I'm sweaty."

"I've hugged you sweaty before."

"Damn guys would you just the hell up."

Summer and Jeremy both look at him in shock.

"This isn't a hotel room. This is the gym. I'm gonna go for a run." He throws the ball down and runs out of the gym.

"What's his problem?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I'm not sure." He gives her a kiss. "So how has your day been?"

"Well Lily came back to school which rocks, but other than that nothing too great."

"I would like to change that." He kisses her again.

"Oh yeah I wanted to know why you took the picture of you out of my car?"

"What?"

"I keep a picture of you in my car. Why did you take it out?"

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I'm sure you just misplaced it."

"I didn't misplace it Jeremy."

"Okay when we get home I'll help you look for it." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. You better hope I find that picture."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because I like to look at you when I drive. It helps with my road rage."

"I'm glad that I can help my wife with her road rage." He kissed her again.

"You need to shower."

"Do you want to shower with me?"

"Nah, you stink too bad, but maybe one day." She tapped his butt as he walked away. He smiled.

"Later baby." He winked at her.

……………………………………..

Nathan sees Chase running out of the gym. "Hey Chase where ya going?"

"I'm going for a run."

"You ran a lot in practice today. Don't you think you've ran enough?"

"You can never run enough. I'll see ya at home." He ran off. Nathan was happy that he was pushing himself, but he was worried that he was going to wear himself out.

……………………………………….

Peyton is about to get out of bed to get a book from the bookshelf when Brooke walks in. "Excuse me P. Scott, what do you think you are doing?"

Shit, she thought to herself. "Nothing," she tried to act innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me. You are the most stubborn person I know, and I know that you hate being in that bed."

"It is torture Brooke." Peyton complained.

"You don't have that much longer to wait besides as long as you stay in that bed you will have healthy, happy babies."

"I know you're right. What are you doing here?"

"Thanks," she frowned.

"No I didn't mean it like that. You have that look on your face. You have something to tell me."

"I'm trying to figure out where the girl that ran away from your house this morning might be."

"Why?"

"I want to help her. Lucas told me that she was homeless. I want her to know that I'm here for her."

"She doesn't even know you Brooke. Why would you care?"

"I just do."

"You are such a good person Brooke Davis-Scott, but I'm sure this girl will be okay. We all know that you have a busy life. You don't have to be the super hero."

"When Lucas told me that she ran away because he scared her I immediately wanted to help her. You know at least talk to her. There has to be a reason she's homeless at sixteen."

Peyton smiles, "I'm glad you're my best friend."

Brooke lies next to her. "I think I should have been a counselor."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten all these amazing clothes." Peyton smiled.

"I knew you were using me for my clothes."

"Ha, ha, you know it." They both laugh.

……………………………………..

Aidan walks into his mom and dad's house. "Mom, mom are you here?"

Caroline comes from upstairs. "Hey baby," she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my mom, and I'm starving."

"I knew there was a catch." She smiles, "Come on I have some leftover chili."

"Thanks mom, you are the best." He walked to the kitchen with her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine worry wart. You are just like your father." She told him as she warmed him up some chili.

"I care about you mom, and I want to make sure you take care of yourself."

"I'm the mom. I'm the one that is supposed to take care of you. How are you doing by the way?"

"I'm good." He smiles.

"You've been hanging around Lily a lot lately."

"How did you know that?"

"Peyton and I happen to be good friends. We talk. How's that going?"

"Mom, there is nothing going on between Lily and me. We're just friends. She can't remember her life before the accident, and I'm helping her cope with it."

"Well I'm glad that she has a friend like you, but if it were to turn into anything else I definitely approve. If that even means anything to you."

"It does, but I'm sure we'll just remain friends. She isn't ready for some kind of commitment." Aidan wasn't going to push for a relationship. He had never been that type of guy.

……………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are unpacking boxes in his new room. "I think I like this room better than your old one."

"Yeah me too. I think I like this house a lot better too."

"Yeah it is pretty big. You know you're lucky. Andy is a really good guy. He has always loved us."

"Yeah, I know. He is pretty cool."

"Then why do you sound bummed."

"I always have this fear that it's not going to work out, and then we'll just have to move again."

"As long as you don't move far I'll be okay with that." She pushes him on the bed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled. "We should probably finish unpacking."

She kissed him, "It can wait." He rolls on top of her and continues kissing her.

Andy walks in "Hey Noah….oh God I'm sorry." He walked out.

"Oh that can't be good." Noah jumped off of Elizabeth.

"It's not that big of deal Noah."

"I don't want him to think we were about to have sex."

"We were just making out."

"I know, but I should go tell him that."

"Or we could finish making out."

He was worried, "I don't want him to be mad at me okay. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth sighed as he walked out of the room.

He went down the hall. "Andy, about what you just saw."

"It is no big deal Noah."

"It is a big deal. Elizabeth and I were just having a little fun. I wouldn't do that in your house."

Andy laughed, "I don't want you to be afraid to live your life around me. I trust you. I would hope that you would wait until you were in love and married, but I know for a lot of kids that isn't realistic. I just hope that you will be careful and use protection. I want us to be okay."

"Okay," Noah smiled. He was glad Andy didn't jump to any conclusions. He and Elizabeth hadn't even talked about sex before.

……………………………………

Andy found Michelle in the bedroom. "Your son just freaked out."

"Why?" Michelle laughed.

"I caught him making out with his girlfriend."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Andy laughed. "He's a teenager. I was just going to give him his privacy."

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's just that I don't feel comfortable with him making out with his girlfriend in his room. That makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh. So I should have been mad at him?"

"You should have told him not to let it happen again. What did you tell him?"

"To use protection," he was feeling a little guilty now.

"If we are going to live here now Andy we have to put up a united front."

"I got it. I think."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I trust you, and I love you. And I think moving in with you was the best thing I could have ever done." She kisses him, "I love you Andy Hardgrave. Even if you are a old softy."

"I love you Michelle Spencer." They kiss again.

…………………………..

Daniel and Spencer move a box into Daniel's new room. "Thanks."

Daniel and Spencer hadn't really talked very much before. To say they weren't close would be an understatement.

"Okay well I better go see what else needs to be done." Spencer went to leave.

"Wait," Daniel stopped him. "I need your advice."

"Okay," he was a little surprised.

"There is this girl that is smoking hot, but she's not into me, and I think it is because my reputation isn't the best."

"Your reputation does kind of suck, but a lot of girls like that in a guy."

Daniel shot him a glare, "Not this girl."

"Well then change. If you don't like the person you've become, then don't be that person anymore."

"But," Daniel went to disagree.

"No buts Daniel. You have to be willing to change in order to get what you want." Spencer smiled. "This girl wouldn't happen to be Lily would it?"

"Oh no man she actually liked my bad ass reputation."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"But she loved you more." Daniel told him.

Spencer only wished that was still true.

……………………………………………….

Lily is hobbling down the hall when she stops at the cork board. She sees a flier that says Formal coming soon. She sees a picture of herself wearing a crown from the last formal. The bottom of the flier reads "Dreams Really Can Come True." She closes her eyes and has a flash of her past formals. She remembers being crowned each year. "Wow."

She couldn't believe it. She could remember being crowned at formal. It wasn't much, but it was something, and if she was getting little flashes of her memory back maybe more was to come soon.

………………………………………………..

Jacey storms into the house. She is still mad. "Hey you're gonna wake the baby." Breanne warned her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I had a bad day."

"I thought you were going to meet Keith this morning."

"Oh that sucked because he had a girl in his room last night."

"What?" Breanne didn't believe her.

"Yeah, he moved on. I bet she was in his room when I called him last night. Damn him, no you know what damn me for believing that he could change."

"You know maybe you should calm down and let him explain himself."

Jacey shot her a glare. "I'm not giving him anymore chances."

"Maybe you jumped to conclusions. Talk to him, and don't be stubborn."

"Breanne."

"You are always stubborn when it comes to him, and I think that is because you're afraid that things might actually work out between the two of you."

Jacey went to say something but Carter started crying, and Breanne left the room.

………………………………

Lucas is sitting on the couch waiting on Keith. "Hey," Lucas greets him.

"If you are just going to yell at me again you can save the lecture. I know that I should have come to you, but it was a rash decision, and I really didn't think about it when I made it."

"I'm sorry."

"Dad," he went to fight back, but then realized that his dad actually apologized. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. I should have listened to you, and I didn't. I have a tendency to believe what I want to believe, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"We need to find Lexie, and we need to help her."

"She probably doesn't want our help."

"She might not think that she wants our help, but I'm sure she does. Everyone needs a little help sometimes."

Keith walked towards the stairs. "I'm proud of you Keith even when I forget to tell you. You are a good kid with a big heart, and that's all I ever wanted for you."

Keith smiled, and walked up to his room. When he walked in he saw Lexie getting her jacket. He would have never thought to look for her in his room.

………………………………………..

Summer and Jeremy are walking up to their apartment. "I think we should have hot passionate sex."

"I think you are so right." She starts kissing him, but when they get to the door they both stop. "What the hell?"

"Did you leave the door open?"

"No," Summer was shocked. The door to their house was opened.

Jeremy entered the house first as if he was trying to protect Summer. "I'm gonna call the cops."

The place wasn't ransacked and nothing seemed to be missing, but they were both scared. They had no idea who could have done this to them.

**Ok so Lily remembered a little. I know it wasn't alot, but it was something. Slow and steady is what I always say. What do you guys think about Summer and Jeremy? WHo do you think broke into their apartment? **

**Oh and this chapter was really long for some reason. I don't know why. Oh and Andy was back. I know it wasn't long, but I'm gonna try to bring him back more. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter.**


	31. Ep6Ch5 High Hopes

**Episode 6 Chapter 5 High Hopes **

Jeremy was talking to the police while Summer looked around the house to make sure nothing was missing. "No," he answered the cop when he asked if they noticed anything missing.

"How do you even know someone broke in?"

"The door was opened."

"You or your wife might have left it open."

"We didn't leave it open. Someone was here."

"I'm sorry son, but without anything missing there isn't anything we can do." He motioned for the other cop to leave. "I'm sorry."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do if they come back?" Jeremy was getting upset. Summer squeezed his hand to hopefully calm his nerves.

"Call us if anything comes up missing, but I really think that this was a misunderstanding."

Jeremy was disgusted with the cop as he walked out of their house. "Jackass."

"Jeremy," Summer said concerned.

"Someone was in the house Summer. I don't feel safe here."

"I'm gonna call my dad. He'll know what to do."

……………………………..

Keith is still staring at Lexie. "You might want to take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Ha, ha you're funny. You know I've been looking for you today."

"Yeah obviously not hard enough."

"I didn't think you would come back here."

"Well when you don't have many things the things you do have are very important to your survival."

"We can help you."

"I don't need your help Keith. I shouldn't have come here in the first place." She went to walk out the door, but he stopped her.

"We're gonna talk first."

"Keith just move out of my way and forget you ever met me."

"Not going to happen," he told her.

Brooke was walking down the hall and thought she heard Keith's voice. She knocked on the door and then walked in. She sees the girl that she assumes is the homeless girl.

…………………………….

Noah and Elizabeth are at the café. "Thanks for helping me move." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You are welcome," she smiled.

Ashton walks in. "Hey Elizabeth, I was hoping that you would be here."

"Hi," Elizabeth shrugs

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Tyler. It really meant a lot to him."

"I didn't want him to be homeless."

Ashton smiled, "Well thanks." Ashton went to leave.

"Wait," Elizabeth stopped her. "Ashton don't go."

"Okay."

"I don't like what we've become. We were really good friends. I think we still can be."

"I'd really like that Elizabeth, but I want you to know that I'm Tyler's friend too."

"I get that, and I'm okay with it. He needs all the friends he can get. I don't want to lose your friendship. It means a lot to me."

Ashton smiles, "It means a lot to me too."

They hug, and Noah smiles. He was still worried about Tyler and his plans to get Elizabeth back. Noah was prepared to fight with all he had.

………………………………………..

Lily is in her room when Aidan comes in. "Hey."

"What took you so long?" She yells at him.

"Sorry, I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "I didn't have a bad day. I had a great day. I think that remembered some stuff. Actually I know I had a memory." She was so excited.

"Really," he was a little nervous.

"I saw this flyer for the formal dance thing they have at school, and I remembered being crowned queen since I was a freshman. My picture was up there, and I was happy. And I remember that moment. I don't remember much else, but I remember that."

"That's great Lily." He faked excitement. He wanted her to remember he really did, but he only wanted her to remember certain things. He wasn't ready for her to remember Spencer.

"Yeah I know I'm so excited. I came home and found some albums, and I saw all these pictures of formal. I was queen, and I remember. That means that I could start remembering a lot more very soon."

"What did Lucas say?"

"I didn't tell him. I wanted you to be the first to know. And I didn't want to get his hopes up. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah it's great Lily." He gave her a hug. "I'm really happy that you shared it with me first."

…………………………………..

Chase was in the park when a tall brunette with a Ravens sweat shirt came and sat beside him. "Hey Clark," Chase greeted him.

"Hey man," Clark smiled. "I was surprise to hear from you."

"Yeah well I'm trying to be the next best Raven, and I thought I could use some help from the guy who use to hold the title."

"Well that was three years ago. I don't think I still have it in me, especially after I blew out my knee."

"I don't mean that kind of help. I know when you played you used to take drugs to help with your game."

"Chase," Clark began to shake his head. He knew where the conversation was going to lead.

"Look man my team really needs me, and I know that you used them all through high school. Please man can't you help me?" Chase begged.

Clark sighed, "Yeah I think I could get you something, but Chase this stuff is really strong and dangerous."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I wish that I wouldn't have ever started taking that mess."

"Listen I just need it for the next few games so we can get into the championship. This is important to me, and I don't want to let my team down."

"I understand. If you want we can go to my apartment now. I'm sure my roommates have some stuff to fix you right up."

"Thanks man I know you want regret it."

"Yeah well I hope you don't."

…………………………………………………

Andy is with Jeremy and Summer at their apartment. "Nothing is missing, right?"

"Nothing," Jeremy told him.

"I want the two of you to come stay with me tonight."

"Dad, I don't want to do that. Michelle and her family just moved in. I don't want to impose."

"You listen here young lady you are my daughter and you will never be an imposition. I'm not leaving this house without the two of you. It is not a request it is an order"

"Yes sir," Summer smiled. "I'll go pack us a bag." Summer leaves the room.

"Jeremy do you have any idea who would do something like this?"

"I have no idea. You know maybe we are just scared."

"Well I'm not taking any chances. You guys are coming home with me."

"Thanks Andy."

"I'd do anything for you and my daughter."

"I'd do anything for your daughter too."

"I know that's why I let her marry you." They both smile.

……………………………………….

Brooke is still standing in Keith's room. "Keith, who is this?"

"This is Lexie," Keith told her.

"Do you mind if the two of us girls talk for a minute?"

"Um sure, I'll be downstairs." Keith walked out of the room before Lexie could protest.

"I'm Brooke Davis."

"I know." Lexie told her. "You own clothes over bros. Your stuff is pretty good."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. "You want to talk?"

"I'm not much of a talker."

"There has to be a reason you are on the streets."

"Listen I don't know you, and you don't know me so why don't we just leave it at that. I'll leave, and you guys never have to worry about me again."

"We're already worried about you. I'm not gonna let you walk out on those streets again. So you can either talk to me, or I can call social services? Either way you're not going back on those streets alone."

Lexie sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have talked to Keith."

"I think that might be the best thing you ever did. I just want to help Lexie."

"Yeah I've been around a lot of people who just want to help, but they don't. They ship me off to people who could care less about me. All they want is the check that comes with me."

"I'm not like that."

"My mom's in jail for killing her ex boyfriend. He was a jackass and deserved it, but it wasn't self defense at the time. I mean he had beat me, beat her, and threatened us, but he was just asleep and minding his own business when she pulled the trigger and blew his ass to pieces." Lexie had tears running down her face. "I have no idea really who my dad is. I'm guessing some lowlife, dirt bag, but who knows. They put me into the system and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I couldn't be around all those people that didn't care about me. They hurt me for far too long. I had to get away so please don't call social services and make me go back there. I don't want to go back there." She begged Brooke. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

Brooke walked over to her. Lexie thought she was going to hit her, but Brooke pulled her into a hug. Lexie hadn't been hugged like that since she was a little girl. "Don't worry, you never have to go back there again." Brooke told her as she held onto her trying to soothe her pain.

…………………………………

Keith is downstairs with his dad. "Hopefully Aunt Brooke can get through to her."

"If anyone can it's Brooke." Lucas told his son. They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it. Jacey," he said once he opened the door.

Keith turned to look at her. He was happy to see her. "Hi Mr. Scott, I was hoping Keith and I could take a walk."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah but don't be gone long."

"We won't," Jacey reassured him.

Keith follows Jacey. "I'm glad you came by."

"I decided for once to listen to what you have to say."

"I was helping Lexie because she is homeless and needed a place to stay. I didn't want her out on the streets again. We're not even really friends. I don't even know her really. I was just trying to help her."

"You're always trying to help people Keith."

"I love you Jacey Jones. You are everything to me, and I know that I ruined it once, but if you give me another chance I promise you I will do everything in my power to be the man that you deserve."

Jacey tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. "What you did really hurt me, but not being with you hurts more. I'm willing to give you another chance because I love you."

"I love you." He leans in and kisses her.

"But you have to promise Keith that you will be honest with me about everything. We can't have secrets between us."

"Never again," he told her. "I will always be honest with you." He kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

…………………………….

Brooke and Lexie come down the stairs. "Hey is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled. Lucas could tell she had been crying. "Lexie is going to be staying with me tonight."

"Oh," Lucas nodded his head.

"I told her all about our crazy big family."

"Did you call Nathan?"

"No, but I'll talk to him when we get home. He'll be happy to see Lexie."

"Brooke, are you sure about this? You don't even know me. I could be some kind of ax murdered."

"I'm taking a chance on you. Everyone deserves a chance, but just in case I'll be sleeping with both eyes opened tonight."

Lexie and Lucas both laughed.

………………………………………….

Chase is outside of his friend Clark's apartment holding the pills he bought. He takes his water bottle and takes one of them. "You're gonna be the best." He told himself.

……………………………………………

Jamie is in his room calling Becky again. "Hello," he finally hears her voice on the other end.

"Becky," he was happy to hear her voice.

"Jamie hey honey," she seemed excited to hear from him. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call you back. I've been so busy."

"Yeah well I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Jamie can hear a guy's voice, "Hey Becky we got to go."

"Oh sorry Jamie I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"I love…." She hangs up before Jamie can tell her he loves her. "You."

………………………………..

Jeremy and Summer got to Andy's house and Jeremy realized that Summer forgot to pack his underwear. She insisted that he could sleep without them, but he didn't want to do that in her father's house with him right down the hall. He told her to stay while he went back to the apartment to get some.

When he went back to the apartment he saw that the door was opened again. He grabbed the bat that he had placed beside the door.

He saw a light on in the bedroom that they hadn't left on. "Okay I've got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it. Show yourself." He knew if they had a gun he was a dead guy, but he was hoping they didn't. He held the bat high ready to strike when the person turned around. He was shocked, "Mom!"

**Okay so how many of you were expecting that little twist. **

**That's the end of episode 6. I thought it was an okay episode. I can't wait to hear what you guys thought. Let me know! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! **


	32. Ep7Ch1 The Sacrifice

**Episode 7 Ch.1 The Sacrifice **

_Jeremy is standing in front of his mom. He hadn't seen her in years. "Mom," he was in complete and total shock. _

_She smiled and tried to touch his face, but he backed away. "I've missed you Jeremy." _

"_Right," he scoffed. "I doubt that." _

"_I love you." _

"_You love me? Yeah right. You left me. You didn't love me." _

"_I thought I was doing the right thing. You have to believe me."_

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I heard about what your father did. I figured that you needed your mother." _

"_I've needed you since I was ten, and you walked out on me. I don't need you now. I'm married, and I have a family that means everything to me." _

_She is a little surprised. "You're married?" _

"_Yeah to the love of my life, and this is our apartment that you've been breaking into." _

"_I was hoping that you would give me a second chance Jeremy. I am so sorry, and I want to make it up to you." _

"_It is a little late for that." _

"_I know that I screwed up, but I love you, and I want to be apart of your life. Jeremy you have to know that I never stopped loving you." She is crying. "Please give me a chance to prove that I'm different, and that I have changed." _

_Jeremy didn't say anything. _

Jeremy woke up to find Summer kissing his cheek. "Hey sleeping handsome." She smiled.

"Hi," he smiled. He loved seeing her face. It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"Are you okay? You didn't say much last night when you got back. By the way what took you so long?"

"Um I have to tell you something Summer." He sat up in the bed, and she sat up beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"When I went to the apartment last night there was someone there."

"Who was it?" She was worried.

"My mom," he looked at her.

"Your mom," she was confused. "I thought that she was far gone."

"Yeah me too, but she's back, and she wants to be apart of my life. And I really don't know what to do."

Summer rubbed his shoulders. She knew that this had to be hard on him.

…………………………………………………

Nathan was pacing back and forth. Brooke had her arms crossed. "I don't understand why you are so mad at me."

"What do you mean you don't understand Brooke? You invited a teenage girl to stay here without even talking to me about it first."

"Well I'm so sorry that I didn't call first, but it was a spur of the moment decision. She needed me."

"Well if I'm not mistaken we have seven other kids that need you."

"Well if I'm not mistaken you told me yesterday that you would love to adopt with me someday." She snapped back.

"Someday," he emphasized that word. "Someday is not today."

"Well I guess it is. Besides I didn't say we're adopting her."

"I know you though. You are already attached to this girl."

"She's a good kid Nathan, and she just needs to be given a chance."

"I don't think that we are the ones to give her that chance. She could be some kind of psychopath or something. I don't want to risk that."

Brooke was disgusted with him, "She's a teenage girl that has been abused and abandoned, and she needs someone. I can't believe you are being such an ass."

"I'm being realistic. You should try it sometime."

"I'm not even gonna talk to you about this anymore." She threw her hands up in the air and walked into the bathroom.

"That sounds about right considering you didn't talk to me in the first place." Nathan huffed.

Lexie is outside their door listening to everything they said.

…………………………………….

Ashton walks into Tyler's hospital room. "So you ready to go my friend?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Well it has kind of become your home."

"I know. I'm gonna miss it, but I'm glad to be leaving."

"And you have a place to stay."

He smiled, "Yeah because of Elizabeth. She still loves me."

Ashton faked a smile. "Yeah."

…………………………………….

Breanne and Jacey are in the pool house. "Do you think he has enough blankets?" Breanne asked.

Jacey counted the ten blankets Breanne had left for Tyler. "I think there is enough blankets for an entire army." She laughed.

"I just want him to feel at home."

"I think he will feel at home. According to Brooke he has never really had a home. So anything is better than nothing."

"Yeah I guess so. Do you think it is going to be weird to have a guy living in the house?"

"Technically he isn't going to be living in the house with us. He is going to be out here. So it won't be that different, and besides we have Carter."

"Right how could I forget about my little man."

"He is the real man of the house." Jacey smiled. "Oh I need to tell you something." She told Breanne before she left the pool house.

"What?"

"Keith and I are officially back together."

Breanne smiled, "Yes!" She squealed. "It is about time."

"We're gonna take things slow."

"Yeah right, you guys will be in bed together by the end of the week."

Jacey shot her a glare, and then started laughing with her. She was probably right

………………………………………

Jamie is in his room listening to "Halo" a song that his mom had sung years ago. He loved listening to her music. It made him feel as if she was there with him. He really needed his mom and was hoping that we would feel inspired by her music.

……………………………………….

Aidan and Lily are having breakfast together at the café. "Thanks for inviting me to eat with you. I was starving."

"Thanks for coming. Have you had anymore memories?"

"No," she sighed. "But I'm okay with waiting. At least I know now that it is possible to remember, and I just have to give it time."

He smiled at her. He was about to say something when he saw Spencer come into the café. "Hey," he nudged her hand for her to turn around. When she did she saw Spencer staring at them. He didn't look happy to see them together yet again.

………………………………………..

**Okay so that is the start of episode 7. **

**I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed for episode 6 as a whole: **

**Jessieclaire, Shaybay55, Suze18, babes2103**

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think, and I am so sorry for the late update. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some of those motivating reviews because they really help. Thanks again! **


	33. Ep7Ch2 The Sacrifice

**Episode 7 Ch.2 The Sacrifice **

Brooke finds Lexie on the couch. "Hey did you get some breakfast?"

"Actually I think I'm just gonna take off Brooke."

"What?"

"I don't want to cause problems for you and your family." She was being sincere. She liked having a comfy place to sleep, but she didn't want to cause Brooke any trouble.

"I'm not going to let you leave without a place to go."

"I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay."

Brooke sat on the couch next to her. "You are going to stay right here with us at least until I talk to a social worker."

"Please don't tell me that I'm going to have to go back to the hell that is foster homes." She was scared, and Brooke could tell.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen." She gave her a hug. She hoped that she could come through for Lexie. She knew she deserved it.

…………………………….

Jeremy and Summer are downstairs with Andy. "So your mum is back in town?"

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded. "She was the one breaking into our apartment."

"Where is she now?"

"She's still there."

Summer looked concerned. "I thought you told her to get the hell out."

"I couldn't. She's my mom Summer." He wanted to kick her out, but he couldn't. Part of him wanted to yell at her, and the other part of him wanted to embrace her and thank God that she was back.

"I know, but she hasn't been your mom in years. You know the way that it really counts. Maybe you should just ask her to leave. I'm sure she is only here to cause problems." Summer didn't like the idea of the woman being in her apartment.

"You know what you two need to get to school. You've got a big game tonight Jeremy. I'll go check her out okay."

"I guess." Jeremy said.

"Daddy we'll make sure that she leaves town." Summer told him.

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed.

"I'll go get our bags." Summer told him as she walked back upstairs.

"Andy," Jeremy stopped him.

"Yeah."

"Don't let her leave."

"What?"

"I don't want her to go. Just find out why she is here. Her intentions may really be genuine this time."

Andy was surprised that Jeremy felt this way, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

……………………………………..

Tyler and Ashton walk into Breanne's house. "Hi," Breanne greets them both.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you so much for this."

"Hey it's no big deal. No one is living in the pool house. I would hate for it to go to waste." She told them. "Here let me show you where you will be staying."

Ashton and Tyler followed her to the pool house. "Wow this is nice."

"Yeah well you should have everything you could possibly ever need here."

"Thanks."

"Like I said it is my pleasure. I'm Breanne by the way." She shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," he smiled.

She heard Carter crying through the baby monitor. "Oh my little angel is awake. I better go check on him. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Breanne leaves. Ashton walks around the space. "This is awesome."

"I know it really is. I can't believe Elizabeth did this for me."

"You know the only reason she did it was because I asked her to help you."

"She would have done it no matter what because she still loves me." He was convinced that they would be together again.

………………………………………..

Noah and Elizabeth are holding hands while walking in the hall of Tree Hill High. "So you know formal is coming up very soon." Noah brought up the subject of formal.

"Yes, I know." She smiled.

"I know that we are dating and in looove, but I wanted to formally ask you to be my date to formal. So Elizabeth Scott will you go to formal with me?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I was thinking about skipping formal."

"Ha, ha, seriously will you go to formal with me?"

She touches his face with her hand. "I wouldn't dream of going with anyone other than you." She kisses him.

………………………………………

Spencer and Lily are now alone. Aidan wanted to give them some time alone. "You and Aidan have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah he has been a really good friend through all of this."

"That's good. It is always good to have friends. I was hoping that we were still friends."

"We are friends Spencer. I want to be your friend more than anything."

"Great," he plastered a fake smile across his face. He wanted something more than friendship with her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the basketball game with me tonight." He hated basketball, but he loved Lily.

She was going anyways so why not say yes. "Sure why not? It should be fun."

"You know just as friends."

"Yeah it really sounds great Spencer. I can't wait." She was hoping to go to the game with Aidan, but she felt like she owed it to Spencer to give him a chance.

..................................................

Jamie is now in the gym staring at the hoop. "You know the ball is supposed to go into the hoop." Eligh joked with his older brother.

"Ha, ha, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Eligh was curious.

"I don't know if I want this anymore Eligh."

"What don't you want?"

"I don't think that my heart is in basketball anymore. I'm not sure I want to play the game anymore."

"You love basketball."

Jamie sighed, "I used to love it a lot more, but lately it isn't that big of deal to me anymore. It is just a game that has been occupying my time when I could be doing something else."

"What else?"

"I want to be singing and performing. I don't know what to do. I don't want to let down the team."

"You know dad has always told us to follow our dreams, and if your dream isn't basketball anymore then maybe you should give music a shot."

Jamie smiled, "You are just saying that because you want to be number one on the team."

"I already am, and for real bro I just want you to be happy. But if you are only thinking about this because Becky is on tour then I don't think you should give up basketball so quickly. You have to follow your dreams not someone else's."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart. You guys just never ask." Eligh took the ball out of Jamie's hand and made a basket. "I'm still the best. Oh yeah."

Jamie laughed at his brother, but was still unsure what his future held for him.

…………………………………………

Chase was in class when his friend and fellow teammate Chuck passed him a note. It said "Scouts will be at the game tonight. You have to play your ass off if you want to get into college." Chase thought back to taking the pills. He knew he was going to have to up his game if he was going to get all he ever wanted.

………………………………………….

Keith and Jacey meet up after class. He gives her a quick kiss. "I have missed that so much."

"Me too," she smiles. She looks at the flier to formal. "Oh wow formal is coming up. That should be fun."

"Yeah," he shrugs.

"I bet a lot of people are going to go." She keeps hinting that he wants him to ask her.

"Yeah," he doesn't say much else, and then the bell rings. "We should probably get to class.

"Yeah," she was sad. She wanted him to ask her to formal.

………………………………………….

Lucas and Peyton are at the doctor's office. She is lying on the table. "So maybe they will take them early."

"They can't take them too early." Lucas told her.

"I know, but he said last time that the next time I came he would schedule me for a c-section."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sure they will come soon enough."

The doctor walked in. "Hello there Peyton. How are you feeling?"

"Like it is time for me to have these babies."

He shook his head as he looked at her sonograms.

"That doesn't look good."

"The babies are fine, but they are very small for how far along you are. I thought that we would be able to take them in two weeks, but if you want your little girls to be healthy and avoid staying in the NICU for several weeks you are going to have to keep them inside of you for at least two more weeks than expected."

"What?" She was devastated. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I know that you are probably sick of bed rest, but I'm sure that this is what is best for your babies."

Lucas squeezed her head. He agreed with the doctor.

………………………………..

Andy knocks on Summer and Jeremy's apartment. Jeremy's mom answers the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah you can tell me what the hell you want with Jeremy?" Andy had decided not to take the nice approach.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that most of you are liking Lexie. She is going to be a big part of the story, and it is always so hard to bring in new characters. So we'll see. **

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, and what you would like to see happen. As soon as I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter. **


	34. Ep7Ch3 The Sacrifice

**Episode 7 Ch.3 The Sacrifice **

Andy had made his way into Jeremy and Summer's apartment. "I don't think we've met, I'm Beth." She extended her hand for him to shake.

But he didn't. "I know who you are, but what I don't know is why you are here." Andy told her.

"I'm here for my son." She told him.

"Oh that's funny because you haven't been here for him in ten years."

She glared at him, "I love Jeremy, and I'm here now."

"I know you are here now, but why?" Andy wanted answers, and she wasn't giving them to him.

"I heard about what Collin did, and I knew that Jeremy was going to need someone."

"Well your son had me and my daughter. We have been there for him every single day when he had no one else to turn too."

"Oh right you're the man that let him get married at seventeen." She didn't seem too happy about that.

"You're damn right I did, and if I had to do it all over again I would do it the same exact way. They love each other, and they needed each other."

"Yeah well I think he should have waited until he was older."

"Then maybe you should have been here to tell him that. You didn't get a say because you weren't here. That is your fault."

"I know, but I want to prove to him that I have changed. I want to be apart of his life, and you aren't going to run me out of town. I don't care how hard you try." She was standing her ground with him.

Andy walked to the door, "You just better be here for the right reasons because is you hurt him I'll make sure you hurt ten times worse." He threatened her, and then left the apartment.

…………………………………..

Lucas walks downstairs to answer the pounding door. "God what took you so long?" Brooke huffed at him as she walked into the house.

"I was upstairs with my wife."

"Oh well I need you."

"What do you need Brooke?"

"I need you to talk me out of killing my husband."

Lucas chuckled, "What did Nathan do?"

"Well he's a jackass."

"Brooke calm down. It can't be that bad. I mean did he cheat on you and get someone else pregnant because I'm pretty sure if its not that then I've done worse."

Brooke gave him her signature glare. "He got pissed at me for not asking his permission to bring Lexie home with me. It was completely and totally stupid because just yesterday morning he was talking about adoption."

"Wait, you are going to adopt Lexie?" Lucas just thought that Lexie would spend a few nights until social services could find something to do with her.

"I don't know, maybe. Or maybe I just want to be her foster mom. I feel like I have some kind of connection with her, and after everything she has been through she needs someone to come through for her. She needs someone to care about her and trust, and I thought that maybe Nathan and I could be that support that she needs."

Lucas smiled, "You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met Brooke Davis Scott, and if you want me to I will talk to my jackass of a brother."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

"Lexie deserves to have someone like you in her life. I wish everyone was lucky enough to have you in their life. You sure have been a blessing in mine."

"Oh Luke you're gonna make me cry."

"I love you Brooke," he gave her a hug. "I'm glad that we are still friends after everything we've been through."

"You changed me Lucas, and if I wouldn't have experienced those things with you then I probably wouldn't be the person I am today."

They both smiled. They were both very happy, but they could never forget what they went through with each other. The truth was they made each other better people with their time spent together.

……………………………………………..

Tyler is sitting on his new bed in his new home. Breanne walks in with a sandwich, and Carter wrapped to her chest. "I thought you might be hungry."

He smiled, "Thanks you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to make you feel at home. And Carter wanted to meet the new man of the house."

"Wow he is so cute. He looks like you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I think he's the cutest thing ever."

"He is." He took the sandwich. "Thanks for this."

"I know that this is probably weird, but I want to make the living situation as normal as possible."

"I promise I'm gonna stay out of the way."

"Well if you ever get lonely Carter and I will be right in there."

"Thanks….I'm so thankful for all of this. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have any place to go."

"I know how it feels to need someone Tyler. I've been there so I would do anything to help those who are having a hard time. Let me know if you need anything." She smiles, "Say bye Carter. He totally smiled at you. I think he likes you."

"I think I like him too." He smiled and Breanne walked back to the main house.

……………………………….

Elizabeth is at her locker when Ashton walks up behind her. "Tyler is out of the hospital."

"That's great."

"I can't thank you enough for finding someone to help him."

She shrugged, "I was just being nice. I got to go to class, but I'm glad everything is okay with Tyler. He's lucky to have you in his life."

Ashton knew that Tyler didn't want to have her in his life. He wanted Elizabeth, and he was going to do anything to get his way.

…………………………………..

Peyton is in bed watching a chick flick on TV. Most of the time she hated chick flicks, but she was getting bored with action packed films. Larry walked in and smiled at his bedridden daughter. "You know you never liked movies like this before."

"I think the babies are making me an ole softy."

"Probably," he smiled. "You know the moment I held you in my arms you melted my heart."

"Yeah that's how it was for me with all my other little monsters."

"Lucas called and said you would be in the bed for almost four more weeks."

"I know doesn't that suck."

"I'm sorry," he sat on the bed next to her. "You have never been one to just sit down and let everyone wait on you hand and foot. I remember when you were five, and you were sick. Your mom told you that you had to stay in bed, and you couldn't go to school. Well you being the little independent child you were decided that you were going to school with or without her permission." He paused his story to smile. "Your mom went to check on you, and you weren't in your room. She walked outside, and she could see you in the distance walking to school. You had your little backpack on, and you had dressed yourself. She knew from that moment you were going to be a handful when you got older."

Peyton smiled as she remembered doing that as a child. "I wish she would have gotten to see me be a handful. I hate that she missed it."

"I hate that I missed it too. You know I would do anything to go back and be a better father."

"Daddy you were a great father and because you left me on my own I learned a lot and I grew up a whole lot faster."

"You shouldn't have had too. I should have been there for all your important moments."

She touched his arm, "Hey daddy we can't live in the past. We have to look forward to the future, and enjoy the present. And besides you're here now, and I'm really going to need you and Grace when these two little angel girls are born."

Larry smiled. He didn't know that they were having girls. "Granddaughters?"

"Yeah they are both girls."

"Oh Peyton that is great news."

"And you are going to get to be apart of their lives. They are going to love you just as much as I do." Peyton hugged her dad.

………………………………………………..

Lily is sitting in the library when Summer comes and sits next to her. "It is so good to have you back at school. I missed you so much."

Lily smiles, "Thanks Summer. I'm really glad to be back. I just wish I could remember."

"Have you remembered anything?"

"I remembered being crowned formal queen. Isn't that weird?"

"No," Summer shook her head. "I think that your memory is going to come back eventually. And it is a good thing that you are remember something about your old life."

"But I still can't remember Spencer."

"I know, and it is killing him. But it isn't your fault."

"Do you guys talk?"

"We're best friends."

"Oh, I thought that we were best friends."

Summer laughed. "We are. It is really complicated. All you have to know is we didn't talk for about three years, and I was definitely not popular."

"What did we do to change that?"

"Spencer actually brought us back together. We both loved him, and he made us see that we both loved each other."

Lily smiles, "I really wish that I could remember that."

"You will soon enough," Summer was optimistic. "I have something to take your mind off your problems."

"What?"

"My husband's estranged mother is back in town, and she's at our apartment."

"Ewe that sucks," Lily made a face. "What does Jeremy think about it?"

"I don't know. He really didn't talk to me about it. Is that a bad sign?"

Lily shook her head, "No, I don't think that it is a bad sign. I think that he is probably just worried about her real motives for being here. Just give him sometime to understand where she stands."

"What if her motives aren't good, but he gets to know her, and she ends up hurting her?"

Lily shrugged, "I guess that is the chance that we take sometimes. Just know that I'll be here for you even if I don't remember our best moments."

Summer smiles and gives her a hug. "I think we just had one."

…………………………………………

Chase is in the gym shooting around when Nathan walks in. "Wow you're here a little early."

"Yeah well I wanted to warm up. I don't have a class last night. So you don't have to worry about me skipping."

"I wasn't." Nathan was happy to see him the gym practicing. "You've been practicing a lot lately."

"Yeah, I want to be the best I can be."

"I'm proud of your dedication Chase. I wish everyone on the team had a heart for the game like you do."

"I should have been this focused before." Chase took the ball and made a lay up. "I'm not going to have anymore distractions to hold me back."

"That's good to know. I can't wait until the scouts see you play tonight."

"Do you think I have a chance to play college ball?"

"I think you have a better chance than any other guy on the team. I would definitely put you on my college team."

Chase shot the basketball again and made it in. Nathan smiled.

…………………………………..

Lexie is at Brooke and Nathan's house watching TV. She didn't have much else to do. Deb had gone to pick up Millie from school, and she had taken Sophie with her. Lexie was all by herself. She was surprised that this family trusted her. She could have been a thief or something, but they knew she wasn't.

Lexie heard a knock on the door, and she got up to answer it. "Keith," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I don't have long. I ran here from school. I'm still grounded so I have certain rules I have to follow."

"And you broke the rules to see me?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure they were treating you right here."

"They're good." She faked a smile.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but you can tell me what happened."

"I heard Nathan and Brooke fighting. He doesn't want me here. I think I should just leave."

"You can't leave. I think that my Aunt Broke can help you, and My Uncle Nathan will come around. He's a good guy."

"He shouldn't have to put up the homeless girl if he doesn't want too."

"I'm sure he wants too."

"I'm sure he doesn't, and I don't blame him. Brooke and Nathan aren't the kind of people that just take in a stray. They don't need the check that comes with me."

"No but they will love you no matter what because they are those kind of people. Brooke is my god mother, and she is the most amazing person that I know, and I think that if you give her a chance you will see that too."

"I don't understand why someone would just take me in."

"You'll see. You know if you stick around." He smiled. "Hey you know what you should come to the game."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Tree Hill basketball is a lot of fun. I think you would enjoy yourself."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it, and I'll see you there. You can meet all the Scott's. There's like five thousand of us." He laughed.

"Oh wow I was expecting a whole lot more." She joked.

………………………………………………

Nathan is in what used to be Lucas' office but was now his. Lucas walks in. "It is good to see that you haven't changed the place too much."

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that we might could talk."

Nathan had a feeling he already knew what Lucas wanted to talk about. "Brooke talked to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Lucas admitted and sat down across from Nathan. "She's worried about Lexie."

"She should have talked to me first."

"It was really spur of the moment. Keith brought this girl home, and Brooke got involved."

"She shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Brooke cares a whole lot about other people, and you knew that before you married her."

"I love Brooke, and her heart, but I wish she would have talked to me first. This is a huge decision."

"Yeah and I think you should talk about all of this with her, but you have to know where her heart lies."

"We already have seven kids living in our house, and my mom also lives with us."

Lucas interrupted him, "But you are about to move into a bigger house with a lot more room."

"I know."

Lucas stands up, "Talk to Brooke….maybe this time without all the yelling." He warned Nathan. "Yelling never helps matters at all, trust me on that one."

…………………………………………………………..

Beth is straightening up things in Jeremy and Summer's house. Jeremy walks in. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh," Beth jumped. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a game."

"I do tonight, but I wanted to come by and see you before."

"Oh well that's good. I was hoping you would stop by. I guess you and Summer will be moving back in now that you know that I was the one breaking in."

"Yeah."

"I'll get a hotel room or something."

"Well you know mom if you wanted too I think it would be okay if you stayed on our couch."

"Really," she smiled. She was hoping he would ask.

"Yeah I don't see why there would be a problem."

"Thank you so much, Jeremy."

"You just have to promise me that you're here to stay."

"I'm here to stay Jeremy. I'll find somewhere else to live once I get back on my feet."

"Why are you back?"

"Jeremy I'm ashamed of who I used to be. I left because I was an unfit mother, but I'm better now, and I want a second chance to prove to you how much I love you."

"I'll try, but I'm not gonna make any promises." Jeremy told her.

"Okay," she was a little disappointed. "I can't believe that you got married."

"Yeah I love her with all of my heart. And she was there for me when no one else was."

"Touché."

"I didn't mean that to hurt you."

"I know. It is the truth. I should have been there."

"Yeah you should have. But at least you are here now."

Jeremy went back to his bedroom and grabbed his stuff. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tonight. You'll finally get to meet Summer."

"I can't wait," she put on a fake smile. She didn't like the fact that her teenage son had a wife.

……………………………………………………………..

Aidan picks Lily up from school. "Hey you ready for therapy crippled?"

"Yeah, but we have to make it quick. I'm going to the game with Spencer."

"Wow that's a big step."

"Yeah well I'm gonna give it a shot. I just want to remember something, and I feel like I owe it to Spencer to try."

"Yeah," Aidan didn't really like her spending a lot of time with Spencer. He knew that Spencer was apart of her past, but Aidan really liked the idea of being apart of her future."

"You know you could come too."

"I don't think so. You have fun. You deserve it." He smiled for her. He wanted to be supportive and help her with her recovery.

…………………………..................................................

**Okay so there is chapter 3. I am going to post chapter 4 as soon as I get at least one review because I want to have the end of this episode posted by tomorrow. Because the sad news for you guys is that I am going on vacation, and I want be updating this fic for over a week. I'm kind of sad about it, but I'm really excited about my vacation. I really need the break. **

**So with that said please review so I can update soon so I won't leave you hanging on this episode. **

**Thanks for the review for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking Aidan. I'm writing him as a really good guy, and Spencer is really getting nervous about losing Lily. He lost her once and he doesn't want to lose her again. **

**Oh what did you guys think of the Brooke and Lucas conversation. I think they really did change each other. And what about larry and Peyton? **


	35. Ep7Ch4 The Sacrifice

**Episode 7 Ch.4 The Sacrifice **

Nathan is in the locker room with his Tree Hill Ravens. He is trying to motivate them to play their best. "You guys know you need to win this game to have a chance in the playoffs. I know that this is hard to play with out the other Coach Scott coaching you guys, but you've guys have been playing really good, and I am extremely proud of you. I know that Lucas is proud of you too."

"He sure is." Lucas walked in.

The guys were excited to see him. "I just wanted to let you guys know that I am very proud of you, and I know you're going to kick ass out there."

"Thanks coach," one of the guys from the team said.

"Good luck guys, but if you just play with your heart I know you're not going to need it."

"Alright guys why don't you go ahead and get on the court." Nathan instructed.

The team headed for the door. Lucas pulled Keith to the side. "Hey."

"Hey dad, I got to get out there."

"I know you do, but I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, and I think you are going to do great out there."

"I only get fifteen minutes."

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter if you only got two minutes. I know you and I know that you are going to do great."

"Thanks dad."

"I love you Keith."

"I love ya too dad."

"Get out there," Lucas smiled. He really was proud of his son.

………………………………………………………..

Peyton had the radio on. She was going to listen to the game. She hated that she wasn't going to get to see her son play.

Grace walked in with food and a movie. "Hi."

"Who sent you?"

"I came on my own. I thought you could use some company. I know Lucas took the kids to the game with him."

"Yeah," she was sad.

"I hope you don't mind that I just stopped by like this."

"No, I don't mind. I actually like having the company. Luke and I found out today that I'm gonna have to stay pregnant for two more weeks than I thought."

"Oh Peyton I'm sorry. Is something wrong with the babies?"

"They aren't growing as fast as they should be. I just want them to be okay."

"They are going to be okay. That's why your doctor wants you to try to keep them in your tummy for just a little longer."

"I know."

"So what do you say? Why don't we watch a movie? And I can go pop some popcorn, and we can pig out on this chocolate cake."

"Sounds good to me," Peyton laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought that the two of us would ever be able to hang out and have fun together."

"Crazier things have happened."

"Yeah like you marrying my father." Peyton laughed.

"I know. I got lucky when I married your father."

"I think he got lucky too."

Graced smiled. It was very good to hear her say that.

……………………………………………………….

Beth walks into the gym. She wanted to see her son play the game that he loves so much. Andy saw her walked in and rolled his eyes. He didn't trust her.

…………………………………………………………….

Spencer helped Lily sit in the stands. "Thanks," she smiled at him for his help.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good." She was getting a little frustrated. He was trying a little too hard.

"I'm glad that you came with me tonight."

"Yeah it's no big deal. I was coming anyway." She told him not realizing how it sounded until after she spoke it.

"Oh."

"I'm happy that you invited me Spencer. It'll be fun to watch the game together."

"I agree." He smiled.

…………………………………………………

Brooke walks in holding Sophie with Deb, Millie, Hunter, and Lexie behind her. Keith sees Lexie walk in, and he waves at her. She waves back. Jacey notices that they waved at each other, and she gets nervous about their relationship.

…………………………………………………..

Aidan walks into his house to see his mom cooking dinner. "Hey ma, where's everyone?"

"Mary Peyton is upstairs playing with her dolls, and your dad ran to the store for me."

"Oh cool."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Lily."

"She had a date with Spencer."

"Oh," Caroline was surprised.

"She can't remember him, but she's trying her best so that she can."

"I thought you said that the two of you were just friends."

"We are."

She gave him her mom look. "Really?"

"Okay fine, I really like her, but she already has Spencer."

"She can't remember Spencer." Caroline reminded him.

"But she will one day, and I'm afraid when she does remember him she'll forget all about me."

"You can't live in the fear of losing her when she's not even yours. You've got to take a chance if you really care about her." Caroline told him.

He knew that she was right, but he was scared.

…………………………………………………….

Back at the gym the game has started, and Chase is dominating the floor making the first, second, and third baskets.

Lucas and Nathan share looks. They can't believe how well Chase is playing.

He was truly impressing the scout.

……………………………..

**Okay so like I promised I posted this chapter once I got one review. It was already written. The next chapter isn't written yet, but I'll work on it today, and hopefully get it up soon. **

**Please Review! I love to get them. **


	36. Ep7Ch5 The Sacrifice

**Episode 7 Ch.5 The Sacrifice **

The game is over, and of course the Ravens were victorious. Chase scored thirty-six points, a career high. He was on fire.

Chase walked into the gym. "Chase Davis," a man approached him. "I'm Rookie Neilson," he extended his hand. Chase shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Chase knew exactly who he was.

"You played a great game tonight son, and I think that you might have a real chance of a career at this."

"Really," that's all Chase ever wanted to hear.

"Yes sir, and I think that it would be smart to start your bright future at Duke University."

"Duke?" Chase said excitedly. He had always wanted to go there, but he never thought he would be good enough.

"Yeah we're really interested in you, and if you continue to play this way in the playoffs you'll definitely have a spot on our team. Very impressive my friend." Rookie shook his hand again. "I will definitely be in touch."

He walked away, and Chase was almost speechless. Brooke heard the conversation. "Mom did you hear that?"

"Yes I did," she was so proud of him. "I knew you could do it."

"This is awesome."

Brooke gave him a hug. She hoped that he was able to get everything he ever wanted.

……………………………………….

Nathan and Lucas are in the locker room. "That was a hell of a game."

"Yeah I know. I can't believe how well Chase played. He never plays like that." Nathan thought.

"I guess he is finally bringing his A game."

"And Jamie played like he had never even seen a basketball before."

"Yeah what's up with him?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

"Well at least the team is winning. I think we're gonna be headed to the championship."

"I sure hope so. I want to do this for you Luke."

"Thanks bro," he smiled. "I know you can do it."

………………………………………..

Keith walks into the gym, and Lexie greets him. "Wow you totally rocked it tonight."

"Thank you, but I only had six points."

"Six points is awesome when you only play fifteen minutes a game. You totally helped your team."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm. I'm glad you came. I hope to see you here more often."

"Yeah I hope to be here." She smiled and he smiled back.

Jacey was watching from afar and she stomped out of the gym. Keith saw her. "Hey I gotta go, but it was great to see you."

"Yeah." She said sadly. She really enjoyed talking to Keith. He after all was the one that found her a home.

Keith catches up with Jacey. "Hey I was looking for you."

"Really, because you aren't going to find me with someone I don't even know."

"Are you talking about Lexie? That's no big deal. She's staying with my Aunt Brooke. She just told me good game."

"It's not just about that Keith. We're finally together and we're supposed to be happy, but you didn't even ask me to formal." She told him. She was so disappointed that he hadn't asked her. She started to walk away and he stopped her with a kiss.

"I love you Jacey Jones, and I would love to go to formal with you, but I didn't want to ask you and then I not be able to go. I'm still grounded, and I don't even know if formal is an option for me. I'm gonna ask my dad later."

"So you were gonna ask me?"

"I still am. If my parents let me go to formal will you be my date because I could never go with anyone other than you?"

She smiled. "I love you too Keith." She kissed him, and he knew he had his answer.

He cupped his hands around her face. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Lexie. We are just friends. You are the one I want."

"Good, I like it that way."

They kissed again and this time Lexie saw them.

……………………………………

Jeremy and Summer walk out together holding hands. Jeremy sees his mom. "Oh wow, I can't believe she came." He drops Summer's hand and walks over to his mom. "Hey mom," he tries to get her attention.

"Jeremy you played an amazing game. Twelve points is really good."

"Thanks, I didn't know you were coming."

Summer walked up next to them.

"I've already missed way too much of you life. I don't want to miss anymore of it." She sees Summer. "You must be his wife." She still wasn't too keen on the idea of him having a wife.

"Yeah I'm Summer," she extended her hand. "You must be his mother. It's nice to finally meet you." She said in a somewhat rude tone.

"I can't wait to get to know you."

"You might want to start with getting to know your son first. He's a lot different than he was when he was a little child."

Jeremy gave her a look.

"I know, and I plan on it."

"Are you ready to go Jeremy?"

"Yeah let's go. I'll see you back at the apartment mom."

Summer was now the one giving him the look. "It is just until she gets on her feet."

Summer didn't say anything, but she wasn't too happy about it.

…………………………………………………

Spencer takes Lily to her house. He helps her inside. "This was a lot of fun." She told him.

"Yeah I had an awesome time, but I always have fun when I'm with you."

She is a little uncomfortable by that remark. "I'm sorry Lily, but I love you, and I want you to know that. I also want you to know that it wasn't always perfect for us, but the best apart about the two of us is that we always find our way back to each other. I think that you will find your way back to me because I am nothing if I don't have you." He cupped her face with his hands. "We complete each other, and I can't wait until you remember that." Without even thinking he misjudged the moment and kissed her. The kiss for him was passionate and romantic, but for her she felt as if she was kissing a friend. She had no connection with him.

"You should go," she finally told him after he stopped kissing her. "I mean it's getting late, and I am really tired."

"Yeah," he knew that she hadn't felt the same thing he did, but he still had hope.

……………………………………………………..

Peyton is reading a book, and Grace is on the other side of the bed asleep when Larry comes in. He smiles at the sight of the two women he loved so much. "Hey," he whispered.

"She got tired," Peyton smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something. I recorded the game tonight. I don't want you to miss any of your children's moments. They are all too precious."

She smiled. She loved that he did that for her although she could just watch it on Raven Hoops dot com.

"That was so sweet of you dad."

"I know how it important it is to be there for all the little moments." He gave her a hug. "I better get her home." He reached over and slightly kissed Grace's cheek.

"Peyton stop," she joked as she opened her eyes. "We can't do that to your dad."

They laughed. "Ha, ha you are too funny. Come on sleeping beauty let's get you home."

"Thanks for stopping by dad, and thanks for hanging out with me Grace."

"Anytime."

Peyton smiled as she looked at the video camera. Her dad really was trying, and she found it all very sweet.

………………………………………………..

Lily is in her room, and she looks at the flier for formal. She picks up her phone. "Hi, I know that this might sound strange but would you go to formal with me? I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." She smiled when she heard the other person reply. She was trying, and it was definitely going to be the start of something new and good between the two of them.

………………………………………………….

At home Brooke walked upstairs to feed Sophie.

"Mr. Scott, can I talk to you for a second?" Lexie asked.

Nathan turned around, "It's Nathan and sure."

"I know that this is strange, but I really like it here. And I know that you don't have to say yes because you have a huge family, and you guys don't really need someone to try and come in here and mess with a good thing. But your wife has been so good to me already, and I've never had that before." She stopped for a second to catch her breath and form the right words.

"I don't know if you know how it feels to be alone or to be hurt by the people that are supposed to be taking care of you, but I have. And for the first time in a very long time I feel safe. You don't realize what a luxury it is to feel safe until you lose that feeling, and it has been so hard for me, and I'm not asking for a pity party, but I'm asking you to take a chance on me because no one ever has." She had tears in her eyes. "I just want to be part of a family. I just want to have hope that there is good in this world because I lost that hope a long time ago."

Nathan didn't say anything. He didn't believe that any words were necessary. He took her in her arms and hugged her. He wanted to make her feel safe, and he wanted to protect her from all the hurt that she had felt.

She didn't need him to speak. His actions spoke louder than words. She knew then that she had a fighting chance to have a family and be happy. She was already beginning to feel safe again.

……………………………………………….

**Okay so I was pretty happy with this chapter. I wasn't a big fan of the episode, but I liked this chapter. I don't really like writing the basketball stuff, but it is Tree Hill and basketball is important. I want to know what you guys thought about the end. I thought it was very sweet, and I really like Lexie. So i hope you guys do too. She is going to be a major part of this story. **

**Who do you guys think Lily called? I know but I can't tell until the next episode. I was going to tell you, but I was pretty sure you can figure out, and a story is always good when you don't reveal every little thing. At least i think so. **

**So there will not be another update until at leat a week. I'm sorry. I usually never let my stories go that long, but like I said I'll be on vacation. But I have task for you guys while I am gone. Since I will be gone for a week I want you guys to review, and tell me what you think of the story so far. Or I want to know what kind of ideas you have and I could possibly use them. Because you are awesome and always have great ideas, and I try to do what you guys want because you are after all the readers. **

**So here are a few Spoilers: **

**Episode 8 will be formal. **

**Alot of couples will be formed during this time. **

**Coming up in later episodes: some things about Lexie will be revealed (that is later on, but it is coming), Peyton will have her babies but will it be smooth sailing, Nathan and Brooke will disagree about several things, and Chase continues to fight for his basketball career, but could it lead to danger. **


	37. Ep8Ch1 Dreams Can Come True

**Episode 8 Chapter 1 Dreams Can Come True **

It was the night of the formal, and everyone wanted everything to be perfect, but nothing in Tree Hill was ever perfect.

Lexie is in the living room cleaning. She found herself doing that a lot. She wanted to make sure that Brooke or Nathan didn't kick her out.

Brooke walked in and smiled. "You know you don't have to do that." She found it quiet funny that Lexie was always cleaning and helping around the house or calming Sophie.

"I know, but I don't mind."

Brooke took the rag away from Lexie. "I do," she smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Uh oh," Lexie began to worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, why would you think you did something wrong?"

"You wanted me to sit down. It has to be bad news, right?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I happen to think it is great news."

"Oh," Lexie sat down next to Brooke. She wasn't used to getting good news. She was always afraid of making a mistake and getting yelled at.

"Nathan and I talked to social services, and we are going to be completely responsible for you for now on." Brooke smiled. It had been Nathan's idea. After his talk with Lexie he was convinced that not only did Lexie need them, but they needed Lexie.

"Really, you would be my guardians?"

"Yeah, if you want us too. It is completely up to you, but we did already sign the papers."

Lexie hugged Brooke, "Thank you so much for this. I don't really know what to say."

"Your smile says it all." Brooke hugged her back. "You're part of the family now."

Lexie liked how that sounded. She hadn't been part of a family in a very long time, and it felt nice to feel like someone cared about you.

…………………………………………………………….

Over at the other Scott house Lucas had made Peyton a delectable lunch. She smiled as she saw him come into the bedroom. "You are too good to me."

"It's my job. Now eat up. You are after all eating for three."

"I know, and they are starving."

Lucas sat the tray down, and he was silent. "Hey is something wrong?"

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a thing of papers. "What are those?"

"I know that the last time we brought this subject up Charlie went ballistic."

"Those are the adoption papers."

"Yeah," Lucas handed them to her. "I know that we said that we would make sure that Charlie was okay with it, but I want you to be his mother whether he likes it or not."

"Luke I want to be his mom on paper too, but I can't go through his temper tantrums again. It was bad enough the first time, and the babies are on their way and I can't have that added stress."

"I know that but can't we just talk to him. I have always wanted Charlie to be your son."

"He is my son in everyway that matters." Peyton gave him a kiss. "I guess it won't hurt to talk to him again."

………………………………………………..

Lily is in her room looking at dresses. She sighs. She hates the fact that she is going to have to wear her boot to formal. It kind of sucked.

"I like the red one. It will definitely look good on you." Jenny said as she walked into the bedroom.

Lily's face lit up. "Oh my God I've missed you so much." Jenny walked over and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew that you had formal tonight, and I wanted to help you get ready."

"How did you know that I would even go to formal?"

Jenny laughed, "Because you called me like eight times this week to remind me that tonight was formal. I knew that you were going to go. So let's get you ready for your big night. I have high hopes that you are going to be formal queen yet again."

Lily smiled. She hoped so because it was the only thing from her past that she could remember.

………………………………………………………

Summer is in the apartment when Beth walks in. "Hi Summer," she has grocery's.

"What is that?"

"I bought some groceries."

"Oh," Summer knew if she was buying groceries then she was planning on staying longer. "How is the job hunt going?"

"It's going." Beth admitted.

"Oh well Jeremy was sure that you would be able to get a job very easily."

"I'm trying my best Summer." She started unloading the bags. "Oh by the way I bought Jeremy some more boxers. His looked a little old when I was doing laundry the other day." She quickly changed the subject.

"He didn't need anymore boxers. And you don't have to do his laundry. I'm perfectly capable of doing that."

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to help out."

"Yeah well I can handle it. I am his wife after all." Summer didn't like the fact that Beth was trying to be motherly with Jeremy. She hadn't been there for years, and she didn't understand why she was trying so hard now.

"Yeah," Beth said in a harsh tone.

Jeremy walked in before Summer could say anything else. "Hey there's my two favorite girls." He gave his mom a hug and then kissed Summer.

"You're all sweaty," Summer kissed him again.

"Yeah I went for a run with Chase. I'm gonna shower. You can always join me."

Beth made a noise as if she was choking.

"Maybe next time," the mood was ruined for Summer, and it was going to continue to be ruined until Beth moved out.

……………………………………………………….

Chase comes in from his run to see Jamie lying on the bed moping again. "How was the run?"

"Not long enough," he replied. "Jeremy got tired way too quick. I think marriage has made him a wimp."

"I think love does that to you."

"Yeah well I'm through with all of that stuff. All I care about is basketball."

"Yeah I can tell. You've been working out non-stop lately."

"Yeah well we're gonna kick ass and make it to the state championship. We deserve it."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed.

"So my mom has our tuxes ready for tonight."

"Yeah well I'm not going."

"Really," Chase liked that idea. "I was thinking of not going too."

"Yeah well I don't want to go without Becky."

"And I need to practice. Practice makes perfect."

Chase sat down on his bed.

Nathan has overheard their conversation, and he isn't too happy about it.

……………………………………………………

Nathan goes downstairs to find Brooke. "Brooke," he yells for her.

She comes out of the kitchen holding Sophie. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Our sons don't want to go to their senior formal."

"Okay," Brooke was very calm. "If they don't want to go they don't have to go."

"It is their senior formal. It is the last one they are going to have. I don't think they should miss it."

"Nathan," Brooke smiled. He was cute when he was frustrated.

"I'm gonna make them go."

Nathan walked off, and Brooke looked at Sophie. "Well baby girl what can I say I love him even when he gets all crazy." She kissed her little forehead. "You love him too huh? Yeah I know it." She says in a baby voice. "Yeah and I love you too."

……………………………………………………

Lexie is sitting outside when Eligh comes back from practicing at the river court. "Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just enjoying the day," Lexie smiled.

"Oh yeah well it is kind of nice out here." He sat beside her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your formal?"

"I'm a guy. It doesn't take us very long to get ready."

"Right I forgot, I'm a girl and it always takes me forever to get ready. That is when I actually have clothes and stuff to get ready with. You know Brooke bought me tons of awesome clothes."

"Did she buy you a nice dress?"

Lexie smiled, "Yeah a few I think. She does have her own clothing line."

"Yeah well would you like to wear one of those dresses tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone is going to go to formal tonight. I wouldn't want you to miss out."

"That's okay I was planning on staying with Nanny Deb and the little ones."

"Oh come on I don't want to go alone."

"You don't have a date?" She found that strange. She thought Eligh was very cute.

"No," he admitted. "So what do you say? Will you go with me to formal?"

"I don't know."

Brooke walked outside. She had kind of been listening. "Say yes Lexie I have the perfect dress for you."

"Brooke were you ease dropping?"

Brooke smiled, "Sophie was ease dropping. I told her that wasn't very nice, but she just couldn't help herself. Come on Lexie it'll be a lot of fun, and you can get an idea of what Tree Hill is going to be like. You start Monday."

"School?"

"Yeah and this will be a fun way to see what it is all about."

"Then I guess I can't say no."

"Great," Brooke and Eligh said together. They wanted to make Lexie feel like she was apart of the family.

……………………………………………………………..

Summer walks into Spencer's house and slams the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said after he heard the door slam.

"I want that stupid little woman out of my apartment. It is way too small for all of her crap."

"Beth?" he questioned.

"She is up to something, but I'm not sure what it is." She sighed, "But I'm going to figure it out."

"Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for formal?"

"I needed to get out of there. She is driving me absolutely insane. She thinks just because she is his mom she can just take over, and oh my God we haven't had sex in weeks. And ugh I miss it so much. I never thought I would miss it this much." She took a deep breath, "Do you want to help me kill her?"

"You are too funny my friend. I'll help you kill her if you help me kill Aidan."

She gave him a look, "What did Aidan ever do to you?"

"He's hitting on my girlfriend, and I think she is falling for it."

"We both sound pretty bitter."

"Yeah well I am pretty bitter. I wish there was something I could do to stop from losing her."

"Well she hasn't said anything to me about having a date for formal. You could take her."

"I doubt she would want me too."

"Lily loves you Spencer, and the Spencer I know and love wouldn't give up on that love no matter what."

Spencer wasn't sure that Lily still loved him. He didn't know if she would ever remember the love they shared.

………………………………………….

Jenny was helping Lily with her make-up. "You are going to look so hot tonight."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You know I remember winning queen as the Lily you guys know, but I also have these memories of sitting at home studying while formal was going on."

"Well you definitely aren't going to be at home reading or studying this year."

"I'm really excited about going with Aidan."

Jenny remains silent.

"What? Why are you so quiet?"

"Lily I'm pretty sure that eventually you will remember your life, and Aidan isn't part of your past."

"Yeah but he's been there for me every step of the way, and he may not be apart of the past I'm trying to remember, but he's part of my future that I don't want to forget."

Jenny smiled. She was happy to see Lily happy, but she was scared that her growing relationship with Aidan would only cause problems in the future.

**Okay so finally the start of episode 8. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I have been extremely busy this week, but hopefully I'll be able to post a lot faster now that I am back from vacation. **

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. You are all amazing and definitely the reason I continue with this story. **

**Let me know what you thought, good or bad. **


	38. Ep8Ch2 Dreams Can Come True

**Episode 8 Chapter 2 Dreams Can Come True **

Isabella answered the door to find Daniel standing on the other side. She rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door but his foot intervened. "What do you want?"

He could tell that she had been putting on make-up for formal. "You look like you are going to formal."

"Yeah I am."

"Do you have a date?"

"No I'm going solo this year. With modeling I don't have much time to socialize."

"Well I have a great idea. We could go together."

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for stopping by." She attempts to close the door again, but he stops her.

"Come on you don't want to go alone, do you?"

"I don't want to go with you either."

"Listen Isabella I don't think you will regret it if we go together. You have nothing to lose."

She rolled her eyes again. "I'll meet you there. I'm riding with my family. I'll dance with you at least once."

He smiled, "I think you'll dance with me more than once. I look really cute in my tux."

"I'll see you there." Isabella closed the door and smiled. She had to admit that he was persistent. Maybe they would have a good time.

……………………………………….

Lucas carries Charlie into his and Peyton's bedroom. "Hey Charlie," she greeted him.

Lucas sat him on the bed next to Peyton. "Am I in trouble Mommy Peyton?"

She smiled, "No sweet pea you are not in trouble."

"We just wanted to know what you thought about making Peyton your mommy."

Charlie looked at them with a confused look on his face. "Mommy Peyton is already my mommy. She's my mommy like she's Savannah's mommy."

Peyton smiled. It was definitely a much better reaction than the last one.

"Yeah buddy," Lucas hugged him. "I guess we have our answer Peyton."

Peyton was so happy. "Can I go play now?"

"Yeah honey go ahead."

Charlie jumped down and made his way out of their room.

Lucas kissed Peyton's forehead. "You can sign the papers now."

"Yeah finally Charlie will be my son."

"The way it should have always been." He kissed her again.

"You should probably get ready for formal. You have to chaperone."

"Without you," he said sadly.

"I know but you'll have fun as long as you don't find any other women to keep you company."

"You are the only woman for me." He kissed her again. "I could just stay here tonight. I would like that much better."

"You have to go. You are taking Keith and Jacey remember."

"Oh yeah I forgot that was part of our conditions to let him go."

"Yeah you take them and bring them home. Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"Yeah we have to give him some room to grow."

Lucas nodded his head, "He really has come a long way these past couple of weeks."

"Yeah but he still has a long way to go."

"But as long as we work together we can make sure that everything goes as planned."

He smiled and couldn't help himself. He had to give her one more kiss before getting dressed for the formal.

………………………………………………………….

Chase and Jamie are still in their room. Nathan walks in and hands them their outfits. "What's this?" Jamie asked his dad.

"The two of you are going to formal."

"Why?"

"Because it is your senior formal, and I'm not going to let you miss it."

"I don't have a date dad."

"Yeah me either, and to tell you the truth there is no one I would want to go with."

"I don't care. You guys are going."

"You can't make us go," Chase protested.

"Yeah well I can, and I am. If you guys don't go I think you will regret it in the next few weeks if you know what I mean."

With that said Nathan walked out of the room.

"What the hell man, he can't do that can he?"

"I guess he just did." Jamie informed him.

……………………………………………….

Jacey is upstairs in her room getting dressed. She is going to wear a beautiful lime green strapless dress, a Brooke Davis original.

"Wow Carter thinks you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Aw well he is too sweet, but I'm not even dressed yet."

"So he thinks you are gorgeous either way."

"Well that is why I love him." She smiled.

"Can you believe this? You're getting ready for formal without me."

"I know. We always got ready together. You know you could always get ready and go with me."

"I have to take care of Carter."

"Take him with you."

"I don't think so, but I hope you and Keith have a great time."

"I don't know how great a time we can have with his dad driving us there and driving us back."

"You could always sneak off to a classroom."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think Keith and I are ready for sex yet. I mean he is amazing this you know, but we've just got to give it sometime."

"I'm so happy for you." Breanne gave her a hug. "You deserve all of this happiness."

"I really think you should go."

"I'm gonna leave the fun up to you, but Carter and I will be thinking about you."

Jacey smiled. She really wanted Breanne to go to her senior formal. She didn't want her missing out on anything.

………………………………………………….

Tyler is in the pool house watching television. "Hey," Ashton says as she walks in.

"Oh wow you look nice." She had a beautiful black dress on.

"Thanks, I stopped by to see if you wanted to come with me to formal."

He shook his head, "Nah."

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"That's okay Ashton I don't think I should go, but you go ahead."

"Okay," she was sad. "You know Elizabeth is going to be there."

"Yeah but she's going to be with someone else. I think I'll pass, but thanks for the invite."

Ashton was trying everything to get Tyler to see how much she cared about him, but he was clueless.

…………………………………………………………

Lexie is upstairs looking at the dresses Brooke picked out for her. Isabella is helping. "You are totally going to look hot."

"I really don't think I should go."

"You have to go," Brooke told her. "I think you will look amazing in this." She holds up a purple dress.

"I like the pink one."

Lexie smiled. She liked people fussing over her. "I think I would definitely have to agree with Isabella. The pink one rocks."

"Ha, ha I win." Isabella gloated.

"Thanks for this guys. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

"You think this is fun, well formal is gonna be even better."

"I can't wait."

……………………………………………..

Elizabeth was getting ready in Peyton's room. "Thank you very much for getting ready where I can watch you."

"No problem mom, I wouldn't want you to miss this."

"So are you excited about going with Noah?"

"I am so happy. He is a really great guy."

"What about Tyler? I know he woke up."

"Yeah well he's not the guy for me, and I don't think he ever was."

"Do you think Noah is the guy for you?"

"I don't know. I am in love with him, but sometimes things don't work out. When did you know that dad was the guy for you?"

"I think I knew the moment I saw him for the first time. I mean truly saw him. We weren't always perfect and things got in our way, but that is the true testament of love."

"I hope to have that one day, and I think I could have that with Noah."

Peyton smiled. "You have grown up so much lately Elizabeth and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," She smiles. "Now I've got to get ready so my prince charming can pick me up."

"Alright well come over here and let me do your hair. It's a mother's job."

……………………………………………..

Breanne answers the door with Carter in tow. She is surprised to see Deb, Millie, and Sophie. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well Breanne, Jacey called and I thought I would come by and watch Carter while you took sometime to enjoy yourself."

"Oh no I'm staying here with Carter."

"Breanne you don't want to miss this moment. It is your senior formal. You should go and have a good time. You are an amazing mother, and you are doing a great job with Carter. Now go and have fun."

"I don't know."

Millie handed her a box. "My mommy Brooke wanted you to have this."

Breanne opened the box and saw a beautiful blue dress. She smiled.

……………………………………………..

Summer comes out of her bedroom wearing a beautiful yellow dress. "Wow Summer you look beautiful." Beth told her.

"Thanks," she faked a smile.

"How do I look?" Jeremy said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Perfect baby boy." Beth hugged him. "I've got to take some pictures."

Summer goes to get in the picture with him. "Oh Summer just Jeremy first."

Summer looks at Jeremy. "Just let her take a few then we can take some together."

"Yeah, you know what I'll be in the car." Summer walks off mad.

"I'm sorry Jeremy I just wanted to have a few pictures of you by yourself."

"I know mom. It's okay. Go ahead and take some pictures." Jeremy smiled. He could feel the tension between his wife and his mother, and it scared him.

……………………………………….

Jenny had gotten Lily ready for formal. She looked amazing in her red dress. She heard the knock on the door, and hobbled to answer it. She was shocked to see Spencer standing on the other side.

"Damn you look amazing." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to take you to formal."

"Um," Lily stuttered as Aidan walked in.

"Um what's going on here?"

Spencer looked at Aidan all dressed up. "You're here to take her to formal aren't you?" Spencer asked.

"I asked Aidan to take me."

"Right," Spencer was disappointed. "Well you guys have fun."

"Spencer," she tried to stop him, but it was too late.

"Um I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Aidan. This has nothing to do with you. Let's go have fun at formal."

"That's a great idea." He smiled as he helped her to the car.

Spencer watched from afar as they drove off together. He was really losing her.

**Okay so that's chapter 2. Poor Spencer....I really do feel bad for him. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. TlaLeyton Forever- I'm glad that you are enjoying the first two parts of this fic, and I am enjoying reading your reviews for those parts. Thanks....And I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen next. **


	39. Ep8Ch3 Dreams Can Come True

**Episode 8 Chapter 3- Dreams Can Come True **

Aidan and Lily arrived at the formal. It was decorated like a fairytale. "Wow this looks amazing."

"Yeah it's pretty cool. I haven't been to one of these things in a while."

"Yeah that's right I forget you're a little old."

"Ha, ha," he joked. "You still like me even if I'm an old man."

She smiled, "I really do. So I can't really dance so you want to get some punch."

"I want to dance."

"I can't. It'll be too complicated with my crutches…"

Before she could say anything else he picked her up and carried her to the dance floor. "I'll hold you. You don't need those crutches for support when you've got me."

She smiled. Aidan was absolutely everything that she had always dreamed of.

…………………………………….

Noah and Elizabeth are already dancing. "Lily looks like she is feeling better." Noah noted.

"Yeah she's getting better. I just wish she could remember."

They danced closely for a moment. "I love you so much Noah, and I never thought that was possible. I want to be with you forever." She told him with a kiss.

"It is so good to hear you say that because I feel the exact same way."

……………………………………………….

Summer and Jeremy walk in hand to hand. "I don't know if I've told you this, but you look absolutely gorgeous."

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Williams." She gave him a quick kiss.

"You know I probably should have invited my mom. She could have been a chaperone."

"Your mom should be out looking for a job."

"She's trying Summer. Just give her sometime."

"I have given her sometime. You know what I don't understand is how you can be so forgiving to someone who abandoned you."

"She's my mom."

"She hasn't been a very good mother Jeremy."

'I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Right because you don't ever want to talk about it," she stormed off, and Jeremy shook his head. Formal was already starting off badly for them.

……………………………………………….

Isabella walks in and Daniel finds her. "Wow you look hot."

"One dance," she told him.

"Well if I only get one dance then I want to save it. Why don't we go sit down?"

"Daniel," she was little concerned about his reputation.

"Come on it is not gonna kill you to talk to me."

"Fine," she followed him to a table.

"I promise you that you won't regret coming with me."

"I didn't exactly come with you."

"I think you'll admit that you came with me after this is all over with."

"Whatever," she smiled.

………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Lucas were at the punch bowl. "No one has spiked it yet have they?"

"No I think it is because I've been standing here the whole time."

"Maybe spiking the punch was all back in the day."

"They probably all have flask hidden in their purses and pockets."

"Probably," he laughed.

"Hey you okay?"

"After all these years you can still read me."

"Yeah so what's bothering you? Is it the fact that your wife is home without you?"

"I just remember the last couple of years when we came separately because we weren't together, and now we're finally back together and I can't even enjoy this with her."

"But soon enough you are going to be able to enjoy two beautiful babies with her. By the way I'm ready to know what they are going to be so I can make them their very own cute twin kids outfits."

"We want to keep it a secret."

"Lucas I'm dying here," Brooke pleaded.

"We're having two beautiful healthy babies that are going to love their Aunt Brooke."

"You should go home to your wife." She was mad because he wouldn't tell her.

"I can't. I have to watch over my son."

He looked over at Keith and Jacey.

………………………………

They were on the dance floor cuddled closely together. "Your dad is watching us."

"Well let's give him something to watch." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Wow we can give him a show anytime you want."

They kissed again, and Lucas turned away.

………………………………….

Rob is sitting around looking at the teenagers dancing and talking. He was missing Jenny.

"Can I have this dance?"

He looked up and saw his beautiful girlfriend. "Jenny, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to dance with my gorgeous boyfriend."

He stands up and kisses her.

"That might look bad to the other chaperones."

"I don't care. I've missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Amazingly surprised," he kissed her again. It had been way too long for them.

…….....................................

Keith and Jacey go to find their table, and Jacey is surprised to see Lexie sitting there. "Lexie," Keith smiled.

"Hey I'm so glad you're here," she gives him a hug, and Jacey didn't look too happy about it.

……………………………….

**Okay so that was a chapter but it was needed to move things along. **

**So I'm gonna let you guys know my goal for this weekend. I have to work so I have plenty of time to write this weekend so I hope to get the rest of this episode up, episode 9, and episode 10. Episode 8 is finished, and epsiode 9 shouldn't take me that long. Episode 10 is one of my big episodes where stuff kind of comes together and other storylines come up. So I'm really excited about it. So hopefully i can get that done. **

**So Anyways leave me a review and let me know people are still actually reading this story. Sometimes I worry that there isn't that many people interested in the story. So just let me know every now and then. **


	40. Ep8Ch4 Dreams Can Come True

**Episode 8 Chapter 4 Dreams Can Come True **

Lexie and Jacey are sitting alone at the table while Keith gets them all something to drink. "So what are you doing here?" Jacey finally asks.

"Eligh Scott invited me. I'm not sure where he is."

"I love Keith." Jacey told her. She was going to stake claim to her man.

"I know and Keith loves you too. I hope one day I can have what you guys have, but I'll never have that with Keith."

"Right," Jacey didn't believe her.

"Can I tell you something?"

Jacey nodded.

"I'm not after Keith. He is a great guy, but he isn't the guy for me. He's my friend. He saved me from living on the streets. I owe him everything, but he is only my friend."

Jacey didn't say anything.

"I hope that we can be friends now that you know I'm not after your man. I would never do something like that."

Keith walked back over with their drinks. "Here you guys go. Did you guys miss me?"

"Yeah," Jacey kisses his lips softly. "But we had a good conversation."

"That's good," he smiled. "I hope you guys can be friends."

"Me too," Jacey smiled. She was hoping that her jealousy was nothing, and Lexie meant what she said.

………………………………………….

Lucas is still moping around about not being with Peyton. "Okay so my wife thinks that you should go home." Nathan pats his brother on the back.

"I'm fine."

"She thinks you should go home to your wife."

"I have to stay because I'm in charge of Keith tonight."

Brooke walks over and smiles. "Problem solved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan is going to drive you home, and Keith is going to take the car home."

Lucas looks disapproving. "He will come home right after the formal I give you my word."

"Brooke."

"Just go Lucas, go home and be with Peyton." Brooke insisted. "I'll make sure Keith is a good boy and doesn't get arrested."

…………………………………

Daniel and Isabella are still sitting down talking. "So you've modeled before?" She found that quiet weird.

"Yeah just a few times," he smiled.

"I had no idea."

"See there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well tell me why you have such a bad reputation?"

"It's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad."

"People talk Isabella, but that doesn't mean that they are always right."

"I think that some of what I heard is right."

"I've made mistakes, but liking you isn't one of them."

"You like me," she acted surprise.

"I think you already knew that."

"How about that dance?"

"If I only get one I'd like to wait."

"I think I can swing for more than one."

She smiled and he led her to the dance floor.

…………………………………………..

Rob and Jenny are in his classroom making out. "Wow I didn't know how much you could really learn in a classroom."

"I can teach you a whole lot more where that came from."

"God you are an amazing teacher." She kisses him again. "Wait, wait I have to ask you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you found my dad yet?"

"No, he hasn't even called me."

"Yeah he hasn't called me either. I really wish he would because I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure he's fine Jenny."

"But why hasn't he called?"

"He's scared. He's lost a lot this past year, but I know your dad and he is the strongest guy that I know."

"I hope you're right."

…………………………………….

Chase and Jamie are standing by the door. "Do you think your dad would notice if we snuck out of here?"

"Probably since he is watching us like a hawk."

Chase gets a text message that says meet me outside. "Look I got to go."

"My dad doesn't want you to leave."

"I'll be right back."

Jamie is left to pout by himself.

Lily sees him alone and walks over by him.

"So what's wrong?"

"I miss Becky."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you moping around at your last formal."

"I'm sure she doesn't even care anymore."

She hits him on the shoulder, "You know as well as I do that is not true. Becky loves you."

"How do you know? You don't even know her. You can't remember our relationship."

"You are a jerk James Lucas Scott, but I'm gonna forget about it because I know that you are hurting. I'm sure Becky is a great girl because you fell in love with her, and I don't care what world I remember you would never fall for someone that wasn't worth it."

"I just wish she was back in Tree Hill."

"I know and she will be soon enough, and I've heard that return sex is pretty good, but I wouldn't know personally because I don't remember ever having sex."

He laughs.

"Everyone laughs when I say that, but it is true. I remember myself very pure and good."

"Yeah well keep living in your little fantasy land."

"I will until I can remember." She gives him a hug, "I love you Jamie. So why don't you enjoy yourself."

"I love you too Lils, and thanks for the advice. I'll try."

…………………………………………

Outside Chase met up with Clark. "Hey man thanks for coming."

"I don't think this is such a good idea Chase."

"Come on it's no big deal. Did you bring me my stuff?"

"Yeah," Clark said reluctantly. "Here, you got the cash?"

"Yeah thanks man."

Chase took the pills. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Man you know not to take too many of those. They can cause major problems for you."

"Yeah I've got it under control. I'm in control."

"I'm just telling you to be careful because you can lose control very quickly." Clark took his money and left. Chase took a pill. Every pill was helping him better his game.

………………………………………

Breanne walks in wearing the dress that Brooke bought for her. "Oh my God Breanne what are you doing here?" Jacey greets her with a hug.

"Deb convinced me that I didn't want to miss this."

"I'm so glad."

"Hey Breanne, I'm glad you are here." Keith gave her a hug.

Tyler walks in behind her. "Hey."

"What is he doing here?" Keith hadn't seen Tyler in a while, and he wasn't very fond of him.

"He's my date." Breanne told them. "He offered to come with me so I wouldn't have to come alone."

Ashton sees him and gets upset. Elizabeth and Noah see him too.

"That was nice of you just remember to stay away from my sister." Keith warned him as he walked off.

………………………………………………….

Brooke is standing on the stage. "Okay guys it is time to announce the queen and kings of the junior and senior classes."

Everyone stops talking and focuses their attention on Brooke. "Okay the Junior Formal Queen is Jacey Jones."

"Whoo hoo," Breanne screams.

Jacey looks surprised. Keith gives her a kiss on the cheek, and she goes to get her crown.

"And the Formal King is Keith Scott."

Keith looks even more shocked than Jacey looked.

Keith joins Jacey on the stage. "Congratulations God Son," Brooke crowns Keith.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asked Jacey.

"Nope," she smiled. "I guess people just like us."

"Yeah even after all I've done."

She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you are my king."

"And you will always be my queen."

"Okay guys and for the big moment, Senior Formal King and Queen are Jamie Scott and Lily Scott."

Jamie looks surprised. Chase had been king ever since they were sophomores. Lily was hoping that winning queen would bring back memories.

Brooke crowned them both. "Does this make your night better?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Becky. I'm glad we got king and queen together."

"Me too," Lily stepped down to have a dance with Jamie as Aidan watched and smiled. Lily tried to remember something but she couldn't, and it was killing her.

………………………………………………

Summer watched as her best friend became queen again. Jeremy came and sat by his wife. "I'm sorry that you got mad at me."

"What kind of apology is that?"

"Well I'm not going to apologize for being happy that my mom is back in town."

"I'm not mad because you are happy she is here, but I am mad because you haven't asked her to move out. We're married and the apartment is our home not hers."

"She needs me."

"Yeah well you needed her too and she was never there." Summer stands up. "I'm tired I think I've had enough of formal."

"Summer," he tried to stop her but she was already out of the door.

…………………………………

Lucas walks into his and Peyton's bedroom with a dozen red roses. "Lucas Scott what are you doing here?"

"All I could think about was you and how much I love you."

"Where's Keith?"

"Brooke is keeping her eye on him for us. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lucas, and the flowers are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." He leans in and gives her a kiss. He was right where he wanted to be.

**An: Let me know what you thought! **


	41. Ep8Ch5 Dreams Can Come True

**Episode 8 Chapter 5 Dreams Can Come True **

Spencer was sitting on his couch looking at pictures of him and Lily together. He was so happy when they were together.

He jumped when he heard the door slam for the second time that day. He heard someone going through his refrigerator.

He goes into the kitchen, "Thank God you aren't a burglar." He laughed.

Summer grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. "Formal sucked."

"I'm glad I didn't miss much then since my girlfriend went with her new boyfriend instead of going with me."

"My husband is always taking his mother's side, and I'm sick of it."

"You must be because in all the years that I have known you I have never seen you drink."

"She makes me crazy."

"That's probably because you let her make you crazy."

"Well maybe the whole Aidan and Lily thing makes you crazy because you let it."

"I think I'm gonna need a drink too."

…………………………………………………

Jeremy calls Summer and gets her voicemail. "Hey baby I came home hoping you would be here, but you weren't. I'm sorry, and I really want to see you. Please call me as soon as you get this."

He turns around to see Beth standing behind him. "Are you and Summer fighting?"

"Yeah but it is going to be okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I think I'm gonna go see if she is at Spencer's. She always goes there when she gets upset."

"Jeremy I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. It means everything to me."

"I know mom." He walked to the door. "But I really think you should try to find a job as soon as possible." He left.

Beth sighed. She wasn't there to get a job. She was there for a purpose, and it seemed to be working.

………………………………………….

Daniel and Isabella share their final dance. "So did we come here together or apart?"

"I guess we could say that we came together. I mean we did spend all of our time together."

"I had a really good time with you Isabella. I really hope that it can be the start of something great."

She didn't say anything at first. He took his chance and gave her a kiss. After they pulled apart she smiled. "I think it could be the start of something great."

"I'm glad we could agree on something."

Nathan looks upset after he saw the kiss. He isn't very fond of Daniel. He knew his reputation oh too well.

………………………………………….

Breanne and Tyler are sitting outside of Tree Hill High. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I'm glad I decided to come with you although it was kind of hard seeing Elizabeth and Noah together."

"I know but it gets easier."

"Oh you've been in my shoes before."

"I'm still kind of in your shoes, but it has gotten a lot easier."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um well…."

Ashton interrupts. "Can I talk to you?"

Tyler looks at Breanne, and she nods for him to go ahead.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you here with Breanne?"

"She needed someone to come with her.'

"I needed someone to come with me but you refused."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I owe her something."

"Right but you don't owe me a damn thing. You know I have been throwing myself at you ever since you woke up. God guys are stupid."

"Ashton," he touched her shoulder.

"No, just leave me alone. I'm done with you." She walks off and he looks confused. He had no idea that she liked him that way.

…………………………………………….

Summer and Spencer are drinking when they hear a knock at the door. They both look at each other. "It's your house." She told him.

He answered the door to find Jeremy standing on the other side. "Is my wife here?"

"Yeah," he points to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I wanted to see my best friend."

"Why are you drinking?"

"Because I want too."

"That's not a very good answer."

"Well you wouldn't know because you never can give me a straight answer."

Jeremy looks at Spencer. "Could you give us a minute?"

"This is my house."

"Please," he begged.

"Fine," he throws his hands up in the air.

"Don't drive because you've been drinking."

"Yes mom," he says sarcastically as he leaves.

"I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I asked my mom to find a job quickly."

"Good," Summer continued to drink her beer.

"I should have talked to you about all of this first. I'm sorry."

"You've said that."

"Well I mean it. You deserve so much more than I give sometime, and I'm gonna try to be better."

"Will you promise me that your mother will move out soon?"

"I promise as soon as she gets a job I will personally help her find a place to live."

"Okay," she puts her beer down.

"How many of those have you had?"

"Just two, but since I don't drink I'm a little tipsy."

"Well why don't I take you home?"

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?"

"Have drunken sex," she laughed.

"You're not even that drunk."

"We can pretend," she pulls him on top of her into a kiss.

"This isn't our house."

"I'm sure Spencer has done much worse in this house."

They continue to kiss. "I'm not comfortable having sex on his couch."

"I'm very comfortable besides he is probably going to talk to Lily or something and he'll be gone a while."

She kisses him again.

"Okay alright I can't resist my gorgeous wife."

They kiss some more and the clothes start to come off.

……………………..

Jenny and Rob bust into his apartment kissing and taking their clothes off. "God I've missed you."

"Well why don't you show me?"

"That's a brilliant idea."

He leads her into the bedroom.

In her purse her phone is blinking. She left it on silent.

Jake is leaving her a voice mail. He has started to grow a beard. "Hey baby girl, I know you are probably mad at me for not calling, and I want you to know that I'm very sorry. I'm doing fine, and I miss you very much. I'll be home soon. I just needed sometime to think. I love you." He hung up the phone.

"Baby are you coming to bed?" a voice from the other room said.

"Yeah I'll be right there." He walks into the bedroom.

…………………………………..

Elizabeth and Noah are in his car. "I guess I better take you home."

"You know my parents said that I don't have to come home until like one."

"Oh so we have sometime to waste."

"I can think of a way that I want to waste it."

"Yeah me too," he pulled the car over. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"I know me too."

"I want it to be perfect though."

"As long as I am with you it will be."

"Then where should we go."

"I know the perfect place."

They drive to Elizabeth's new house. They had been moving things in for the past couple of weeks, but they weren't yet ready to move in.

"Wow this place is huge. I can't believe your dad had it built for your mom."

"I think this is the perfect place for us."

"I agree."

There was even a couch.

"You really have thought of everything." He kisses her. "I want you to know that our relationship is more to me than just sex, and things aren't going to change."

"I think that this will only make them better." She kisses him. "I want this more than I have ever wanted anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

He unzips her dress. "Dreams really can come true."

………………………………………

Brooke finds Nathan outside. "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Does Isabella have a boyfriend?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I saw her kissing a guy from my team."

"Oh wow I'll have to get all the juicy details tomorrow."

"She was kissing Daniel Colby."

"Okay is he cute?"

"He's bad news Brooke, and I don't think that she should see him."

Brooke was shocked. She wasn't about to forbid her daughter from seeing someone. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Okay but I'm telling you Daniel is a bad guy and Isabella has got to stay away from him."

…………………………………

Eligh and Lexie are walking out of the school. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I had a great time."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks for making me feel like part of the family. It is really all I have ever wanted."

…………………………………

Keith has driven Jacey home. "God you are a beautiful queen."

"And you are a handsome king."

"I hate that our night has to end here, but I have to get home."

"I know, but not before I do this." She leans in and kisses him. "I'm really happy that I gave you a second chance because being with you is all I have ever needed."

"It's all I have ever needed too. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have forgiven me."

"You made a lot of mistakes, but I think you have grown from those mistakes, and I am so proud of the man you've become."

She kisses him again. "You better get home before your dad comes looking for you."

"You're probably right. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

He watched her walk inside, and then drove away. Their formal was magical.

…………………………………………..

Lily and Aidan are standing on her front porch. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else. I wanted to thank you for standing by my side through all of this mess. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"No problem," he wanted to kiss her so bad.

She wanted to kiss him so bad. She wasn't one to take charge, but this time she decided to do it anyway. She leaned in and kissed him. At first it took him by surprise but then he started to enjoy it.

"Wow that's chemistry. We have chemistry." She told him. When she kissed Spencer she didn't feel that kind of chemistry.

"I'm so glad that you did that."

"I'm glad I did that too." He kisses her this time.

Spencer has seen the whole thing from a far. He shakes his head and walks away. Lily and his relationship was truly over. He knew that now.

**Okay so there is the end of episode 8. **

**Episode 9 Spoilers: **

**Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan move their families into their new houses. **

**Lily is getting closer and closer to remembering **

**Elizabeth is nervous. **

**Beth's secrets are kind of revealed. **


	42. Ep9Ch1 Moving A Lifetime

**Episode 9 Chapter 1 Moving a Lifetime **

It had been a week since formal in Tree Hill. The basketball team had made into the tournament and was games away from playing in the championship game.

"Chase Davis has been on fire for the Tree Hill Ravens. If the rest of the team plays as well as he has been playing the championship trophy will be there's. He is unstoppable." Chase read the newspaper article about him. He was going to continue to rock the court and get the basketball scholarship he never knew he wanted.

He put the paper down, and walked over to one of his packed bags. He pulled out his pack of pills. He knew that he wasn't going to being playing that day, but he didn't want to miss a dose.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Chase jumped when he heard his mom's voice. "What," he was nervous that she saw him take the pill.

"I just wanted to make sure the star of the Tree Hill Raven's had gotten most of his bags packed for the big move."

He was relieved. "Oh I'm almost packed."

"Okay good, is something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine."

"Are you excited?"

"About what?"

She picks up the paper. "About having an article written about you, that is pretty awesome."

"Oh yeah it's cool. Are you excited?"

"Yeah of course I am. I am so proud of you."

"No I mean about the move."

She smiled. She was really excited about moving to a mansion. "I can't wait."

"Well you won't have to wait anymore after today."

"I know. Everything is going to be perfect. But I want you to know I really am proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"You've come a long way Chase Davis, and I am very proud of the person you have become."

He felt a little guilty because he was taking pills to enhance his game, but then again he was getting exactly what he always wanted.

………………………………………………

Nathan and Deb were downstairs packing up the rest of the kitchen. "I can't believe that I am packing away all of my memories."

"How long have you lived here?" Deb couldn't remember.

"Fourteen years," Nathan sighed.

_Haley and Nathan walked into the empty house. Haley was holding a two year old Eligh, and Jamie was standing next to Nathan. "So what do you think?" He asked her with a smile. _

"_I wike it daddy. I wike it a wot." Jamie smiled as he started running around the house. _

"_Jamie don't run you might fall." Haley cautioned her young son. _

"_I just want to see the place mommy." He ran up the stairs. _

"_So what do you think?" He asked again. _

"_It's great Nathan, but how can we afford it. We haven't even graduated college yet." _

"_We're gonna graduate in a couple of months. Haley we have enough money saved. This is the house I want to raise our kids in. I want to grow old with you in this house." He leaned in and kissed her. "This is the house for us. I know you can feel it too." _

"_I want to grow old with you here too Nathan. I can picture yelling at our grandkids in this house." _

_She kissed him. "Always and Forever," she whispered. _

Nathan knew that they were making the right decision by moving. It was time for him to create a new chapter in his life, but he would never forget the time he had with Haley, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

………………………………………….

Lucas was at his new house getting the master bedroom ready for Peyton. He had bought a new bed, new furniture, and different decorations for the bedroom. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"_Close your eyes," he led Peyton into the bedroom of their brand new house. He had gotten his mom to watch the twins for the night. He wanted everything to be perfect for him and Peyton because he knew that she deserved it. _

"_They're closed Lucas." She told him. "What's the big surprise? I'm the one who decorated the room." _

"_Yeah well did you decorate the room this way?" _

_He moved his hands from her eyes, and she was shocked. He had covered the room in rose petals and candles. _

"_I want our first night in our new house to be perfect." _

"_It will be perfect as long as I am with you." She said with a kiss. _

"_Is this everything you ever dreamed of?" _

"_It's so much more than I could have ever dreamed. I love you so much Lucas Scott, and I'm so happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together in this house." _

"_We're gonna be together forever." _

"_Yes we are," she laid on the bed and he fell on top of her. "Are you sure the kids are going to be okay without us?" _

"_It is only one night, and we can go get them first thing in the morning. I want to make this night magical." _

"_You're doing a pretty good job Mr. Scott." _

"_Anything for you Mrs. Scott," he kisses her again. _

Lucas flashes back to reality. He and Peyton really had gotten everything they could have possibly ever wanted, and their dreams were going to continue to come true.

………………………………………………..

Summer wakes up and walks into the kitchen. She is surprised to see Jeremy making breakfast and not Beth. "Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm making my wife breakfast."

"Where's your mom?"

"She went out to look for a job."

"On a Saturday?" She asked. That seemed kind of strange to her.

"Yeah she said she had an interview."

"Oh okay, I'm definitely not complaining. At least I get sometime alone with my gorgeous husband."

She kissed him. "We don't have much time though. We have to go help Lily and the rest of the Scott's finish moving."

"Oh yeah that's right." He kissed and picked her up. "We have plenty of time." He rushed her into the bedroom.

………………………………………………..

Beth was at the prison. She had lied to Jeremy for good reason. She needed to see Collin, and she knew that Jeremy wouldn't like it very much at all.

…………………………………………………

Lily was in her room getting her things packed. "You need some help?" she heard Aidan's voice from the door.

"You bet I do."

"I thought you might. My dad came with me to help."

"Okay," she smiled. "You can help with all the heavy lifting."

"I figured that would be my job."

"Considering I can't do much lifting," she smiled.

"Cause your lazy," he laughed.

"No because I'm hurt you big meany." She joked with him.

"Oh I'll show you mean." He picked her up and carried her out of her room.

"Put me down," she yelled at him.

"Okay but if I put you down you have to give me a kiss."

"What if I don't want to give you a kiss?"

"Then I guess I have to carry you forever."

She smiled, "I guess one kiss can't hurt."

He put her down on the floor and slowly kissed her lips. What was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a more passionate one. Derek rounded the corner to see him kissing and he immediately became worried about the choice his son was making.

**Sorry I have posted in a while. I will hopefully post a lot more this week. I want to get to episode 10. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	43. Ep9Ch2 Moving A LifeTime

**Episode 9 Ch. 2 Moving a Lifetime **

Beth was sitting in the waiting area waiting for Collin. He walked in and sat down. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back for a while."

"I changed my mind. I thought I should check in with you."

"How's my son?"

"Our son isn't doing well. I can't believe that he got married at sixteen. That is way too young."

"It wasn't up to me."

"Oh yeah that's right because you got yourself arrested."

"Well you should have been around instead of whoring around."

"I wouldn't have had to run around with other men if you would have loved me like I deserved to be loved."

"You shouldn't have left your son. I mean look at you now. You look awful."

"You don't look so good yourself."

"Is Jeremy still playing basketball?"

"Yes, but Summer is all he ever thinks about."

"You know what you have to do Beth."

"What?"

"You have to break them apart. You have to prove to Jeremy that she is no good for him and basketball is more important."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"I'm sure you will think of something. Especially if you want me to give you half of the money I have in savings."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Only if you break them up and keep them apart. And Jeremy goes to school to play ball."

"I was planning on breaking them up anyway. I don't think that a sixteen year old boy knows what he wants, and that Summer is a real piece of work."

"Did you tell him why you came back?"

"No, I couldn't tell him that I came back because my husband kicked me to the curb and married some other young slutty woman."

"Yeah that kind of sucks for you."

"Yeah it kind of does," she remarked. "But being with Jeremy is exactly what I need."

"You just better make sure that he plays basketball in college, and he dumps that wife of his."

"You have nothing to worry about. Everything is under control."

……………………………….

Elizabeth is at the new house unpacking. Noah walks in. "Hey," he touches her back. "I've missed you."

"I saw you just the other day."

"I feel like you've been ignoring me."

"I haven't. I've just been really busy with school and moving."

"Right," he made her put down the picture frame. "You avoiding me wouldn't have anything to do with what we did the night of formal would it?"

"No," she shook her head. She wasn't completely lying. "It was perfect."

"Then what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I've just been busy okay, Noah." She picks up a box and walks upstairs. He shook his head because he knew there was more that she wasn't telling him.

…………………………………..

Aidan is walking out of the house with a box when his dad stops him. "I need to talk to you."

"Could this possibly wait until I'm not carrying a heavy box?"

"I saw you kissing Lily."

"There is nothing in the rules saying I can't."

"It's risky Aidan, and you know it."

"What are you talking about dad?"

Derek sighed, "Lily was in love with someone else before the accident."

"But she doesn't remember."

"You know as well as I do that with time she will. I don't want you to get hurt Aidan."

"I'm a big boy dad I can handle it, but thanks for the warning." Aidan walked outside with his box. Derek shook his head. He knew that Aidan was headed for heartbreak.

…………………………….

Peyton is at her dad's house with Grace. "What ya looking at?" Grace walked into the living room and hander her a cup of water. Peyton was resting on the couch with her feet propped up.

"My kids," Peyton smiled. "We really have come a long way."

_Peyton came home from a long day of work hoping to find her children asleep and her husband waiting on her, but of course nothing was ever that simple. _

_She walked into the house to find her husband being chased by two little four year old monsters. He was covered in lotion, baby powder, and had marker all over him. "Hey, hey, hey what is going on here?" _

_They all stopped right where they were. "Mommy," Elizabeth squealed. "We were just playing with daddy." _

"_Yeah I can see that. Do you have any idea what time it is?" _

"_Like five o' clock," Keith answered as if he really knew. _

"_What have you done to your daddy?" _

"_We were playing with him mommy." _

_Peyton walked over to Lucas. "You're a mess."_

"_This is a lot harder than it looks." _

"_I see that. Well it is time for bed." _

"_Five more minutes mommy," Keith begged. _

"_No not tonight, it is already way too late." She picked up Keith, and Lucas picked up Elizabeth. _

"_I don't want to go to sleep I want play with daddy." _

"_Yeah me too. I want some more cake." _

_Peyton looked at Lucas. "You fed them cake." _

"_Yeah chocolate cake," Keith said proudly. _

_Peyton just shook her head. She couldn't believe he fed them chocolate cake right before bedtime. _

_After they got the kids to bed, which proved to be a trying task, Lucas took a shower. _

"_I can't believe you fed them cake." _

"_I know it was pretty stupid of me, but they begged for it. What do you do when they beg you?" _

"_I try my best not to give in." _

"_But sometimes you still give in right?" _

"_Sometimes, but not to chocolate cake before bedtime," she looked at him. _

"_This really is harder than I thought it would be." He admitted. _

"_You're not that bad at it Lucas. You are a good father and an even better husband." She pulled him into a kiss. _

………………………………………………………….

At Nathan and Brooke's house Nathan answers the door to see Daniel standing on the other side. "Hi Coach Scott I thought I'd come help out today."

"We don't need your help." Nathan told him harshly.

"Oh well I really don't mind."

"But I do mind. We don't need you, and I want you to leave. Better yet I want you to stay away from Isabella. She is way too young to be apart of your games." With that said Nathan slammed the door in his face.

Daniel was confused because he wasn't playing games with Isabella. He really did like her.

……………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks upstairs of the new house to find Savannah and Charlie arguing. "I want this room. I'm the oldest."

"I'm the boy."

"It doesn't matter. I want this room."

"No I want this room. It is right by daddy and mommy Peyton."

"Hey guys what is going on here?"

"Tell Charlie this is my room daddy," Savannah batted her beautiful eye lashes at her daddy. He knew she was going to be trouble.

"No daddy it is my room. I want to be close to you."

He was surprised that they didn't get the hint that it was the babies' room. It was already decorated in yellow and had a lot of baby things in it like a crib.

"Why do you guys think that this is one of your rooms?"

"Because it is right by you and mommy," Savannah informed him.

"Well guys this room is actually for the babies' in your mommy's stomach."

"But," Savannah wasn't happy about his little announcement. "I wanted this room."

"Well I already have your two rooms decorated. Do you want to see?"

They both shook their heads.

Lucas led them into their rooms which were connected by a bathroom. He had decorated Savannah's room in princesses and purple walls. "Oh wow daddy, this is magical."

"I thought you might say that, and Charlie your room is right there."

He had decorated his room with super heroes. "Whoa this is better than my room at home."

"Well this is your home now buddy."

"I like it."

"See I told you that you guys have the best rooms in the house."

"Mine is better than yours," Savannah told him.

"No its not," Charlie pouted back.

"Okay, okay," Lucas intervenes. "I think you both have pretty cool rooms."

Savannah stuck her tongue out at Charlie, and he did the same thing.

Lucas shook his head. It was like having Elizabeth and Keith all over again when they were that age.

……………………………………………………………

Lily was still in her room. She only had a few more things to pack. She heard someone open her bedroom door. "What took you so….." She turned around to see that it was Spencer not Aidan. "Hey."

"Hey my mom told me you were moving today. I thought I could come by and help."

"Oh."

"If you don't mind?"

"Hey Lily I…." Aidan trails off when he sees Spencer standing in the room.

"You don't need my help." Spencer sounded defeated.

"Spencer," Lily said his name as he walked out of the room. "I can't believe he has to make things so difficult."

"I guess it is because he loves you Lily."

"But I don't love him, and I wish that he would just understand that and leave me alone."

……………………………………………………………

Keith is in his room getting the last box he had to move. "God you are so strong."

He smiled when he saw Jacey enter his bedroom. "It's too bad you don't have a bed anymore. I've been missing you."

He sits the box down and takes her in his arms. "I'd be okay with using the floor."

"I haven't missed you that much." She joked. "But I have missed you this much." She gives him a kiss.

"Oh wow that was nice."

"So are you excited about moving into that big house?"

"Yeah I am, but I'm going to miss this house. There are a lot of memories here."

"You can make new memories in the new house."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss this one."

She gave him a kiss, "It's a new start, a new beginning, and it could be a lot of fun."

"Your right, as long as I have my family everything is going to be okay." He smiled. "And as long as I have you too."

………………………………………………………

Jamie was sitting on the porch of the new house looking at the beach. He was lonely, and he wasn't doing so well in basketball. He really missed Becky.

"Shouldn't you be helping your family get ready for this big move?"

He looked up and saw Becky standing in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

**Okay so kind of a cliff hanger....Becky is back, but for how long? I know a lot of you don't like triangles, but I'm trying to play the Lily/Spencer/Aidan triangle a little different. So I hope you guys like it when that storyline comes to an end...well kind of....**

**I hope you guys like the little memories I'm putting in. This is really just to get them moved. The next episode is the big one. **

**Please Review! I love to hear what you guys have to say. **


	44. Ep9Ch3 Moving a Lifetime

**Episode 9 Ch.3 Moving a Lifetime **

Jamie is still in a trance after seeing Becky. "Am I dreaming?"

She leans in and kisses him. "If I am dreaming please don't wake me up."

She kisses him again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She can't stop kissing him. "I love you so much."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got the day off, and this is where I wanted to be."

"I really have missed you so much." He holds her tightly. "How long do we have?"

"I have to leave tonight, but at least we have right now right?"

"I've been needing to see you for so long. I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." They kiss again.

……………………………………………..

Isabella is on the phone. "Hey I thought that you said you were going to come over and see me."

"I did, but Nathan sent me away."

"What?"

"He sent me away." Daniel told her.

"I can't believe him." She was mad.

Isabella hung up the phone and went to talk to her mother. "Mom, mom, mom," she screamed.

"Isabella what's wrong?"

"Nathan sent Daniel away." She huffed.

"What?" Brooke was way too stressed.

"Daniel came to help, but Nathan sent him away."

"He's probably just stressed. I'll talk to him, and you can tell Daniel to come over. I'm sure it's nothing."

Brooke knew that it was more than nothing, but she didn't want to keep her daughter away from someone she liked.

………………………………………………..

Lexie is unpacking her things in her brand new room. Eligh walked in. "Your room looks good."

"Yeah I can't believe I actually have my own room. I don't remember ever really having my own room."

She smiled. "Look at all these awesome clothes Brooke got for me."

"I know Brooke's pretty cool. She's really been so good to us since she and my dad got together."

"I can't believe she would just take me in. That means so much to me."

"Brooke Scott always loves with her whole heart. I want you to feel like you are part of this family because you are now."

"I already do feel apart of this family. I'm really lucky."

"I think we are the lucky ones."

………………………………………………….

Summer walks out of the bedroom to see Beth standing in the kitchen. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He went for a run."

"Oh we're supposed to go over and help the Scott's move."

"He said he'll be back shortly."

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be finding a job."

"I tried, but I couldn't find anything."

"Oh well maybe Monday. I really think it is time that you find a job."

"I know and I agree."

"Good," Summer smiled. She couldn't wait to get that woman out of her life and apartment.

………………………………………………..

Noah finds Elizabeth upstairs in her room. "I love you."

"Noah, I love you too."

"Then talk to me, tell me what is bothering you."

"I'm scared. I know that we said that things wouldn't change between us, but what if they do?"

"I promise you that things aren't going to change. I love you with or without the sex."

"I know you say that now…." she trailed off as his lips met hers.

"I'm never going to stop loving you, and formal was absolutely amazing."

She kisses him again. "Just promise me that no matter what nothing will ever change between us because I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I promise."

……………………………………………………….

Lily hands Aidan another box. A picture falls out of the box. "Oh."

"I'll get it."

Lily bends down and grabs the picture. It is a picture of her, Summer, Karen, and Andy.

_Andy, Karen, Summer, and Lily walk into a huge house. "Wow Andy this looks amazing." Karen held onto his hand. _

"_Yeah Andy this rocks. Me and Summer have a lot of room to play." _

"_Are you guys sure you like it?" _

"_We love it Andy." Lily told him. She was so excited about moving into the new house. She thought it was going to be a lot of fun. _

Lily couldn't believe it. She had a memory.

"Are you okay?" Aidan asked her.

"Yeah I just remembered."

Spencer has come back and he heard her tell Aidan that she remembered.

**Okay so a cliff hanger. Lily remembered something. **

**What do you guys think of Isabella and Daniel? And Nathan's reaction to them? **

**Readergirl04 thank you so much for the review. You made my day about signing up just so you could review for the story. Thank you so much. It really helps to hear things like that. I really hope that I don't dissappoint your expectations. And there is going to be a part 4. I already have it planned out in my head. I'm glad you went ahead and reviewed. **


	45. Ep9Ch4 Moving A Lifetime

**Episode 9 Ch.4 Moving a Lifetime **

"You remembered?" He was nervous.

"Yeah well kind of, not everything. I remembered Summer. I remember moving in with her, my mom, and Andy. I mean I still remember my dad, but I remember this now too. Which means if I remember this then my full memory is gonna probably come back soon too." She was happy. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah that's great Lily." He wanted to be supportive.

Spencer walked away. He knew her memory was going to come back soon enough, but he was still afraid that he had already lost her.

"I can't wait to tell Summer that I kind of remember her."

"Yeah this is awesome Lily."

He was beginning to get nervous.

………………………………………………………

Daniel is carrying a box out of the house. Nathan stops him. "What are you doing here?'

"Isabella called and told me she needed my help."

"Well I'm your coach and I told you to leave."

"Mom said he could come." Isabella said as she walked down the stairs.

"Isabella," he said in a warning tone.

"Ask her?"

"I don't want you to see him Isabella."

"That's not up to you." She stomped off. "Mom."

"What's wrong now?"

Nathan and Isabella were both standing in front of her. They both started talking at the same time.

"Okay, okay stop it. One at a time…..Nathan," she looked at him.

Isabella huffed because he got to go first.

"I talked to you about this before Brooke. I don't think that Isabella should see Daniel. He is bad news."

"He is not."

"You don't know him that well."

"But I hope to get to know him."

"No," Nathan yelled at her.

"Okay guys stop it. We don't have time for this. Daniel can stay and help pack, and we'll talk about this later." She walked off.

Isabella gave him a look and walked off too.

Nathan wasn't happy.

………………………………………………………..

Becky and Jamie walk into Andy and Michelle's house. "Mom," she squealed.

"Oh my God Becky." She hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had the day off and I decided to stop by before we had to go to the next town."

"Oh my gosh sweetie I am so glad you are here." Michelle couldn't believe it.

Jamie walked off and found Andy. "Hey Andy."

"Oh hey Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"Becky's back in town."

"What? That's amazing. I know her mom sure does miss her."

"Yeah well I miss her too. I want her to come home."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. It couldn't hurt anything?"

"I know but she's happy, and that's all I have ever wanted for her. I just want her to be happy."

"She probably wants the same thing for you too."

………………………………………

Jacey and Keith are walking around the new house. "This is a pretty great house."

"Yeah I think so too."

"Why don't you get a room downstairs? It is awesome down there."

"Yeah well its part of my punishment. Dad is making the room that is supposed to be mine into his office. They don't trust me yet."

"They will don't worry."

………………………………….

Jeremy comes in from his run. "Hey baby just let me get dressed and we can head over to the Scott's."

"Your mom didn't get a job, and I'm pretty sure she didn't even try."

"Summer," he didn't want to get into this again.

"I'm just telling you."

"She'll get a job, and she'll move out. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

Beth was listening from the other room.

………………………………………………

Derek and Aidan are driving to the new house with boxes in their truck. "So dad about what you said earlier. You know about Lily remembering. I know that she will remember, but I'm hoping what we have is strong enough to overcome that. I'm willing to fight for her because I care that much about her, and I'm not going to stop just because there is a chance she might remember the life she had before."

Derek didn't say anything. He just smiled. He was proud of his son for making a decision about his life.

……………………………………………..

Lucas walks into Larry and Grace's house. "Hey baby."

"Hey," she smiled. She loved seeing him even after all of the years.

"The house is almost done, and I think it is definitely ready for you to see it."

"Are you sure because Grace said I could spend the night here?"

"I'm positive. Tonight is the start of the beginning again for us." He kissed her. "This is a dream come true for me, and I'm so glad you're standing next to me."

"Me too," she kissed him. "That's how it always should be, and it is how it always will be."

…………………………………………………

**Okay not much to this chapter...Sorry about that....**

**Let me know what you thought! **


	46. Ep9Ch5 Moving A Lifetime

**Episode 9 Ch.5- Moving a Lifetime **

Lucas, Peyton, Elizabeth, Keith, Lily, Savannah, and Charlie walk into their house. It is almost perfect. "Oh wow Lucas, this is everything I've ever wanted."

"I know." He kisses her.

"Do you like it mom?"

"I love it. Do you guys like it?"

"Yeah," they all said. "It's awesome."

"It is totally awesome."

"We better get you upstairs. You need your rest."

"Are you going to carry me like you did the first time?"

"After you have the twins." He laughed and helped her upstairs.

The kids just watched as they walked upstairs.

……………………………………..

Brooke walks into the new house carrying one of the last boxes. Nathan follows her. "We need to talk about this whole Daniel and Isabella thing."

"Later Nathan," she didn't want to talk about it because she didn't agree with him.

"No not later….Daniel is bad news."

"Isabella likes him Nathan, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Forbid her from seeing him."

"You know what would you have done if Haley's parents had forbidden her from seeing you? Things for you might have turned out a lot different."

"I can't believe you are bringing Haley into this."

"Maybe Isabella can be Daniel's Haley."

"I don't think so. I need you to agree with me on this one. We're in this together."

"She's my daughter."

"She's our daughter now Brooke, and I need you to back me up. I know what I'm talking about. He's only going to hurt her. I can see it now."

Brooke didn't say anything. She was way too busy to argue with him.

……………………………………

Summer shows up at the new house to see Lily. "Hey sorry I'm so late. I haven't had the best day."

Lily gives her a big hug. "I remembered you today. I remembered moving in with you. It was so awesome."

"Did you completely remember everything?"

"No, but I did remember you."

"You didn't remember Spencer?"

"No…." Summer gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you remembered me though."

"Yeah I'm really glad that I remembered you too."

………………………………….

Jamie and Becky are at a hotel room.

"I can't believe you got us a hotel room for the rest of the day." Becky smiled.

"I want it to be perfect. I love you Becky."

"I love you too."

They start kissing, and he carries her to the bed. Her phone starts ringing. "Don't answer it."

"Jamie," she knew she had to answer it.

"Don't….I want to have this time with you."

"I have too." She picks up the phone and learns that they are leaving earlier than expected.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I have to go."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe you can come visit me on tour once school is out."

"I have college to think about."

"Jamie I really want to be with you."

"I can't sit here and tell you that I don't miss you every day because I do, but I also can't sit here and ask you to stay and quit your dreams. I won't do that to you."

"You don't have too. I can keep with my music and we can still be together."

"No we can't because I'm not happy with this, and I can't think that you are either."

"What are you saying Jamie?"

"It's over Becky."

"No," she had tears in her eyes.

"You are going to be great. You already are, but you're gonna have to be great without me."

He grabbed his jacket.

"I love you Jamie."

He didn't say anything. It was way too hard. After he left she fell on the bed crying.

…………………………………………….

Brooke was putting the finishing touches on Millie's bedroom. Isabella walks in. "Hey mom I need to talk to you."

"Isabella not again."

"I really like Daniel. Please don't make me stop seeing him."

"I just want you to be careful okay. He is older than you."

"So you're saying that I can see him."

"Yeah I guess am." She hated to go against Nathan, but she didn't agree with him.

Nathan was listening outside the door. He was upset that Brooke wouldn't listen to him. They were supposed to be in the parenting thing together, but it didn't seem like they were, and it hurt his feelings.

………………………………………………..

Spencer stops by to see Lily. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Um okay, what's up?"

"I love you. You know that I love you, but sometimes love isn't enough. I know that one day you will remember, but until you do I'm gonna let you go because that is what you have to do sometimes when you love someone. I'll always love you and cherish every second that we had together."

He leans in and kisses her cheek. "I'll see ya."

He leaves and Lily finds it hard to believe that he is really out of her life for good.

_Sometimes all you can do is let go………_

**That's the end of episode 9. It was kind of a short episode, but it was needed to move the story forward. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll get Episode 10 posted soon. **

**Spoilers: Someone returns to Tree Hill with a big secret. **

**Brooke learns more about Lexie. **

**Lily has to take care of three people. **

**Chase's dreams seem to be coming true. **

**Summer and Jeremy come to blows. **


	47. Ep10Ch1 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Ch.1 Happy Birthday Daddy **

Lucas was still asleep. He loved being able to sleep late on his birthday. He then felt the covers fly off of his body, and he heard his name being called. "Daddy, daddy…"

He opened his eyes and saw his four beautiful children staring at him. "Come on dad it is time to wake up." Keith told him.

"We have a very busy day ahead of us."

He smiled. It was nice to wake up to see his kids first thing in the morning. He looked over and saw Peyton smiling at him. "You didn't forget the tradition for your birthday did you?"

"No of course not, but you guys know how I like my sleep."

"Well too bad daddy," Savannah told him with her hands on her hips. "We have a lot of stuff planned for you.

"Starting with breakfast," Elizabeth smiled.

"So get moving dad." Keith told him.

"Yeah honey get moving." Peyton kissed his forehead.

"You know maybe I shouldn't leave you. The twins are due any day now."

"They are due in like a week, and this is a tradition that you started when Elizabeth and Keith were little, and it is something that you guys are going to continue to do forever. Besides I'll be fine. Lily is going to stay with me."

"Lily doesn't want to come with us?"

Lily walks into the bedroom without her cast. She had gotten it taken off three days before. It felt good to be free again. "Lily is your sister not your child, and she really wants to spend the day with Peyton. We are going to have a total blast."

"Yeah you bet we are." Peyton smiled. "She may even let me get out of bed for a few minutes."

"She better not," Lucas warned both of them. "You are to stay in that bed while I'm gone."

"Fully noted warden," Peyton rolled her eyes, and the kids laughed.

After Lucas finally got dressed and ready the kids were ready to take him out to breakfast, lunch, and fun. They had done it every year. It was a tradition Lucas started himself. He wanted them to know that on his birthday they were the best gift he had ever gotten.

"Alright guys let's go," Lucas smiled as he made his way downstairs.

"Yay," Savannah jumped up and down. "Happy Birthday daddy!" She said as he picked her up.

"Thanks pretty girl," he loved his kids so much. "Let's get this party started."

……………………………………………..

Lily and Peyton were upstairs. "So Peyton I thought we could watch a movie. I know you've probably watched them all, but you know some movies are worth watching again." Lily babbled.

"Yeah I thought we could do something else."

"Okay what did you have in mind? Because there isn't much you can do from that bed."

"Yeah don't remind me. Actually what I want to do has to do with Lucas birthday."

"You want to make him a card?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip. "I need you to take me to get Lucas a present."

"What?"

"Well technically I already have purchased it I just need you to drive me to the place."

"Why don't I just go get it for you?"

"Because I want to go."

"Where is it?"

"About an hour out of town, it won't take us long to get there, and by the time they get back we will already be back."

"I can't. You're supposed to be on bed rest. Lucas will kill me if I take you out of this house."

"I'll take care of Lucas. This is important to me. The babies aren't going to be born today, and I won't even be on my feet that much. Please, Lily I really need to do this."

Lily didn't know what to say. "I can't Peyton."

Peyton started crying, "I feed you, I cloth you, I make sure you have nice things, and now I'm pregnant and I want to give Lucas a nice gift and if you don't help me I will have nothing to give my husband on his birthday."

"Okay, okay, I'll um drive you where ever you need to go, but we need to make it quick because he can't know that we did this. He will definitely kill me."

Peyton smiled.

…………………………………………………………………

Brooke is downstairs feeding Sophie. "Yeah pretty girl you are doing so good eating this yucky baby food."

Nathan walks downstairs. "Good morning Sophie Beth." He gives his little a daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Brooke gives him a look. He hadn't really talked to her that much since she over ruled him on the Isabella and Daniel situation. "Do I not get a kiss or even a hello how are you wife?"

"How are you wife?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm great Nathan except for the fact that my husband isn't talking to me."

"I'm talking to you."

"No, you are talking around me. There is a difference. I know the difference. Nathan we need to talk about this."

He poured himself something to drink. "There isn't anything to talk about. You thought I was wrong, and you went against my better judgment and allowed your daughter to see someone that isn't good enough for her."

"If Daniel isn't good enough for Isabella I'm pretty sure that she will figure it out because she is a very intelligent girl, and she doesn't waste her time. I know my daughter Nathan, and you need to trust me on this one."

Nathan sighed, "I want to feel like I have a say in her life, but I don't." He walks out of the kitchen.

Brooke looks at Sophie. Sophie makes a noise. "Aw baby girl I know you love your mommy. Yes I do."

………………………………………………….

Chase is at the river court shooting around. A man drives up and parks his car. Chase continues to play as the person gets out of the car and walks to the river court.

Chase stops and turns toward the man. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Chase Davis?"

"Yeah."

The man extended his hand out towards Chase, "I'm Mitch Hase, and I'm Duke Scout."

"Oh wow."

"I read the article about you. Well actually I've read several articles about you, and I've seen you play. You are an incredible talent and I think you would be asset to the Duke team. Do you think we could maybe go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah that would be great," Chase was overwhelmed. All of his dreams were coming true.

…………………………………………………….

Jenny walks into Rob's apartment. "Hey baby I'm home."

He walks out of the bedroom and gives her a kiss. "God I missed you so much."

"I haven't been gone that long."

"Well I start to miss you the moment you leave."

"You are so corny, but I love you for it."

"How are you doing?"

"I don't really know. I'm so worried about my dad. I'm glad he called, but I just get this feeling that something is wrong."

Rob didn't really know what to say. He was scared that there was more to the story than what Jake told her in the voicemail, and he was afraid to learn the truth.

…………………………………………………………..

Jamie knocks on his dad's door. 'Come in."

"Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you ever feel like you made a mistake?"

"What kind of mistake?"

"I don't know like if there is something you could take back or do differently."

"I'm sure I've made mistakes Jamie, but I've learned from them. Does this have anything to do with you and Becky breaking up?"

Jamie smirked, "You know me oh too well. I feel like I made the right decision for her career, but I'm afraid that in the long run I'm gonna really regret that decision."

"I know it is hard right now, but there will come a time when you know that you either made the right decision or you made the wrong decision. Break ups are hard especially when you are in love, but sometimes they are needed to make sure that the person you love gets exactly what they need."

Jamie half way smiled. He really missed Becky, and he didn't know what he was going to do without her.

………………………………

Tyler sees Ashton at the café. "Hey we need to talk."

"I don't really have anything to say to you. I said it all at formal."

"I'm a stupid guy Ashton. I had no idea that you had feelings for me."

"Well now you do." Ashton walked out of the café.

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"Don't you want to hear how I feel?"

"I already know how you feel. You are madly in love with Elizabeth, and we're just friends." Ashton walked off, and Tyler sighed. He felt like he didn't have anyone on his side.

………………………………………………….

Jacey and Breanne are pushing Carter's stroller in the mall. "I can't believe my little boy is going to have his first pictures taken today."

"I know you're gonna have all these great memories Breanne. You really are an awesome mom."

"Yeah well I don't know where I learned it from. I was so scared before he was born. I didn't want to turn out like my mom."

"You will never be like your mom. You are so much better than that." Both Jacey and Breanne smile.

……………………………………………

Summer is walking up the stairs to the apartment with a bag of groceries. Beth comes out of the apartment. "Oh here Summer let me help you with those."

"No that's okay I got it."

"No I insist."

Beth tries to take the groceries, but Summer pulls away and when she does Beth takes a fall.

"Oh my God," Summer screams.

**Okay so finally I am posting episode 10. This is by far my favorite episode. Not necessarily this chapter but the episode as a whole. I'm half way finished writing it so we will see, but if all my ideas work out I think it will turn out good. **

**Let me know what you thought. And thanks so much for the reviews for the last episode. I'm so scared that you guys are losing interest. I hope you aren't because there is a lot more of this story to tell. **


	48. Ep10Ch2 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Ch.2 Happy Birthday Daddy **

Beth is lying on the ground complaining about her back. "I'm sure your fine." Summer told her.

"I'm not fine Summer my back is hurting."

"It wasn't that big of a fall. It wasn't that many steps."

"I think you should take me to the hospital."

"I think you'll be fine." The fall hadn't been that drastic, and Summer was sure that she was just faking it.

Jeremy walked out of the apartment. "What the hell happened here?"

"Nothing," Summer told him.

"It was most certainly something. Your wife pushed me down the stairs." Beth lied.

"Summer," Jeremy looked disappointed in her.

"She's lying. It was an accident."

"I was just trying to help her. She made me fall and now my back is killing me."

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"She's fine Jeremy. She's just faking it."

Jeremy didn't even say anything to her. "Let me get my keys mom."

…………………………………………………..

Lily is driving and Peyton is resting in the passenger's seat. The sky was dark, and it looked as if it was about to rain. "So what exactly are you getting Lucas for his birthday?"

"Well through out our entire relationship I have drawn pictures about our love and our journey and he has written about it. So I had this guy I know put his words and my writings together. It is very symbolic and cheesy, but it is so us. And drew different pictures of the family and had him a blanket made. Lucas likes stuff like that."

"Yeah he really does." Lily giggles.

"What's with the giggle?"

"I just hope that one day I can have what you and Lucas have."

"You will." Peyton was optimistic.

"This is nice…"

"I agree." Peyton smiled. She and Lily hadn't spent much time together since the accident. Peyton had always thought of her like her sister or even her daughter.

"As long as you don't pop out my nieces or my nephews," Lily laughed. She hoped that they would be girls.

"I won't be having your nieces today, I promise." Peyton and Lucas hadn't told that many people that they were having two girls. They had decorated the nursery yellow because it was a neutral color, and only bought things that could go for both a boy and a girl.

Lily smiled. She was so excited about having nieces. "I'm gonna spoil them rotten."

"I would expect nothing less."

………………………………………………..

Lucas is with his kids at the café. They have gotten him a birthday cake. "Do you like it daddy?" Charlie asked.

"I love it buddy. This is the best birthday ever. I wouldn't want to spend it any other way."

"Can we play in the park?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know Vanna it looks like it is going to rain." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah Jace said it was supposed to rain today."

"Well we will try to go to the park before it rains." Lucas told his beautiful four year old daughter.

He took a moment to remember the year before. It hadn't been his happiest birthday because he hadn't been with Peyton and his mother was dying.

"Dad can we go shopping?" Elizabeth loved to shop especially on his birthday. He always bought the kid's presents instead of them buying him anything.

"Of course….." He tickled Savannah. "It wouldn't be my birthday if you guys didn't get presents."

"I know your birthday is almost as good as my birthday." Keith joked.

"Oh my birthday is ten times better." Lucas laughed as did the kids. His birthday really was their favorite because he made it a day about them instead of himself.

……………………………………..

Chase and the Scout, Mitch are at the local Pizza place. "So you really think that I could play for Duke?"

"I think that you are just what we are looking for. You are talented, dedicated, and determined. I have been watching you since you were a sophomore. You have improved so much since then. You have improved so much since the beginning of the year. I've never seen anyone play the way that you do. It's an incredible thing."

Chase smiled. He was about to get everything he never really knew he wanted. "It has always been my dream to play at Duke. My step dad wanted to play there, but he never got the chance."

"Well you're going to get your chance. I'm here today to offer you a full scholarship to Duke."

"You're kidding," Chase couldn't believe it.

"I'm dead serious Chase. I think that you will be a major asset to our team. You have plenty of time to think it over and talk to your parents. There is no rush, but I think it would be a huge mistake if you didn't jump at this opportunity." Mitch told him.

"I'll definitely talk to my parents, but I think that they are going to agree with you. This really is my dream come true."

……………………………………………

Isabella is at Daniel's house. They are watching television together. "I'm sorry that you can't really come over to my house."

"It's not your fault that Coach Scott doesn't like me." He touched her hand, "He has really been giving me hell at practice."

"I feel like this is all my fault." She sighed.

"This isn't your fault. I'm sure things will get better."

"I doubt it. I mean Nathan is barely talking to my mom, and he can hardly look at me. I don't see why it is such a big deal."

"We could always stop seeing each other if you want, but I don't want that at all."

She put her hands on his face, "I don't want that either. It is not up to Nathan who I choose to see. And right now I choose you." She leaned in and kissed him. "I choose you."

"Right now?" He questioned her.

"Yeah I am only fifteen."

"Okay I can handle that, and I can probably change your mind too." He kissed her again. "Screw Coach Scott, but not literally…you know figuratively…."

"Yeah I'm fifteen not an idiot….just shut up and kiss me again."

"I can totally handle that request." He did just that.

………………………………………………………

Nathan is sitting on the porch looking out at the beach. Deb walks outside. "This is an amazing view. It reminds me of when you were a little boy, and we would go out to your dad's beach house. I used to love and watch the waves."

"I remember I used to sit with you for hours."

"Yeah," Deb smiled. "Those were some of the happiest times in my life. Actually any time I spent with you was good for me."

"Yeah," Nathan was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?"

"When I married Brooke I thought that we would help each other in parenting our kids. I thought we would do it together. You know become one single unit."

"You are Nathan."

"Not when it comes to Isabella. Brooke didn't even consider what I was saying about Daniel."

Deb shook her head, "Nathan honey you can't keep a teenage girl from seeing a boy that she likes. It will only cause more trouble. Trust me I know, and Brooke knows it too."

"Yeah but he is bad news."

"That may be true, but if you forbid her from seeing him it will only push them closer together. Let Isabella form her own decisions about Daniel."

"I don't know."

"Nathan when I first started college I met a guy that my parents hated. They told me that he was no good for me, and I should stay away from him. I didn't listen, and I married him."

Nathan knew exactly where she was going with this story.

"I should have listened to my parents because they were right, but because they were so against it I did the exact opposite."

"You think that I should back off and let the relationship fail on its own."

"That is exactly what I am saying."

Nathan just nodded his head. He knew that she might be right. He just really wanted to be a good father.

………………………………………………….

Lexie is in her bedroom listening to her Ipod. Her life had changed drastically since the moment that Brooke came into her life, but she was not complaining. The change had been good. It had been better than good it had been amazing, and she never wanted it to stop.

Brooke knocked on the door, and Lexie told her to come in.

"Hey," Brooke came in holding cookies. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Well I'm not that hungry, but I love cookies." She took the tray from Brooke. "Thanks….you know you don't have to be so nice to me."

"I know I could totally be a bitch, but I like being nice to you way better."

Lexie smiled.

"So I thought maybe we could talk."

"About what?"

"I want to get to know you a little better."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You told me once before that you had no idea who your dad was. Did your mom ever talk about him?"

"No," Lexie shrugged. "She just always dated losers so I figured that my dad was a loser."

"Oh…."

"Why are you so curious?"

"I just want to know you a little better."

"Well my mom is crazy, and I never get to see her anymore. She had a lot going for her at one time. She was working for this major company as a secretary, but that was before I was born. She said after she got pregnant she got fired. When I was like eight my mom did talk about my dad once. She said that he was a good man, but he had other obligations." Lexie sighed. "I didn't really understand what that meant, and now I really don't care."

"Where did your mom work?"

"It was something with a T…Thornsburn…." She struggled to remember the name. "I just know that she loved it there."

"Thorton Accounting Corporation?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah I think so. Do you know it?"

"Yeah my dad used to be a CEO there before I was born and about ten years after that."

"Oh I guess it is a small world. Maybe they knew each other…."

"Yeah maybe," Brooke half-way smiled. "If you ever want to see your mom Lexie I don't mind taking you."

Lexie stood up from her bed. "I don't want to see her. She made her decision when she shot that man. To be honest with you Brooke I like to think of you as my family."

Brooke smiled, "I like to think of you that way too."

Brooke hugged Lexie, but she still wanted to know more about Lexie's mom's past. She wanted to know more about the tragic past of the girl that was now living under her roof. She felt like there was so much more to know about Lexie, but she knew she had plenty of time to get to know her.

…………………………………………………………

Lily is waiting in the car when Peyton walks in carrying the presents. "Okay we can go now."

It had started to storm. "Yeah we better hurry. The weather is going to slow us down a little."

They heard Peyton's phone beeping. "What's wrong with your phone?"

"That's the sound it makes when it is dead. I forgot to charge it."

"Oh well I hope we don't get stranded anywhere because I forgot to bring mine."

"What?" Peyton was shocked. "You're a teenager. Aren't you guys supposed to come with a cell phone attached to your hip?"

"Not me," Lily admitted. "I don't need to have it with me all the time to survive."

"Oh well that's good to know."

"Just like you don't need to charge yours to survive."

"That is so true." Peyton laughed. "Aren't you afraid you might miss an important phone call?"

"No," Lily knew where she was going with that remark. "If Aidan calls he'll call back or I'll call him later. He's not pushy or impatient."

"He's a good kid. You know although he isn't Derek's biological son he is just like him."

"Yeah he talks about Derek a lot."

"I'm glad that the two of you are in a relationship." Peyton said in a low voice.

"Are you sure? Because that didn't sound very convincing." Lily noticed.

"You don't remember, but I do remember how in love you and Spencer seemed to be."

"I know. Everyone keeps telling me that, but when I am with him I don't feel anything for him. When I am with Aidan though I feel a great deal of chemistry and passion, and I've never felt that way before. At least I don't remember feeling that way about anyone ever before."

"What if you remember?"

"We will deal with that obstacle when we get to it." Lily told her. "Now we better hurry up and get home before Lucas realizes that we are missing."

…………………………………………

Lucas and the kids are at the mall doing some shopping. He gets the urge to call Peyton. He tries the house phone first, but he doesn't get an answer. He tries her cell phone, but it goes straight to her voice mail. He then tries Lily, but he doesn't get an answer then either.

"Hey kids we've got to go."

"Why?" Keith wondered.

"Because we just do….now Elizabeth go pay for that stuff so we can go."

"Okay dad…." She did as she was told.

"Is everything okay?" Keith was worried by the look on his father's face.

"I'm worried about your mother. I just have this feeling."

"I'm sure she's fine dad. She has Lily with her."

"Yeah maybe…."

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**What do you think is going to happen? **


	49. Ep10Ch3 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Daddy **

Lucas walks down the stairs of his home frustrated, worried, and scared. "Your mother is not in her room."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lily's not in her room either."

Keith was holding Charlie, "Maybe Lily took mom to the hospital."

"They would have called me." Lucas sighed with anger. "I knew I shouldn't have left her here by herself."

"You left her with Lily."

"My point exactly," Lucas scoffed. "I can't believe this."

"Dad everything is going to be okay." Keith tried to convince him.

"Daddy is mommy having her babies?" Savannah asked.

"God I hope not."

"I'm gonna call the hospital."

"Daddy, whose phone is this?" Savannah asked as she picked up Lily's phone.

"Lily's," Lucas took a deep breath.

"Maybe they are with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Brooke."

"She's supposed to be in bed." Lucas was frustrated and worried about his wife.

…………………………………………………….

Brooke is thinking about Lexie, and what she told her about her mom. She couldn't believe that she used to work at the same place that her father. She couldn't believe the coincidence.

She was sitting in her office working on some new sketches. Lexie walked in. "Hey I'm sorry to bother you."

"No it's okay. What's up?"

"Um you said you wanted to get to know me better. My whole name is Alexis Davie Shilling. I wasn't big fan of it so I picked up Lexie."

"I knew you were a Shilling. Um Davie is your middle name."

"Yeah my mom said that Davie was a representation of someone she used to know."

"Oh, that's funny my last name is Davis."

"Wow we have a lot that connects us."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Sally Shilling."

"Oh okay."

"Is everything okay Brooke?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

Brooke and Lexie heard Chase screaming from downstairs. They both looked at each other and headed downstairs.

"Mom, mom, Nathan, Nathan…." Chase screamed. .

Nathan walked out with Sophie, "Hey buddy thank God she wasn't asleep. What's wrong?"

Chase was so excited. "I'm going to Duke."

Brooke heard him as she walked downstairs. "What?"

"I'm going to Duke. I haven't signed anything yet, but I got a full scholarship to play basketball. My dream is coming true."

"Oh my God Chase that is amazing. I'm so proud of you." Brooke hugged her son.

"Wow buddy that is incredible. I'm proud of you too."

"I couldn't have done this without you guys." Chase and Nathan hugged.

"You are sure this is what you want?" Nathan asked.

"It's all I have ever wanted."

Nathan was so proud of his son.

……………………………………….

Ashton is at home when she answers the door to see Tyler. "What do you want now?"

He walks in without being invited in. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I've screwed up so much, but no matter what I do you have always been my friend. You were there for me before my accident, and you were there every step of the way after. I care about you so much Ashton, but I can't commit to you right now. I can't give you what you want because I do still have feelings for Elizabeth."

"Thanks, you can go now."

"Wait," he touches her shoulder. "I don't ever want to hurt you Ashton."

"Too late," she huffed.

"Maybe we can be something more than just friends, but we have to take it slow."

"You just said you couldn't commit to me."

"I can't tell you that I love you right now because I'm not even sure I know what that is anymore. But I know that you are the best friend I have ever had, and I am so lucky that you have feelings for me."

"But you still love Elizabeth."

"I probably always will. She was my first love."

"But you're willing to give me a chance."

"We can take it slow."

"I'm willing to take it slow." She just wanted him to love her like she loved him.

"How about we go on a date? A real date just the two of us."

"Okay," she smiled. She knew that it was going to take a long time for him to fall out of love with Elizabeth, but she was willing to wait.

"Okay…"

………………………………………….

Breanne, Jacey, and Carter are sitting in a restaurant in the mall. "His pictures turned out amazing Breanne."

"I know he's so photogenic," Breanne was the doting mother. "I can't believe the rain. I don't want him to get sick."

"Hopefully it'll calm down. If not I'll bring the car around."

"In his pictures he looked so much like Ryan."

"I know you miss him Breanne."

"I really do. I never thought that a one night stand would turn into love. I loved him so much, and I'm gonna tell CJ that every single day. He would have loved Ryan."

Jacey smiled. "CJ is the most loved baby in the whole world."

"He's very lucky to have God parents like you and Keith."

Jacey smiled at the mention of Keith's name. "Yeah he's a great God father."

"And you are an amazing God Mother, and my best friend in the whole world. Can you believe that a year ago I was dating Keith, I was pregnant, and I tried to get him to marry me?"

Jacey laughed. "At least we can laugh about it all now."

"I was such a bitch."

"But you've turned into a great mother, and that is all that matters."

………………………………………………..

Jenny and Rob were lying in bed together. "It was kind of early for what we just did."

"I don't care. What we just did was incredible. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. This has been the hardest year of my life. I can't wait for the summer so we can be together."

"Me either," she kissed him. She heard her phone going off.

"Don't answer it." He begged her.

"It might be Lily. I have to answer." She got out of the bed and searched for her phone. She did not recognize the number. "Hello."

"Hey baby girl."

"Dad," she was excited.

"Yeah it's me. I wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home."

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

"I should be there shortly."

"Oh my God dad I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too princess. I've got a big surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. It is a surprise. I'll call you when I get there."

"I can't wait." She hung up and smiled at Rob. "My dad is coming home."

"That's awesome."

She jumps on top of him. "This is the best freaking day ever." She started kissing him.

"I totally agree."

………………………………………………………….

Lucas bangs on Brooke and Nathan's door. "Hey man what's wrong?" Nathan answered the door.

"My wife is missing."

"What?" Brooke came out of the kitchen.

"She's gone. I left her with Lily, and now they are missing."

"Did you call her?"

"Her phone is dead." He hated the fact that Peyton always forgot to charge her cell phone.

"What about Lily?"

"Hers is at home. I don't even know why she has a phone if she isn't going to take it with her."

"Luke I'm sure she is fine."

"The weather is bad, and I'm worried because she's supposed to give birth next week, and…." Lucas started to choke up.

"Have you called the hospital?"

"Yeah she's not there."

"Don't worry Luke we'll find her. Everything is going to be okay. At least she's with Lily. Lily is very responsible."

"Yeah," Lucas could feel his blood boiling. He was so mad and scared at the same time.

……………………………………………………….

The Storm is getting worse, and Lily can barely see the road. "Maybe you should pull over." Peyton suggested.

"No I can't we're almost home. I knew we shouldn't have taken the back way."

"Just pull over honey."

"No I'm fine Peyton. I'm gonna get us home safe and sound."

Lily continued to drive as the weather continued to get worse. The rain was so bad she lost control of the car, and both she and Peyton screamed as the SUV went off the road.

………………………………………………………

**Cliff Hanger....uh oh what's going to happen. **

**I really want to know what you guys think so far. I'm really happy about this episode. So let me know. **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It is good to know that a few people are still reading this. **


	50. Eo10Ch4 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Ch.4 Happy Birthday Daddy **

Lily and Peyton ran off the road. They were lucky that they didn't hit anything. "Are you okay?" Lily asked Peyton.

"Um…." She was hurting. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Um wow I can't get the car to start."

"Just put your flashers on. We aren't that far off the road someone will see us."

"No one is going to come this way. We took the back road. Damn it…."

"Watch your mouth," Peyton said with a motherly tone.

"I'm just going to walk to the nearest gas station or something."

"You can't."

"I'll be fine Peyton. Don't worry about me."

"You can't leave me."

"You'll be fine."

"My water just broke," Peyton said as calmly as possible.

Lily looked shocked and was shaking her head. This could not be happening.

………………………………

Lucas is pacing back and forth. Brooke touches his arm. "Luke don't worry. Peyton is strong and everything is going to be okay."

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I shouldn't have left her alone." He kept repeating it over and over.

……………………………..

Nathan is still holding Sophie. He isn't sure what he should be doing. Isabella walks in. "What's going on?"

"Peyton is missing."

"What? Did someone kidnap her?"

"No it's nothing like that. We just don't know where she and Lily went."

"I'm sure they are fine." Isabella starts to walk upstairs.

"Wait, I think that we should talk."

"Are you gonna yell at me? Because if you are I'm not really in the mood for that."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" she was a little confused.

"It is not my place to tell you who you should date. I was just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but I don't think Daniel is going to hurt me. I was afraid of him at first too, but I'm glad that I'm getting to know him. He lets his guard down when he's with me. He's different."

Nathan thought back to when he and Haley started dating. She was the first person that he ever let his guard down with, and what they had was amazing.

"I just want you to know if he hurts you I'll hurt him." Nathan smiled and gave her a hug. "I care about you Bella."

"Thanks Nathan. I know you do."

……………………………………

Lily has gotten Peyton into the back of the SUV. "Okay I think you should just make sure they stay inside of you until someone comes to rescue us." Lily was in panic mode.

"Lily babies don't exactly listen."

"I can't do this. Okay I can't. I don't know what to do. I knew that we should have stayed at home. This was a huge mistake."

"Lily you are going to have to calm down."

"I can't calm down you are going into labor. I can't do this."

"You have to do this. Lily you can do this. You have to help me deliver these babies."

Lily was shaking. "I can't. I don't want to screw them up."

"You aren't going to screw them up. That is my job." Peyton laughed.

"How can you joke at a time like this? This is not a joking matter. This is serious business."

"I know it is Lily, but we can do this together. I need you to be strong. And I'm joking because I'm scared. I'm really scared." Peyton started to cry. She was emotional.

Lily took Peyton's hand. "You've had kids before, right? We can do this. I've watched Grey's Anatomy and a few medical shows. We can do this." Lily was hoping that she was making her feel better. "Just keep breathing. Everything is going to be okay."

Lily didn't really believe that everything was going to be okay because she had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted Peyton to think that everything was going to be okay.

………………………………………….

Beth was sitting in a hospital room when Jeremy walked in. "Mom, what did the doctor say?"

"I messed up my back pretty badly. I'm going to have to stay in bed for a while."

"Don't worry mom I'll take care of you."

Summer is in the waiting room. Andy comes in. "Hey honey, what happened?"

"Beth fell, but she's fine. She's just faking."

"Summer calm down," he tried to calm her.

"She's a lying bitch, and I don't trust her."

"That's no way to talk about my mom Summer." Jeremy walked into the waiting room.

"It is the truth Jeremy."

"She's going to have to be on bed rest because of this. I'm gonna take care of her."

"Oh like she took care of you for all of those years," she snapped at him.

"Stop it," Jeremy yelled her.

"Guys this is not the place to fight. You both need to calm down and just breathe." Andy insisted.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Summer stormed out, and Jeremy and Andy just shared looks.

…………………………………………

Aidan walks into the Scott residence. "Hey guys is everything okay?"

"My mom and Lily are missing." Keith told him.

"What? Were they kidnapped?"

"No they weren't kidnapped. They drove wherever they went."

Aidan began to worry about Lily. He was always worrying about her though. "I better call my dad." He knew that Derek would want to know. "He can be on the look out for them."

…………………………………………….

Peyton has sweat running down her face as the intensity of the pain increases. She is breathing harder and harder. They were lucky that the kids had left their jackets and blankets in the vehicle.

"You're doing good Peyton. You're doing real good. Just keep breathing."

Peyton screams out in agony. "OH MY GOD!"

"You are doing incredible." Lily kept telling her.

"Talk," Peyton yelled at her.

"Talk about what?"

"Anything…..I need a distraction."

"Okay, um have you and Lucas talked about names?"

"Yeah, but we want it to be a surprise."

"You can tell me I won't tell."

"All I can tell you…." She screams in pain. "Can you see the head yet? You should be able to see the head first. If she is feet first then you have to be careful because the cord could be wrapped around her head. That's what happened to Elizabeth when she was born…" She paused to breathe again. "They thought we were going to lose her, but they were wrong. She survived, but we were at a hospital."

"Just keep pushing. You are doing an amazing job."

"I should have listened to you, but I'm so damn stubborn. They should be born in a hospital. I should have stayed in the damn bed."

"I can see the head. The head is first. They aren't breach."

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"The word breach," Peyton was surprised.

"I told you I watch a lot of hospital shows." Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful and gross thing Lily had ever seen her life. She had seen more of Peyton than she had ever wanted to see in her entire life. "Okay one more push Peyton and baby number one is gonna be here."

"Ahhhh," Peyton screamed as she pushed.

"Okay she's almost here…she's almost here."

Peyton continued to push, and the baby came out.

Lily had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. "You did it. You did it. Your baby is here."

She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a lot darker than Lily thought it would be, and she had a little curl. She started crying.

"Look at her Peyton she's beautiful."

"She's okay," Peyton was worried.

"She's perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes…."

Peyton had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she gave birth to one of her daughter's in the back of her vehicle.

**Okay so baby number 1 was born. **

**Let me know what you guys thought! There is actually two more chapters to this episode. **


	51. Ep10Ch5 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Ch.5 Happy Birthday Daddy **

The rain wasn't as bad.

Lily is holding the baby, and Peyton starts to scream. "The other one is coming Lily."

"I don't know what to do with her." Lily was panicked. She didn't have anywhere to lay her down.

Lily was excited when she saw car lights. It was the first lights they had seen in all the time they had been there. "Oh Thank God."

Lily handed Peyton the baby. "Hold on okay." Peyton was getting tired and feeling the pain of not having any pain medicine. It was not in the plan to go without drugs, and she was supposed to have the babies via c-section. The natural way was also not in the plan.

She got out of the car with the rain pouring down on her head. She was shocked when she saw Jake get out of the car.

"Lily!"

"Jake!"

"What the hell happened?"

"We ran off the road."

"We?"

"Peyton's in the back in labor." She told him.

His eyes grew large. "Oh wow."

"She's already given birth to one baby. I need your help Jake."

A woman stepped out of Jake's car. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna need your help. A friend of mine is in labor." He looked at Lily. "It is okay Rosalie is a nurse. She can help you."

Lily nodded her head. "Okay…." Lily opens the back of the SUV. "Peyton," Lily can tell that she is really tired. "Everything is going to be okay Jake and his friend are gonna help me."

"I'm Rosalie, and I'm a nurse." She looked at the baby. "You did good," she told Lily. "You did really good."

Peyton started to scream. Jake climbed in the back seat and took the baby from Lily. She was wrapped in a jacket, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Jake always thought that he and Peyton would have a baby together.

"Okay all you have to do is push Peyton. I can already see the head." Rosalie told Peyton.

"Lily use…Jake's phone…call Lucas…." She struggled to speak.

Jake handed her his phone. "I'll use Rosalie's phone to call an ambulance."

"Okay." Lily got out of the very cramped SUV and took Jake's phone. She walked over to his car and noticed a little boy asleep in the back seat. She decided since the rain had subsided she would just call him from outside.

Lucas was drinking tea that Deb had made. She thought that it might calm his nerves. He heard his cell phone ringing. "Hello."

"Lucas it's me Lily."

"Where the hell are you?" he yelled through the phone.

She could tell that he wasn't too happy with her. "We ran off the road right outside of town."

"What are you okay? Where's Peyton?"

"She's in the back on the car giving birth."

"What?" He was filled with anger and fear all at once.

"She's okay though and so far you have one beautiful baby girl. Jake and his friend stopped to help us. She's a nurse, and she's delivering baby number two. I'm gonna need you to meet us at the hospital."

"Lily," he was worried.

"Hey don't worry everything is okay. Peyton is a champ." Lily hung up the phone.

She opened the SUV to see Rosalie holding baby number two. It brought tears to her eyes again.

This baby had lighter hair and looked a little bigger than the first baby.

………………………………………

Lucas walked to the door. "Luke what's wrong?"

"My wife just gave birth to my daughters." Luke had tears in his eyes because he couldn't believe that he missed the birth of his little girls.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. "I'll get the keys."

"I'll get the kids." Nathan ran up the stairs.

……………………………………………….

Summer is standing outside the hospital. "I'm glad it stopped raining." Jeremy said as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah."

"I think we should talk about what happened."

"It wasn't my fault." Summer told him. She hadn't looked at him since he walked outside.

"Summer she fell. She had to fall somehow."

"I didn't push her. I can't believe you would even think that. You know me better than that." She was upset.

"You don't like my mom that is very apparent."

"I wouldn't push her. I would never do something like that."

"You are different when you are around her."

"Yeah so are you." With that said she walked back into the hospital.

Jeremy shook his head. He hated fighting with her.

……………………………………

Lucas, the kids, and Brooke and Nathan have made it to the hospital. They are waiting on Peyton.

"I can't believe Peyton had her babies in a car." Brooke stated

"She was always one for the dramatics." Nathan laughed. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand. "You were right, and I was wrong. I know that now."

"You weren't completely wrong. I should have taken into consideration how you felt. We're in this together, forever Nate." She leaned over and kissed him.

……………………………………..

The EMT's wheeled Peyton into the hospital. Lucas jumped up from his chair. "Peyton."

"Luke," she said weakly. "You should see them. They are beautiful."

Jake and Lily walked in holding the little girls. Lucas smiled. He touched both of their little heads.

He walks back over to Peyton. "You did good baby. You did so good." He kissed her forehead.

Two nurses came out. "We have to take them now."

"Okay…."

"You can come back with us." They told Lucas. He nodded and headed back with his babies and his wife.

He couldn't believe how amazing his babies looked. He was a proud father.

Jake realized that Lucas had the life that he always wanted. He always thought that one day it would be his reality, but now he had completely different reality.

**Okay so there is chapter 5. There is one more chapter to go in this episode. It was a little longer than all the rest. **

**Do you guys got any guesses on what the names are going to be? I'm kind of excited about their names. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I promise I'm going to try and get some more Jamie/Lily scenes, and Lucas/Lily scenes. And Lily will remember soon. It is just going to take sometime. **

**Let me know what you thought so far, good or bad. **


	52. Ep10Ch6 Happy Birthday Daddy

**Episode 10 Ch.6 Happy Birthday Daddy **

Lily walked down the hall. The emergency room had given her a blanket to help her warm up. She was soaking wet from the rain. She ran into Lucas walking down the hall. "How are your brand new daughters?" She wasn't sure if he was going to be mad at her for taking Peyton out when she shouldn't have.

"They are perfect thanks to you. I don't know what Peyton would have done without you." Lucas hugged his sister.

"Yeah well she would have given birth in a hospital if it wasn't for me." Lily felt guilty.

Lucas shook his head. "Lily I know my wife, and I am almost positive that she didn't give you a chance to say no. Peyton usually gets what she wants."

"So you aren't mad at me? I mean something bad could have happened. You can be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. There is no reason to be mad at you. I have two beautiful little girls, and you helped bring them into the world. Which one did you deliver?"

"I delivered the one that has darker hair. I was surprised. I was expecting her to have blonde hair. She kind of reminded me of mom." Lily smiled every time she thought about her mom.

"How was the delivery part? I remember the first time I saw a natural birth. It was kind of scary. C-sections aren't near as bad. Besides the doctors I was the first one to see you when you were born."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"I told but you probably don't remember."

"Yeah," Lily shrugged. She still hadn't gotten her memory back. "You know Lucas I haven't told you this before, but in the life that I remember you weren't a very big part of it. You came around every now and then, but we weren't very close. I'm glad that in this life we're close because it means everything to me. It's the thing that I want to remember the most."

Lucas gave her a hug. "I will always be there for you. I love you Lily, and I am so grateful that you were there for Peyton."

"Anytime," she smiled.

……………………………………………………

Lucas walked into Peyton's hospital room to see her holding both of his daughters. She smiled and he picked up one of his daughters. He sat down, and Peyton finally spoke. "I'm so sorry Luke. I should have stayed home. I knew better, but I wanted to get your birthday present."

"This is the best birthday present you could have ever gotten me." He kisses her forehead. "They are amazing."

"I couldn't have done this without Lily. She helped me deliver this one." She looked at the one that she was holding. She was the one that had darker hair.

They heard a knock on the door, and the entire crew came in. "Oh my goodness Peyton they are so precious." Brooke smiled.

"Mommy," Savannah squealed. "Are those my babies?"

"Yes ma'am. You're a big sister."

"And I'm a big brother." Charlie was happy.

"Yes you are. You are going to be a good big brother." Lucas told him.

Elizabeth and Keith were both smiling.

"What are their names?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Well we think you guys are really going to like their names."

Lily walks in. "Hi."

"There she is. My hero," Peyton smiled. "I couldn't have done any of this without Lily. She was a champ."

"You had to do all of the work. I was just kind of there."

"What are their names?" Brooke asked impatiently.

Peyton looked at the baby she was holding. "Well this is Lucy Alan Scott." She looked at Nathan, and he smiled.

"And this little beauty right here is Natalie Kay Scott." Lucas smiled.

"I love their names." Brooke told them. They loved that they named them after Lucas and Nathan. Nathan was honored that they named one of their daughters after him.

"They are going to be great sisters just like we turned out to be great brothers."

Lucas nodded at Nathan.

"Where's Jake?" Peyton asked. She really wanted to see him. He had helped her a lot. Well whoever his friend was had helped her a lot.

……………………………………….

Jake was in the waiting room. Jenny ran in. "Dad," she screamed as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too," Jake holds on tight.

Outside in the hall Rob is walking in when he runs into Rosalie. He takes two looks at her. "Rosalie," he is shocked to see her.

"Rob," she doesn't look as surprised as he does.

A little boy runs out of the bathroom. "I'm done mommy."

"Mommy?" he is even more shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Jake and Jenny walk out of the waiting room. "There you are." He walks over to Rosalie. "Rosalie I want you to meet my daughter Jenny."

Jenny just looks at her.

"Jenny this is Rosalie, my wife."

Rob and Jenny both look equally shocked. "And this is her son Max."

Elizabeth walks out and breaks the tension. "Jake my mom wants to see you."

…………………………..

Brooke and Nathan are holding the girls.

Jake walks in. "Hey Elizabeth said that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah," Peyton smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Peyton today."

"All I did was hold the baby while she gave birth to the second baby." Jake told them.

"Well thank God you came around when you did."

"I always liked taking the back road."

"Me too," Peyton laughed. "Listen Jake, Luke and I have talked about it and we would like you to be Lucy's God Father."

"What?" he was shocked. "I don't know."

"Please," Lucas said. "We want you and Lily to take the honor."

"Me," Lily pointed to herself.

"Yeah Lucy would be lucky to have both of you as God Parents. So what do ya say?"

"I say yeah." Lily agreed. She was happy to be her God Mother.

"Yeah," Jake had always wanted to be the father, but he was okay with being the God Father.

"And Brooke and Nathan we would like you to be Natalie's God Parents."

"We totally accept." Brooke smiled.

"Good."

…………………………………………………..

In the waiting room Jenny pulls Rob to the side. "I can't believe my dad is married."

"Me either."

"Maybe it is just some kind of joke."

"I don't think he is joking."

"God I can't believe this is happening. He hasn't even been gone that long. There is no way that he can be in love with her."

"She can be pretty manipulating."

"What?"

"She looks like she can be pretty manipulating." He tried to cover his tracks.

"Yeah well I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree."

…………………………………………..

Lily found Summer. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Jeremy's mom fell."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't really care. How are Peyton and the babies?"

"They are amazing. I'm a God Mother."

"That is awesome Lily."

"Are you okay Summer?"

"I don't know."

Aidan walked up. "Hey hero," he hugged her.

"I'm not a hero."

"You're my hero." He leaned in and gave her a big kiss.

Summer turned away to see Jeremy pushing Beth in a wheel chair. "We can take her home now."

"You can take her home." She told him.

"What?"

"As long as she is living in the apartment I won't be. I'm moving back in with my dad."

Jeremy looks shocked, and Beth looks pleased. "What?"

"I can't do it Jeremy. I'm sorry."

Lily and Aidan both look worried.

Jeremy has no idea what it means for his marriage, and neither does Summer.

………………………….

Peyton, Lucas, Elizabeth, Keith, Charlie, Savannah, Natalie, and Lucy are in the hospital room. Savannah is sitting in Peyton's lap, Lucas is holding Charlie, and Keith and Elizabeth are holding Natalie and Lucy.

Lily and Aidan walk in with a muffin that has a candle on top.

Lucas smiles, "What is that?"

"They didn't have cupcakes in the cafeteria so we improvised. Happy Birthday Luke, make a wish."

"I don't have too. I've gotten everything I have ever wished for and so much more."

He looks at Peyton and smiles. "This is the best birthday I have ever had."

"You share your birthday with Natalie and Lucy now daddy."

"I'm honored to share with them."

………………………………………………

Back in the waiting room Rob has pulled Rosalie to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my husband." She smiles at him.

"I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me. You are the one that has the problem."

"How did you know about Jake? You did this to get to me."

"I love Jake. He is a great father to Max. A better father than you have ever been to him."

"You told me that you didn't need me."

"I don't need you. I never have. I came here with Jake. I had no idea that the Rob he talked about was the same Rob that I used to love."

Rob couldn't believe it. After all the years Rosalie Connor was back in his life, and so was his seven year old son, Max. This wasn't going to be good.

_Sometimes you really do get everything you ever wished for, and sometimes you get more than you could have ever bargained for. _

**Okay so I really, really want to know what you guys thought about this chapter and the episode. It is okay if you don't ever review and want to review to this one. I don't care. I just like to read what you guys think because it helps me when writing. **

**I want to know if you were expecting the whole Rob and Rosalie thing. And did you guys like the names that I gave the girls? **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**Please Let Me Know What Ya Thought! **


	53. Ep11Ch1 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch.1 The Truth Will Set You Free **

Cries could be heard throughout the Scott Residence day and night. The girls hadn't learned how to synchronize their cries just yet. One baby would cry and then finally be calmed down, and the other one would start. It was like clock work, and the Scott children were exhausted.

Lily walked up the stairs to the kitchen. "I am so tired. I wish they would stop crying." She complained.

"I know I haven't slept in like a week." Elizabeth agreed.

"Oh you guys are the real babies. I'm the one that has the bedroom right next door." Keith chimed in. "I don't get the luxury of living downstairs."

"Well if you weren't a criminal." Elizabeth barked.

"Hey," Keith's feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm running on like three hours of sleep."

Lucas walked downstairs to see and hear the kids complaining. "Where's Savannah and Charlie?"

Lily shrugged.

"Maybe they are still asleep." Elizabeth suggested.

"What? You guys were supposed to wake them up and get them ready for school. They have to be there in like thirty minutes." Lucas yelled.

"I told Keith to do it." Lily said.

"I told Elizabeth to do it."

"I told Savannah to set an alarm."

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" Lucas was mad. "That is the one thing that we asked the three of you to do. I thought that together you could handle it."

"Sorry," Lily was the first to speak. "I'll go get them ready, and I'll take them to school."

"You guys have got to get better at this. We are going to need your help. Your mother is extremely exhausted. I'm gonna need you guys to step up. We've got to work as a team."

"We know dad. We're sorry." Keith apologized. "I'll go get Charlie ready."

"And I'll see if mom needs any help with the babies."

They all went upstairs, and Lucas sat down at the bar. He rested his head on his hands. He couldn't believe how tired he was, and it had only been a week. It seemed like he was having to do most of the work because Peyton was always too tired to do any of the work. He wasn't sure what was going on with her.

………………………………………………………

Summer walks downstairs to see Michelle cooking breakfast. "Wow it smells really good in here."

"Thank you ma'am. I love cooking breakfast, but my boys always head out pretty early. I'm glad to know you sleep late." Michelle sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Summer.

"Yeah I usually have to drag Jeremy out of bed. He loves sleeping late."

"I'm so sorry Summer. I know the separation has been hard for you."

"Yeah," she agreed. Even the mention of Jeremy's name hurt.

"Have you guys talked since you moved out?"

"No not really. He called, but I really didn't feel like talking to him."

"The two of you love each other. I'm sure that you will work this out."

"The problem isn't going away anytime soon Michelle. He refuses to believe that his mother is up to something."

"Are you sure that she is?" Michelle asked. "Maybe the real problem lies in the fact that you aren't ready to share your husband."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I should probably go."

"Summer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I just think that a love like yours and Jeremy's doesn't come around often, and when we have something like that we have to fight to keep it."

"Thanks for the advice." Summer takes a few more bites of her eggs, and takes the bacon to go. "Thanks for breakfast." Summer walked out, and Michelle knew that she shouldn't have said anything about their relationship, but she hated to see them fighting and Summer hurting.

…………………………………………………

Jeremy has been sleeping on the couch, and Beth has been sleeping on the bed. He wants her to be as comfortable as possible.

"Hey mom I brought you some cereal."

"Thank you sweetie," Beth smiled.

"No problem," he handed her the tray. "I've got to get to school, but if you need anything just call me."

"Okay honey, should I be expecting Summer to come get the rest of her things today?"

Jeremy shook his head and squinted. "No, Summer's moving back in."

"When?" This was news to Beth.

"Soon," Jeremy was certain of it. He wasn't ready to lose Summer, and he knew that she wasn't ready to lose him either.

"Oh that's good."

"Summer and I are married, and we are going to work this out." Jeremy walked out of the room.

Beth hoped that he was wrong. She wanted her plan to work. It had to work.

……………………………………………………………………

Rob is sitting alone in his apartment when he starts thinking back to Jake talking about Rosalie.

_Jenny, Rob, and Jake are in Jake's kitchen. Rosalie is upstairs putting a tired Max to sleep. "Dad I can't believe you got married. What were you thinking?" _

"_I was thinking that I love Rosalie with all of my heart." _

"_Dad you can't be serious. You have only been gone a couple of months." _

"_Sometimes it only takes a few seconds to know that you are meant to be with someone." _

"_Dad you left Tree Hill because you were hurt over what Emily did to you. Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with her?" _

"_Jenny, honey, I know that this is hard for you to understand, but Rosalie is everything I have ever been looking for. Her smile makes me feel at ease. Her laugh is just what I need to hear when I'm having a bad day. She can just walk in the room and make everything better. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one for me." Jake smiled. "I wasn't looking for love. I was far from looking, but Rosalie made me whole again. I love her Jenny, and I hope that with time you will love her too. I want both of you to love her. We're family." _

_He looked at Rob, and Rob felt guilty. He felt horribly and miserably guilty. _

Rob was taken out of his trance when the phone rang. He smiled when he saw that it was Jenny. "Hello."

"Hey baby," she smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because when you answered the phone you just said hello and usually you call me beautiful or sexy or you start the conversation with some kind of sex reference. I never get just hello." She informed him.

"I'm sorry. I was in such a rush I didn't even see who was calling, but you can always call back, and I can answer in a different manner."

"That's okay. I'm good with hello."

"How's school?"

"Do you really think that I called to talk about school? I called to complain about my dad getting married. I cannot believe that I not only have a step mother, but I now have a step brother. How weird is that?"

"Yeah it is really weird Jen."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen I've got to get to school. I'll call you later."

"Okay I love you Rob."

"I love you too Jenny."

They both hung up. Rob couldn't stand not telling her the truth. He always told her everything, and he felt guilty for keeping a secret from her.

Jenny knew that something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure what. He was definitely not acting like himself.

……………………………………………………

Chase is in his room looking at his pills. He only has two left, and he isn't sure what he is going to do when he runs out.

He needs them for the game, and then if they win he will need them for the championship game.

………………………………………………………

Deb is downstairs feeding the kids before school. "Thanks Nanny Deb," Millie had cleared her plate.

"No problem sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs, and get your bag okay?"

"Okay," the little girl ran out of the room.

Hunter helped her load the dishes in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go call McKenzie and tell her we're about to leave."

"Okay honey."

Deb always took Hunter and McKenzie to school along with Millie.

She noticed that Jamie hadn't eat anything on his plate. "Jamie, why didn't you eat?"

"I wasn't that hungry."

"You love pancakes. They are like your favorite."

"I'm just not hungry." He jumped up from the table.

"Jamie you haven't eaten that much in days. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He stormed out of the room. In that moment he reminded her so much of Nathan.

………………………………………..

Nathan was sitting in the coach's office. He looked at the picture of Whitey and smiled. They were only two games away from being State Champions, and he was almost positive that they would be. He knew the moment would be amazing just like when they won his senior year.

He wanted to win for the boys, Whitey, and most definitely Lucas because he deserved it.

**Okay that is the start of episode 11. **

**I wanted to thank those who reviewed for the last episode, and maybe answer any of your questions: **

**LeytonLove123: I'm so glad that you decided to go ahead and read this story before it was complete. It is going to be a while before it is complete. I hope that I do not disappoint you. I'm glad you liked the first two parts too. That makes me happy. **

**Shaybay55: I'm sorry you are so busy, but I can totally relate. There is alot more left to the story so alot is going to happen. **

**Readergirl04: The next episode is going to have some Lily/Lucas scenes. I know those are your favorite. **

**AryannaMonroe: I'm sorry about the Summer/Beth/Jeremy stuff. I'm afraid it is only going to get worse before it gets better, but I can say that I really like them together. I hope that makes you feel a little better. **

**L.S.P.S: I'm glad you are enjoying, and I hope I don't disappoint you. **

**Cabentley: I'm so glad that you are still interested in this story. **

**Samiexx: I don't like Beth either, but it's the way I write her. I don't really want people to like her. **

**So thanks guys for the reviews. I really appreciate all the support. This story really has its moments where I have wanted to stop writing it but because of you guys I stick with it. So thanks for the encouragement. **

**Let me know what ya thought of this chapter. There really wasn't that much to it, but it is only the start. **


	54. Ep11Ch2 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch.2 The Truth Will Set You Free **

Peyton is alone with the babies. They are crying. She feels bad, but she picks Natalie up first. "Shh….shh…baby girl….I know you aren't hungry, and you don't need changing. Shhh, Please be quiet." Peyton tried to calm her down, but her cries just intensified. Lucy was in basinet crying harder and harder. "Daddy will be back soon. Don't worry. I'm not worried."

She heard the door open and Derek and Caroline came in. "Hey I hope you don't mind we stopped by."

"We wanted to see the beautiful baby girls."

"Here," Peyton generously handed Natalie to Caroline. "I need to get Lucy."

Once Caroline had Natalie in her arms she stopped crying. Peyton was a little hurt, but she picked up a crying Lucy. "Okay baby girl." She looked at Derek and handed him the baby. "You need all the practice you can get."

"Hey pretty girl." Lucy stopped crying.

"They just wanted to see their Aunt and Uncle." Caroline smiles. "They are so beautiful Peyton."

"I can't believe that you gave birth in a car."

"Yeah," Peyton smiled. "What a way to come into the world, right?"

"I don't know what I will do if this little one isn't born in a hospital."

"I would be worried out of my mind."

"I think Lucas was." Peyton told them. "I'm kind of glad the girls were born because I think he would have yelled at me if they wouldn't have been. He was pretty upset, but one look at Lucy and Natalie changed his mind."

"Well they are too precious. And they are very lucky to have you and Lucas as parents." Caroline told her.

"Yeah," but Peyton wasn't so sure. She looked at her calm daughters in the arms of people they had barely even seen before. They were never that calm with her. All they ever did was cry when she was around. She was beginning to think that they didn't like her very much.

"Hey Sawyer are you okay?

"I'm just tired that's all."

……………………………………………….

At Tree Hill High Keith runs into Lexie. "Hey friend long time no see." He jokes.

"You're the one that is never around. What has you so busy?"

"Let's see, I have basketball practice, community service hours, two new sisters, and I'm kind of still grounded."

"Oh wow your life really sucks," she hits his arm.

Jacey rounds the corner to see them. It looks to her like Lexie is flirting with Keith. She shakes her head and walks away.

"You look really tired though."

"I am extremely tired, but that's okay. How are you? You look good."

"I am good. I have a warm bed to sleep in and delicious meal to eat. I couldn't be better. And I have you to thank for that."

"I didn't do anything. My Aunt Brooke did everything."

"If it wouldn't have been for you I would still be out on the streets and you know it."

"I'm just glad that you are no longer homeless. As much as I hate having to stay at home all the time I don't know what I would do if I didn't have home to go too."

"Yeah it's not fun." She laughed. "You want to walk me to class?"

"Where are you headed?"

"Trig," she sighed.

"I've got Lit. I think the classes are right next to each other. Let's go."

……………………………………………..

Lily and Summer are walking down the hall. "You are still living with your dad."

"Yeah," Summer sighed. "I don't want to go back if that bitch is still going to be there."

"Have you talked to your husband?"

"No," Summer admitted. "I just need my space."

Lily went to speak, but she was interrupted. "Hey Lily."

"Hi," Lily had no idea who she was.

"I'm Hannah. We're cheerleaders together."

"Hey Hannah."

"Hey Summer." Hannah smiled. "We've been talking and now that your cast is off we think you should come back to being a cheerleader."

"I can't." Lily told them.

"Why not?" Summer asked. "Your cast is off."

"I don't remember being a cheerleader. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"You are our captain. It just comes natural to you."

"Uh no it doesn't."

"We can teach you everything you need to know." Hannah explained. "Come to practice this afternoon before the game. We need you."

Lily looked at Summer's smile, and Hannah's clueless face. "Okay that's fine. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Yay, I'm so glad that you are finally back, Lily." Hannah hugged her. "I can't wait to see you there." Hannah ran off.

"I'm so glad your back Lily," Summer laughed.

"Ha, ha."

…………………………………….

Brooke is at Clothes over Bros looking for any information she can find out about Sally Shilling.

She is determined to learn more about Lexie and her family history.

……………………………………….

Jake comes downstairs to find Rosalie decorating the house. "What are you doing Mrs. Jagelski?"

"I am decorating Mr. Jagelski. What are you doing?"

"Kissing the most beautiful woman in the world," he kisses her.

"Oh wow I could kiss you forever."

"I wish we could, but I have to go."

"You're leaving me already."

He smiled, "I've got to go to the Fire Station."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna start working again next week."

"Jake are you sure that is a good idea?"

"I'm positive that it is the best idea I have had since I married you."

"I know you said that you love being a fire fighter, but you've been through so much."

"I'm gonna be fine as long as I know that I have you, Max, and Jenny to come home too."

"I don't think Jenny likes me too much."

"She will learn to love you. I just know it. She's not big on sharing me."

"I can see why." She kisses him again. "Be careful at work." They had one final kiss.

"I love you Rosalie. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They both thought that everything they had was perfect. Rosalie was just worried that Rob would ruin it.

………………………………………………

Jamie is walking to class in a daze.

He walks pass some stoner guys. "Man I can't believe she used to live in Tree Hill."

"I know man Becky Spencer is damn hot."

Jamie stopped and turned around, "What did you just say?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"He said Becky Spencer is damn hot. And she is. I'd sure like to tap that."

Before Jamie knew what he was doing he hit the boy in the face, and then he hit the other guy. A fight broke out in the middle of the hall way.

Nathan walked into the hall to see his oldest son fighting. He couldn't believe it.

………………………………………………..

**Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Let me know what you thought! Can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	55. Ep11Ch3 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch. 3 The Truth Will Set You Free **

Jamie was sitting outside the principal's office waiting to get the verdict. He knew he was going to be in trouble, but he honestly didn't care. He didn't care about anything since his break up with Becky.

Nathan walked out of the office. He was shaking his head. He wasn't happy at all. "You've been suspended for three days. That means no basketball."

"Whatever," Jamie stood up from his chair.

"Don't whatever me," Nathan grabbed his arm. "What is your problem? The team needs you."

"Nothing, I'm sorry dad. I know they need me."

"You go straight home no detours."

"I guess along with the suspension I'm grounded."

"Yeah I guess you could say that. We'll talk about this some more when I get home. Fighting is unacceptable Jamie."

Jamie didn't say anything. He just walked away from his dad.

Nathan shook his head and called Brooke.

"Hello."

"Hey baby I'm gonna need your help. Jamie got into some trouble at school."

"What happened?"

"He punched some guy. It was pretty bad. He's been suspended. I was wondering if you could talk to him before I get home."

"Actually honey I'm really busy today."

"Oh what are you doing?"

"I have a really big meeting. I'll talk to him as soon as I get home. We have to let him know that he can't get away with something like that."

"He already knows. I was just hoping you could talk to him. You always make things better."

"I promise I will Nathan. I love you." She knew that he was probably upset with the lack of time she had been spending with the family.

"I love you too Brooke."

He hung up the phone. He had to focus on the game.

Brooke is walking into the prison to see Sally.

…………………………………………………

Summer is walking to class when Jeremy stops her. "Hey."

"Hey," she starts to walk again.

"We need to talk Summer."

"Okay fine we'll talk. Is your mom still living in our apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Then there is nothing else to say. I already told you what you need to hear, but you don't seem to get it."

She walks off not giving him a chance to speak. He didn't want to have to choose between his mom and his wife. It wasn't fair.

…………………………………………….

Peyton is now home alone with the girls. She wanted Derek and Caroline to stay a little longer, but they had to get to a doctor's appointment.

Peyton finally sits down when Lucy starts wailing again. She grabs a bottle, but the baby doesn't want the bottle. Peyton sighs. She checks her diaper, but it is okay. She tries to soothe her, but she just won't stop crying.

"Please stop Lucy. I've tried everything. What else can I do? Please Lucy stop it."

"Peyton what's wrong?" He takes Lucy from Peyton. "Come here sweetie. Why were you yelling at her like that?" Lucas is able to get Lucy to stop crying.

"I need to take a break." She walks out of the room without even answering his question. She is upset that he is able to get her to calm down.

…………………………………………………

**Okay so this chapter was super short but there is six chapters to this episode so...**

**Thanks for the reviews, and let me know what you thought of this rather short chapter. **


	56. Ep11Ch4 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch.4 The Truth Will Set You Free **

Peyton is downstairs drinking a cup of tea when Lucas comes down and joins her. "The girls are asleep."

"Good," Peyton continues to drink her tea.

He rubs her shoulders. She is really tense. "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Luke. I'm just really tired."

"It'll get easier baby you know that."

"I know. I just miss my sleep I guess." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay I'll watch them."

"Thanks."

Peyton walks back upstairs, and Lucas worries about her. He can tell that something is bothering her and is afraid that it is bad.

………………………………………………………………..

Lily is in the gym trying to learn the cheers from the guys, but she isn't getting it. "Guys I told you I'm just not any good, and this skirt looks ridiculous on me."

"Lily you look fine." Summer told her.

"I think you look hot." Aidan smiled as he walked into the gym.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, and then met him half way. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you called and said that you were going to be cheering tonight I thought I would come by and get a sneak peak."

"Oh," she kisses him. Summer watches. She isn't too happy with the relationship. She always wanted Lily to be with Spencer. "I'm so glad you are here. Now you can tell them how bad I suck."

"You're going to be the best one out there because you are Lily Scott."

"What's so great about Lily Scott?"

"Everything," he kisses her again. "Especially your kisses."

………………………………………..

Chase is in the locker room debating on whether or not he should take his last two pills. Nathan comes in, and Chase hides his pills.

"Hey Chase you got a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I wanted you to know that Jamie got suspended for starting a fight."

"What?" That didn't sound like Jamie.

"Jamie hit some guys so he isn't playing tonight. I'm going to need you to play like you've been playing because without Jamie we're gonna be short one of our best shooters."

"Yeah I got it Coach Scott. I'll do my best."

"I'm so proud of you Chase. I just wanted you to know that. You have been playing better than I ever imagined."

"Yeah I guess I finally got my head screwed on right."

Nathan pats him on the back and then walks out of the room.

Chase looks at the pills again and decides to take them.

………………………………………….

Brooke sits down in front of Sally Shilling for the first time. "Oh my God," Sally says before Brooke can even say anything. "You're Richard Davis's daughter." She could tell by just looking into her eyes.

……………………………………….

Rosalie answers the door to see Rob staring back at her. "Hi, I was hoping Jake was around."

"He's not here." She told him coldly.

"Then maybe we should talk."

"You said all you needed to say seven years ago." She walked off and he followed.

"You told me that you didn't want me in your life, and now you are here and you're married to my best friend."

"I didn't know that he was your best friend."

"Like hell you didn't."

"I didn't. I didn't have any idea."

"You didn't look that surprised to see me in the hospital."

She looked guilty. "Okay fine I did know that you knew Jake, but it was after we were already married. He showed me a picture of you. Jake was in a bad place when he met me, and I brought him back. I made him better, and he made me better. He loves Max, and that's all I have ever wanted."

"You did this to get back at me because I didn't want anything to do with you and Max."

"No I married Jake because I love him. Regardless of what you may think the world doesn't always revolve around you. It isn't always about you, and me marrying Jake had absolutely nothing to do with you. I love him."

"Did you tell him about Max's father?"

"I told him that Max's father is the biggest jerk that I have ever met, and Max would be so much better off with someone like Jake in his life."

"You didn't tell him that it was me?"

"I didn't think that he needed to know especially once I found out you were close."

"Is your marriage to Jake real?"

"It is perfect Rob, and if you mess it up I will never forgive you. No one has to know that Max is your son because the only thing that makes him yours is your DNA other than that you are nothing to him, and I never want you to be anything to him." Rosalie told him. "And now if you don't mind I have things to do. Could you show yourself out?" She walked out of the room, and Rob knew he had a difficult decision to make.

………………………………………………………………

Larry and Grace are holding the babies. "Peyton I am so proud of you. I'm proud of you two too." He smiled at his beautiful granddaughters.

"Natalie looks just like you Peyton."

"She really does sweetie. You looked just like this when you were a baby."

"Yeah," Peyton was kind of distant. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to go downstairs. You guys can stay as long as you want."

She walked out of the room. Larry looked at Grace. "Is she okay?"

"I think she is just tired. She is a new mom after all."

Out in the hall Peyton was shaking and had tears in her eyes.

**There is chapter 4. Let me know what you think. **


	57. Ep11Ch5 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch.5 The Truth Will Set You Free **

Lucas walks into the coach's office. Nathan is sitting at what used to be Lucas' desk. "You've really taken care of the place."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Jamie."

Lucas sat down across from him. "What's going on with my nephew?"

"He got suspended for punching a guy."

"What? That doesn't sound like Jamie." Lucas knew that Jamie was a good kid, and he was shocked that he would ever do something like that.

"No, and that is what scares me. He's always been a good kid, and he still is, but he's depressed."

"About Becky," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, ever since they broke up he has been a mess."

"Well you know better than anyone that the distance is hard. Maybe they will get back together."

"I don't know if that will do him any good. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe I can talk to him. He listens to me sometimes."

"He used to listen to me." Nathan told him. "I don't know what I'm going to do about the game. Jamie was one of my starters."

"You could always start Keith, but he can't play for very long."

Nathan sighed, "I just hate that Jamie had to lose control like that. You know he reminded me so much of myself at that age. He's always been like Haley. I just wish I could help him."

"I know how you feel little brother." Lucas was kind of in the same position.

"What's going on in your life?"

"I don't know. It is probably nothing."

"Come on you can tell me."

Lucas shook his head, "Peyton isn't acting like herself. She will barely hold the babies, and she gets so upset if they cry. She was never like this with our other kids."

"She's probably just tired Lucas. She's been through a lot in the past year. You just have to give her time."

"So you don't think it is anything to worry about?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "Peyton is the strongest woman I know. We always expect her to be fine all the time. She has a right to struggle sometimes. Everyone does."

Lucas nodded his head. Maybe Nathan was right. There was probably nothing to worry about.

……………………………………………………………..

Larry and Grace are leaving when Elizabeth and Noah walk in. "Hey Grandpa." She gives him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, I thought you guys would be at the game. That is where we are headed now."

"Dad called and asked me to hang out with mom. He thought she might need some help. I don't mind."

"Me either," Noah said as he squeezed her hand.

Larry pulled Elizabeth to the side. "You might want to watch her. She isn't acting like herself."

"Mom's just tired."

"Yeah maybe," Larry wasn't convinced. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will grandpa don't worry."

Larry and Grace left.

"Is everything okay?" Noah asked her.

"Yeah everything is fine." She refused to believe that anything was wrong with her mom.

Peyton walked down the stairs holding Natalie. "Hey honey what are you doing home so early?"

"I really didn't feel like going to the game. You need some help?"

"I'm fine sweetie. You and Noah should go to the game."

"I don't really like basketball all that much." Noah confessed. "I would much rather hang out here."

"Did your dad set you up to this?"

"Mom I just want to be here with the babies and you."

"He doesn't think that I'm able to take care of my own children, but I am. I am a good mother."

"Yeah mom you're the best."

"I just wish your dad would see that." Peyton hears Lucy crying. "I've got to go check on my baby. Here could you hold Natalie?"

"Sure mom," Elizabeth takes her little sister, and Peyton walks upstairs.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth was now worried.

…………………………………………….

The game has started and Chase is on fire like usual. He makes the first three baskets of the game.

He passes the ball to Daniel who swishes it for a three. When he runs back down the court he smiles at Isabella.

Jeremy is also playing well even though he and Summer are fighting. She is a little upset that he isn't letting their problems stop his game. She kind of thought they would.

Aidan is watching Lily way more than he is watching the game. She is after all so much better than the game.

Lily is having trouble with the cheers until she remembers one of the cheers on her own. She starts to remember a little more about cheering. She smiles because she is sure that her memory is coming back.

Back in the game the ref calls a foul that Chase does not agree with, and he gets mad. Nathan calls a time out.

"Hey what's with the attitude?"

"That guys an ass. He's blind too."

Nathan grabbed his arms. "Chase you are playing a hell of a game, and I would hate to pull you out of the game because you have a bad attitude."

"You can't pull me out of the game. I'm the best player on the team. Without me this team is nothing and you know it."

The time out was over, and Nathan knew that Chase was right. He couldn't pull him. They went back on the court and in that moment Nathan realized that Chase had really changed. He was afraid for Chase and he remembered that he acted that way when he was taking steroids. It really scared him, and he really wished that Brooke was around to see the changes.

…………………………………………..

Brooke was shocked that Sally knew her name. "How did you know that?"

"You have his eyes. He has beautiful eyes."

"My father?"

"Yes."

"How do you know my father?"

Sally looked down and then back into Brooke's eyes. "We worked together. I was his secretary."

"Oh," Brooke already knew where this was headed.

"Your father is an amazing man."

"I'm not here to talk about the amazing man you think my father is. I'm here to talk about your daughter."

"Lexie?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know Lexie?"

"She's living with me."

"Excuse me."

"She was homeless, and my Godson found her, and she is living with me."

Sally was shocked. "Oh my God."

"Thing is I've been putting two and two together, and I really need you to tell me if Lexie is my sister."

Sally looked shocked. "You can't say anything."

"What?"

"Your father doesn't know."

Brooke looked confused.

"He never loved your mother that was obvious from the beginning."

"So the two of you had an affair?"

"Kind of?"

"How do you kind of have an affair?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I knew your father before you were born, and he loved his job more than anything. I remember him talking about your mother being pregnant and how he wanted a son to carry on his legacy. When you were born he was devastated. I'm sorry but he didn't want a daughter."

"And your point is?"

"Your father left the company and started working somewhere else. By the time we met again, your father and I, you were already out of high school and your father regretted not being apart of your life. He knew nothing about you. He said that he still wanted a son, but your mother wasn't going to give him one. They barely even spoke."

Brooke was still confused.

"I offered to give your father a son. I loved him very much. Not like that, but I was lonely, and I always wanted a child. I never found anyone but losers, and I wanted my kid to have a good dad." Sally took a moment to breathe. "We didn't have a sexual affair. He donated his sperm, and I became pregnant. He promised to be apart of what we hoped would be our son's life, a son that would carry on the Davis name. He was going to set me up with as much money as I needed, and everything was going to be okay."

"You didn't have a son." Brooke was beginning to catch on.

"I found out that the child I was carrying was a little girl. It was too late to have an abortion. So I told your father that I had a miscarriage, and he took away all the things he promised. He said that I didn't give him a son so I couldn't have what I wanted if he couldn't have what he wanted. I gave birth to my daughter, and I promised myself I would take care of her."

"But you didn't." Brooke was disgusted with her.

"I lost my job and I met a lot more losers and became a user. I was a horrible mother. Lexie is better off without me."

"You are damn right she is."

"I know that her being your sister is a lot to take in, but at least she finally found her family."

Brooke couldn't believe it. "You had her put in Tree Hill because you knew I was there."

"Yeah," Sally nodded. "I was hoping that by the grace of God she would find you. I didn't think you would figure it out."

"I wanted to know more about her life."

"Now you do, but she doesn't. I don't want her to know."

"You don't get to choose what I tell her."

"No," Sally didn't want her to say anything. "This has to stay between the two of us."

"No it doesn't. Lexie has right to know, and I'm not going to lie to her."

"I love my daughter."

"I love your daughter. There is a difference because from the moment I met her I knew that I would do anything to protect her."

"Your father doesn't need to know about her."

"I think for the first time maybe my father should take responsibility for the things that he has done. He is a horrible person."

"He would have made a great father. I didn't want to disappoint him with a daughter."

"The only disappointment here is you and him. Lexie is brilliant, beautiful girl, and I am very lucky to have her as my sister." Brooke got up from her spot. "What the two of you did is disgusting?"

"Please take care of her Brooke."

"I don't need you telling me to take care of her. I hope you have a nice life in here because it is exactly what you deserve."

Brooke walked off. She could not believe that somehow God brought her Lexie. It was fate that they met. They were always meant to know each other. Now she just had to figure out how to tell her, but first she had to confront her father.

**Okay let me know what ya thought. **


	58. Ep11Ch6 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Episode 11 Ch. 6 The Truth Will Set You Free **

In the Tree Hill gym the Ravens were celebrating yet another victory, but this victory was the most important by far. They were going to the championship.

"You did good coaching little brother." Lucas smiled.

"I learned from the best big brother. I think you need to coach them tomorrow night when they win the championship."

"You know I think we should do it together. We always work better together."

They shook hands. "I was always better with you on my team."

"We'll do this together." Lucas nodded his head. He knew that tomorrow night at that time they would be victorious.

……………………………………………..

Lily and Aidan are outside the gym. "I can't believe how amazing you look in that skirt."

"I can't believe that I'm actually wearing this. In my old life I used to make fun of cheerleaders. Well actually I secretly wished that I was one, but that is so beside the point."

"You are the cheerleader in this life time. And I totally think it rocks."

She smiles and kisses him. "Do you want to go back to my place?" He had his own apartment.

"Um I'd like that." She had never been to his apartment. This was going to be a big step in their relationship.

"Me too."

……………………………………………….

Nathan walks into his house to see Jamie moping on the couch. Nathan walks over to the couch and turns the TV off. "Hey I was watching that."

"I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"Whatever." He stands up from the couch. Nathan grabs his shoulder.

"We won tonight."

"Good."

"Okay you need to lose the attitude. This isn't like you Jamie."

"I'm not in a really good mood."

"Well you need to take a long look in the mirror and find the Jamie that I know."

"The Jamie you know lost everything."

"You are the one that broke up with Becky. You made a decision now live with it."

"I am living with it. This is how I choose to live with it."

Jamie heads towards the stairs. "Well until you choose to grow up and get over yourself you are grounded."

"Whatever dad, it isn't like I have anything to care about anymore."

Nathan shook his head. He didn't know what to say to make things better. He felt like he was losing him.

……………………………………………..

Lucas walks into the house to see that Elizabeth is waiting on him. "Hey what's going on?"

"I'm worried about mom."

"Why?"

"She's acting crazy. She gets really nervous when the babies cry, and she's just not herself."

"Everything is fine Elizabeth. You are worrying over nothing."

"Dad, mom isn't like this. She loves babies. She doesn't seem to love the twins."

"Elizabeth Scott that is not true, and I never want to hear you say that again. She loves all of her children equally."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Okay dad you're probably right. I'm overreacting. I do that sometimes."

"It's okay." He gives her hug. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

………………………………………………………..

Lily and Aidan are on the couch kissing heavily. Lily finally pulls away. "I'm not ready for this yet. I mean everyone tells me that I was some kind of whore before, but I'm not now. I don't remember being like that."

"You are not a whore Lily."

"I've had sex before, and I don't remember it. I want my first time, well technically not really my first time, but in my mind my first time, to be everything I ever wanted. I want to wait, but I'm pretty sure that I want my first time to be with you eventually."

He smiled. "I understand Lily, and I promise there isn't any pressure." He kisses her gently on her temple.

"Can I stay the night anyway?"

"You don't want to go home?"

"I just want to lay with you for just a little while."

"I'd like that a lot." He wraps his arms around her and they lay together.

…………………………………………………………..

Jeremy answers the door to find Summer standing on the other side. "Hey," he was happy to see her.

"Hi," she didn't convey any emotion.

"Are you coming home?"

"I came to get some more of my things."

"What? Summer you have to come back."

She shook her head. "You have to make a choice, and so far it doesn't look like that choice is going to be me." She walked into the bedroom to see Beth lying in her bed. She looks at Jeremy.

"I miss you Summer."

"Obviously not enough," she grabs some things out of her drawers and closet.

He grabs her arm as she walks out of the door. "Please don't go. I need you."

"Goodbye Jeremy…." She walks out, and he realizes that he really does have to make a choice.

……………………………………………..

Lucas walks into the nursery to see that Peyton is just staring at the babies. "Hey honey are you okay?"

She jumps, "Oh God you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he rubs her shoulders. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I was just watching the girls sleep."

"Baby are you okay?"

"I've already told you I'm fine Lucas. Let's just go to bed while they are asleep."

"Good idea," Lucas chose to ignore that there might be a problem.

………………………………………………

Nathan was in Chase's room looking through his things. He knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

He walked over to his sock drawer and found the bottle of pills. He shakes his head in disappointment. The bottle is empty.

……………………………………………….

Chase is getting more pills. He believes that he needs them to win the game. He can't do it without them.

_You can't live life like there isn't a problem when there is. The best thing to do is embrace it and hopefully fix it. _

………………………………………………..

**That's the end of episode 11. Episode 12 is coming soon. Let Me Know What You Thought or What You Want To Happen Next. **

**Spoilers: **

**Lucas and Lily talk about her memory. **

**Lily tries to get Jamie back on track **

**The championship game **

**Lucas finally learns what is bothering Peyton**

**Brooke pays someone a visit **


	59. Ep12Ch1 Close But Too Far Away

**Episode 12 Ch.1: Close But Too Far Away **

Lily woke up to see Aidan staring at her. She had spent the night with him at his apartment, but nothing happened. "What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Watching the most beautiful girl sleep," he kisses her forehead.

"You are so…so lame." She laughed, "But I like lame." She pulls him to a much better kiss.

"What about morning breath?"

"I don't care," she continues to kiss him. "Last night was amazing. I'm glad we decided to take things slow. It means a lot to me that you are willing to wait until I'm ready."

"I'll wait for you Lily because I care about you. I'm just happy that we finally followed our hearts."

"Me too," she smiles. "I probably should follow my heart home. I'm praying that Lucas doesn't know that I'm not in my room asleep."

"Yeah he is probably going to kill you."

"You know it is really weird that he is my guardian. In my memories we weren't very close. I guess I didn't need him because I had my dad."

It was a big adjustment for Lily to get used to Lucas being in charge of her. Everything was a huge adjustment for her.

When she got home she saw Lucas sitting on her bed. "Luke…"

"Imagine my surprise when I walk in to my sister's room to see her missing. I tried calling you several times."

"My phone died."

"That's no excuse," he raised his voice. "Where the hell were you?"

"I um stayed with a friend."

"Would this friend happen to be Aidan?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah I spent the night with Aidan, but before you go all parental on me you should know that nothing happened. I'm not ready for sex."

"Oh come on Lily you don't have to lie to me. I know you."

She was hurt by his remarks, "I'm not a slut, and I'm not ready to have sex."

"Right," he didn't really believe her.

"You are such an ass."

"Hey watch your mouth."

"It's the truth Lucas. I know that in the life that I don't remember I had a sex a few times, but I don't remember it. What I do remember is that mom and dad hammered me with the do not have sex until your ready bit. I'm not having sex with Aidan. I'm not ready for that."

Lucas sat back down on the bed. "That's good to know because I think you are making a huge mistake with Aidan."

"What? Why?" She was sick of everyone telling her that she was making a mistake.

"Before your accident you were madly in love with Spencer Roberts. You disobeyed me time and time again Lily because you loved him so much."

"I don't love him anymore. God I wish everyone would just let me live my life."

"I'm not trying to run your life Lily. I'm just telling you the truth. Things are going to get very complicated when your memory comes back. Trust me when I say it is hard when you are in love with two people."

"I never said I was in love with Aidan. We are in a relationship, and it hasn't got that far yet. But if it does that is my business not yours or anyone else's. I don't remember loving Spencer. I know that I did because everyone keeps telling me that I did, but when I am around him I feel nothing."

She sits next to Lucas, "I can't help what happened to me. Obviously I can't fix it, but I'm not going to be in a relationship with someone that I don't love. If I remember loving him then that is my problem to handle, but right now I'm having fun with Aidan, and I'm being careful."

Lucas didn't say anything at first, and then he finally broke the silence. "But you still shouldn't stay out all night without talking to me. That was a very Lily move of you."

She was confused by his comments.

"I mean the old Lily would have done that."

"Maybe she's still in me somewhere. And I'm sorry for staying out all night. It will not happen again."

"It better not. I hate worrying about you." Lucas stood up and walked to her door.

"Wait Lucas," She stopped him.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've applied to a lot of colleges, and I should be getting acceptance letters pretty soon."

"Wow Lil that's great."

"I also wanted you to know that I know what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Really? What do you want to be little sis?" He smiled.

"After delivering Lucy I decided that I want to be an OBGYN. I want to deliver babies." She smiled. She was pretty happy about her decision.

"Seriously," he couldn't believe it. "Lily, that is a pretty gross job." He laughed.

"I know, but it is a beautiful job all the same, and when Lucy was born it was the scariest most amazing experience of my life. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I think you made a great decision." He hugged her, "I'm so proud of you, and I know that mom and dad would be proud of you too."

……………………………………………

Nathan woke up to see that Brooke was sleeping next to him. He had waited up most of the night for her. They really needed to talk about Chase.

She came out of the bathroom already dressed. She grabbed her purse off the dresser.

"Brooke wait, where are you going?"

"Oh Nate I didn't know you were awake. I um have some stuff to take care of."

"The championship game is today."

"I know and I am hoping to be back in time."

"I really need to talk to you about something Brooke."

"I have to go Nathan. I'm sorry. I'm sure whatever it is you can handle it." She walked out of the room without giving him a kiss or even telling him exactly where she was going. He really needed her help with Chase. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, and it would have been nice to have discussed it with her.

…………………………………..

Rob walked out of the shower to see Jenny sitting on his bed. He had a towel wrapped around him. "Oh God you scared me."

"Sorry baby," she rubs his bare chest. "I would have joined you, but I already took a shower today." She gives him a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting you."

"I know that's the fun part." She kisses him again. She can tell something is wrong. "Are you okay? I thought you would be happy to see me. I came home for the game."

"I'm glad you're here because there is something I have to tell you."

He knew that he couldn't keep the truth from her.

…………………………………….

Jeremy comes in from his run. Beth is sitting on the couch. "You were up and out early this morning."

"Yeah I needed to clear my head."

"A letter came for you. It is on the bar."

"Thanks," he opens to see that they want him to play basketball at Wake Forest University. "Wow," he is shocked.

"What is it honey?"

He was blown away, "Wake Forest gave me a full scholarship to play basketball. Wow I can't believe it."

"I'm so proud of you honey." It looked like she was going to get her wish after all.

"I need to call Summer."

"Honey I don't think you should tell her about this."

"What? Why not?"

"Jeremy if you tell her that you are going to Wake Forest she may never come back to you."

"You think," Jeremy wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Yeah honey I think you should wait until the two of you are back together."

"Okay… I won't tell her yet."

Jeremy was playing right into Beth's hand, and she loved it.

………………………….

Peyton is in the nursery with Natalie. Lucy is asleep. Natalie is crying and Peyton can't get her to be quiet. "I can't do this." She yelled at her.

"Mom," Keith walked in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied again. "I'm fine."

"Why were you yelling at Natalie?"

"I wasn't yelling at Natalie. She just won't stop crying."

"Here let me see her," Keith took his little sister from his mom. "Hey little one," he smiled at her and the baby stopped crying.

Peyton was jealous. She was the only that couldn't get her babies to stop crying, and it was killing her.

……………………………..

Nathan knocks on Chase's bedroom door. "Oh hey Nathan, I'm just going to take a quick run."

"Not yet," Nathan told him. "We have to talk." He shows him the bottle that he found.

"What's that?" he tried to play dumb.

"I think you know exactly what this is. Why don't you try explaining it to me?"

"You were snooping in my stuff. That is such a mom thing to do."

"Are you doing drugs?"

"It was one time Nathan, and I haven't done it in a while."

"Your game has really improved in the past few months. I need you to tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. I did it once and I'm sorry. I wanted to play better, and I did. But I saw that it was all about dedication it didn't matter if I was taking steroids or not. It was about me, and I chose to play without them. And it has paid off."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you Chase?" Nathan really wanted to believe him. "Because trust me this stuff doesn't help. It only makes things worse."

"I know Nathan. I promise it was one time, and I just happened to keep the bottle. You have to believe me."

"So tonight when you play it is really going to be you playing."

"Yeah it is going to be me. I don't need drugs to enhance my game. I'm good player without the drugs."

Nathan nodded his head, "I trust you Chase, and I don't think that you would lie to me. Please don't make a fool out of me."

"I'm not."

Nathan walked out of the room. He was upset about the steroids, but he had to trust Chase. He had always been a good kid, and he didn't want to think otherwise.

…………………………………..

**Let Me Know What Ya Thought! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed for the last episode: **

**Readergirl04, LeytonLove123, Am I A Devil or An Angel, Jolleke24 **


	60. Ep12Ch2 Close But Too Far Away

**Episode 12 Ch.2 Close But Too Far Away **

Jamie was lying on his bed when his door flew open. Lily was standing with her arms crossed. "What is your problem?"

He sat up, "What's yours?"

"I don't have one, but you obviously do. I tried calling you."

"My dad took my cell phone."

"I called your house. Deb said that you weren't taking calls. Since when do you not take my call?"

"Since I don't care anymore." He told her bluntly.

She hit him over the head. "OW…."

"Snap out of it." She yelled at him. "You are not the guy that I remember."

"You don't remember who I am."

"That was a low blow because I do remember you. You didn't change. Well you have changed now. I don't get it."

"I loved her," Jamie sighed. "I loved her so much."

"Then why in the hell did you break up with her?" She sat down next to him.

"Because it was the best thing to do for her," he took a deep breath.

"Okay well if you think it was the best thing to do then move on and grow up."

"It is not that easy."

"It is that easy." She stands up and yells at him. "You made a decision and now you have to live with it, but moping around and throwing yourself a pity party isn't going to make anything better." She sat back down and touched his shoulder, "I love you Jamie. You have always been there for me, and I'm gonna be there for you now. It was stupid of you to get suspended when we are about to graduate in a few months."

"I know."

"And now you aren't going to get to play in the most important basketball game of your life."

"I know." It really did suck that he wasn't going to get to play.

"We're about to go to college and we're going to have so much responsibility on our shoulders. Our whole lives are about to change, and I want to go through it with you. We've gone through all the big moments in our lives together. I mean we were born on the same day." She smiles. "I know it's hard, but I want my Jamie back."

He shook his head, "I know. I hate I'm not going to get to play in that game."

"You should at least go watch. They need you there for support."

She gives him a hug.

"Thank Lil…."

"I'm sorry I'm not always around Jamie, but I have always treasured our friendship."

"Me too, and really thanks for the advice. Your right I can't keep going like this. I have to grow up."

"Grow up and move on. It really is all you can do." She sighs, "And in the end if you and Becky are really meant to be together then you will be. That's how it works."

"The same with you and Spencer," he told her.

She turned around, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah," She really wasn't sure what he meant, but she was going to let it slide because she had Aidan, and that's all that really mattered.

………………………………………………..

Summer walks into the café, and Spencer waves his hand. "Hey you," she smiles. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I needed a break."

"Did you get a lot of good pictures?"

"Yeah, New York was beautiful. I'm so glad that they let me go and take the pictures. It was a real learning experience."

"I'm so happy for you Spencer. I'm really glad that things are turning around for you."

"Yeah," he smiles. "How's um Jeremy?"

She drops her head and becomes silent. She hadn't told Spencer about their separation.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Summer Williams what happened?"

"You may not need to call me Summer Williams anymore after everything is said and done."

"What?"

"We separated."

"Why the hell would you separate?"

"Because his mother is a bitch, and he needs to learn how to take a stand."

"You and his mom don't get along?"

"She's up to something. I can feel it." Summer was sure of it.

He shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"You know it'll be okay. I'll be okay."

"Jeremy will come to his senses. He's not stupid enough to let someone like you walk out of his life." Spencer told his best friend. "I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I know you always have been." She smiled. At least she knew that she had Spencer. She was really glad that he was back.

……………………………………………………………………..

Nathan and Lucas met on the beach. It was really easy for them to hang out since their houses were right next to each other. "Hey little brother, what's on your mind?"

Nathan sighed.

"What happened? What did Jamie do?"

"Jamie didn't do anything. I found an empty pill bottle in Chase's things yesterday."

"Is he taking drugs?"

"He said that he did once, but he promised me that he hasn't since."

"But."

"But his actions speak louder than words. His game has really improved lately. I can't help but think that he's had a little help other than just my coaching and practice."

"What did Brooke say when you told her?"

"Brooke's been so busy that I didn't get a chance to tell her. What should I do?"

Lucas sighed, "I think that we should take his word for it. Chase is a good kid. We don't want to overreact."

"I hope your right. I really wish Brooke wasn't so busy. I really need her."

"Yeah I really wish Peyton wasn't so out of it."

"She still not acting like herself?"

"No, and I'm really worried about her. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't leave her by herself."

"You've got to come to the game Luke. I need you. Don't worry about Peyton. I'll make sure she is not alone."

"Thanks Nate," Lucas sighed. He wanted to be at the game, and he wanted to make sure that Peyton was okay.

…………………………………………………………

When Lucas walked back into the house Peyton was holding Lucy. She was crying. "Hey honey what's wrong with her?"

"She's just fussy."

"Here let me see if I can calm her." Lucas went to get her, but Peyton stopped him.

"I'm her mother I can do it." Peyton stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. "You need to get ready for the game anyways."

He shook his head. There was something definitely wrong with her.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny and Rob are still standing in his apartment. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I think you should sit down for this."

"I think you should just tell me."

"I um I don't know how to tell you."

"Just say what you need to say Rob." She was beginning to worry.

He took a deep breath, "Promise me that you want be mad."

"You seem really upset about something Rob, and I'm not going to promise not to be mad especially when I have no idea what is going on."

"I knew Rosalie before she came to town with your dad."

"How do you know her?"

"Things are really complicated Jenny."

"Okay well please explain them to me."

"I'm Max's father." He just went right ahead and told her. There was no use of keeping it from her. She needed to know the truth. They had always promised to be honest with each other.

"What?" She was shocked.

"Rosalie and I were together. He's my son."

She turns away from him. "Did you know about him?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Does he know?"

"No I don't think so."

"Does my dad know?"

"No he doesn't know either. Jenny I promise that I had no idea that Rosalie was coming to town. And I definitely didn't know that she was going to be married to your dad."

"I can't believe this. I've got to go."

"No don't go. Please let me explain Jen."

"There is nothing left to explain." She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. Rob hoped that she wouldn't tell Jake the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks into his house. Jamie walks downstairs. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Has your attitude improved?"

"I'm so sorry for the way that I acted. I was wrong."

"Okay so your attitude has improved."

"I miss Becky so much dad that it hurts, but I know deep down in my heart that I'm doing the right thing."

"You know son when I was your age and your mother left me I was devastated. I started acting a lot like you have been acting, but I promise you that it doesn't help anything."

"I know that now, and I'm sorry. I'm gonna do better. I was actually hoping that you would let me go to the game. I want to be there to support my team. I know that with the leadership of Chase they are going to win a championship."

"Yeah I think you should be there. I hate you aren't going to get to play in the game."

"I know. I have really learned my lesson this time." Jamie admitted.

"Yeah you had to learn it the hard way."

"Yeah it kind of sucks."

"It will get better Jamie."

"I know. I know it will." Jamie smiled. He really did think that it would get better. It had to get better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase is already in the locker room. He takes a pill. He is determined to win the game.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Deb walks in to Lucas and Peyton's house with Millie. Peyton walks downstairs. "Deb, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that we could hang out while everyone was at the game."

"Deb you can go to the game. I'll be fine by myself."

"No Peyton I want to stay. You don't mind do you?"

"I guess not," Peyton knew that Lucas had probably asked Deb to come baby sit her, and she wasn't too happy about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake opens the door to see Jenny standing in front of him. "Hey Jenny girl," he smiles. He could tell that something was wrong. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Jenny just stood there frozen. She was trying to decide if she should tell her dad or not. The information that she knew could potentially break his heart.

**Alright so I know a lot of you have been waiting for that Jamie and Lily scene. How was it? **

**And will Jenny tell Jake the truth, and if so how will he take it? **

**Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	61. Ep12Ch3 Close But Too Far Away

**Episode 12 Ch.3 Close but too Far Away **

"Jenny, are you okay?" Jake asked her again.

"Yeah I'm fine dad. I just wanted to stop by and see you."

He gave her a hug. "Well come in. Rosalie and Max are in the kitchen. We were going to grab a quick snack before we went to the game. Do you want something?"

"I'm not hungry."

They walked into the kitchen. Rosalie noticed that Jenny was with Jake. "Hey Jenny, how are you?"

"Fine," she said coldly.

"I didn't know you were going to be in town. It is so good to see you again. Are you hungry?"

"No," she kept looking at Max. He had Rob's eyes. He was unmistakably Rob's son. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it before.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Jake noticed that she was still in a trance.

"I'm fine. You know I should go."

"You should go to the game with us." Rosalie suggested.

"No I can't. I just realized that I need to go back to school."

"Why?"

"I just do." Jenny walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Jake are you sure she is okay?"

"I don't know." Jake was worried about her. She didn't seem like herself.

…………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is walking down the hall to the locker room. "Jeremy," Andy screams for him.

"Hi Andy," he hadn't seen him since Summer moved out. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came to watch the championship game, and I came to wish you luck, but I know you don't need it. You are an amazing player."

"Thanks Andy," he shook his hand. "That means a lot. You've always been there for me."

"She misses you," Andy smiles.

"She does?" That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah and if you want to know my opinion I think that the two of you are going to work this out. People who are truly in love usually do." Andy walks down the hall. Jeremy knew that he had to be right.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Chase is jumping around the locker room. He seems really pumped up. Jeremy walks in. "Hey man are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just motivated." He yells. "You should get motivated. We are going to need you tonight."

"I am motivated. I'm just trying to save my energy."

"Well I have enough energy for everyone. We are going to win this damn game if it is the last thing I do." Chase continued to jump around. Jeremy thought he was crazy, and he might actually be right.

……………………………………………………………….

Keith and Lucas got out of the car. He had ridden with his father. "Hey Keith before you go in there I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Dad you tell me that all the time."

"I know that, but sometimes we need hear it to really believe it. I know that you have had a hard time, but you came back from it, and that is all that really matters."

"Thanks dad," Keith smiled. "I'm glad that you are coaching with Uncle Nathan tonight. I wouldn't want to play this game without you."

"I wouldn't want you guys to play this game without me. You've worked so hard."

"And we're gonna win dad, don't worry." He smiled.

"I know." Lucas had a feeling that they would win the game. He felt like Whitey was watching over his team.

………………………………………………………………….

Jacey and Breanne are getting Carter ready to go to the game. "I can't believe that this is the championship game."

"I can't believe that neither one of us are cheering."

"I know. We spent our whole lives cheering, and now I'm a mother, and you're the best friend that gave it up."

"Cheering wasn't the same without you. Besides I don't want to miss any of Carter's moments."

"I also can't believe that I'm not dating the star basketball player."

"I can't believe that Keith isn't the star basketball player anymore. He is still a star to me though." She smiled. He really was her star. "You know you've told me that it didn't bother you that we're together, but you can tell me if it really does."

"It doesn't Jacey. When Keith and I were together I was a selfish, spoiled brat. I didn't love him, and he never loved me. The two of you deserve to be together, and I'm glad that you were finally given that chance."

Jacey smiled. She was happy that she and Keith were together too. She was just scared that he might have feelings for Lexie. She hoped that it was just jealousy and nothing more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan and Lily walk into the gym holding hands. Spencer sees them. "Hey guys."

Lily is nervous. "Hey Spencer."

"You're cheering again," he smiled.

"Yeah," she looked at Aidan. She was hoping that nothing would be said. She didn't want any fighting to happen.

"Maybe I'll get a good picture of you. The school hired me to take pictures for the yearbook."

"That's great Spencer," she smiled.

"Well I'll see you guys around." He walked away from them, and they were surprised.

"What just happened?"

"I think he finally moved on." He kisses her cheek. "That's a very good thing."

"Yeah," she wasn't sure how she felt about him not caring anymore. It was kind of weird not having him falling all over her.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan dials Brooke's number.

"Hello," she is in a hurry.

"Where are you?"

"I had to come to LA today Nathan."

"I want you to be here for the game."

"I'm sorry, but something came up. I'll watch the video tape later. I'm sure you are going to win. Listen Nathan I've got to go. I love you," she hung up.

Nathan didn't know what was going on with her, but he didn't like it.

………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walked passed the secretary. She was telling her that he was busy, but she didn't listen.

She walked in. "Can I….Brooke," he couldn't believe that his daughter was standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Yes you can help me. For the first time in your life you can help me." She told him. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still the smug bastard she remembered.

**Okay so I know it has been like three weeks since I have updated this fic. I just wasn't feeling motivated to post so I didn't, and I have been really busy. **

**I want to thank those who do review. I really appreciate it. You guys are the reason I continue to write. So thanks. **


	62. Ep12Ch4 Close But Too Far Away

**Episode 12 Ch. 4 Close But too Far Away **

Richard Davis couldn't believe that his daughter was standing in front of him. He stood up from his desk and walked towards her. She backed up a little. She wanted to keep her distance. She hadn't decided whether or not she was going to kill him.

"Brooke I can't believe you are here. What brings you here?"

"You and your selfish son of bitch ways," she yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"I haven't seen you in years. I know that there isn't anything that I could have done to you."

"Oh there is so much that you have done to me. I can't believe that you are my father. God I hate you."

"Okay if you are only going to insult me then I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until I get answers from you."

"What answers, Brooke? What do you want to know?"

"Why in the hell would you have a woman artificially inseminated with your sperm if you weren't willing to love the baby no matter what its gender may be?"

He looked shocked. He and Sally were the only ones that knew about that. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you do something like that?"

"I wanted a son."

"Yeah well you knew there was a fifty percent chance that you wouldn't have a son, but you took that chance anyway."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Sally had a miscarriage."

"Yeah right," Brooke snarled at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" Brooke stopped herself from telling him the truth. "It means that you are a horrible man, and I made a mistake by coming here."

"Brooke," he yelled for her to come back, but she realized that Richard Davis would never change.

She knew she had to get home to watch her husband coach the championship game, and her son win it.

Richard couldn't believe how much Brooke had grown up, and he realized in that moment that he had missed so much of her life. He began to regret it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The team was huddled around Lucas and Nathan. "Okay guys all you have to do is go out there and play like we know you can." Lucas encouraged them.

"You guys can do it."

"We believe in you."

"Yeah I believe in you too." Jamie walked in the huddle.

"Jamie," Jeremy was glad to see him.

"I screwed up guys so I can't play, but I'm sure in the hell going to cheer you guys on." He smiled. He knew that it was time for him to stop moping and grow up.

"Alright let's get out there and kick some ass," Chase screamed and ran onto the court. The other four starters followed him.

"Do you think I made the right decision by letting him play?" Nathan whispered in Lucas' ear.

"Yeah I think he is going to play his ass off."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Deb is listening to the game on Raven Hoops dot com. The Raven's very own Chase Davis scores to threes in a row. "Wow Chase is doing good huh Nanny Deb?" Millie was proud of Chase. She thought of him as her big brother.

"Yeah sweet pea he is playing great."

"I think daddy is going to win the championship."

"I think daddy is going to win the championship too." Deb was pretty sure of it.

Charlie and Savannah ran into the room. "Nanny Deb, mommy is upset." Savannah told her.

"Okay honey you three stay in here and listen to the game." Deb walked out of the room and into the nursery. She saw Peyton sitting on the bed shaking while Lucy and Natalie were crying.

"Peyton, what's wrong?"

"They won't stop crying no matter how much I try." She was crying.

Deb sat on the bed next to Peyton and rubbed her back. "Peyton, honey it is going to be okay. They are probably just colicky."

"No they just hate me. Everyone else can get them to be quiet but me. I'm a horrible mother." Peyton stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Peyton the babies need you."

"They'll be okay. They have you." Peyton walked out without even thinking about the babies. Deb knew that something was seriously wrong with Peyton. She went to take care of the crying twins.

…………………………………………………………………………

Back in the bedroom Millie, Savannah, and Charlie are still listening to the game.

"Keith Scott scores another three for the Ravens increasing their lead."

"Yay," Charlie cheered. "Go Keith."

"Yah that's my brother." Savannah joined in on the cheering.

………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy was also playing a great game.

Summer noticed that he was playing amazing. She guessed that their separation was really helping his game.

Lily looked over at Summer. "Hey maybe he's playing so well because he wants to get you back."

"Maybe he's playing so well because I was a distraction. This separation was exactly what he needed."

"I doubt it," Lily smiled. "Keep cheering."

Chase continued to score. Nathan and Lucas shared looks when Chase got upset with one of the players from the other team.

"Calm down sir," the referee warned him.

"Whatever," Chase yelled back.

"Time out," Nathan called a time out. "You guys are doing good. Chase you need to calm down."

"Yeah."

"I mean it Chase or I'll bench you."

"You can't bench me Nathan. I'm the best player on the team."

The time out was over and the team went back on the court. Nathan was upset by Chase's attitude.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke was on the plane home. Her plane had been delayed, and she was afraid that she wouldn't make it to the game on time. She knew that she had really let her family down by trying to talk to a man that didn't deserve her understanding.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Rob is pacing back and forth in his house. He called Jenny several times, but she wouldn't answer. He decided to give her the space that he thought she might need.

He heard a knock at his door, and he was happy to see Jenny standing in front of him.

"Jenny…"

She walked in without speaking.

"I thought you were going to the game."

"I didn't really feel like it."

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"You don't need to apologize to me Rob. You need to apologize to the son that you left without a father for seven years. He is the one that deserves an explanation." She walked into the spare bedroom and slammed the door. He lowered his head in defeat. He knew he had screwed up, but he was hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him because he told her the truth. He was wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Half time had come and gone, and the Ravens were up by six. Jeremy, Daniel, and Chase were really leading the team to victory.

Chase was having a great game, but his attitude sucked. When the ref didn't call a call that Chase thought he should have called he threw a fit and was given a technical foul. Nathan decided to sit Chase on the bench.

"Come on Nathan you need me out there."

"Take a seat Chase. You need to cool off."

Chase rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Nathan would actually take him out of the game.

There was only about three minutes left in the game. The other team scored twice in a row. Nathan looked at Lucas. "The games tied."

"I know, but his attitude sucks."

"Nathan," Lucas knew that Nathan didn't want to do it, but Chase was their main key to winning the game.

"I know. Chase let's go."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Chase checked back into the game. Daniel, Jeremy, Keith, Eligh, and Chase were all on the court. Chase made a great block, and the time rolled down. Eligh brought the ball down the court. Jeremy set a pick for Chase. He couldn't seem to get open. The time was down to the last few seconds. Keith set another pick for Chase. He finally got open and took the easy lay up for the win.

The game was over the Ravens had won the championship.

Everyone ran onto the court. Lucas and Nathan were jumping up and down. Everyone was hugging and cheering Chase on. He had won the game for his team.

Isabella found Daniel. "You were awesome."

"I can't believe we won the championship game."

"I can. I always knew you could." She kisses him.

Jamie hugs his little brother. "Good job man."

"Thanks Jamie," Eligh smiled. "I wish you could have been out there with us."

"It's okay man. You guys played great either way."

Jacey and Keith are kissing. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you." He smiles.

Lexie taps him on the shoulder. "You played a great game Keith."

"Thanks Lexie." She gives him a hug.

Jacey plasters on a fake smile. She felt bad for not trusting Lexie, but she just didn't.

Summer finds Jeremy in the crowd. "You played a great game."

"Thanks," he goes to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"See ya later." She walks away.

He had just won a championship game, but he was pretty sure that he had lost his wife.

Lily and Aidan are celebrating by kissing. Spencer snaps a picture without them noticing.

Nathan finds Chase. "You played great Chase."

Chase was sweating pretty badly, but he felt extremely cold when Nathan touched him. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Um yeah I'm fine," things started to get blurry for him. "Um I think I might need to sit…" Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed.

"Chase," Nathan screamed. "I need some help over here."

**So you all knew that was going to happen. **

**Let me Know what you thought! **


	63. Ep12Ch5 Close But Too Far Away

**Episode 12 Ch.5 Close But Too Far Away **

Chase had been rushed to the hospital. Half the people that were at the game had tried to go to the hospital, but Nathan had told them to go home. If Chase's condition had to do with drugs he didn't want the whole world to know.

He tried calling Brooke again, but he got her voice mail again. "Brooke, please call me as soon as you get this. It is very important."

"Still no Brooke," Lucas walked behind him.

"No she's not answering." Nathan sighed. "God what am I going to do?"

"Maybe it isn't drugs."

"Thanks for being optimistic, but I'm pretty sure that Chase never stopped taking them. He lied to me."

"He lied to everyone."

"I shouldn't have let him play." Nathan was feeling guilty.

"This is not your fault Nathan. Don't blame yourself."

Nathan didn't say anything the doctor walked out. "Mr. Scott."

"Yeah," Nathan was nervous.

"Your son is in a room now. We had to pump his stomach. Did you know that he was taking steroids?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Well you might want to look in to getting him some help. This is a serious matter."

"I know, and my wife and I will take care of it." Nathan didn't even no where Brooke was. She couldn't possibly help him. "Can I see him?"

"He's asleep now, but you can sit with him. It might be a while before he wakes up."

"Thanks Doctor, and um do you think maybe you could keep this our little secret."

"Patient/Doctor confidentiality," he walked out of the waiting room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucas asked.

"He's going to be fine. You should go home to your wife."

"I'll send your mom, okay."

"Okay," Nathan couldn't believe that Chase lied to him.

"Hey Nathan you coached a great game. Don't ever think otherwise."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Deb walks downstairs to see Peyton crying. "Peyton, are you okay?"

"Yeah, listen Deb I think you should go to the hospital." Lucas had called and told them about Chase.

"I'm not leaving until Lucas gets here."

"I can handle things here. I'm fine Deb."

'You aren't fine Peyton, and you need to talk to someone about what you are feeling."

"You have no idea what I am feeling," she got defensive. "And you have no right to think that you can raise my children better than me. You barely raised Nathan."

"Peyton," she was concerned about her.

"Just get the hell out of my house Deb. I don't need you here." She walked upstairs.

Deb wasn't going to leave until Lucas got home.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie and Keith were sitting in the hospital waiting room. "I can't believe this happened. I hope he is going to be okay."

"I'm sure he will. He is Chase after all. He is always okay."

"I wish Brooke was here. She should be here."

"She will be. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"I just feel so bad. I feel like this is my fault somehow." She had tears in her eyes.

"This is definitely not your fault Lexie. Don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

He hugs her, and Jacey walks over with three cups of coffee. "Hey guys," she wasn't sure what she had walked in on.

"Hey baby," he grabbed two of the coffees. "Here Lexie."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You guys are so good to me."

"Yeah," Jacey rolled her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay Keith." She held his hand and kissed his cheek.

Lexie just looked at them. Jacey wasn't going to let anyone take Keith away from her. They had worked way too hard to get where they were.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Aidan walk into his apartment. "I can't believe Chase collapsed. I could take you to the hospital."

"No I just want to be with you right now." She smiled and sat on the couch.

"How did I find someone like you?"

"I guess it was just pure luck."

He sat down next to her and held her hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer was at home looking through the pictures he had taken. He sees the picture of Lily and Aidan. He smiled because at least she was happy. That's all he ever wanted for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jenny finally came out of the bedroom. She had her bag in tow. "Jenny please don't go." He begged.

"I cannot believe that you abandoned your son."

"Rosalie told me that he was better off without me. She told me that she didn't need my help."

"You shouldn't have listened. Every child needs both parents, and don't ever think any different. Take it from someone who knows."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying with my dad tonight, and then I'm going back to school."

"I love you Jenny. Please don't go."

"I love you too Rob, but I can't believe that you have a kid that you never even acknowledged. I can't accept it. You don't have to worry though. I didn't tell my dad. It isn't really my place."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." She walks out. He didn't want her to leave. He loved her, and he was determined to make it work even if that meant telling Jake the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella and Daniel are in the waiting room. "Thanks for staying with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. I can feel it."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan was watching Chase sleep. He knew that things were going to get worse before they got better.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke finally got off the plane. She saw where she had ten new messages. They were all from Nathan.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas walks into his house, and he is met by Deb. "How's Chase?"

"I think he is going to be okay. You should go to the hospital."

"You should talk to Peyton. Something is bothering her Lucas and if you do not acknowledge it things are going to get bad."

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks Deb…."

Lucas walked upstairs to find his wife. He had known for days that something was wrong with Peyton, but he was scared to admit it. The last time he admitted something was wrong with her she ended up in psychiatric hospital.

He walked in their bathroom and found her sitting on the floor crying. "Deb thinks that something is wrong with me." She whispered.

"Peyt…."

"She's right Lucas. There is something wrong with me."

He sat down next to her. "I'm so scared."

"Peyton you have nothing to be scared about."

"I'm a horrible mother. The girls don't stop crying when I hold them because they know that I'm going to suck as a mom."

"You are an amazing mother."

"No I'm not Lucas. Look at our kids. I mean Keith has killed someone and he was in gang and he almost went to jail, and Elizabeth did drugs once and she was failing."

"That's not your fault Peyton. Kids make mistakes. Because you were there for both of them they came back from their mistakes. Elizabeth is doing great in school now, and Keith isn't doing so bad himself. He has really turned the corner. He is making great decisions. We have a lot to be proud of and that is because you are such an amazing mother."

"Lucy and Natalie cry around me all the time." She was crying and Lucas was holding her. "They don't love me."

"They do love you."

"Lucas I'm crazy. I'm a crazy, horrible mother, and the kids love you more than me."

"The kids love us equally, and you are not crazy, and you are most definitely not a horrible mother. You are a wonderful mother. Peyton the babies probably cry because they know you are scared. They love you, and I know things will get better."

"I'm scared Luke. I'm scared I'm going to screw them up."

"You could never screw them up. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas thought that there might be something else bothering her, and he was going to fix it for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan was still sitting with Chase. He was still asleep. The doctor said that he would probably sleep for a while.

Brooke walked in. "Oh my God Nathan, what happened?"

"He had a reaction to all the steroids he had been taking."

"I didn't know about this. Why didn't I know about this?"

"I didn't know about it either. I had my ideas about it, but I wasn't sure."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" She was upset with him.

"I tried, but you had more important things to deal with." And he was upset with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was now holding Lucy, and Peyton was holding Natalie. "She's not crying."

"She loves you Peyton. We all do."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny was sitting in her car crying. She didn't know what she was going to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Things are bound to get worse before they get better. That is how it usually works. _

* * *

**That's the end of episode 12. I have all of episode 13 written so if you guys review. I'll post it as fast as I can. **

**Here's some spoilers: **

**Brooke and Nathan have to deal with Chase and his problems. **

**Lily and Aidan go on a weird double date with a very unexpected couple. **

**Lucas surprises Peyton with something she didn't even admit she wanted. **

**Keith and Noah tell their girlfriends to follow their dreams. **

**Let me know what ya thought. I need some motivation. **


	64. Ep13Ch1 Save You

**Episode 13 Ch.1 Save You **

Brooke walks into her house carrying a couple of grocery bags. Nathan sees her, but he doesn't offer to help. She gets that he is still mad at her.

She follows him into the kitchen. "I thought we could all have dinner together tonight. You know as a family."

Nathan shook his head, "No one is home."

"What? Where is everyone?"

"Jamie is helping Luke with something, Isabella is with Daniel, Eligh and Lexie are at the library, Millie, Hunter, and Deb are at the movies, and Chase is in his room."

"Oh well then maybe the three of us can have dinner." She thought. They hadn't talked that much since the accident, and when they did all they did was argue. Brooke had made out like what happened to Chase was an accident, and it would never happen again. Nathan disagreed. Chase lied to him, and he knew it.

"I don't think so."

"Nathan," she started to complain.

"I'm not having dinner with you Brooke until you tell me where you were when your son passed out on the court."

Brooke sighed, "I already told you Nate. I was working."

"Yeah well I'm not that hungry."

"You're lying." She knew that he was hungry.

"So are you." He started to leave.

"We probably need to talk to Chase. He's feeling better."

"It's a little too late Brooke."

"Nathan," she yelled for him to come back, but he didn't budge. She was going to go after him, but she heard Sophie crying from the nursery.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Aidan are dining in at a romantic Italian restaurant. "How did you know that I love Italian?"

"I have to be honest with you," he smiled. "I love Italian probably because I am Italian, but that is the reason I brought you here."

"Well thank you for being honest with me. That is just another thing we have in common."

"You know what I've missed lately?"

"What?"

"Getting to help you with your physical therapy."

"You know how clumsy I am. I'll probably trip and fall and break something eventually and I'll make you take care of me."

"You better," he smiled and reached his hand across the table to hold hers. He was falling for her hard and fast, and he was hoping she was doing the same thing.

He kissed her hand.

"This place is amazing. I'm so glad that you brought me here."

"Me too," he smiles at her and then his smile turns to a frown. "Uh oh."

Lily turned around to see Spencer and some beautiful blonde girl come into the restaurant.

Spencer is arguing with the hostess.

"There must not be any seats." Aidan notes.

"Yeah, too bad," she shrugged.

"We should ask them to join us." He suggested.

"What?" Lily couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"Come on, it is obvious that he has moved on. It won't hurt for them to join us."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed.

Aidan walked over to Spencer and the girl and invited them to eat with them. Spencer looked at Lily. He wasn't so sure about it, but he really wanted to treat his date to Italian. He finally agreed.

"Hey," Lily said as Spencer and his friend sat down.

"Hi," he was quiet for a moment. "Lily this is Chelsea."

"Hi Chelsea," Lily couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Hey Lily, it is so nice to meet you." Chelsea smiled. Lily could tell she had a real bubbly personality.

"Yeah you too, this is Aidan." She pointed to him. "My boyfriend."

"Aw, the two of you are too cute together." She smiled.

She obviously didn't know that Spencer and Lily used to be a couple. This night was about to get interesting.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Rob, Jake, and Rosalie are having dinner together. "I'm so glad that we were able to find a babysitter. It is nice to get out of the house every once in a while." Rosalie smiled. She wasn't too happy that Rob was there, but she loved spending time with Jake.

"I know once I start back to work we won't have much time to spend together."

"I know," she frowned. "But I'll love you anyways."

Jake smiled. He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

Rob felt uncomfortable.

"So Rob, why is Jenny so upset with you?"

"What?" Rob didn't know that Jake knew about their fight.

"You guys are fighting. Why are you fighting?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm sure she will get over eventually. You know Jenny." He tried to play it off.

"Yeah I do. She definitely has her moments. All I know is that she loves you, and that will never change."

"I'm sure you're right," at least he hoped that he was right.

"I know I'm right."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy is waiting downstairs for Summer. Michelle had let him in.

"Hi," Summer said as she walked into the room.

"Hey, wow you look beautiful."

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt."

"I know, but I don't get to see you that much anymore. I've missed you."

"Yeah," she sat down.

"I was hoping that we could hang out tonight. Maybe we could get something to eat."

"I've already eaten."

"Oh," he sighed. "What about ice cream?"

"I'm not hungry. And I don't think that hanging out with you would be such a good idea."

"Why not? I don't understand."

"Is your mom still living in the apartment?"

"Yeah," he knew where this was leading.

"Then there is nothing left to understand." She stood up and walked back upstairs.

Jeremy he knew that he had to make a decision.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Keith, Jacey, and Breanne are having dinner at Breanne and Jacey's place. Breanne cooked dinner.

"Wow this stuff smells great." Keith told them.

"Well you know I try." Breanne smiled.

"It's almost ready Keith. You can just go take a seat on the couch." Jacey told him as she tossed the salad.

"Okay," Keith did as he was told.

"I'm so glad that your parents ungrounded you."

"Yeah me too, but I'm still on a short leash." He looked at their coffee table and saw a sketch pad. He was nosy and started looking at it. It had amazing sketches of clothes. They looked almost as good as his Aunt Brooke's designs.

Jacey walks into the room. "It's ready….What are you doing with that?"

"Is this yours?"

"Yeah it's mine."

"These are awesome. You should show these to somebody."

She shook her head. "No way. They are just doodles. They mean nothing."

"They are amazing."

"You have to say that you are my boyfriend."

"I would say this even if we weren't dating."

She took the sketch pad out of his hand. "It is time to eat."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay," he really thought that someone should see her sketches.

Breanne walked into the living room. "I'm going to go see if Tyler wants to join us."

"I still think it is weird that he is living here." Keith told them.

"It isn't too bad. We never really see him."

Breanne made her way out to the pool house. The lights were dimmed. She was afraid that he might be asleep, but she decided to take her chances.

When she opened the door she got an eyeful. "I am so sorry."

Tyler and Ashton were making out, and Ashton was just about to take his pants off. Her shirt was already missing.

"Oh God," Tyler jumped, and Breanne walked back inside.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton has one baby in her arms, and Savannah and Charlie are walking behind her. "Mommy," Savannah yelled.

"I'm hungry," Charlie cried.

"Guys would you give me a minute. I've got to get the door." Peyton really had her hands full. She wasn't sure where Lucas was, and all the kids were out on dates. She was glad that at least one baby was asleep. "Brooke, thank God you are here. You can help me."

Brooke walks in with Sophie in her stroller, and Peyton can tell that something is wrong. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen?"

Peyton knew that her best friend needed her. She looked at the kids. "Okay Brooke give me like five minutes to get the kids fed and upstairs, and I'm all yours. You can cry on my shoulder all you need too."

Brooke knew she could always count on Peyton.

………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan is shooting at the River Court when Lucas walks up. "Hey Luke thanks for meeting me."

"Yeah no problem, but what's up? I've got to get back to work."

"What are you working on?"

"It doesn't matter. We're here to talk about you."

"I don't know what to do. Brooke and I are barely talking, and Chase doesn't even think he has a problem."

"I know it sucks man, but you and Brooke have got to stick together. If you are going to get through this you are going to need each other. And as for Chase you have to lay down the law and help him. He needs both of you, trust me."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Chase is in his bedroom. He doesn't have any pills to take, and he is shaking. The pills make him feel better. He had to do something to get more.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There is the first chapter of episode thirteen. I hope you liked the beginning. **

**I wanted to thank those who reviewed for the last episode. I really appreciate it guys. **

**Siddika- thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like Summer and Jeremy. I like them too. They are in this episode a little, but they are going to be in episode 14 a lot. **

**LeytonLove123- I'm glad you liked the episode. Thanks for reviewing. I couldn't let them lose the championship. I thought that would be so mean. **

**Suze18- I promise her memory is going to come back soon, and when it does a lot is going to happen. I just hope I don't disappoint. Thanks for the review**

**SuperNaturallyCharming- I promise she will remember soon. I just hope you aren't disappointed by how it plays out, but I think it is really good. So we'll see. Thanks for the review.**

**AryannaMonroe- Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you put up with Beth for me. I know you don't like her, but I promise her time is coming. **

**Readergirl04- thanks for the review. I know how much you like Lily and Lucas so I threw that one in just for you. **

**Thanks again to everyone. Let me know what you think. And hopefully I'll have this episode posted alot faster than I did the previous one. **


	65. Ep13Ch2 Save You

**Episode 13 Ch.2 Save You **

Elizabeth is sitting on the bench sketching when Noah brings her a hot dog. "Here you go," he smiled. "This is my kind of date."

"Yeah," she set her sketch book to the side. Noah picked it up.

"These are amazing."

She tried to take the book back but he stood up and held it away from her. "I didn't know that you could draw like this. These outfits are awesome. I know I'm not a girl, but if I was I would definitely wear this."

"That's good to know."

"You should show these to your Aunt Brooke."

"No," she shook her head, and finally took the book from him. "They are too edgy for her store."

"She could take her line to a whole other level with your designs."

"No way Noah just forget you ever saw them."

"I'm not going to forget. If you won't show them to your Aunt Brooke you should show them to that rocker chic clothing story in the mall."

"Noah…"

"I think you should start believing in yourself Elizabeth. These are awesome, and they need to be shown to the world."

"I'll think about it." She gave him a simple kiss. "Can we eat our hotdogs now?"

"You bet," he smiled as he took a bite of his hotdog.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella and Daniel were helping Andy close the café. "Thanks for your help guys, but I think I can handle the rest if you want to go home."

"No it's okay. We don't mind." Isabella told him as she finished clearing the table. "I would rather be here than at my house."

"My girl's family is going through some stuff." Daniel told Andy. Isabella smiled. She liked it when he called her his girl.

"Are Brooke and Nathan still having problems with Chase?" Andy asked.

"Oh things are much worse. They barely even talk to each other. They haven't been married that long. I thought they were supposed to still be in the honeymoon stage."

"Once you have kids the honeymoon stage is pretty much over." Andy laughed. "Isabella I don't know what to tell you about Brooke and Nathan except they will be okay because they love each other. And as for Chase he needs his family to be there for him. He'll get through this with the help of his family."

"Yeah…" Isabella cleared another table. She hoped that Andy was right because she was worried about her mom, Nathan, Chase, and their family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith, Jacey, and Breanne had finished eating dinner. Tyler and Ashton walked in holding hands. "Breanne I am so sorry."

"It's okay Tyler. I should have knocked before I just walked in like that."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"I'm sure. It is no big deal Tyler. It really is my fault."

"Okay thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem," Breanne smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"We were just going to go get a burger." Ashton told her. "Tyler has to take me home anyways."

"Yeah I do."

"Okay well I'll just save these for later."

Keith slipped into the living room while Jacey was still putting away the dishes. He grabbed her sketch book and put it under his jacket.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jacey asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing," he tried to make sure the book was hidden. "I think I'm going to go."

"What? I thought we were going to watch a movie."

"We can tomorrow. I should probably get home. I wouldn't want my parents to worry. They just started to trust me again."

"Oh okay," she was a little disappointed.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Okay see you later."

"Okay," she noticed that the kiss wasn't as sweet as most of his kisses.

"I'll call you." He said before he walked out the door.

"Okay…"

"Why is everyone acting so strange tonight?" Breanne asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check on Carter." Jacey walked upstairs.

Breanne smiled when she realized that Keith took Jacey's sketch pad. She thought it was time that someone looked at her sketches because they were brilliant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Nathan were still at the River Court. "You've got to talk to Brooke."

"I'm mad at Brooke."

"Being mad at her isn't going to make anything better. If you don't talk about the situation then your problems will never be solved. Trust me, you don't want to go down that path. In the end it isn't worth it."

"I know that man, but Brooke should have been there for us, and she wasn't."

"Then tell her how you feel. Don't keep it bottled in. You and Brooke are going to have deal with your problems together."

"I know…"

"Then go home and talk about it. Chase needs both of you right now."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm usually always right."

Nathan laughed. "In your dreams."

"If you are finished with me I need to get back to the studio."

"Why won't you tell me what you are doing at the studio?"

"It's a secret. Besides you need to worry about your wife and Chase. You don't need to worry about me."

Lucas patted him on the shoulder, and smiled. "Things will get better little brother. And if they don't then at least you have your other house." Lucas joked as he left. Nathan hoped things didn't get that bad. He loved Brooke and he knew that she loved him. He felt like they would be able to get through this mess, but they had to talk first.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Peyton were sitting upstairs in Peyton's bedroom. Brooke was crying on Peyton's shoulder. "You can't tell me that everything is going to be okay. I have a huge mess on my hands, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix things."

"This stuff that happened with Chase is not your fault Brooke. You did the best you could."

"I should have watched him closer. I don't know what to do."

"You and Nathan just have to stick together and stay strong."

"Nathan and I can't stick together when he barely speaks to me."

"You're just going through rough patch. All couples do, but I think you guys will be okay."

"I really need him. There is so much going on."

"What's going on?"

"My son passed out because he was taking pills. That's what is going."

"There is something else. I can tell." Peyton always knew Brooke. She could always tell when something was bothering her.

"I've been so busy lately because I found out some things about Lexie."

"What kind of things?"

"Lexie is my sister."

Peyton's mouth dropped. "What? How?"

"My dad gave his sperm so her mom could get pregnant. He wanted a son, and she found out she was having a little girl. She told him that she had a miscarriage."

"Your dad didn't even know?"

"No he doesn't know. I was going to tell him, and in away I kind of did, but I doubt he even cares."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You actually saw your father."

"Yeah I saw him for about two minutes, and then I bolted."

"Oh…"

"I tried to tell him, but I don't think that I should have. I don't know what to do Peyton."

"Are you going to tell Lexie?"

"I thought that was what I wanted to do, but now I'm not so sure. She's been through so much lately. I don't know if telling her would be the best thing to do. It is after all a lot to handle."

"Maybe you should wait then or at least tell Nathan first."

"Peyton…."

"I think that he needs to know. He's your husband Brooke."

"I know…" She laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Can I just stay here for a little longer? I need my best friend."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Peyton started rubbing Brooke's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily, Aidan, Spencer, and Chelsea all walk out of the restaurant.

There is an awkward silence.

"Um tonight was fun," Aidan is the first to speak.

"Yeah," Chelsea smiled. "I've never really met any of Spencer's friends."

"Oh how long did you say you guys have been dating?" Lily wondered.

"Oh this is only our second date." Chelsea reached for Spencer's hand. "But I don't think it will be our last."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. He was very uncomfortable with the situation. "Chels we should probably go."

"Yeah you're right Spencer." She was way too cheery.

"Yeah us too," Aidan took Lily's hand.

"I guess we'll see you later," Lily told Spencer as she and Aidan walked away.

Spencer just nodded. Lily looked really happy. That's all he ever wanted for her.

Aidan and Lily were walking down the street. "Tonight was interesting."

"I really wish you wouldn't have invited them over."

"Why not?"

"Because it was just weird for me, and I wanted to have a night alone with you."

"Well if you want too we can go back to my place." He kissed her cheek.

"I would love too, but…"

"Oh I hate it when you say but…."

"I should probably get home. Luke keeps a close eye on me ever since I didn't come home that night."

"Right," he kissed her lips softly. "I'll take you home, but I will be thinking about you all night."

"You better," she gave him another kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob stops Rosalie from walking into the house. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want Rob?"

"I want to be apart of my son's life."

"You are apart of his life. You are his Uncle Rob."

"I want to be his dad."

"It is too late for that."

"Here's the deal Rosalie, either you can tell Jake that I'm Max's father or I will. I want Max to know that I'm his dad, and that means that Jake is going to have to know too."

"We're not going to tell anyone. I don't want any of them to know."

"Too bad Rose, you made the mistake of marrying my best friend and moving to Tree Hill. The truth is going to come out because I will be apart of Max's life no matter what." Rob started to walk off. "Have a goodnight."

Rosalie didn't want Jake or Max to know about Rob. She wanted to keep her secret for as long as possible. She was afraid of losing Jake, and she never wanted that to happen. She really did love Jake with all her heart, and she didn't want to lose that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Nathan walked into the house at almost the exact same time. "Where were you?"

"Sophie and I went to see Peyton."

"Oh….I went to see Lucas."

"I guess we both needed someone to talk too."

"Yeah…." He shrugged.

"Nate I am so sorry. I should have been here for you and the kids, and I need to tell you what I've been up too."

"What is it Brooke?"

"I found out that Lexie is my sister, and there is so much to tell you."

"Wow," Nathan couldn't believe it.

"But before we talk about Lexie we really need to talk about Chase."

"Yeah we do. He screwed up."

"I know…"

Nathan took her hand. "We can get through anything as long as we have each other."

"I'm glad you feel that way." She hugged him. They hadn't hugged in a while and it felt nice.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **


	66. Ep13Ch3 Save You

**Episode 13 Ch. 3 Save You **

Chase comes down the stairs in his jogging suit. Brooke and Nathan are waiting on him. "Chase, could you come in here please?"

"Um actually I was about to go for a run."

"Not now Chase," Nathan told him. "We would like to talk to you."

"I don't really want a lecture."

"No one ever wants a lecture Chase."

"Fine," he reluctantly sat down across from his mom and step dad.

"There is a lot that we need to discuss." Nathan began.

"I'm listening."

"You lied to me Chase. You promised me that you weren't taking steroids, but you were."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I thought that I needed them."

"You never needed them. You are an amazing basketball player. You didn't need drugs to make you better."

"I needed them. They did make me better. I played my ass off while I was using."

"Chase you have a problem, and you need to get help. There are places you can go."

"I don't have a problem," he began to get defensive. "I just took a few pills. I'm fine." He stood up.

"Chase…"

"I'm going for my run."

Brooke and Nathan both sighed as they heard the front door slam. "What are we going to do?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"We're going to figure this out, together." He took her hand.

They heard a knock on the door. "He must have locked himself out." Brooke got up to answer the door. "Keith…." She was expecting Chase.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, I need to talk to you. Well actually I need to show you something." He handed her Jacey's sketch book.

"Wow these are great. I know you didn't draw these."

"No, Jacey did."

"Well she really has talent."

"I know, and I thought that you might could give her a job."

"Keith I don't know."

"Come on Aunt Brooke you are awesome, and Jacey could learn a lot from you."

"You are really trying to flatter me."

"Is it working?"

"Yes it is working." She smiled. "These are really good. Jacey can work in the store and watch how things work. I think she has a real talent and it would be a shame for her to waste it."

Keith smiled and hugged Brooke. "You are awesome. I'm gonna get major boyfriend points with this one."

"I'm glad I could help score you those points."

"How's Chase? I saw him running out of here."

"He went for a run."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," she wasn't sure if he was going to be okay or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is at home. She walks into the living room. She finally got the girls asleep, and Charlie and Savannah were finally playing nice.

She heard her phone ringing and hurried to answer it. She didn't want the babies to wake up. "Hello…"

"Hey Peyton it's me Mia?"

"Oh hey Mia, what's up?"

"I'm having this issue down here at the studio, and I really need your help."

"What kind of issue?"

"I can't decide which band to sign. I need your help. Could you please come down here?"

"Mia I can't I'm sorry. Lucas isn't here, and I have no where to leave the kids."

"Bring them with you. I would love to see them."

"Mia I can't. You are in charge and it is up to you to choose which band you like the best."

"But you always did the best job."

"But I gave it up so I could be there for my family, and that is exactly what I'm going to continue to do. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." Peyton hung up. She missed working at the studio, and she would have loved to help Mia, but if she would have she knew that she would want to continue to do it. And that was not an option anymore. Raising her kids and taking care of her family had to come first. It was the choice she made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Spencer are at his house drinking coffee. "So you still aren't talking to Jeremy?"

"His mom is still living in our apartment, and I'm not going to be apart of it. Enough about me, what did you do last night?"

"I had a date with Chelsea."

"Oh…"

"We actually doubled with Lily and Aidan."

"What?"

"Yeah it was super awkward, trust me."

"I'm sorry. Are you really over Lily?" She wasn't convinced.

"I'll never be over Lily, but she moved on and I need to do the same."

"I just want you to be happy Spencer. You deserve that."

"Thanks Sum, I want the same for you too, and I happen to know that Jeremy makes you happy."

Summer rolled her eyes. She really did miss Jeremy, but she couldn't back down. Jeremy was going to have to choose. She just hoped that he would choose her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is staring at his scholarship paper.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to accept this without talking to Summer."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"When we got married we became a family, and you are supposed to discuss these kinds of things with your family."

"I'm your family Jeremy. I don't see Summer anywhere around here. I am here for you Jeremy, and I think you would be crazy if you didn't accept the scholarship. Summer will be proud of you. You'll see."

Jeremy nodded his head. "I guess so."

Beth handed him a pen. "Just sign the papers Jeremy. I know it will be worth it."

"Okay…" he did what his mom wanted him to do. He signed the papers to accept the scholarship offer. He knew in his heart he was doing the right thing.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is lying on her bed talking to Jenny on the phone. "I can't believe you and Rob broke up."

"I don't know if we broke up or not. I don't know anything anymore."

"Well I always thought that you were supposed to be with Jamie. The two of you were perfect for each other."

"You just don't remember things the way they really were. Jamie and I were never meant to be together, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that Rob and I were going to be together forever."

"If it feels like forever then maybe it is. You've just got to get over this rough patch. All couples have rough patches."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Things are just really complicated. How are you and Aidan?"

"We're doing good, but our date last night was less than romantic."

"What happened?"

"Spencer and his new girlfriend showed up. It was so awkward, and I couldn't help but have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"A love kind of feeling?"

"I don't love Spencer."

"But you did love Spencer, and maybe just maybe you are remembering that love for him. Was it hard seeing him with someone else?"

"Yeah it was hard because he has been pining for me since I had my accident. It was just weird seeing him with someone else, but it is not love."

"Do you love Aidan?"

"I don't know," she had never really thought about it. "I guess I could one day."

"And you are sure that you don't love Spencer?"

"No, I don't love Spencer. I'm glad that he has found someone. It is about time." She was trying to convince both herself and Jenny.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase is beating on Clark's door. "Come on Clark I know that you are in there. I need some more pills. Open the damn door before I break the damn thing down."

Clark didn't budge.

"I can't live without those pills. I need them. They help me. Come on man please open the door."

Chase continued to bang on the door. He finally got tired and fell to the ground in tears.

Clark got out his cell phone. "Hey this is Clark. I think you need to get here as soon as you can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Let me know what ya thought. **


	67. Ep13Ch4 Save You

**Episode 13 Ch. 4 Save You **

Chase was still lying on the ground yelling at Clark to come outside when Nathan and Brooke showed up.

"Chase," Brooke rubbed his shoulder. She hated seeing her son like that.

"I need them to come out and give me some more pills. I need them to play better." Chase finally admitted.

"They aren't coming out Chase. Clark snuck out the back about fifteen minutes ago. We need to go home."

"I'm just going to wait here for them to get back."

"Honey please come home with us. We're going to do something to fix all of this. I'm here for you baby."

"We're both here for you Chase. We're going to get through this together."

Nathan sat down beside his wife and her son. He was going to make everything better no matter how long it might take him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eligh and Lexie were hanging out by the beach. "I'm worried about your family."

"Hey they're your family now too."

She smiled, "Thanks…I always wanted a family."

"I'm glad you're apart of our family. I just hate that my dad and Brooke have been fighting. They used to be so happy."

"They aren't fighting because of me, are they?"

"No they aren't fighting because of you. We love you. Bringing you into our family was the best thing that we have ever done."

Lexie loved spending time with Eligh. He always made her feel good.

"And this Chase stuff is not your fault, and I'm sure once he gets help everything will get better. Things usually do."

"I think it will because our family has something that you only see in movies."

"And what's that?"

"A whole lot of love," she smiled, and he laughed. "I know I'm cheesy."

"It's okay I like cheesy."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah are kissing upstairs in her room. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well I took your advice, and I showed the designs to the people at the clothing store, and they really like them. They said that they were different and hot. They may even use them."

"I told you. I think they are incredibly hot just like you."

He kissed her again.

"You are going to do great things Elizabeth Scott."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Keith said as he walked into Jacey's house. "I have some good news."

She walked over to him and hit him in the chest. "I hate you." She grabbed her sketch pad from him.

"What? You are supposed to love me."

"And you aren't supposed to steal things from me. What were you thinking?"

"I thought that your designs are the best I've ever seen, and you deserved a shot."

"You shouldn't have taken my book." She was mad at him.

"I know that you're pissed, but I think once you hear my good news you won't be so mad at me."

"What's your good news?"

"You now work for Brooke Davis at Clothes Over Bros."

"What?"

"I got you a job, and she may even use your designs. She says that you are really talented."

"Keith," she couldn't believe it. "You thudded me."

"How did you know about that?"

"I read your dad's book. You did to me exactly what your dad did to your mom."

"Yeah and look at them now. They are happily married."

She smiled, "Thank you for this. It was so un cool of you to take my sketch pad, but he was equally un cool of me to hit you like that."

He kissed her. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"I could never stay mad at you for too long. Maybe we'll have a book written about us one day."

"Maybe," he kisses her again. "My little fashion designer…." They both laugh and then kiss again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase is lying in his bed. Isabella walked in.

"Not now Isabella."

"Yes now, what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Oh yes you do," she sat down on his bed. "What happened to you? You are supposed to be my big brother. You are supposed to be there for me. I just don't understand any of this. I don't understand what happened to you." She starts to cry. "I need you to get better. If you won't do it for yourself please do it for me."

He sat up in the bed next to his sister. He looked into her eyes, and he could tell that he was hurting her.

He hugged her.

"You can do it Chase. You can get better. I'll help you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton answered the phone again to Mia. "Mia, I'm sorry, but I can't come to the studio. I gave it to you."

"Please Peyton, I know that you gave it to me, but this is so important."

Peyton sighed. "Okay fine, but I'll probably be a little bit I've got to pack up all ten thousand of children." She joked.

"Thank you so much Peyton. I know you won't regret this."

Peyton realized how much she missed being in the music business. It was apart of her life for so long, and she was glad that she was still able to be apart of it. But she could only be a small part of it because she had to raise her kids and be the best mother that she was supposed to be for her kids.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Rob are at the River Court shooting around. "I can't believe that you are actually able to play basketball again."

"I know there was a time in my life when I never thought any of this was possible."

"Yeah…"

"And now I've got my life back on track. I mean I've got a beautiful wife, and a new son. I think I'm gonna ask Rosalie if I can adopt Max."

"No," Rob said without even thinking.

"What? I think he would be very lucky to have me as his dad. I love him as if he was my son."

"I just think it is too soon. I mean he has a father Jake."

"Yeah that has never been apart of his life. I want him to know I will always be there for him. I don't understand why you are so against it."

"I just think that you should give the marriage time to sink in."

"I love Rosalie and that is never going to change. Max is apart of my life, and I think that we should finally make it official."

Rob didn't say anything, and Jake could tell that he was nervous. "Is there something I should know?"

Rob shook his head, "Let's just play some ball."

"Okay….but Rob you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that…."

"I know that you and Jenny don't think that Rosalie and I are forever, but we are. I can't imagine my life without her in it. She saved me Rob, and I wish that you could see that. She is the love of my life and that is not going to change no matter what."

Rob just nodded. He had no idea how he was going to tell Jake that he was Max's father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is walking down the beach when she sees Spencer. She waves slightly. He walks over to her. "Hey," he smiles.

"Hey…We keep running into each other."

"Yeah," he looked down at the sand below his feet. "Funny I guess."

"Yeah…What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting on Chelsea. She likes walking on the beach."

"Yeah so does Aidan."

Spencer nodded. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah he makes me happy."

"Good," he looks into her beautiful eyes. "You deserve to be with someone that makes you feel like the most special girl in the world. I'm glad that Aidan makes you happy." He sees Chelsea in the distance. "I should go. Chelsea is waiting on me."

"Yeah…" She smiles as she watches him walk down the beach to meet his new girlfriend. She didn't understand why she had the feeling of jealousy in heart. It didn't make sense because she couldn't remember having feelings for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Nathan are in their bedroom discussing Chase. "We have to do something Nathan. He is too dependent on the pills."

"We could send him to rehab, but if we do that I feel like we're just sending him away."

"I don't think grounding him is going to help."

"I think he has to know that there are rules and limits. We have to keep a close eye on him."

She sighs, "All of this is so hard Nathan. Chase has his whole life ahead of him, and I feel like he is just throwing it away."

"He didn't throw it away. He still has a bright future ahead of him. Well that is if his steroid usage doesn't get leaked to the public."

"Do you think Duke would drop his scholarship?"

"I would hope they wouldn't, but Brooke I honestly don't think that Chase can handle playing for a college team right now."

"Are you saying that we should that from him?"

"No I don't want to take basketball from him. I know better than anyone how hard it is to lose it, but he can handle the pressure that comes along with it. He took drugs to enhance his game when he was only in high school. Imagine what he might do while he is in college."

"You're right. There is a lot of pressure in college. Way more than there is in high school."

They both looked up when they heard a knock at their door. It was Chase. "Hi…" He walked into the room a little further. They both knew that this was hard for him. "I'm ready to talk about my problem now."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. The first step was admitting that there was a problem.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So I just watched the season finale, and I have to say that I liked it for the most part. I was expecting it to be a little more dramatic, but I'm glad everyone got a happy ending. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	68. Ep13Ch5 Save You

**Episode 13 Ch. 5 Save You **

Peyton walks into the very familiar studio pushing her twin daughters in their stroller while Charlie and Savannah walked close behind her.

She was surprised to see Lucas standing at her office door. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"You are an amazing mother," he started singing her praises. "But you are even more amazing at discovering the next best things in music. I don't know why you can't do both."

"Luke…" She started to interrupt, but he put his finger to her mouth.

"I know that I asked you to give up your job because I thought that the kids needed you more, but I took away something that has always made you who you are. You are strong and beautiful and you are always capable of doing anything you set your mind too. So I have a surprise for you."

Tears had already filled her eyes and she hadn't even heard what the surprise was.

He opened the door to reveal the empty room on the side of her office had been made into a nursery. It was filled with everything needed to raise children.

"Wow," she was speechless.

"Hi Mrs. Scott," a young blonde woman extended her hand. "I'm Sandy, and I'm one of the nanny's."

"Nanny?" She looked at Luke.

"Yeah well we have three. One to take care of Lucy, one to take care of Natalie, and one to take care of our little monsters, Charlie and Savannah."

"Luke I can't believe that you did this."

He smiled, "This is important to you Peyton. I know that you wouldn't say anything because you knew what I wanted for you, but I think you can handle it. You're Peyton Scott after all."

She walked around the nursery in awe of what her husband had done. "I had a lot of help from Mia and Jamie."

Mia walked into the room. "Do you like it boss?"

"I'm not your boss Mia. You no longer work for me."

"What?"

"I want you to be my partner. We split everything fifty/fifty."

Mia was so excited. She couldn't believe it.

"What do you say? Are you in?"

"Hell yeah I'm in."

"Ooh Aunt Mia said a bad word." Savannah had her hands on her hips. "Apologize to God." She told her.

Mia looked at Peyton, and Peyton just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry God. It won't happen again."

"He forgives you," and with that the little girl walked off.

"I'm so excited." Mia hugged Peyton. "You aren't going to regret this."

"I know." Peyton smiled as she continued to look at the nursery. Her husband had given her some pretty amazing things in her lifetime, but this had to top them all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase was sitting on the bed with Brooke and Nathan. "I know that I have a problem. I thought that if I took some stuff to help my game I would make you guys proud of me."

"We are already proud of you Chase." Brooke told him.

"You were a good player without those pills."

"I know that now. I know that I need to get some help. Isabella helped me look up some places, and there is this great therapy center and support group. I'm going to call in the morning to set up an appointment."

"Good," Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry for being such a disappointment."

"You are not a disappointment Chase. You are a strong young man, and everything is going to be okay. I can feel it." She hugged her son.

She had to believe that everything was going to be okay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah and Elizabeth are lying in bed together. "I'm so glad that your mom finally decided to leave."

"I know. It is so hard to find time to be together."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "You better get dressed though. She or my dad could be back any minute, and we wouldn't want that to happen."

"Yeah I would like to live to see my next birthday."

"You're right he probably would kill you, and I would hate to see you go."

"Yeah because that would mean we wouldn't be together forever, and that is exactly how I plan to spend the rest of my life."

"Me too," she smiled as she squeezed his hand tighter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer is at home looking at pictures of her and Jeremy. She remembers when they were happy together. She wishes she could have that with him again.

Jeremy is at home looking at pictures of him and Summer. He remembers when they were happy together. He wishes he could have that with her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer and Chelsea are still on the beach walking hand in hand. She finally takes her chance and stops him. She slowly leans in and kisses him. It was their first kiss, and in here opinion it was perfect. In his mind she was Lily and it was perfect, but in reality she was Chelsea and would never be Lily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob tries to call Jenny, but he gets her voice mail. "Hey Jenny, I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to tell your dad that I'm Max's father. I really need your help because I'm scared. Please call me back. I love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Rosalie are sitting on the couch together. "I want to adopt Max. What do you think about that?"

Rosalie thought for a moment. "I think that is a wonderful idea. He already loves you so much."

Jake kissed her. This was what he always wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Lucas and Peyton are sitting on the couch cuddled together. "I want you to know that what you did for me today was unbelievable. I will never forget it."

"I love you…I think I love you more today than I did when we were sixteen."

"I love you too Lucas Scott. You're my hero." She rested her head on his chest. "Thank you…." She whispered as she sat with her husband.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beth is on the phone with Collin. "I did it. I did exactly what you asked me to do. Our son is going to play college ball. You can now have my money transferred to me so I can get out of this hell whole of town. I never liked Tree Hill."

_For some it is about saving the ones they love from danger, from love, or from themselves, and for others it is about saving themselves before anyone else. _

* * *

**That's the end of episode 13. I have already written all of episode 14, and I'll start posting it once I hear what you guys have to say. I have to admit out of all the episodes I've written all together I really liked Episode 14 and I hope you guys will too. **

**Here are some Spoilers: **

**Lucas gets some bad news. **

**Chase still wants to be a basketball star **

**The teens go on a camping trip where love is in the air. **

**Spencer finds himself believing in happiness again. **

**And Jake is one step from losing his happiness. **


	69. Ep14Ch1 Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.1 Don't Forget to Remember Me **

Jacey is throwing all of her things into her suitcase. Breanne walks in holding Carter. "Jace you are only going to be gone for two days. How much could you possibly need to take?"

"We might only be going for a few days, but I want to look sexy for Keith every second we're together."

"Oh…"

"Yeah I can't wait to be alone with him. We haven't been alone in a while."

"You're not exactly going to be all alone. You did invite a whole lot of other people."

"I know I did."

"Why did you? Especially if you want to be romantic with Keith."

"I did it for two reasons actually. The first reason is because we never really got to celebrate winning the championship so this can be our celebration, and the second reason is because I knew that Keith's parents wouldn't let him go if they knew it was just going to be the two of us."

"I'm pretty sure they know Keith has sex." Breanne laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure they would rather he didn't. Hence the baby scare of last year," she pointed to Carter.

"That is true, but you are taking your birth control right?'

"Ugh yeah mom," she threw some more stuff in the bag.

"Well I just have to make sure. We have to take care of each other because that is what best friends do."

"I know. So I really wish you could come."

"I can't come. I have Carter to think about, and he doesn't need to be in a cabin for two days."

She rolled her eyes, "I know but couldn't you just leave him with someone."

"That's not going to happen. You just go and have a blast and tell me all about it when you get back."

"Okay…but you will be missed."

"I'm sure you will miss me when you are kissing Keith."

"Okay so you'll be missed most of the time." She laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith is packing, but he is packing a lot lighter than Jacey. Peyton knocks on his door and walks in. "Oh hey mom…I'm almost all packed. I wanted to thank you for letting me go. I think this weekend is going to be a lot of fun."

Peyton shook her head. "You better start unpacking." She hated having to tell him he couldn't go.

"What? I've been so good lately, and when I asked you and dad said it was okay. Come on mom…I really need this weekend."

"If it was up to me you could still go, but it isn't up to me and you can't go."

"Could you please elaborate?" He didn't understand. He felt like she was speaking in some kind of code.

"Your probation officer called. You have to meet with her tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow is a Saturday and we usually meet on Mondays."

"She's not going to be here this Monday, and you have to meet with her tomorrow at ten."

"Well can we do it right now so I can still go?"

Peyton shook her head again. "She can't do it until tomorrow."

"Everyone is going to be gone by then."

"I know buddy I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules."

"What if I missed the meeting?"

"Then you would have to go to court, and I would kill you."

He sighed and bit his bottom lip. "This sucks."

"Sometimes taking the high road does. I'm sorry." She walked out of the room, and Keith threw the stuff out of his bag. His life really sucked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie is watching Lily pack. "You aren't taking very much. I thought girls were over packers."

"I don't need that much."

"You know I have the perfect idea."

"Okay…"

"I think that we should try to get Jeremy and Summer back together."

"What? That is such a girl thing to do. We don't need to meddle."

"Oh come on you love to meddle. You live to meddle."

"I know I do, but Summer has made it perfectly clear that she isn't going back to Jeremy until he leaves his mother….Wow that was kind of weird to say."

"I think that we should do this for them."

"What do you have in mind?"

The scene changes to Jamie talking to Jeremy at the river court.

"I think it would be fun Jeremy. It is a celebration of winning the state championship."

"I don't really feel like celebrating."

"Please man do it for the team." Jamie begged.

Jeremy shot the ball and it went in. "No I can't. It wouldn't feel right without Summer."

"What if I told you that Summer was coming?"

Jeremy looked intrigued. "What? She's gonna be there."

"Yeah she really wants you to come too, but she didn't want to ask you. She was too nervous since you guys haven't talked in a while."

"Are you sure this was her idea?"

"She misses you man." Jamie knew he'd go to hell for lying, but maybe God would forgive him for trying to do a good thing. "She told Lily that she still loved you, and that this weekend would be a perfect weekend for the two of you to reconnect."

Jeremy was nodding his head. He couldn't wait to reconnect with his wife.

Lily was packing Summer's bag. "Lily I told you I wasn't going to the cabin."

"I know what you said, but I could feel what you really meant. You want to go. I know. I can tell."

"No I don't want to go. I don't have anything to celebrate."

"You're breathing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's something to celebrate. A lot of people are dead."

Summer couldn't help but laugh at Lily's ways of reasoning. "You've got a point I guess."

"Please come with us. I promise you won't regret your decision."

"Fine, I guess it'll take my mind off of missing Jeremy."

Lily smiled deviously. She was excited that Jamie's plan might actually work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel and Noah are packing their things. "Isabella's mom is actually letting her go to a cabin with you?"

"We're gonna be with other people, and Brooke trust her daughter."

"Yeah Isabella is trustworthy, but what about you?"

"Ha, ha…you know you're an ass."

"I think I get it from you."

"Brooke can trust me with her daughter. I'm not gonna hurt her. I can a lot about her."

"Wow this girl really has changed you. I never thought I would hear you say that you care about someone."

"I'm not that big of a dick Noah."

"Not anymore…"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Isabella is important to me. She makes me laugh, smile, and I get this feeling that she's the only girl I want to be with."

"Have you been with her yet?"

"No and I think that is the best part. We're waiting, and I have never waited with a girl before. And I have this feeling that it is going to be worth the wait."

"I can't believe you're waiting."

"I know. I mean I'm ready to be with her and I can't wait to be with her, but I think I could wait for her to be ready forever."

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daniel really had changed for the better, and that was because of Isabella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob is at home. He has written Jake a letter telling him about Max. He knows that is the cowards way out, but he also knows that he has to tell him eventually.

He hears a knock on the door. He is surprised when he sees Jenny standing on the other side. "Jenny…" He smiles slightly.

"Hi…" she says as she looks down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you told my dad yet?"

"No but I'm going too."

"That's why I'm here. He's gonna need me after he finds out. I've got to be here for him."

She walks in but doesn't say anything else. Rob doesn't care. He is just glad that she is there. He has missed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosalie brings Jake a cup of coffee in bed. "Hey sleepy head," she leans down and gives him a quick kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully but I always do when I'm lying next to you."

"I love you Jake Jagelski, and that is why I have already talked to the lawyer, and he is getting the adoption papers ready for you to sign."

"That quick?"

"Yeah…You're going to be Max's dad. That's how it should be."

"I agree," he gives her another kiss. "I can't wait to be his dad."

Rosalie had to get him to sign the papers before Rob told the truth. She didn't want Rob to be a father to her son. She wanted Jake. She loved Jake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer is lying on the couch. Summer walks in. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Chelsea broke up with me. Well technically I don't know if we were actually dating, but we won't be going out anymore."

"Why not?"

"She said that I wasn't giving her my full attention, and kissing me was like kissing her brother."

"Ugh that sucks."

"Yeah…"

"Is your heart somewhere else?"

"My heart will always be somewhere else. I'm trying to move on like she did, but I can't. I just can't forget how much I love her."

"Think of it this way Spencer…Lily didn't actually move on at least your Lily didn't move on. She didn't leave you because she doesn't love you. She left you because she can't remember you."

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"I have an idea. Lily invited me to go with her to Jacey's cabin for the weekend. There is gonna be a lot of people there and you should come with me."

"I'm sure Lily is bringing Aidan and I don't care to see that little love fest."

"She'll remember you Spencer, but she's gonna want to remember that you fought for her while she didn't even know who you were."

"I thought you told me to give her space."

"I'm a girl I can change my mind, and I was really hoping you'd go with me."

"I'll go with you." He sighed. "Are we riding with Lily?"

"No she gave me directions. I'm driving well now that you are going you get to drive."

"Yay…."

Maybe Lily would finally remember him or maybe he would finally get over her.

* * *

**This is the beginning of episode 14. Like I said earlier this is my favorite episode so far. It also has six chapters instead of five. A lot happens in the episode but it is so needed. And by most of your reviews I think a lot of you are going to really appreciate this episode. **

**I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed for episode thirteen as a whole. You guys have really made me get into this story again. I had gotten into a rutt where I didn't really care about it anymore because I didn't even think people were reading it, but I'm glad to know that some of you still are. And I appreciate all the kind words. They really help me become motivated to write, and I'm loving this story again. **

**So thanks to: **

**Siddika- Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this episode. **

**MaryBethOthFan- thanks for sticking with me through all of my stories. I find it incredibly nice of you. I hope you enjoy. **

**Realangel99- Thanks so much for the reviews. I think you are going to like the stuff that happens in this episode for the most part. **

**AryannaMonroe- I love your hatred for Beth because I want her to be hated. She is not a nice mother. And I think Lucas could teach a lot of guys some things. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming- Thanks for the kind words you said about this fic. You really made me feel so good about this story, and you make me want to update every second that I can. So thanks and I hope I don't dissappoint you. **

**Readergirl04- I'm sorry for the lack of Lucas/Lily scenes in the last episode and this episode, but I think you are going to like this episode anyways, and the next episode is going to be filled with Lucas/Lily.**

**LeytonLove123- Thanks for the review. I love that you review for it as a whole episode. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll post soon. **

**Let Me know what you thought. **


	70. Ep14Ch2 Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.2 Don't Forget to Remember Me **

Jacey, Lily, Aidan, Isabella, Noah, Daniel, Elizabeth, Jamie, Eligh, Jeremy, and Lexie arrive at the cabin.

"I can't believe Keith isn't here." Jacey was upset. This whole weekend was supposed to be about them.

"We can still have fun Jacey. That's what Keith would want."

"Well yeah I guess so. You guys can pick whatever bedroom you want." She walks into the cabin.

Elizabeth and Noah follow behind her. The cabin was huge. Bigger than either one of them could have imagined. "What does Jacey's step dad do?"

"Maybe he's a thief since he's never around." Elizabeth joked.

Jeremy looked around for Summer, but he didn't see her. "Jamie I thought you said she was coming."

"I thought she was." He walked over to Lily. "Where the hell is Summer? Our plan can't work if Summer isn't here."

"She's coming." They see Spencer's car pull up. "No way in hell she brought him."

"It looks that way. At least Summer is here." Jamie walked off.

Lily looked at Aidan. "This wasn't planned. She wasn't supposed to bring Spencer."

"It's okay baby. I'm not worried about Spencer." He pulls her into a kiss.

Spencer and Summer look on from the car. "They've already started. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh my God…"

"I didn't mean that literally."

"No Jeremy is here. Back up we're leaving." She demanded. "They set me up."

"We're not leaving Summer."

"I can't be here."

"Well we're here and we're going to enjoy ourselves." He took the key out of the ignition and put it in his pocket. "You've never liked me in that way so I doubt you would try to get this key."

She rolled her eyes. "This is gonna suck."

Summer and Spencer get out of the car. Lily and Jeremy both charge Summer. "Go away Jeremy. I need to talk to my ex best friend."

"I was thinking the same thing about you. How could you trick me like this?"

Jeremy could still hear their conversation.

"I didn't trick you."

"Don't you dare lie to me Lily Scott. I know Damn good and well that you knew Jeremy was going to be here."

"Okay I did know, but you didn't have to bring Spencer."

"He's my friend, and he was having a bad day."

"Well now I'm having a bad day."

"Well you deserve it considering you're a liar."

"You need to talk to your husband."

"And you need to follow your heart."

"I am following my heart."

"Yeah right…." Summer stomps off.

Jeremy realizes that she had no idea that he was going to be there. "Jamie…."He yelled.

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah uh oh is right. You lied to me."

"Yeah I did lie to you, but here's your chance to get your wife back. Thank me later…." Jamie walks off. Jeremy just stands there. He was hoping that he could thank Jamie later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey is sitting on the bed in the master bedroom talking on the phone. "I miss you and I'm lonely without you."

"I know. I miss you too. I'm gonna do my best to get there."

"I love you Keith."

"I love you too Jacey. Don't worry okay. Our weekend isn't going to be ruined. I promise."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I made you a sandwich." Rob told Jenny as he walked into his bedroom.

"I'm not hungry. I don't even know why I'm here. I don't really know anything anymore."

"I'm sorry Jenny."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. You should be feeding all your apologies to Max. He's the one that deserves some answers." She stands up from the bed. "You know I thought that you would have already told them. He deserves to know. My dad deserves to know."

"It's just hard. I'm scared."

"People get scared all the time Rob. I think it's time you faced your fears because they aren't going away anytime soon."

"I know that. I know that I have to tell your dad, but he's so in love with Rosalie."

"If their love is real then it will be able to get through this."

"What about our love? Can it get through this?"

"I don't know."

"I love you with all my heart Jenny. That will never change."

Jenny didn't make a comment about his love for her. "I've got to go."

"Jenny…."

"You can do it. You are strong enough to tell my dad the truth. I know you are." She grabs her purse and leaves. She knew that she shouldn't have come there. It was a mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was back in the studio. The kids were in the nursery. She still couldn't get over what Lucas had done for her. It was incredible.

"Hey," Jake said as he walked in. "I heard the boss was back."

"Yeah I'm back."

"A nursery is a nice touch."

"Lucas did it."

Jake nodded his head. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah I heard you got hitched."

He smiled, "Yeah I'm really happy."

"I was surprised to hear about your marriage. I didn't even know that you were dating."

"I don't think Rosalie and I ever dated. I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I've always kind of believed in love at first sight."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah me too…."

Jake sat down. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here."

"No I'm glad you're here. I've been wanting to stop by and see you, but I didn't want to interrupt the honeymoon stage." She laughed her perfect laugh.

"We have a seven year old. So you wouldn't be interrupting much."

"Oh tell me about it. We have seven kids living in our house."

Jake sighed, "Did you ever imagine our lives turning out this way?"

"Sometimes…I always kind of knew that I wanted to be with Lucas, but Jake I always loved you. You were an amazing apart of my life." Tears began to fill her eyes. "You were strong enough to admit twice that we weren't supposed to be together. You let me go twice, and because you were stronger than I ever was we're both happy now."

"I would have loved being married to you, but I wasn't the one for you."

"No but you will always be a big part of who I am today. You showed me how to really love Jake, and that's all that matters. People are put into our lives for a reason, and I'm glad you were put in mine."

"Yeah like wise." He smiled, "It was hard at first letting you go, but I see you now and I know it was the right thing. You look so happy Peyton."

"I am. I really am. Happy looks good on you too," she smiled. "We wouldn't be where we are today without each other. Don't ever forget that."

"I could never forget you Peyton Scott." He had never called her Peyton Scott before, but he figured it was time. She was happy, and he was happy. Things were good for both of them.

"Hey do you want to see your God daughter?"

"Oh yeah…" He loved that little girl, and he hadn't spent that much time with her.

"You can come see her anytime you want."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You better…. She deserves to know her God father."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase was in his room studying. He wasn't allowed to go on the cabin trip. He was still in trouble for lying to Nathan, and he was still going to group therapy sessions and counseling.

Nathan and Brooke knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Chase can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah…"

Brooke notices the Duke pamphlet on his bed.

"What do you guys want to talk about?"

"This," Brooke holds up the Duke pamphlet.

"Duke?"

"Your mom and I have been talking about you going to Duke, and we don't think it is such a good idea."

"What? It's my dream."

Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. "We know that honey, but we think it would be best if you do not accept the scholarship offer. If Duke finds out that you were on steroids they are going to take back their offer."

"I don't want to decline the offer. I love playing basketball, and Duke obviously doesn't know about what I did."

"Chase," Nathan said in disapproving tone. "We're lucky that we have been able to keep it a secret so far. If anyone finds out about the steroids the Ravens could lose the championship trophy."

"I don't want that to happen. No one is going to say anything."

"Chase I've learned from experienced that secrets and lies always seem to catch up with you when you at least expect it. There is a chance that our title could be ripped away from us, and you could lose your scholarship." Nathan told him.

"You should go to community college."

"What about basketball?"

"You can play at community college. Your dreams don't have to be crushed Chase, but we have to make decisions that are going to make things easier for all of us."

"Can I just think about it please?"

Brooke and Nathan nodded their heads. They were worried about him, but they knew that it was his decision to make.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy walks into the last bedroom on the second floor and drops his bag. He sits on the bed and thinks about Summer. She was the only person he ever thought about. She was the love of his life.

Summer walked out of the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?"

"This was the only room left. I'm sorry I'll just take the couch."

He grabbed his bag to leave. "Wait Jeremy you don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm okay with it."

"God I've missed you."

"I'm okay with you sleeping in here, but nothing is going to happen tonight."

"I know, but it is still good to see you. You're my wife and I love you. I'll do anything to get you back."

"You say that but you still haven't asked your mother to move out of our apartment." With that said she walked out of the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Aidan walk into their bedroom. "Ooh we get room all to ourselves."

"Yeah….and there is only one bed." She pulls him into a kiss. "I'm ready to be with you."

"Really," he smiled.

"Yeah…" She smiled and they kissed again.

Spencer was listening outside the door. He couldn't believe that Lily was actually going to have sex with Aidan.

**Let Me Know What You Thought! **


	71. Ep14Ch3 Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.3 Don't Forget To Remember Me **

The next morning Aidan and Lily wake up next to each other, but they are fully clothed.

"I thought you said you were ready to be with me."

"I am ready to be with you and maybe tonight will be the night. I was just telling you so that whenever it happens I'll be ready."

He kisses her cheek. "I'm so ready too. You know we could stay in all day."

"No," she laughed. "I promise it is gonna happen, and when it does it'll be perfect."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel wakes up on the floor. Isabella took the bed. "Good morning," she smiles at him.

"Good morning," he wasn't too happy about having to sleep on the floor.

"Thanks for sleeping on the floor. I wasn't ready for us to sleep in the same bed."

"It's okay Isabella. Do you mind if I get in the bed now?"

She smiled, "Of course….I'd like a morning kiss."

"And I'd like to give you one." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

He would take what he could get.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy wakes up without Summer by his side. They didn't even talk the whole night they were together. She read a book until she finally went to sleep, and he couldn't think of the right words to tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie sees Summer in the kitchen. "How was your night?"

"It was fine."

"Did you and Jeremy talk?"

"Yeah we talked about how we are going to kill you and Lily for setting us up."

"We just want the two of you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when you and Lily butt out of my life." She said with anger in her voice and then walked off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacey sadly wakes up without Keith by her side.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keith has finished with his meeting and he is at Brooke and Nathan's help. Deb answers the door. "Oh hey Keith…. Do you want me to get Brooke?"

"No actually I'm here to see you. I need your help with something."

Deb smiled. She was happy to help Keith in any way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is in the office downstairs working on some new designs when Nathan walks in carrying one single red rose. "To my love," he places it on the table next to her.

She smiles, "Nathan what is this?"

"It is a rose for my rose."

"You are too corny."

"I know but I want you to know how much I love you. I feel like we've drifted apart lately, but I don't want that. You are my forever Brooke Scott."

She kisses him.

"Will you spend the day with me Brooke?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"The kids are going to stay with Lucas and Peyton tonight. My mom is doing something for Keith so Peyton said they would love to keep the kids."

"I knew she was my best friend for some reason."

She kisses him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily walks outside and sees Jeremy sitting by himself. She joins him. "How did it go last night?"

"Why did you guys do this to us?"

"We wanted you to be happy."

"We are far from happy Lily. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, and I don't think our marriage can be saved. We were way too young to get married."

"Don't talk like that...Don't ever talk like that again. You and Summer love each other."

"She doesn't believe me when I tell her how much I love her. "

"Because your actions speak louder than words." She gave him a look. "You haven't chosen her since your mom got into town. She's your wife and you vowed to be with her forever through the good and the bad. And your mom is definitly the bad. Choose Summer...That's what she needs from you to know that you love her."

Jeremy didn't say anything. He knew that he had to make a choice.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Jacey is sitting in the hot tub pouting about Keith not being there.

"Hey gorgeous…."

She turns around to see Keith standing behind her. She jumps out of the hot tub and into his arms. "Oh my God…I am so happy that you are here. How did you get here?"

"I drove," Breanne walks over to them. She is smiling and doesn't have Carter with her.

"Oh my gosh Breanne what the hell are you doing here?" She was very excited.

"Deb is watching Carter. Keith thought that I should be apart of this trip."

"I'm so happy that he convinced you to come. The party has finally started." She hugs them both and then kisses Keith. "Best surprise ever…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So I know this chapter was kind of short, but the next one is longer and there are six chapters so it all adds up. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock. **


	72. Ep14Ch4 Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.4 Don't Forget to Remember Me **

Lexie was sitting on the front porch of the cabin when Eligh joined her. "Hey…"

"Hey…where have you been hiding?"

"I went for a walk. I've just been thinking about a lot of things."

"What kind of things?" She asked.

"I just wish things weren't always so complicated. I wish life could be easier sometimes."

She laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Ever since I met your family my life has become a lot less complicated. You guys have given me a life to look forward too. And you have become my best friend, and to tell you the truth I've never had a best friend before. It feels really good."

"Yeah it does feel good." Eligh smiled.

"And things with Chase we'll get better. I just have a feeling."

He wrapped his arms around her. She was always able to make him feel better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob is standing on Jake's front porch.

"All you have to do is knock," he heard Jenny's voice.

"Hey…I tried, but I'm scared."

"I'll be right there by your side." She took a hold of his hand.

"Thanks…"

"It's easier when you have someone that cares about you by your side."

Rob and Jenny knock together. "What made you change your mind?"

"My dad needs to know the truth, and I figured you would tell him if I was with you."

"You figured right."

"Hey guys," Jake said as he opened the door. "What brings the two of you by?"

"Um there is something I need to tell you Jake. Can we come in?"

"Sure," Jake half way smiled. He was afraid of what they may want to talk about. "What's up?"

"Jake you know you are my best friend right?"

"Yeah," he smiled confusingly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with it."

"Okay…"

"I am…"

"Don't you dare say a word," Rosalie said as she walked into the house.

"What's going on?" Jake was confused by his wife's outburst.

"Either I'm going to tell him Rosalie or you can, but today is the day he learns the truth."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Nathan walk into Clothes over Bros. No one is there and the place is decorated with candles and picnic blanket.

"Nathan when did you have time to do this?"

"I had Betty close the store early. I want everything to be perfect for you."

"It is perfect. Everything is perfect." She smiled slightly. "You know I'm not sure that we should leave Chase alone for the night."

"All taken care of…he's staying with Lucas and Peyton."

"Wow they really do love me."

"Not as much as I do….I know we've been through a lot lately, but things will get better. Things always get better when we're together."

She kisses him, "Can we skip right to dessert?"

"I was just about to ask you that same question."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey and Keith are lying in bed together. "You know we started kind of early. The day is still young."

"I know, but I wanted to be with you. I love you Jacey Jones."

"I love you Keith Scott. And I always will." They throw the covers over themselves and giggle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is sitting in the room that she thought would be hers. There was another bag sitting on the other bed.

Jamie walked in. "Hey…"

"Is this your room?" She asked hoping he would say no. She really liked the room.

"Yeah but I can sleep on the couch if you want it."

"No you don't have to do that. There are two beds in here. I don't mind sharing."

"Good because I really didn't want to have to sleep on the couch."

"I wouldn't want you to have to do that either. I've been here before. The couch kind of sucks."

"It totally sucks," he smiles at her. "So how's being a mom?"

"We don't have to make small talk Jamie. I've known you for years, and we've never really talked before."

"Well I have to admit that I like to talk before I go to sleep so I was hoping that we could have somewhat of a conversation. I can't get to sleep without small talk."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah…so how's the kid?" He laughed.

"I'm kind of nervous. This is the first night that I've been away from him. I really miss him."

"He probably misses you too. From what I can see you are a really good mom."

"Yeah I'm such a good mom that I'm completely failing out of high school."

"Really, why?"

"I've missed so much school, and I would have to ace my finals to be able to graduate with you guys. I don't see it happening, but that's okay because I can get my GED."

Jamie nods his head. He could tell how much she wanted to graduate with her class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth and Noah were walking in the woods together. "I'm really glad that we were able to do this."

"Yeah me too," she smiled. "I'm glad that my mom and dad actually trusted me enough to let me come here."

"Yeah a lot has changed. You've really changed."

"You helped me with that. You made me into a better person Noah. I love you."

"I love you too…."

They share a sweet and passionate kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Jake asked Rosalie and Rob.

"No…" Rosalie yelled. "He will not say a word."

"He deserves to know."

"What do I deserve to know?" He was beginning to get angry.

"I'm Max's father." Rob finally tells him.

"Excuse me," he couldn't believe his ears.

"Rosalie and I have a past together."

"I can't believe this. You've known from the moment we came to town and you didn't tell me."

"He has never been apart of Max's life. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"It is a huge deal. It is a major deal. Someone should have told me the truth long before now." He grabs his things and storms out of the house. Rosalie didn't know if he would be coming back and she was scared.

* * *

**Let Me Know What You Thought! **


	73. Ep14Ch5 Don't Forget To Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.5 Don't Forget to Remember Me **

At the cabin Isabella and Daniel are in their room kissing. With each kiss comes more passion. Daniel is ready to stop because every time they make out it only leads to making out and nothing more.

"Wait…don't stop…I'm ready," she whispered in his ear.

"You're ready?" He was a little surprised.

"Yeah I want to make love to you tonight Daniel."

"Isabella you don't have to do this if you don't want too. I'm not pressuring you."

"I don't feel pressured. I feel loved." She continued to kiss him. "Make love to me."

He nodded his head and unbuttoned her shirt. She helped him with his, and they began to make themselves comfortable. She couldn't believe that she was about to have sex for the first time.

When it was time to finally take their relationship to the next step Isabella started squirming and became very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"It kind of hurts," she felt so embarrassed. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this tonight."

"I thought you said you were ready."

"I thought I was, but it's just too much for me. It's hurting."

"Oh…" He knew what she meant.

"I know you aren't used to sleeping with virgins, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he was disappointed. "Maybe next time…"

"I really want this with you, but…"

"You don't have to explain its okay." He put his pants back on and searched for his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get some air. I'll be back."

She shook her head. She knew that she had ruined it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy are in bed together completely ignoring each other.

Jeremy touches her shoulder.

"Jeremy stop…" she demanded, but he didn't.

"I made a choice about my life. I never really had a family growing up and I always wanted one. And when I met you I became part of a family. I love you Summer Williams, and I choose you. I should have chosen you from the very beginning, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that all I ever need is you."

Summer has tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I love you that I am sure of, and nothing else matters."

She kisses him for the first time in a long time. "I'm so glad you chose me."

"Me too," he continues to kiss her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Aidan are kissing when he places her on the bed. "I love you Lily Scott."

She doesn't say it back she just kisses him. He takes her shirt off and kisses her stomach and makes his way to her lips.

He is so happy that they are finally getting their perfect night.

She flips him over. "I think I like the top." She says as she kisses him more passionately and helps with his shirt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny finds her dad at the River Court. "Do you care if I join?"

"Did you know that Rob was Max's son?"

"Yeah Rob told me."

"You should have told me."

"No I shouldn't have. It wasn't my place to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"I know…I can't believe this. I can't believe that my best friend and my wife have a past together."

"The key word is past. What they had is in the past. I've never seen you this happy before dad. I would hate for you to lose it because of something that happened in her past. You can't judge a person by their past relationships."

"Are you going to judge Rob?"

"I haven't decided yet. I guess we'll see."

"Yeah I guess we will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Brook are lying on the clothes over bros floor. "We should definitely do this more often."

"I know…so comfortable."

"Totally comfortable," she moves to lay on top of him. "Best bed ever."

He laughs and starts kissing her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton are lying in bed together. He keeps tossing and turning. "Honey, are you okay?"

"No," he admits.

"What's going on?"

He turns the light on and sits up in bed. "I got a call today. It seems that Chase's steroid problem has been leaked. The Ravens could lose the title as state champions."

"Oh god Luke that's awful."

"Yeah I have a meeting tomorrow, but there's actually worse news."

"What could possibly be worse?"

"Chase isn't going to play college ball. Duke knows about his problem, and so will every other basketball coach."

"God this sucks."

"Yeah…."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight like hell to keep the Ravens as champions. We deserved that trophy and we would have won even if Chase wouldn't have been taking drugs."

"I know honey…"

"I just hope I can convince everyone else that same thing."

Peyton rubbed his shoulder. Sometimes life wasn't fair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is lying in bed with Aidan's arm around her. He is asleep, but she is wide awake.

"_Why don't I have a daddy? Everyone in my class has a daddy." _

_Lucas and Karen looked at the little five year old girl. _

"_Lily I'm so sorry, but mom she…" _

"_No Lucas…She's not dead. She can't be dead." Lily was in denial. _

_Lucas took her in his arms and held her tight. _

_Chase and Lily are in bed together. _

_Lily is sleeping with Bo, the guy she met at a basketball game. _

_Lily is drinking and dancing on bar tables. _

_Lily is lying in a hospital bed. "When the police ask you what happened you are to say that Spencer was driving." _

"_What?" _

"_Spencer was driving and that's all you have to say." _

_Lily and Spencer are kissing at the formal. _

_Lily and Spencer are kissing in the rain. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_Lily and Spencer have sex for the first time. _

Lily sits up in the bed. "Oh my God," she moves his arms slowly and gets out of bed.

She walks outside on the porch.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Spencer asked scaring her. "Sorry….I just couldn't sleep."

Lily can barely look at him.

"Lily, are you okay?" He stood up next to her.

She had tears in her eyes. She looks into his eyes and kisses him without even thinking. After they pull apart she runs back inside without saying a word.

Spencer smiles, "She remembered…She remembers me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**This was a huge chapter in this story. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this. I wasn't sure how yall were going to feel about her remembering right after she slept with Aidan, but I liked the added drama. **

**And the thing that happened with Isabella and Daniel actually really happened to one of my friends. She was telling me about it, and I was like that would go perfect in my story. **

**Oh yeah and I can't wait to hear from my Summer and Jeremy fans. Do you think their happiness will last? **

**Let me know what you think is going to happen.... And what you thought of this chapter. There is one more chapter to come. **


	74. Ep14Ch6 Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Episode 14 Ch.6 Don't Forget to Remember Me **

Lily and Aidan are lying in bed together. He wakes up and kisses her. She hasn't slept at all.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah…."

"You probably don't remember this, but before we were ever anything I told you that I would tell you if I ever fell in love." He sits up where he can see her and holds her hands. "I know that I love you because I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about you, my heart stops sometimes, my palms get sweaty…." He stops to smile at her and touch her face slowly. "This feeling makes me cry, it makes me smile like crazy, and when I'm with you everything seems perfect. If this isn't love I don't know what love is." He kisses her and she kisses him back.

She couldn't tell him that she remembered giving him that speech because then she would have to admit that she remembered loving Spencer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella finds Daniel walking around the lake. "You never came back."

"Yeah I couldn't really sleep."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay Isabella I understand."

"You don't want to be with me anymore."

He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Yes…yes I want to be with you. Isabella I will wait for you forever. I love you."

She smiled. She wasn't expecting him to tell her that he loves her.

"I love you so much. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I'll wait until we are old and gray if I have too."

She kisses him. "I love you too."

……………....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Summer and Jeremy are lying in bed together wrapped in the sheets. "Wow…"

"I have missed you so much." Summer admits.

"I never stopped loving you."

"I know. I could always see it in your eyes." She kisses him.

"Will you move back in with me?" He smiled, "My mom will be moving out as soon as we get back."

"Then yes Mr. Williams I will happily move back in with you."

"We can do this forever Mrs. Williams."

"I hope that is a promise."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosalie is sitting on the couch waiting for Jake. "Mommy, where is daddy Jake?"

"I don't know baby. He'll be home soon." Rosalie didn't know if that was true and that scared her.

"Hey guys," Jake says as he walks in holding donuts.

"Daddy Jake," Max screamed.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go take these to the kitchen?"

"Okay," he grabs the donuts and runs into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you came back."

"You should have told me about Rob, but he's apart of your past, and I'm your future."

Rosalie nods her head, "Yes you are my future. You will always be my future."

"I want to sign the adoption papers."

"Rob is going to want to be apart of Max's life now."

Jake shook his head, "He hasn't wanted to be apart of his life for seven years. He doesn't get to come in and out of his life whenever he wants. Rob can be his Uncle. I am his father."

"Okay…You are his father." She hands him the papers and a pen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny is at Rob's. She has her bags packed. "I hate that you have to leave today."

"Rob, last night was nice, but I think we should spend sometime apart."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think we…I think I just need to focus on me and school for a while."

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Rob, but I need some time to think."

"I want you to be here when I tell Max that I'm his dad."

"My dad told me last night that he is going to be Max's dad."

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to be apart of Max's life that way. He just wants you to be Uncle Rob. I don't know whose side I'm on really."

"You should be on my side."

"I want to be on your side, but the truth is you abandoned your son, and my dad loves that little boy. I just don't know anymore Rob. I'm sorry, but I should go."

She walked to the door. "Don't forget to remember me because one day we will be back together. This is just a break. This isn't forever." He told her before she left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walks into his house later that afternoon. "Are the kids not back yet?"

"No," Peyton walked over to Lucas. "How was the meeting?"

"Where are Nathan, Brooke, and Chase? I told them to meet me here."

"Brooke called they will be here shortly. What happened?"

Lucas walked over to the couch.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you better talk to me now."

"I um…it was…" he just didn't want to say it.

"Hey guys," Brooke said as they walked in. "What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until later?"

"I had a meeting today about steroid use during the state championship game."

Chase lowered his head.

"They wanted to take our title away from us, but I convinced them that the Ravens would have won with or without you, Chase. I told them that you are a superb player without the drugs."

"So we're still champions?"

"It came with conditions. From now on the Ravens have to undergo drug testing, we're on probation so one little mistake could ruin us, and I'm sorry to tell you Chase but Duke no longer needs you on their team."

"I can't believe this."

"Chase you can just play somewhere else honey."

Lucas shook his head, "No he can't Brooke. No college coach is going to take him. I'm sorry Chase."

"How did all of this get out?"

"It's a small town Nathan. It was bound to get out. I have to say I'm just glad that our team didn't have to suffer."

"Luke…is there anything we can do?"

"No…I'm sorry."

Brooke couldn't believe it.

"I ruined it. I ruined everything."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spencer meets Lily at the beach after they get back from the cabin. "Lily…"

"Spencer…" She smiles at him.

"You remember don't you?"

"Yeah I remember you. I remember everything."

"We can be together now."

"I love Aidan. I love both of you."

"But you want to be with me."

"I don't know what I want anymore. I didn't realize that my feelings for you would ever be this strong once I remembered."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell Aidan that I remember, and then I have to make a choice, and I don't know what that is yet."

He pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Lily. I'll wait for you. I've waited this long. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy walk into their apartment. Summer was happy that they were going to kick Beth out. Jeremy knew that he had to ask her to leave.

They were both surprised when they walked in to find all of Beth's things gone and a note on the kitchen table.

Dear Jeremy,

I love you very much baby boy, but I'm not needed here any more. Have a good life and make sure to follow your dreams.

Jeremy couldn't believe it.

_When everything changes in your life please don't forget to remember me. _

* * *

**Alright so that is the end of episode fourteen. You guys have been so awesome lately. Thanks so much for the reviews. What did you think of the episode? It was my favorite by far. I hope you all enjoyed!!! **


	75. Ep15Ch1 Just Like Old Times

**Episode 15 Ch.1 Just Like Old Times **

Life in Tree Hill had its moments from time to time, but the best moments were the moments spent with family.

Brooke, Lexie, and Millie were baking cookies together while Sophie watched from her high chair. The only girl that was missing was Isabella. She was working at the store for her mom.

"I love the smell of freshly baked cookies. The scent is so refreshing." Lexie smiled as she placed one of the pans in the oven. She couldn't believe that she was actually baking cookies with people she considered to be her family.

"Me too Lexie," Brooke placed another pan in the oven. "Peyton and I used to bake cookies together when we were a little older than Millie."

"You and Aunt Peyton have been friends that long?"

"We have been friends forever." Brooke smiled thinking about all the times she and Peyton shared together whether they were good or bad.

"Forever is a long time Mommy Brooke."

"Well we've been through a lot together. That's what you do when you are best friends. You work together to make it through all the good, the bad, and the really ugly." Brooke laughed.

"I wish my mom would have worked through the really ugly."

Brooke felt guilty for not telling Lexie the truth, but she didn't feel like it was the right time.

"Well now you have us Lexie, and we love you." Millie smiled.

"I love you guys too. Thanks for giving me these memories. I don't have memories like this from my childhood so it's nice to be able to share them with Millie."

"Anytime…." Millie smiled and placed some cookie dough on Lexie nose. All three girls laughed, and Sophie cooed from her high chair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan, Eligh, Hunter, Jamie, and Chase are playing basketball at the river court. "Okay…so the old man needs to take a break." Nathan was breathing heavily. "You guys are too good for me."

"Yeah I need a break too," Hunter sat down. He wasn't anything like his brothers or father. He didn't have an athletic bone in his body.

"Thanks for doing this with me today guys." Chase said as he took a drink of his water. "I think this is the only chance I'm gonna have of playing basketball."

"Come on some school is bound to take you." Jamie thought. "You're too good for someone not to take you."

"I did steroids. I doubt any school is going to want me now. I just thought I could keep it a secret."

"Nothing stays a secret forever Chase."

"Okay come on guys one more round." Eligh grabbed the basketball. "I want on dad's team."

"I think I'm going to stick to the bench." Hunter told them as he sat down.

"Alright two on two…." Jamie grabbed the ball.

Nathan looked at Chase. He looked heartbroken and sad. "It's gonna be okay Chase."

"I don't think so not this time, but let's just play ball. That's all I want to do."

Chase put his hands out for the ball. Jamie threw it to him and Chase scored.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is in her room lying on her bed. Keith knocks on the door. "Lily, Aidan called for you again. I told him you weren't feeling well."

"Thanks…" Lily said sadly. She couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Do you need anything?"

"No…"

Keith walked back upstairs and he saw his dad.

"How is she?"

"Um there is something definitely wrong with her."

"Did something happen at the cabin? She hasn't talked to anyone since you guys got back."

"I don't think so. Maybe you should talk to her."

Lucas nodded his head. "I think maybe I should." He was afraid of what might be wrong with her. He really wished their mom was there to help her through everything. Karen had always been good in a crisis, and it was hard for him to raise Lily without her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer and Jeremy are sitting on the couch in their apartment. Jeremy isn't saying anything. "Jeremy are you okay?"

"No not really…My mom left me again without even saying goodbye. How could I have been so stupid?"

"What I don't understand is why she was ever here in the first place. It just doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense anymore."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth walks into her job at Rocker Chic to see the clothes she designed hanging on the rack. "Oh my God," she smiled happily. "Those are my clothes."

She happily walked over to Scarlet, the assistant manager. "You guys used my designs."

"Yeah…They're hot."

Elizabeth looked at the clothes again. "You didn't credit me for them."

"You work for us. We don't have too."

"That's not fair." She went from happy to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"Life's not fair, but you're designs are spectacular."

"I can't believe this. Those are my designs."

"They belong to Rocker Chic now. You should probably get to work."

"You should probably kiss my ass. I quit."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so there is the beginning of this epsiode. This one only has five chapters. I know this chapter was short, but it is just the beginning. **

**I want to just say that you guys have been so awesome with the reviews. I have been so happy reading what you guys say, and realizing that people are still reading this story. It means so much to me. **

**I know a lot of you were happy that Summer/Jeremy got back together, and Lily remembered. But there is still more to come. **

**I want to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last episode. You guys are totally awesome, and I wouldn't still be writing this without all of your kind words. **

**Marybethothfan: Thanks for the reviews. I know the timing with her memory was a little crazy, but I wanted to bring in the drama. And her sleeping with Aidan makes it that much more trouble. **

**Readergirl04: Thanks for the reviews. And I love that you are such a lily fan. She's my favorite one to write, and a lot of the story revolves around her. And in this episode there is going to be some Lily/Lucas, and I know you like their scenes together. **

**Suze18: Thanks for the reviews. Jake does have it rough, but hopefully everything will work out for him. I'm so happy that you enjoyed the Lily remembering part, and I like that you are a Spencer fan. When I started this fic he was the first new character that I thought about. So it is like he is my original character. He started off as the middle man between Lily and Summer, and although he made some wrong decisions he is still a good guy, and he loves Lily. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the drama. You sounded so happy in your review. I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Samiexx: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this episode too. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for the review. It is okay that it was long. I liked it, and you were reviewing for a whole series not just one chapter. You had a lot to say, and I loved all you had to say. I'm glad you feel like my characters are real. That's really what every author wants to hear. I know for me I really want everyone to be able to relate with my characters and understand what they are going through. I'm glad that you can. I hope you continue to read, and I hope I can continue to impress you. So thanks again! I'll try not to disappoint. **

**Sunkissedprincess: Thanks for the review. It is okay that you haven't reviewed in a while, but it is really good to hear that you are still reading and still enjoying it. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks for the review. You made me laugh with your whole kick Jeremy in the butt comment. That was great. **

**LeytonLove123: Thanks for the review. I can tell that you were happy about her memory coming back. I was too. And there is a lot of drama coming with Rob and Jake. So just stay tuned. **

**Shaybay55: Thanks for the review. I knew you would be happy about her memory coming back. This episode is going to have some Jamie/Lily scenes in it. I know you like them a lot. **

**I know that was a lot to post, but I want all of you to know that I read everything you say, and I love getting reviews. And I don't mind responding to what you guys have to say. You are all awesome, and I hope you enjoy this episode. **

**Oh and there are only five more episodes left after this one. **


	76. Ep15Ch2 Just Like Old Times

**Episode 15 Ch.2 Just Like Old Times **

"So do you like them?" Brooke asked Peyton about the cookies she had baked with the kids.

"They're actually pretty good B. Davis. Did you bake these all by yourself?"

"I had a little help from my girls."

"Well your girls did a great job."

"Yeah they are pretty great."

"Have you told Lexie yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "I can't. She's been through so much in her life. I just don't think I can tell her what my dad and her mom did, well her dad." Brooke just couldn't believe it.

"You have to tell her eventually."

"I know, but things are going so good…I just don't want to ruin them. She's so happy."

Elizabeth walked into the house and slammed the door. "Hey what's with the attitude?" Peyton looked at her fuming daughter.

"I am so pissed right now."

"Yeah we can tell. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"I can't believe that bitch."

"Hey, hey, hey watch your mouth. Now calmly tell us what's going on." Peyton said in her best motherly voice.

"I…ugh…I…um…I…" She was too mad to speak.

"Okay just breathe…."

"They stole my designs. I showed them to the assistant manager where I work, and they ripped me off."

"What?"

"I can't believe people are still doing bitchy stuff like that." Brooke sighed.

"I have an idea."

"Peyton," Brooke gave her the look. "We are totally thinking the same thing aren't we?"

Peyton nodded her head. Elizabeth had no idea what they were thinking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was sitting on her bed lost in her thoughts. Lucas knocked on the door. "Lily, can I come in?"

"Sure," her tone was less than thrilling.

Lucas walked in. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he never did when it came to Lily. "Did I ground you or something because I don't remember?" He laughed.

"I do remember." She looked at him hoping that he would realize what she meant by her vague statement.

It took him a second and then he looked into her eyes. "Oh my God…You remember everything."

"Every single little thing…I remember everything from you helping mom raise me to dad not being alive. But I also still remember a life where dad and mom were together." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Lucas held her in his arms while she cried.

"I'm so confused."

"It's okay…It's gonna be okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan is coming out of the café when Spencer is about to walk in. They bump into each other. "Sorry…oh it's just you." Aidan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah could you please move?"

"Why don't you move?"

"I'm not in the way." Spencer pushed him a little.

"That was a stupid move."

"Just get out of the way." Spencer was not in the mood.

"Tell me what you did to Lily. She won't even talk to me."

"I didn't do anything to her. Maybe she finally caught on to what a loser you are."

Aidan pushed him. "Shut up."

"You shut up."

They start pushing each other, and Spencer throws the first punch.

"Hey," Andy yells at them as Spencer pushes Aidan into the café into customers.

"STOP IT," Michelle screams.

Spencer stops dead in his tracks when he hears her voice.

Michelle looks at Spencer. "Come with me…"

Spencer sighed, looked at Aidan, and followed Michelle out of the café.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The other guys had left the River Court, but Chase and Nathan were still sitting on the bleachers.

"You know it's funny."

"What?"

"Before Lucas and I became friends and brothers this was his place to think, but now this is where I do all of my thinking. I used to think he was crazy for hanging out and playing on this court, but it's peaceful."

Chase nodded his head, "When I'm on this court there is no pressure. It is all about having fun."

"I know."

Chase shook his head, "I lost site of what was important. I wanted to achieve all of my dreams, and in the end I just ruined them."

"You didn't ruin them Chase. Don't lose hope."

"There is no chance for me. I blew it."

"You know I thought the same thing when I messed with point shaving, but my dreams still came true." Nathan was trying to make him feel better.

Chase shook his head. "I made too many mistakes." He knew his dreams had been broken, and he didn't know how to fix them. He didn't think anyone could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne answers her door with Carter on her hip. "Hi," she smiled as she saw Jamie standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you graduate."

"What?"

"You deserve to graduate with your class, and I'm going to make damn sure that you get too."

She couldn't believe how kind he was being. "You don't have to do that."

"I want too."

"You barely know me."

"So, strangers do nice things for other strangers all the time. Just consider this my one good deed for the year."

She smiled, "Okay…" She wasn't sure why he was really doing it, but she wasn't going to question him. There really was no point.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sophie is sitting in Lexie's arms. Eligh walks in and smiles. "Hey where's my mom?"

"She went to see Peyton. Baking cookies brought back old memories for her."

"My mom has a lot of memories with my Aunt Peyton."

"Yeah…I know she is just right next door, but I'm glad that she let me baby sit."

"You look like you are doing a pretty good job."

"You want to help?"

"Sure," he sat down beside her. "Hey little sister…Do you like Lexie? Yeah, I think you do. She really does like you."

Lexie sits Sophie on her blanket on the floor. "Well I really like her. Wait right there okay." She walks into the kitchen and then comes back into the living room with a cookie. "Here you have to try the best cookies ever baked."

"Mmmm," he took a big bite of the cookie. "Wow these are pretty good."

She started to laugh at him.

"What? What is so funny?"

She pointed to his face, "You have a little chocolate hanging from your lip. Right there."

He wiped his face, but he didn't get it.

"You still didn't get it. Here let me get it." She wiped it away from his face. "There it is all better."

"Thanks…" He smiled. Every time he was around Lexie he got feeling in his stomach that he just didn't understand. He never got this feeling when he was around anyone else.

Lexie got the same feeling, but she was too afraid to say anything considering that they lived together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacey is sitting behind the desk at Clothes over Bros. The store isn't very busy. Isabella comes out in one of Jacey's designs. "Okay so have I told you lately how very stylish you are?"

"I don't think so." Jacey and Isabella had become friends when they started working together.

"Well these are awesome. You are going to be a famous fashion designer one day, and I can model your clothes for you."

"I'm glad that you have that much faith in me."

"My mom followed her dream when she was your age, and look at her now."

"I know. I just never thought that my designs were that good until Keith showed your mom."

"Guys can be so unpredictable sometimes."

Jacey smiled, "Are you talking about any particular guy?"

"Daniel," she smiled when she said his name.

"What's going on with Daniel?"

"He's a great guy, but I'm scared that our age difference, and his experience is going to get in the way of our relationship."

"Ooh," Jacey made a face. "The sex thing is getting in the way."

"Did you and Keith have this problem?"

Jacey shook her head. "No, we pretty much had sex before we even started dating, but it was a long time coming. I loved him for so long."

"I'm just scared that if I don't sleep with him he'll leave me."

"If he leaves you because you won't have sex with him then he was never worth it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosalie answers the door. "Rob, what do you want?"

"We need to talk." He walks in. "We have put this off for way too long. I want Max to know that I am his father."

Rosalie doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Guys I still don't understand what we are doing here."

"We're going back old school." Brooke and Peyton smiled.

"I still don't understand what we are doing here."

"I had this same thing happen to me when I was your age. Your mother and I are going to try to talk to these stupid ass people, and if the lying bitches don't do what we want then we're going to take your clothes…"

"And run like hell baby girl…" Peyton smiled at her daughter.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that her mom was being so cool. She really liked this side of her mom. She just hoped the first part of the plan worked.

* * *

**Okay so I was reading through this chapter, and I really liked it, and I hope you guys do too. **

**Let Me Know What you think. **

**And thanks for the reviews. **


	77. Ep15Ch3 Just Like Old Times

**Episode 15 Ch. 3 Just Like Old Times **

The clink of the jail cell closing could be heard, and Peyton, Brooke, and Elizabeth were now sitting in jail. The first part of the plan did not work. Brooke was unable to convince them that the designs really belonged to Clothes over Bros. Peyton, Brooke, and Elizabeth grabbed all of her clothes and ran out of the store. They were stopped by security and arrested.

"I can't believe I have criminal record now, and it is all my mom's fault."

"This is not my fault. You should have gone to your Aunt Brooke with your designs."

"I didn't want to accomplish my dreams just because my Aunt is a famous fashion designer. I wanted to do it on my own."

"Hey it helps to know people Elizabeth. You have to remember that."

"Did you guys know we were going to get arrested?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"We got arrested the last time we did it too."

Elizabeth smiled. "Dad is going to kill us."

"Or laugh at us," Peyton was getting a big kick out of it all.

"Either way it was so worth it." Brooke smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Lily are still in her room. "What am I going to do? I need your help."

"I don't know what you should do Lil."

"I love both of them."

"You have a choice to make."

"Do you know how hard it is to make a choice between two people that you love so much?"

Lucas knew oh too well. "Did you not read my book?"

"It was obvious in your book which girl you were destined to choose. I'm not sure mine is so clear."

"How was it so obvious? It took me a long time to realize that I wanted Peyton."

"According to the book you realized it long before you ever admitted it."

Lucas just squinted at her.

"Besides I made things even more complicated."

"How?"

"You don't want to know about it."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Lily made a face. He was asking for it. "I slept with Aidan."

"Oh…you're right. I didn't want to know."

"Told you…"

"How does it feel to remember?" He wanted to change the subject. He hated to think about his little sister having sex.

"Confusing…." It was the only word that seemed to make sense.

"I for one am glad you remember. I know it sucks that you are in love with two guys. I know the feeling."

"Oh wow you've been in love with two guys before."

"Ha, ha…you are such the little comedian."

"Yeah well I have to find something to joke about."

"I know this sucks. I'm sorry."

"I just have to choose." She said sadly because she had no idea who to choose. She loved them both.

Lucas' phone rang. "Hold that thought….Hello…Yes…What?" He started laughing. He thought maybe he had heard his wife wrong. "You're not kidding. Yeah I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?"

"My wife was arrested."

"What?"

"Yeah and so was Brook and Elizabeth."

Lily laughed.

"Yeah…Can you and Keith watch the kids?"

"Sure…no problem…"

"At least something made you laugh."

"Yeah…"

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't believe he was going to have to bail his wife and daughter out of jail.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Chase are walking down the street. Chase is still moping around.

"Everything is going to be okay Chase. I know from experience that life can get in the way of our dreams, but we have to fight back." Nathan told him.

"I never thought that I wanted to play basketball in college, but then I realized that is all I ever wanted to do, and now that's all I can think about. I screwed it up."

"We'll think of something Chase. We always do."

Nathan's phone rings. "Hello..." he started laughing hysterically. "You have to be kidding. What? I can't believe this. I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother got herself arrested." Nathan laughed a little more.

"Mom?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…"Nathan shook his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake and Rosalie are standing in front of Rob.

"I'm his father, and he deserves to know me. Why wouldn't you want him to know me?"

Rosalie looked at Jake and then back at Rob. "Jake honey could I talk to Rob alone?"

"No," he said matter-of-factly. "Whatever you have to say to Rob you can say in front of me."

Rosalie took a deep breath. "I was in love with you Rob. I wanted to be with you forever, but you didn't want anything but sex. When I got pregnant I told you that I was pregnant, and you were devastated. You acted like it was the end of the world." She had tears in her eyes. "I wanted you to be his father, but you didn't want us. You never wanted us, and now seven years later I'm not gonna let you just come in and think you can be his father. It doesn't work that way."

"I am his father."

"Jake wanted us from the moment that he met us. It is a coincidence that he knew you. Max loves Jake as his father, and he'll love you as his Uncle. You don't deserve to be his father."

Jake took Rosalie's hand. "I think you should leave Rob."

"I think you should expect to fight because I'm going to put up a damn good one."

Rob left, but he wasn't about to give up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle and Spencer are walking down the streets of Tree Hill. "Fighting…"

"I'm a little too old for you to ground me or give me a lecture."

"You are never too old for me to lecture you, and you are also not too old to tell me what's going on."

"You can't say anything, but Lily remembered me a few days ago."

"What? Are the two of you back together?" Michelle always wanted Lily and Spencer to be together. She was after all the one that brought her and Spencer back together.

"No not exactly…I think she wants to be with me. She kissed me."

"That's great Spencer. Why aren't the two of you together?"

"She has a boyfriend in the form of a really great guy, Aidan. He's tough competition, and I'm afraid that she'll choose him over me."

"Just give her time, and I'm sure Lily will follow her heart."

"What if her heart leads her to someone else?"

"Then it was never meant to be. Love is about overcoming all the obstacles that get in your way because love is anything but easy."

Spencer nodded his head. He knew that she was right about love not being easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie is sitting in Breanne's living room. "Hey sorry about that…He was a little fussy."

"Don't worry about it. I have a little sister. She's always fussy."

"Oh yeah Sophie….She is gorgeous. Brooke has been really good to me."

"Yeah she has been pretty good to us too."

"And you are being good to me too. I just don't know why."

He smiled at her, "I saw how sad you looked when you talked about not graduating with your class. It would suck if you didn't get to graduate. Carter deserves to have a mommy that is a high school graduate."

"So what's your plan?"

"I talked to your teachers, and they agreed with me. They think you deserve a chance to graduate too."

"But how am I going to do it?"

"First you have to attend all of your classes from now on."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Carter is going to stay with my nanny Deb."

"Um I don't know…"

"Come on…she is really good with Carter."

"Okay…what else?"

"I am going to help you study, and you are going to have a quiz in all of your classes before finals. If you ace all of the quizzes and your finals you will graduate on time."

"I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Everyone deserves a chance Breanne." He smiled at her. "We better start now."

She smiled back at him. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella and Daniel are sitting on the couch together. Jacey was handling the store. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend. They are kissing. "I love kissing you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"I love kissing you too."

They continued to kiss. "What is going on in here?" Andy said sternly.

Daniel and Isabella pull apart.

Andy is staring at them with anger in his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here I made you some tea," Summer handed him the tea and sat down beside him. "We could do something if you wanted too?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm sorry that your mom left you again, but I kind of had a feeling that she would."

"Thanks for not saying I told you so. I really appreciate it." He took a harsh tone with her.

"I didn't mean it like that Jeremy."

"Yeah right…You were hoping from the moment my mom came into town that she was only here to hurt me." He stood up from the couch.

"That is not true."

"It is true. You got your wish Summer. My mom screwed me over. I'm going for a run."

"Jeremy," she called for him but he walked out the door. He was always walking away from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Brooke, and Elizabeth are still sitting in jail.

Lucas and Nathan come in. Nathan is taking pictures. "Nathan Scott, what are you doing?"

"Blackmail," he laughed.

"Get a good laugh out of this now."

"What happened?" Lucas asked Peyton and Elizabeth.

"It was all mom's fault."

"Hey don't rat me out. It was totally worth it though Luke." She smiled.

"Yeah…I wonder if this is the same cell they put Keith in."

Peyton gave him a look. She didn't like to talk about Keith's arrest. "Thanks for bailing us out."

"I never thought I would have to bail my wife out of jail. Do you think we could get some of those handcuffs? I think we could have a lot of fun with those." He laughed.

Elizabeth pretended to gag. "Gosh dad….gross…."

"How do you think we got six kids?'

"Ewe," she shook her head and walked past her dad.

"You were so hot behind those bars," Nathan whispered into Brooke's ear.

"I'm hot anywhere I am."

"That is so true."

Lucas and Peyton were walking arm in arm. "So…."

"So all we had to do was bail you guys out. They aren't pressing charges."

"Good…." She couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you keep smiling?"

"Elizabeth and I bonded today, and I think she realized that she could always come to me with anything."

Lucas kissed her forehead. He was glad something good came out of their arrest. "Oh by the way you're both grounded." He laughed. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked past her parents. She had to admit she had seen a different side to her mom, and she really liked it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys. You all are awesome. I think I really like this episode because to me it has both drama and is filled with some laughs. I usually focus a lot of the drama part, but I really like writing the fun stuff too. **

**Let me know what you thought...I can't wait to read your reviews. **


	78. Ep15Ch4 Just Like Old Times

**Episode 15 Ch.4 Just Like Old Times **

Lily is still in her room when she hears a knock on the door. "Come in Luke…"

"I'm not Luke, but can I still come in?" Aidan said as he walked in.

It made her nervous seeing Aidan. "Hey…"

"I brought you some soup."

"Thanks…"

"Lily is something wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling that great. That's all."

He sat down on the bed next to her. "I could stay with you for a while."

She shook her head. "I just want to be alone."

"Lily I want you to know that I love you, and if there is something bothering you then you can tell me."

"I know that Aidan. I know, but I just really want to be alone. Thanks for the soup."

Aidan nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and took the hint and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella has left. "I can't believe you asked her to leave. What the hell was that all about?" Daniel yelled at Andy.

"I thought that we should talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well I think that you should. Isabella is younger than you, and you have quiet the reputation."

"I'm good to Isabella. My reputation has nothing to do with her."

"I worry about her."

"Well don't. I'm taking really good care of her. I'm not going to hurt her." Daniel yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me. This is my house…."

"I don't care. You are overstepping your boundaries."

"Hey what's going on here?" Michelle asks as she walks into the house to hear the screaming.

"Your ass of a boyfriend kicked my girlfriend out."

"I just asked her to leave because I thought that we needed to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay guys…stop fighting….What happened?"

"Isabella and I were making out, and this jackass interrupted us."

"You were making out on my couch."

"Whatever…"

"Hey Daniel stop," she said as he started to walk off.

"It is none of his business what I do with my girlfriend."

"I'm just afraid that you are going to hurt her like you have hurt all the other girls."

"That's not going to happen. Mom tell him that he is wrong."

Michelle looked down at the floor and then back at Daniel. "Honey I'm sorry, but your reputation isn't a good one."

"So you are taking his side. You both suck." He stomped off upstairs. Michelle and Andy looked at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Elizabeth walk into the Leyton house. "So guys are you hungry? I was thinking bread and water."

"Ha, ha…." Peyton gave her laughing husband a glare.

"I'm really sorry guys."

"This isn't your fault Elizabeth."

"Yeah….those people played you…"

"Yeah," Elizabeth was embarrassed.

"I love you mini Peyton and I would love it if you would come work for me."

"Aunt Brooke I…."

"I know you can't say no. This is about your talent. It has nothing to do with me. You're going to do amazing things in the fashion world because your designs are different and edgy, and I really think you would be an asset to Clothes over Bros."

"Then I accept." Elizabeth hugged Brooke. "You're the best." She then looked at Peyton. "You too mom. Thanks for doing this with me today. Although we got arrested I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Peyton hugged her. "Anytime you feel the need to get arrested come to me first. If it is in with reason then I'm so down with it."

"Ha, ha mom…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Knock, knock," Keith says as he walks into Lily's room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You don't have to keep checking up on me."

"I'm worried about you. I've never seen you so depressed."

"I just have a lot to think about."

"Well I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I know. Thanks Keith…."

"I know how it feels to be depressed and feel alone. It sucks."

'Yeah it kind of does, but it helps to have you checking on me every five minutes."

Keith smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy comes in from his run. Summer has cooked for him. "Hey…I figured you were hungry."

"You were right. I am starving."

"I am sorry Jeremy. I shouldn't have made that comment earlier."

"No don't apologize. You were right to say what you said. I should have listened to you from the beginning."

"I just hate that all of this happened to you."

"At least I still have you." He gave her a kiss. "I just wish I knew why my mom came back. I know that she had to have some kind of agenda. I just really want to know what it was."

"It doesn't matter. All I want you to think is that she was here for you. She was here because she loved you, and she wanted to spend sometime with you."

"You always try to make things better for me."

"It's my job. I'm your wife." She kissed him. "And I love you more than anything in the world."

"Right back at ya…" He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily looked up from her bed to see someone's arm holding ice cream.

"Can I come in?" Jamie said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keith called me, and he said that you were having a hard time. I was kind of busy, but I figured you needed me."

She smiled, "Well you are my best friend."

"Here," he handed her the ice cream. "I bought your favorite, two spoons."

"Ooh good but you're not getting any of this ice cream."

"Oh is it really that bad."

"It is worse." She opened the ice cream. "Put it this way I remember two lives."

"What?"

"Yeah I got my memory back."

"What triggered it?"

Lily made a face, "Sex…"

"Sex?" he questioned.

"Yeah sex…What are the odds?"

"So you slept with Aidan? You did sleep with Aidan right?"

"Yes…thanks for calling me a whore."

"Sorry I didn't mean to let it sound like that. So you slept with Aidan and then you remembered Spencer. God your life does suck."

"Okay so you aren't really helping me at all."

"Sorry….I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything….just sit here and eat ice cream with me."

"So I get some now."

"Yeah I guess so….Hey Jamie thanks for always being there for me. You are the one constant in both of my lives."

"And I always will be, but please don't get a third life….that would be way too weird…"

She laughed, "I totally agree."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey," Keith says as he walks into Clothes over Bros.

"Hey," Jacey runs and gives him a hug. "I'm about to close up, and then we can go."

Keith kisses her, "Or we could stay here." She kisses her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is in her room working on some more sketches. Lucas knocks on the door. "Come in…"

"Hey pretty girl…"

"Hey dad…you aren't here to punish me or something are you?"

"No…I think what you did today was the right thing." He smiled and laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't realize it until today, but you are so much like your mother."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No…from what I can see that is a very good thing. I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'm happy that you are going after your dream."

"Yeah well I'm going after my dream because Noah thought that I should."

"Oh yes Noah…"

"You like Noah though. At least I thought you did."

"No I do like Noah. I think he is a great guy, and he has really changed you."

"Yeah he's pretty special."

Lucas made a face.

"But you're still my favorite guy."

She gave her dad a hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into her studio to see a tall, dark headed hottie standing in front of her. "Hello who are you?"

He turned around. "I'm here to make all your dreams come true."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Brooke and Nathan should be home soon."

"Yeah…." He took a deep breath, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I know that it would be very complicated if we…."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hold that thought…I'll get it…" Lexie got up to answer the door and Eligh followed behind her. "Hi can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Brooke."

"Um she's not here right now, but you can wait for here."

"Okay yeah I'd like that. I'm her father."

Lexie and Eligh shared looks. They couldn't believe it. Brooke never talked about her dad. It was kind of weird seeing him in person.

* * *

**Who was the mystery man? And did you like this chapter? I really liked this chapter. I thought it had a lot of cute moments. Let Me Know What You Thought!**


	79. Ep15Ch5 Just Like Old Times

**Episode 15 Ch.5 Just Like Old Times**

Peyton was still staring at the mysterious man standing in front of her. "All my dreams have already come true. You're a little late."

"Feisty…I like Feisty…" He smiled. He was such a pretty boy.

"And I'd like to know your name."

"Julian…My name is Julian Baker, and I'm here to make your artwork a household name, Peyton Sawyer."

"Peyton Scott...I'm married...And how do you know about my artwork? Are you a stalker?

He looked a little disappointed to know that she was married. "No, I'm not a stalker." He pulled a few CD covers out of his bag. "You designed all of these, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah those are my drawings…well except for the dark angel. My mom did that one."

"Well they are all great, and I want to help you get your art into a gallery. I want to help you sell this amazing work."

"What? Why me?"

"These are amazing." He held up the CD covers again. "And I'm betting you did most of the stuff in this studio."

"Yeah I did."

"I think that we would make great partners."

"Partners?" She wasn't so sure about him.

"Yeah…"

"So what exactly is your job?"

"I try to find the next up and coming artist, and you are definitely her. Your work is brilliant, and I think that the world needs to see it."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She had always dreamed of having her art displayed for the world to see.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob is at the café. "Are you Rob Wilson?"

"Yes," he stood up and shook the man's hand. "You must be Michael Barlin."

"Yeah that's what it says on my drivers license." He laughed.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"No problem….It is my job. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah and I heard you were the best lawyer in town. I want my son to know me, and I want to know my son."

Michael nodded his head, "Well let's get to work."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth is in her room listening to music when Noah comes in. "Hey your dad said you were up here."

"Yeah I'm just listening to some music. I've had a really busy day."

"What happened?"

"I was arrested."

"What?" he laughed. "What the hell did you do to get arrested?"

"My mom and Aunt Brooke helped me steal my designs back from that bitchy Rocker Chic Store."

"They stole your designs?"

"Yeah those asses, and my mom and Aunt Brooke helped me."

"That's pretty funny. I had no idea I was in love with a jail bird. Did you happen to get some of those handcuffs while you were there?"

"Ha, ha…and ewe my dad asked my mom the same thing…"

"I guess me and your dad think a like."

"Yeah don't make it a habit….okay because that is kind of weird."

He kisses her.

"So your mom really got arrested with you?"

"Yeah and it was probably one of my best days minus the behind the bars part."

"Hey what about all the days you spend with me?"

She shrugs. "There okay I guess." She kisses him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey are in the back of Clothes over Bros. "I'm glad Aunt Brooke had some blankets back here."

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"I know but at least we're covered up."

"I can't believe that we had sex in the back of Clothes over Bros."

"I have to say it was pretty nice."

"Yeah I think I like living on the edge."

"Yeah me too," he kisses her. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Jacey Jones."

She smiles, "You are too good to me Keith Scott."

"I'm gonna be good to you for the rest of my life. I've done a lot of stupid and crazy things in my life, but loving you is not one of them. I'm gonna love you forever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel is lying on his bed throwing his basketball up and down.

"Can I come in?" Michelle knocked on the door.

"I guess…I mean it isn't my house. I just live here. I can't do anything that I want to do."

"That is not true. And I would really like it if you would lose the attitude."

"You know people can change, and I have changed. I'm not the same screw up that I used to be. Isabella changed me, and I wish that people would forget about my past, and just let me be who I am now."

"I know that you've changed Daniel, and I am so proud of the person you are becoming. But sometimes people can't get past a person's reputation."

"I just wish they could see the person that I'm becoming. I love Isabella, and I'm not going to hurt her. I would never hurt her."

"I know honey, but could you please try to treat Andy with respect."

Daniel made a face.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not unless you want to be grounded until you graduate." Michelle smiled at him.

"I got it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer looks at his cell phone. He searches for Lily's number. He goes to call her, but then he closes his phone. "All she needs is space."

He knew that she would come around when she was ready. Their love had proven to be strong enough to get through anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carter is crying. Breanne picks him up and sits in the rocking chair. "Hey little buddy…it's okay…mommy is here…I love you little man, and soon enough I'll be a high school graduate. Yeah….mommy is going to do everything she can to give you the best life possible…And I think I'll be able to do that with the help of my new friend Jamie." She smiled when she said his name.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Nathan are sitting on the front porch drinking a beer.

"So today was very interesting." Nathan said as he laughed.

"Yeah today was actually a good day even though my wife and daughter were arrested."

"Brooke and Peyton have always been there for each other. Sometimes things never change."

He holds up his beer, "Today felt just like old times…It was perfect."

"Perfect," they clink their drinks together and smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke walks into her house, "Hey kids I'm…." She sees Richard. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"Brooke, are you okay?" Lexie asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to speak to my…to Richard alone."

Eligh could tell that Brooke was upset. "Come on Lexie will go get some ice cream. Sophie and Millie are upstairs."

"Okay…Thanks guys…"

The kids leave and Richard looks at Brooke. "You should just leave. You are not wanted here."

"How did you know about Sally?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Just get out of my house. You have always been so good at avoiding me. You have done it my whole life."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time Brooke."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Julian walk into her house. Lucas and Nathan were in the refrigerator getting another beer.

"Luke…"

"Hey honey…." He notices Julian.

"Oh this is Julian Baker. He wants to help me get my artwork in an art gallery. Isn't that awesome?"

Lucas immediately was filled with jealousy. "Oh…that's great honey," he walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's all Julian."

"Yeah…" Lucas wasn't too impressed with Julian. Julian wasn't too happy that she was still married to Lucas. He thought they had gotten a divorce.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase is sitting in his room. He has a list of Colleges and coaches' phone numbers. He is going to do whatever he can to conquer his dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is playing with her phone. She finally gets the nerve to call Aidan.

"Hey you….I was hoping you would call." Aidan smiled.

"Yeah um there is something that I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled. He had been waiting for her to say those words for a while.

"Don't say anything…because what I have to say next is the hardest thing I have ever had to say. I love you, but I remember my other life. I remember Spencer and how much I love him. I know I shouldn't have done this over the phone, but I'm gonna need sometime to figure out what I want."

"No you probably shouldn't have done this over the phone. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No I'm not breaking up with you. I just I need sometime to think about all of this."

"Okay…I'll be here when your finished thinking. Because I love you so much Lily Scott, and that is never going to change."

_Some things change and some things remain the same. _

* * *

**Okay that is the end of yet another episode. I liked it for the most part. Writing the Lily stuff is kind of sad. And as for Julian. I love Julian. I think bringing him to the show was great. He is so much fun to watch, and I love him with Brooke, and I probably would have loved him with Peyton. I'm a leyton fan, but I also liked Brucas. But I think Julian is awesome, and he will probably appear in all my fics if he fits in just because I like him. He may not always be like he is on the show but hey it is fiction. **

**Do you think he is there to ruin the Leyton marriage? **

**Episode 16 is already written, and I will post soon. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**At the Tree Hill High Prom feelings are shared and secrets are revealed and kept while lies are still being told. Jealousy eats away at one of the adults while dreams are starting to come true for the other. **

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks as always.**


	80. Ep16Ch1 Here Without You

**Episode 16 Chapter 1 Here Without You **

Eligh and Keith are picking up their tuxes. "I can't believe we are picking up our tuxes for junior/senior prom." Keith smiled. He had come a long way.

"I know. I'm excited about my date."

"Oh yeah you're going with Lexie. I never pictured the two of you together."

"Yeah well at least we're not related." He laughed. "Things are complicated enough because she lives with us. And if Brooke or my dad find out that I have feelings for her then they aren't going to be happy about it. They just think we are going as friends, and right now we are, but I'm hoping that after tonight we won't just be friends."

"Good job man," Keith hits him on the shoulder. "Lexie is pretty cool."

"Yeah well I guess I have you to thank. You are the one that brought her into our lives."

Keith smiled, "I'm glad I could help. And I think if you and Lexie really like each other your parents will be okay with it."

"They weren't okay with me and Isabella."

"Yeah well you and Isabella are now brother and sister. So that is a little weird. You and Lexie aren't related in anyway."

"I know….I think this one is actually going to work out. So what about you and Jacey? What do you have planned for you guys tonight?"

Keith shook his head. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Breanne I think it is a great idea." Jacey was holding a beautiful green dress in front of Breanne. "You will look great in this dress."

"I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You won't be a third wheel. Keith thinks it is a great idea."

"I'm sure your boyfriend wants me hanging around all night."

"It'll be fun. We both love you." Jacey smiled.

"I know that, and I love you guys too. I was just hoping to have a real date to my senior prom."

"Ooh like who?"

"Just a guy…" Breanne didn't want to give up his name. "I know why you and Keith are doing this, and you don't have too."

"We want too Breanne. So put on this dress, let me do you hair, and go to prom with us. It'll be fun. I know it."

Breanne nodded her head in agreement. "Okay…"

"Great," Jacey squealed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah is in his room looking at his tux. He wasn't a big fan of dances, but he knew that Elizabeth really wanted to go.

"Come in," he said as he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey I figured you would be at home getting ready for prom."

"Actually I have a better idea. I think we should skip prom."

"Me too," Noah kissed her. He didn't want to go to prom, and he was glad that she didn't either.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is in her office at home working. She had been busy designing and making dresses for Tree Hill's prom. Prom was always her busiest time. Well that and wedding season.

"Mom," Isabella walked into the room.

"Oh hey honey…Did you get the dress I put in your room?"

"Yeah it is beautiful."

"I think Daniel is really going to love it."

"Yeah," Isabella wasn't as happy as Brooke thought she should be.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kind of I guess."

"Well honey you know you can tell me anything."

"What was your first time like?"

"What?" Brooke hated that question because honestly she didn't really remember.

"I was just wondering. Did it hurt? Were you scared?"

"Um to be honest with you Isabella I don't exactly remember."

"Oh I thought everyone remembered their first time whether it was horrible or really good."

"Yeah well I wasn't really a good person when I was younger. My first time didn't mean anything to me, but it should. Your first time should be memorable and it should be with someone you love with all your heart." Brooke smiled at her daughter. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I haven't had sex, but we did try."

Nathan was listening in at the door. He knew that he should just walk away, but he was always worried about Isabella. And he was not a fan of Daniel's to say the least.

"Oh…What does that mean?"

"It hurt really bad. So I made him stop. I know I'm so stupid."

"Isabella you are not stupid."

"You have to say that you are my mom, but the thing is Daniel is experienced. I don't want him turning to someone else because I can't give him what he wants."

Nathan's face turned red. Daniel better not be pressuring her to do something she wasn't ready to do.

"Isabella if Daniel cares about you he won't pressure you to do anything that you aren't ready to do."

"But I am ready. I want to be with him, but I'm scared."

Brooke smiled slightly at her daughter. "That's normal. Most girls are scared especially when they are in love. Sex complicates things. Trust me I know. I'm glad that you came to me about this."

"Well I knew I could trust you. I knew you wouldn't lecture me about my decision."

"So you are going to have sex with him?"

"Yeah I want too."

"Well I think that we should get you on some birth control."

"You are being so cool about this."

"Well it looks like to me that you have already made up your mind, and I'm not going to tell you that you can't. I want you to be safe. But I don't want you to do anything that you aren't ready to do. Take your time, and if Daniel loves you he will wait until you're ready."

"Thanks mom," she hugged her. "You made me feel a lot better."

"That's what I'm here for."

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe that Brooke was giving Isabella permission to have sex. It just didn't make sense. He was going to make sure that Daniel knew he was watching him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is in her room looking at her prom dress. It looks like a Cinderella dress. Lily had been waiting for prom her whole life, but it just didn't feel right. She didn't know who her prince was.

"Wow you are going to look beautiful in that dress." Lucas said as he walked into her room.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Lily that dress is beautiful. Brooke did a good job. The prom queen has to have the best dress."

"I'm not going to prom."

"What?" Lucas was confused. Lily had been talking about senior prom for most of her life.

"I just can't do it."

"You've been waiting for this day forever. You can't miss your senior prom."

"I can't go. My heart just isn't in it. Besides I don't know who I would take."

"You could always go alone."

"I'm not going to my prom alone Lucas. I'm not a loser. I just I'm confused. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're Lily Scott. You're strong and you're beautiful and you're brilliant. And you belong at your prom."

"I can't choose between Aidan and Spencer. I know it should be easy, but I love them both, and they are both so different. But when I was with them I was different. I was two different girls. I don't know which girl I am anymore."

Lucas hugged his sister and then looked at her and smiled. "You were you no matter which guy you were with. You may have forgotten your life, and remembered something completely different, but you never stopped being Lily Scott. Maybe you don't have to choose tonight. You don't need Aidan or Spencer to enjoy your prom. I think if you don't go you will regret it."

Lily just nodded her head. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is looking at her dress. It is beautiful turquoise and it cuts off at the knees. It was going to be the perfect night. She and Jeremy were finally happy and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Summer," Jeremy called from the living room.

"I'm in here Jeremy."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?" She could tell that he looked stressed.

"I um I got a call from one my dad's accountants. It seems that a large sum of money was taken out of one of the accounts that he had set up in my name."

"What?"

"No one has access to that account but me and my dad."

"Do you think your dad took out that money?"

"He's in jail. Why would he need that much money?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do?"

"There is only one thing I can do."

"Oh…" She knew what he had in mind.

"But I promise that I will be back for prom because Mrs. Williams it is going to be a perfect night."

"You don't have much time."

"I'll be back. I love you. I'll be back."

He kisses her. "Good luck baby…"

"Thanks…" He grabbed his tux just in case, but he knew that he had to take care of business.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie comes out of the café. "Oh sorry," she runs into someone. She turns around to see Richard standing in front of her. "Hi…you're Richard…Brooke's dad." Lexie remembered him.

"Yeah…and you live with my daughter right?"

"Lexie Shilling," She shook his hand. Richard's jaw dropped. He had to learn more. "Yeah Brooke's amazing. She has really made me apart of the family."

"Well I would love to get to know you. Let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"I wish I could, but I have to get ready for prom."

"Oh come on one cup. You look like a girl who likes her coffee." She couldn't possibly be Sally Shilling's daughter.

"I do like my coffee. One cup can't hurt." She smiled. Richard was after all Brooke's dad. It couldn't be that bad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alright so here is the start of another episode. I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last episode. They all meant so much to me. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to hear you like Brathan. When i first started the story they were not part of the plan, but it just happened that way. And i grew to love them together. Millie is about seven almost eight. You are always so good at figuring out what i have planned next. So good job. You were the only one that made a correct guess about it being Julian. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Thanks for all the encouragement. I really appreciate it all. **

**LeytonLove123: Thanks for the review. Technically Rob feels like Jenny broke up with him. So he is going to give her space. I liked the arrest part too. It was probably my favorite thing that i have written. Because it shows Peyton's kids a different side to who she is. And I'm glad that you like Brathan and don't want them broken apart. **

**Suze18: Thanks so much for all your kind words. **

**Sunkissedprincess: Thanks...Glad you liked the jail stuff. I try to stay on a schedule when posting so you guys know it is coming but I kind of got off track. I write my stories one episode ahead. I'm working on the next episode while posting this one. I think it works better than just posting once i finish a chapter. And thanks again. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks for the review. I'm kind of stuck too with the Lily/Aidan/Spencer. I love both guys. But i do already know who she's going to pick. I just hope that I'm making the right decision. I can promise a lot of drama to come. **

**Marybethothfan: Thanks for the review. I love having your support. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter. **


	81. Ep16Ch2 Here Without You

**Episode 16 Chapter 2 Here Without You **

"Thanks for the coffee Mr. Davis," Lexie smiled. "But I don't understand why you would want to talk to me. I'm not Brooke."

Richard bit his bottom lip. He needed to come up with an excuse and fast. "But you live with Brooke, and she isn't talking to me right now. I just want to know about my daughter."

"Well she's amazing. She took me in when I had no one else. I'll never forget her generosity. I might still be homeless if it wasn't for her."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah…my mom is in jail, and I ran away from my foster home."

"Who is your mom?" Their conversation was working in his favor.

"Sally Shilling," she was less than happy to talk about her. "But she has been less than a mom to me."

"Your mom is in jail."

"Yeah not the highlight of my life, but oh well. At least I have Brooke now."

"Yeah…Sally Shilling…How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Oh wow…" Richard was trying to add up dates in his head. He couldn't believe he was sitting in front of Sally Shilling's daughter. "Who is your father?"

"I don't know. My mom never really told me." Lexie smiled confusingly. "What does this have to do with Brooke?"

"Oh nothing I'm sorry….I totally got off subject. Don't you have to get ready for prom?"

"Yeah I do…" she thought he was extremely weird. "Um thanks for the coffee."

"No problem."

Lexie walked out of the café, and Richard was trying to put things together. Nothing made sense. Sally had lost their baby. There was no way that Lexie could be his, but her age matched up to the child they would have had together. He had to get to the bottom of this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Julian are at Red Bedroom Records. They had been spending a lot of time together working on opening a gallery together.

"I really like this one," he pointed to a drawing she had done of her whole family.

"Yeah well I doubt anyone is going to buy that one. That's my family."

"I'm not talking about this picture, but the way that you drew it. I think that you could make a lot of money doing family portraits. You put a different spin on things. That is why I like your work Peyton. You have something that I've never seen before."

"I guess I could do that. I've always wanted this, but I didn't think that I would ever get it."

"You're art matters."

"What?" Lucas was the only one that was allowed to tell her that. It was their thing.

"I think that your art can save people. It is wonderful, and it is going to matter to a lot of people."

"Have you ever read an Unkindness of Ravens? My husband wrote and he always tells me that my art matters."

"No, I can't say that I have."

"Oh…"

"I just really think that your art matters. It is perfect."

"Thanks…"

Julian smiled. "I like this one too." He pointed to the red light and people always leaving picture.

Peyton smiled back. Julian was a great guy, and he was going to help her reach some more of her goals.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie walks into the house and is greeted by Brooke. "Hey where have you been?"

"I went for a coffee run. I figured that we would be staying up late tonight because of prom. I want to have a lot of energy."

"Well I think you are going to have a blast. I'm glad you and Eligh are going together."

"Yeah me too…"

"I know he's a great friend."

"Yeah he is." She wanted him to be more, but didn't think that Brooke would. "Oh yeah Brooke…"

"What sweetie?"

"Your dad really wants a chance to explain things to you."

"You talked to my dad?"

"Yeah he bought me some coffee. I hate to say this, but he is kind of strange."

"Yeah…what did you guys talk about?"

"Well he said he wanted to talk about you, but then we started to talk about me, and it was really weird."

"He was asking you questions about your life?" This worried Brooke.

"Yeah…He said it was because he wanted to learn more about you. I don't know it was all weird. It might just be because he's old."

"What did you tell him, Lexie?"

"You know just about my life, and my mom being in jail. Nothing major. No big secrets were revealed, but I really don't have any secrets to reveal." She smiled. Brooke was speechless. "I better go get ready. I don't want to keep Eligh waiting."

"Yeah…" Brooke shook her head. She couldn't believe what was happening. She just wanted her dad to leave town.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie is in his room when Chase comes in. "You ready for prom?" Chase asked.

"Do you think it would be bad if I asked someone to go to prom with me the day of prom?"

"What?"

"There is this girl that I want to go to prom with. Do you think I would be a total loser if I asked her now?"

"Does she have a date?"

"No," Jamie smiled. He was glad she didn't have a date.

"And you don't have a date?"

"No, I don't have a date."

"Then go for it. The worse she can say is no. It won't hurt you to try."

"Thanks Chase…"

"No problem…I'm going to this thing alone so no big deal."

Jamie smiled.

"I'll see you later," Chase took the hint when Jamie looked at his phone. He was going to call the girl he wanted to go to prom with.

Before he could call his phone rang. "Hello…"

"Hey James, I need your help." Lucas said on the other line.

"Oh okay what's up?"

"It's about Lily."

Jamie would do anything for her. She had always been his best friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel is at home. He has already put his tux on. He can't to spend prom with Isabella. He couldn't think of anyone he would want to be with more.

Nathan walks into his room.

"How did you get in here?" Daniel was shocked to see him.

"Andy let me in."

"Oh okay."

"I see you are already dressed for prom."

"Yeah I'm going with Isabella."

"Let me tell you something Daniel."

"Mr. Scott, are you mad at me for something?"

"Isabella is only fifteen years old, and you are eighteen. That scares the hell out of me."

"I thought you were okay with us seeing each other."

"I just want you to know that I am watching you like a hawk, Daniel, and if you hurt her at all I will haunt you down. If you pressure her to do something she isn't ready to do I will make you regret it." Nathan said firmly. "Just know that every time you are with her you better treat her with respect because I will find out if you hurt her, and you will pay."

"Yes sir…"

Nathan pointed to his own face. "Don't forget this face because I better be in your mind as long as you are dating my daughter."

Nathan walked out of the house, and Daniel was obviously shaken by Nathan's threats.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are sitting on his bed. "So why exactly do you want to skip prom?"

"Because I would rather spend some alone time with you. I don't care about prom and dancing. All I care about is you."

"Me too…."

"Besides I have my prom next year." She smiled.

"So what do you have in mind Elizabeth Scott?"

"I don't know, but whatever we do it is going to be great." She kissed him. "Why do you want to skip prom?"

"I'm not big on dancing, and I have an idea. Come with me?"

"Noah…."

He pulled her up and took her out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke looks at her cell phone to see that her dad is calling her. She doesn't answer. She ignores the call. She doesn't want to talk to him. Brooke hopes that he will just leave town so she can keep her family the way it is, happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jeremy is at the prison to see his father. He wants answers, and Colin is the only one that can give them to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is staring at her dress. She is afraid that Jeremy won't make it back in time. She doesn't want yet another disappointment. Their relationship needed something good to happen in it.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! **


	82. Ep16Ch3 Here Without You

**Episode 16 Chapter 3 Here Without You **

"Jeremy," Colin was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here son?"

"I want to know what the hell you are up too."

"So this isn't a friendly visit?"

"I hope this is the last time that I ever have to see you, but I need answers."

"And you think I have those answers."

"Someone took a large sum of money out of one of our bank accounts. Who was it?"

Colin smiled. He knew exactly what his son was talking about. "I have no idea."

"You are lying."

"Maybe it was your wife."

"It wasn't my wife. She wouldn't do something like that."

"I don't know then."

"You lying son of a bitch you better tell me what's going on?"

"I will…after you tell me about yourself. I am your father, and I would like to know how my son's life is." He had a tone about his voice that was unbelievably creepy.

"What do you want to know?" Jeremy decided to play along.

"I heard you guys won the state championship. I'm very proud of you."

"Yeah well I love basketball."

"Yes I know…"

They were silent for a moment until Colin finally spoke. "How's your mother?"

"What?"

Colin knew what he was doing. He wasn't stupid. He wanted Jeremy to figure out that his mother was a lying bitch all on his own.

"How is she?"

"How did you know that mom was back in town?"

"I don't know. How did I know, Jeremy?"

"Did mom take that money out of our bank account?"

Colin just smiled.

"What's going on? What did you guys do?"

"We didn't have to do anything. You pretty much did it all by yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're playing ball next year in college. That is all I have ever wanted for you."

"Yeah…" Jeremy still felt out of the loop.

"You wouldn't have signed that agreement if you and Summer would have still been happily married. Your mother and I worked together, and now you are going to college to play ball, and your marriage is ruined."

"My marriage is fine, and I'm not so sure I'm going to play basketball anymore. I haven't talked to my wife about it yet."

"You were destined to be great Jeremy, and if you give up this chance because your stupid wife can't see how talented you are then you aren't the man I raised you to be." Colin shook his head. "You need to do this, and what do you think Summer is going to say?"

"I don't know. She'll be happy for me."

"Where does she want to go to school?"

"I don't know. I don't know where she applied."

"Well I know that you are upset that we played you Jeremy, but we love you, and we wanted to make sure that you followed your dreams. You have wanted to be a basketball star since you were a little boy. I would hate to see you throw it away just like that." Colin was actually being sincere.

"I'll think about it, but I'll tell you one thing you never loved me. You only ever loved yourself. That's why you're right where you belong."

Jeremy stood up. "I hope you're happy with yourself. I'm guessing mom is the reason that money is gone."

"Yeah…"

"She just swindled you out of a whole lot of money because I'm still happily married, and I'm only going to go to Wake Forest if that's what my wife and I think is best for us."

Jeremy started to walk away. "How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out you signed for the scholarship without even talking to her? That's not very husbandly."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is sitting in her room still staring at her dress. Jamie walks into her room wearing his tux. "I sure hope that you don't go to prom looking like that." He smiled.

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are. I bought you a corsage and everything."

"Jamie, I am not going to prom with my cousin/nephew."

"Good, but I hope you want to go with your best friend. I might not be prince charming, but prom wouldn't be the same without the Queen."

Lily smiled, "You really would go to prom with me?"

"There is nothing in the books that say you can't go with your best friend/cousin/nephew. Will you go to prom with me Lily Scott?"

"Yeah but no kissing."

"Oh that would be way too weird…" He laughed. "You deserve to have a night to remember."

"Thanks Jamie…I will because of you."

"You can thank your brother. He really wanted you at prom."

"Well I better get ready. Go, go…" She rushed him out of the room. There was a lot for a girl to do when she was getting ready for prom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie is standing in front of her mirror wearing the short black dress Brooke made for her. It was perfect, and the prom was going to be perfect.

Maybe she would actually tell Eligh how she felt about him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer has finally gotten her dress on. It looks amazing on her. A perfect fit….The door opens and she is hoping it is Jeremy, but it is her dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure my daughter had the perfect prom, and the perfect prom would include an overprotective father taking pictures and giving his daughter a curfew."

"Yeah that would be any normal prom, but seeing on how I'm married and not normal that just doesn't work."

Andy laughed. "I actually came over to tell you that I am so proud of you."

"Thanks…what did I do?"

"Well this came for you today." He handed her an envelope.

"Oh wow…this is my letter from Berkley." She had applied just to apply. It had always been her dream to move to California.

"You got in baby…"

"No way…Dad that's awesome, but I can't go."

"What? You have been talking about Berkley since before I can even remember."

"That was before I got married. I can't make a decision like this without Jeremy, and I'm pretty sure that he isn't going to want to move to California." She smiled, "I got into other places, and I'll go wherever makes sense for my family."

"It's your dream."

"My dream is to be with Jeremy nothing else matters, and I'm sure Jeremy feels the same way. He wouldn't make any big decision without talking to me about it first, and I'll talk to him about this too. We're a family. We're a team."

Andy hugged her daughter. "You're a good kid Summer, and a dad couldn't ask for a better daughter. I love you kid."

"I love you too daddy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer and Aidan are both putting on tuxes. Neither one of them are giving up without a fight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase is staring at his tux. Nathan walks in. "What are you doing?"

"I doubt anyone wants me at prom."

"Chase you have to go to prom."

"I know, but with all this scandal wrapped around my name it is kind of hard."

"I know, but something else will happen and your scandal will be yesterday's news."

"When?"

"Soon enough I'm sure." Nathan smiled. "Just go to prom and enjoy yourself."

"I'll try….I guess."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian and Peyton are still hard at work. "So I found the perfect place to get us started."

"Really?"

"Yeah there is this guy downtown. He has a gallery, and he is willing to show your stuff."

"Oh wow…that's awesome."

"Yeah and if the showing goes well we'll be able to show your work there all the time."

"I can't believe this is happening." Peyton jumped up and gave Julian a hug.

Lucas walked in right on cue. "Peyton…"

"Luke…" She ran to give him a hug. "Julian is amazing."

"Yeah…why?" Lucas did not like Julian at all and Julian could tell, but that didn't bother him one bit at all.

"This guy is going to show my stuff. I could be a household name very soon."

"You are already are. You are a big time music producer."

"Yeah Luke I know, but this is with my art."

"Yeah I'm proud of you Peyt." He smiled. "Why aren't you dressed? We're the chaperones. We've got to get to the prom."

"Oh I know, but we have a couple of more things to take care of here. I'll just meet you there."

"Okay…I guess…I could wait on you."

"I'm afraid we're gonna be a little longer Lucas. You go ahead. I'll bring Peyton." Julian smiled.

Lucas felt like he had an agenda, and he didn't like it at all.

"Fine…"

Peyton gave him a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…"

"Bye Lucas," Julian waved.

"Bye…"

"Okay let's get back to work."

"Yeah…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith goes to pick up Breanne and Jacey. This is not his idea of a perfect prom. "You girls ready?"

"We are so ready, baby." Jacey kisses him.

Breanne just smiles. She feels like a third wheel, and this is also not her idea of a perfect prom. Jacey on the other hand seems to enjoy the idea.

Breanne thought she and Jamie were really hitting off. She was hoping he would invite her. Oh well, she thought to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Richard goes to Brooke's house.

"Hello," Deb answers the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Brooke."

"She's not here."

"Oh well do you know when she will be back?"

"She's at prom. So probably not for a while."

"Thanks…Tree Hill High right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" Richard walked off, and Deb just shook her head.

That man seemed to be up to something, and that was never good in Tree Hill.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alright I'm ready," Lily said as she walked upstairs. "How do I look?"

"Wow….You look amazing." Jamie was speechless.

Lily's dress was perfect. It was a white halter dress with sequins on the top and back of the dress. It was a lot like a ball gown. She really did look like a brunette Cinderella.

"We are going to have the best time at Prom."

"I think so too."

Jamie took her hand and led her to the door. When they opened it both Aidan and Spencer were standing on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to take you to prom." Spencer said first.

"No I came to take you to prom."

Jamie looked at Lily. "Well you are both too late because I'm taking her to prom."

"Lily," they both looked at her.

"Sorry guys, but I want to go with Jamie."

"Oh…but Lily…"

"No just I need time. I told both of you that. I'm not going to let anything ruin my prom so I'm going with my best friend. I'm sorry."

She and Jamie walked past them. They both looked upset, and they weren't going to give up.

* * *

**Okay so sorry didn't update yesterday I was out of town. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for the reviews. **


	83. Ep16Ch4 Here Without You

**Episode 16 Chapter 4 Here Without You **

Isabella and Daniel arrive at prom. "Hey I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah," he was still a little upset by Nathan's ambush, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm ready to make love to you Daniel Colby."

"Oh…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "It is going to be so amazing. I love you, and I want to be with you."

Daniel half way smiled.

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yeah I want to be with you."

"Good….This is going to be the best prom ever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne is sitting down at her table. She sees Jamie and Lily come in together. At least he wasn't there with someone that could actually become a love interest.

"So are you okay with coming with me instead of one of your many suitors?"

"Yeah Jamie…I'm okay."

"Okay…"

He smiled at her and saw Breanne. She was the one that he really wanted to be with, but he was doing a good thing for Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie is at the punch table. "Hey beautiful, can I have this dance?"

"Yeah," she nodded. And he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm glad that we came together."

"Me too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase walks into the prom alone. A lot of people are staring and whispering about him. He was the guy that almost blew the raven's championship. He was such a loser, he thought to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer is pacing back and forth outside waiting on Jeremy. She is worried that he isn't going to show up.

She looks up and sees a horse carriage coming down the street. She smiles when she sees Jeremy waving at her. Once the carriage got there he stepped out and handed her a single red rose. "There's my princess."

"I've been waiting for you my prince." She smiled.

"Will you take a ride with me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

They kissed all the way to the prom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah has Elizabeth's eyes closed. "No peaking…"

"Where are we? You made me get all dressed up in my dress. Did you make me come to prom?"

"We can have our own prom." He let go of her eyes, and revealed the beautiful setting that he had for them.

"Okay so I only said I didn't want to go to prom a few hours ago. How did you have time to do all of this?"

"I was going to bring you here after prom, but I was really happy when you said you didn't want to go."

"This is amazing Noah." They were on the roof of Karen's café. He had Christmas lights hanging everywhere. There were candles and flowers and a table for two. It was the most romantic thing Elizabeth had ever seen. It was perfect.

"I was hoping that you would like it. Everyone keeps saying that senior prom is supposed to be something that you remember forever, and I don't see myself forgetting this anytime soon."

"Me either…I love it, and I love you, and this is the best prom ever."

"I even have some food I got from the café."

"So do you have blankets?"

"Oh yes baby I thought of everything."

"Good boy," she kisses him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey are dancing. "Thank you," she whispers in his ear.

"For what?"

"For this…for coming to prom with me and Breanne. I know it isn't ideal, but she needs us."

"I know. I have to admit I was hoping to get some alone time with you later though."

"I think that can be arranged."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Jamie come off of the dance floor. "You are a totally horrible dancer."

"Thanks Lily…."

"No problem…I'm just being honest."

Breanne was still sitting alone. Jamie was staring at her.

"Do the two of you have a thing?"

'What?"

'You and Breanne…You keep staring at her."

"I'm helping her with school."

"Oh well that's nice of you."

"Yeah well Breanne has been through a lot."

"You like her don't you?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm just tutoring her."

"Do you remember how your parents fell in love? It all started with a stupid boy and a smart girl."

"You think you are so funny."

"I am, and I think you should go talk to her."

"I'm here with you."

"Yeah and she's here without you because of me. I'll be fine."

"Maybe later…"

Lily shrugged. "Whatever James…Whatever…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas is waiting on Peyton. She is still running late.

"Hey where's the other Mrs. Scott?"

"Who knows?"

"Are you two fighting?"

"No she's just been too busy for me lately."

"Oh…"

Julian and Peyton walked in together laughing.

"Oh I see," Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Hey baby," Peyton gave him a kiss.

"You're later than I thought you would be. Why did he come in?"

"He wanted to see Tree Hill High. I thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh…"

"Luke are you okay?"

"I'm fine….We should just go in."

"That sounds great," Julian smiled.

Lucas did not trust him.

"P. Scott can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure B. Davis Scott…"

Julian and Lucas walked into the gym.

"What's up?"

"I have no idea what your skinny fake blonde ass is thinking."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are flirting with that cute guy."

Peyton laughed, "Julian…" Peyton shook her head, "He's just helping me with my art. Nothing is going on between us."

"Well your husband thinks otherwise."

"What did he say?"

"Sometimes Lucas' eyes speak for him. He is jealous."

"Well he shouldn't be. Julian is my friend. I love my husband."

"Well then get your horribly skinny ass in there and show him how much you love him."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright guys," Nathan gets everyone's attention. "I have the honor of announcing Prom Queen and King."

Peyton and Brooke walked into the gym. Peyton found her husband and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

Julian looked a little jealous.

"This year your Prom King is…" Nathan smiled. "Chase Davis…"

Chase was shocked. He couldn't believe people still voted for him.

"Whoo," Brooke squealed. "He takes after his mom," Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"And Prom Queen is Miss Lily Scott…"

Lily smiled. It was no surprise. Everyone knew that Lily would be prom queen one day. Everyone loved her.

Nathan crowned them both. "Congratulations….Life isn't so bad." He whispered in Chase's ear.

"Now it is time for the king and queen to share a dance."

Chase and Lily took the floor.

"This is kind of like old times."

"Yeah those were some pretty good times."

"You remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

"We were pretty good together."

"No we were horrible together."

"Yeah I was hoping that you had forgotten."

"No you don't forget that. But I don't regret it Chase….And we always said that we would be king and queen of the prom."

"I just can't believe people voted for me."

"You made mistakes Chase, but you aren't a bad guy, and people know that."

Chase smiled. "Thanks Lily…I needed to hear that."

"And don't worry about playing basketball in college….There is still hope."

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard Lucas and Nate talking about it the other day. Everything is going to work out. They always do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is standing by the door when Richard walks in. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy."

"Please," Richard begged. "I need to know the truth."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh has taken Lexie into one of the classrooms. "This is not the prom."

"No, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…What is on your mind?"

"I um I know that you live with us, and us being together…."

They heard noises. "We're not supposed to be in here."

"Here," Lexie pulled him into the book closet. "Shh…"

Brooke and Richard walked into the classroom. "What do you want?"

Eligh and Lexie shared looks when they realized it was Brooke.

"I want to know the truth."

"And what truth might that be?"

"Lexie is a Shilling."

"Yeah she is."

Lexie was confused. They kept listening.

"I knew Sally Shilling. We were going to have a child together, but she said that she lost our child. She lied didn't she? You coming to visit me now makes sense. Lexie is my daughter." Richard had figured it out.

Brooke couldn't believe it.

"No…"

"Come on Brooke tell me the truth."

Lexie was shocked.

"Yeah Brooke, please tell us the truth." Lexie stepped out of the closet. Eligh followed suit.

Brooke couldn't believe that Lexie had overheard their conversation. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Don't change the subject. Is he my father? Are you my sister?" Lexie demanded to know.

"Yes we're family."

Lexie looks at Brooke and Richard, and then at Eligh. He can't believe it either.

**Okay so the truth is finally out. Let me know what you thought. There is so much more to come. **


	84. Ep16Ch5 Here Without You

**Episode 16 Ch.5 Here Without You **

Lexie runs out of the classroom.

"Lexie," Eligh runs after her.

"You knew that she was my daughter when you came to see me. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't feel like you deserved to know. I didn't think that I owed you anything."

"I can't believe I have a daughter. I didn't know about her Brooke. I would have never abandoned her if I would have known about her."

"Yeah right…You knew about me my whole life, and you never once were a father to me. I doubt you would have been one to her either. She was better off not knowing that you were her father. I wish I would have never known that you were mine." Brooke walked. "I've got to go find my sister."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan walks over to Lucas. "Have you seen my wife?"

"No…sorry man, but have you seen my wife?"

"She's right over there." He pointed to Peyton. She was talking to Julian.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Lucas looked mad.

"Bye Julian…I'll see you later."

"We could go back to work. We could probably get a lot of work done."

"I'm sorry Julian, but I'm going to have to pass. I want to spend sometime with my husband. If you know what I mean." She smiled.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow." Peyton walked off to her husband.

"Hey baby…"

"Can I have the last dance?" She asked him.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that." He laughed.

"Just dance with me you sexy man," she smiled and pulled him on the dance floor.

"Do you remember our prom?"

"How could I forget it? I was locked up in my basement."

"I mean the prom we had in Honey Grove. It was perfect."

"Yeah it really was perfect because I was with you."

"Yeah it was our first time."

"It was amazing. I loved you so much that night."

"I know…You know the kids will probably be asleep when we get home. We can recreate that night tonight."

"That would be amazing Mrs. Scott. You know I knew from the moment we were together in Honey Grove that we would be together forever. I always wanted you to be my wife."

"And I always wanted to be your wife." They kissed.

Jacey and Keith are watching from the other side of the room. "Your parents so need to get a room."

"I was thinking we could get a room too."

"Well we could, but you have to get up early in the morning and do community service."

"Damn it…well could we at least make out a lot."

"Oh we definitely can." She kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth and Noah were lying on the roof with blankets over them. "Best prom ever," Elizabeth laughed.

"I think it was the best sex ever." Noah laughed.

"Yeah you were pretty good tonight."

"Oh no it was all you baby." He kissed her. "This really was a perfect night."

"Was it like a fairytale?"

"It was better than a fairytale."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella has convinced Daniel to take her to a hotel room. "This is gonna be perfect. I'll be right back."

Daniel is more nervous than he ever thought he would be in his entire life.

A little later Isabella walked back into the room wearing a white teddy. "Do you like?"

"Wow…" When he looked at her he didn't see her face he saw Nathan. "Oh my Gosh…"

"What's wrong?"

Daniel jumped away from her.

"Um nothing…"

"Okay well we can start here…" She starts kissing him, and he jumps back again. He sees Nathan again.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this Isabella I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't….I'm sorry...."

Isabella was devastated. She felt like she had done something wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chase and Lily share the last dance.

Breanne is sitting alone.

"Can I have this dance?" Jamie asks her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You know Breanne I wanted to ask you to come to this with me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because my best friend needed me."

"I'm glad that you were there for Lily."

"And I want to be there for you too."

"Thanks Jamie…."

They both smile at each other.

……………………………………………………………………………

Eligh finds Lexie at home. "Hey…"

Lexie is crying. "Hi…"

"Are you okay?"

"No not really….All of this is just way too much for me."

He sat down beside her and wiped away her tears.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Lexie was taken aback. "Um…"

"I like you Lexie. I've been trying to tell you that I have feelings for you for a while now."

Lexie kissed him back. "I like you too."

Eligh smiled. He was so happy to finally have his feelings off of his chest. It felt good.

Brooke and Richard walked into the house. Lexie and Eligh didn't say anything. He took her hand to let her know that he was there for her. She smiled at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie, Breanne, Jacey, Keith, Chase, and Lily all go swimming at the Leyton house.

"This really is the best prom ever," Jamie screamed as he jumped into the pool.

Breanne looked at Jacey. "I would have to agree."

Lily looks at her phone to see that she has four missed calls. Two are from Spencer and two are from Aidan. She doesn't call anyone of them back.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks her.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm good."

He picks her up and throws her in the pool. She screams at him, and he jumps in after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lexie we should probably talk."

"I'm not really in the mood. I'm kind of tired. I should probably just go to bed."

"Lexie…."

"Goodnight…"

Eligh goes to follow her.

"Eligh wait. Is she okay?"

"No…you probably should have told her all of this a lot sooner." Eligh walked upstairs.

"This is your fault." Brooke yelled at Richard.

Nathan walks in. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Lexie knows the truth." Brooke ran into her husbands arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Jeremy are lying in bed together. "Tonight was amazing Jeremy. I loved everything about it."

"Well I love everything about you."

"How did your meeting with your dad go?"

"My dad is an ass."

"Did he know who took the money?"

"No," Jeremy lied. "He didn't have any idea."

"Then I wonder who did it?"

"I don't know." Jeremy kissed her. "It doesn't matter. Everything is going to be okay. I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to think about is how much I love you Mrs. Summer Williams."

.......................................................................................

Julian is in his hotel room looking at Lucas' first book, Ravens. He shakes his head. He looks over at an old Newspaper. There is an article about Lucas and Peyton's divorce. He really thought that they were over. He thought he finally had a chance.

_Is it okay to lie if you think you are doing it for the right reasons? _

* * *

**Okay so there is the end to yet another episode. I liked it okay. It wasn't my favorite episode, but it was okay. I have been so busy this week that I don't have all of the next episode written. I usually do when I post the last chapter. So hopefully I can get it written all tomorrow. So I can start posting it. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Lily gets some pretty exciting news. **

**Summer isn't too happy with Jeremy. **

**Isabella has a few choice words for Nathan. **

**Brooke is worried about Lexie. **

**Rob makes a decision that he knows will be best for Max. **

**Elizabeth warns Peyton not to trust Julian. **

**Let me know what ya think. **


	85. Ep17Ch1 Taking Chances

**Episode 17 Ch. 1 Taking Chances **

It was the morning after prom, and Brooke was knocking on Lexie's door. She knew that they needed to talk. Lexie wasn't answering the door. "Lexie please can I come in?" Brooke didn't get a response so she decided to walk in. "Lex…" Lexie's bed hasn't been slept in and her bags were gone. "Damn it…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas were lying in bed together. "I can't believe the girls slept through the night."

"I know. It was nice to have sometime alone with you." He kissed her cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've miss you too. I'm sorry I've been so busy. But Julian thinks that everything is going to work out with my art."

"Yeah…"

"Lucas, why don't you like Julian?"

He sat up in the bed. "I can't believe you just asked me that question."

She sat up next to him. "Julian is a nice guy."

"He wants you."

"What?" She laughed. "That's ridiculous. Julian knows that I'm happily married to you. I love you Lucas."

"I can tell that he wants you Peyton. It is obvious."

"Well I don't want him. I love you." She kept telling him. "I like that you are jealous though."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are so jealous…" She smiled. "I think it is kind of sexy." She rubbed his bare chest.

"I think that we should spend the day together. I know the teenagers probably have other stuff to do, but we could take the little kids out. I would love to spend some time with my wife."

She smiled, "I would love to spend some time with you too."

"So you think you can take the day off."

"Yeah…I'll just call Julian and tell him that we'll have to save our work for later. Today is going to be all about my family." She kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is downstairs with Nathan trying to figure out where Lexie could have gone. Eligh comes downstairs. He has a gym bag in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked him.

"I'm going to work out." He started out the door.

"Wait Eligh," Brooke stopped him. "Do you have any idea where Lexie could have gone?"

"No," Eligh snapped at her. "And if you would have been honest with her from the beginning she wouldn't have ran off." He yelled.

"Hey watch your tone," Nathan warned.

"This is all of her fault." Eligh stormed out.

Nathan looked at Brooke. "Do you think that he knows where she is?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I think so. Maybe he'll bring her home. And you know he is right. I should have told her the truth when I found out."

"Brooke this is not your fault, and I'm sure she is okay."

"I just want her to come home."

"She's only been gone a couple of hours. I'm sure she'll come back. This is her home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake walks into the house and sits the papers in front of her. "Do you know what these are?"

"No but I'm sure you are going to tell me."

"Rob wants to fight the adoption."

"What?"

"He doesn't want me to adopt Max. He's going to fight us on it."

"I can't believe this."

Jake hugs her. "It is okay. He won't win. I'm going to be Max's dad."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rob calls Jenny, but he gets her voicemail. "I know I've left like a thousand of these, but I just really need to talk to you. I think that you should know that I'm fighting the adoption. I want Max to know me. Anyways…I love you." He hung up the phone. He really needed to talk to her. He missed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie wakes up on Breanne's couch. After prom he and Breanne decided to do some studying.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "I'm surprised Carter didn't wake you up."

"No I was so tired. We stayed up so late working."

"Yeah I know. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to get me out of high school."

"You'll graduate I know we can do this."

"Your parents aren't going to care that you spent the night with me are they?"

"I called and told them that I was helping a friend. They were totally cool about it."

"Good…" She smiled. She was really glad that he was helping her. She couldn't do it without him.

"Let's get cracking…I'm a hard teacher."

"And I'm difficult student." She laughed.

"Perfect…I think I can handle you."

"I sure hope so."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is in her room looking at pictures of her and Aidan, and her and Spencer. "You have to choose Lily," she told herself. "You have to choose one."

She never thought her choice would be that hard. She had no idea what she was going to do. Her heart wanted two guys, but she knew that she couldn't have both of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eligh walks into the old boat house where almost everyone in Tree Hill goes when they have a problem. Lexie is sitting on the couch. She stands up when she sees Eligh. "Thank God you're here."

Her things were lying all over the floor.

"I'm glad you called. I snuck you out some food."

"I can't believe all of this."

"I didn't realize you were going to take all of your bags. I just thought you needed some time to think."

"I'm leaving Eligh. I can't do this again. I can't be hurt and lied too again. I just can't."

"I don't want you to go." Eligh told her.

"Come with me?" She asked and then kissed him. "Runaway with me, Eligh."

He kissed her again.

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I'm trying to get it all written. **

**I want to give a special thanks to all of those who reviewed for the last episode. You guys are incredible. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**LeytonLove123: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Readergirl04: Thanks for the reviews. I have to tell you that I like the old rebelling Lily too, but I'm trying to show that she is trying to grow up. But I think she still has a little rebel left in her (Hint, Hint). I like to hear that some of my lines sound like one tree hill. I try my best. **

**SuperNaturallyCharming: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to post this one fast. I'm almost done with this part. I'm excited. I always like to see how it ends when I finally finish. And there is so much more drama to come between Spencer/Lily/Aidan. It's kind of complicated. I love that you love Spencer. He was one of the first new characters I thought about so I'm glad to hear that someone enjoys him. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for the reviews. Sally is in jail. She killed a man that was abusing her. It's back in the chapter where Lexie first came into the story. Yeah I think Lexie and Eligh being together is legal. At least I hope so. I was surprised to hear you say you liked chase because when I first started this story no one liked them together, and I kind of forgot that they were even together. I promise they are going to interact some more. Oh and thanks for your ideas. Mia would be a cute choice for Julian. I can't really tell you why I put him in the story that is kind of a surprise. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks for the reviews. I know it was about time the truth came out. I'm not really sure why Brooke waited so long. Ha…Ha…**

**Suze18: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you are always wanting more but there is not much left to this part, but I promise it is drama filled. **

**Sunkissedprincess: Thanks for the review. I love Isabella and Brooke too. **

**Let Me Know What You Think! **


	86. Ep17Ch2 Taking Chances

**Episode 17 Ch.2 Taking Chances **

Eligh and Lexie break away from their kiss. "Wow…" She smiled. "I've wanted you to do that since the last time we kissed."

"Yeah…Me too…."

She kissed him again. "Okay we have to stop this. I can't stay in Tree Hill."

"I think you should give Brooke a chance to explain."

"All of this is just way too complicated. I'm done dealing with complicated."

"I think you will just complicate things even more by running away."

"I'm good at it, trust me." She knew how to run better than anyone.

"I don't think that Brooke will let you run that far. She'll come after you."

"I don't want to deal with this."

"I know, but I think you should. Haven't you ever wanted a family?"

"Yes you know I have."

"And I remember you telling me that you kind of wish that Brooke was your mom."

"Yeah…but…"

"She's really your family now. Don't runaway from your family, and please don't runaway from me because I think that we have something that could be great."

"I want you to come with me."

"I don't want to run, and I don't think you should either. Take a chance on our family. At least let Brooke explain."

Lexie didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Jacey are at the café eating breakfast. "So what do you have planned for us, Mr. Scott?"

"Don't call me Mr. Scott. I feel like my dad."

"Sorry…I just always thought it was kind of cute. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"I know you well enough to know that something is up with you."

"I'm just so busy. I have to do my community service in which I have hours to catch up on because I didn't work last week. My probation officer is really going to love that. And I also have a huge English paper due tomorrow and guess what?"

"What?"

"I haven't even started it."

"What? Keith Scott…" She started to fuss at him.

"I know. My dad is going to kill me. Ever since he started back he has really become a tyrant."

"I think it is because the substitute kind of slacked off."

"Yeah well I have to write this paper, but I have no time."

"What's it on?"

"It's on Hamlet or Macbeth. I can choose."

"That's great," she smiled. "I think I can help you."

Keith was intrigued. He hoped that she could really help him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas walk downstairs holding Lucy and Natalie. "Yeah baby girls we are going to spend the day together." Lucas told his little girls.

"Yay," Charlie screamed behind them.

"I'm so excited." Savannah said after Charlie.

"Me too," Peyton smiled at her beautiful children. She walked over to the kitchen counter to grab her purse when her phone started ringing. "Hello…"

"Hey Peyton, it's me Julian."

"Oh hey Julian," Peyton said. Lucas didn't look too happy to hear his name.

"I have a big buyer coming by today. You have to be here."

"I can't. I'm spending the day with my family. I already told you that."

"Peyton I can sell the art, but you have to be here. This is a big deal."

"Julian…"

"Come on Peyton this is a big deal. You have to be here."

"Fine…I'm on my way." Peyton looked at Lucas. He didn't look too happy about it. She hung up the phone. "Lucas I am…"

"It's okay…We'll just hang out here." He couldn't hide his disappointment. He felt like he was losing his wife to another man, and he didn't like the feeling.

"Are we not going to play?" Savannah asked sadly.

"Not to day…" Lucas looked at Peyton and walked back upstairs with Natalie.

Peyton looked at Lucy. She knew she was disappointing Lucas, but her art was very important to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella is at the River Court. Daniel is shooting around. "I need to talk to you."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong with you? Or should I ask what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect."

"Do you think that I won't be good?"

"Isabella I just think that we should wait."

Isabella shook her head. "You didn't think we should wait when we were at the cabin. What changed?"

"Nothing I just…"

"You're lying to me, and until you learn how to tell me the truth I don't want to hear anything else that comes out of your mouth." Isabella walked off.

Daniel shook his head. He didn't want her to know that Nathan confronted him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey daddy…"

Jake heard Jenny's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby girl…I'm so happy that you called."

"I need to talk to you about Rob."

"I really don't want to talk about him Jenny."

"I'm not really giving you a choice. I think that you should hear me out and give him a chance to see his son."

"Jenny…."

"Dad just give him one day to play with Max. Just give him that."

Jake didn't say anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Richard walks into Brooke's house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know how Lexie is my daughter."

"She never miscarried. There's the truth. Now you can leave."

"I want to see my daughter."

"Well here I am. I have no idea where Lexie is."

"You lost her."

"No I didn't lose her." She was disgusted with him. "She just needed sometime to think."

"I want to know my daughter."

"That's a lie because you have never wanted to know me. Just go back to your job and your life. Lexie is my responsibility not yours."

"She's my daughter."

"She's my foster child. That trumps low life father that has never been in the picture."

"I didn't know about her."

"That wouldn't have mattered. You never wanted a daughter, and isn't that ironic you have two daughters, and you never wanted either of them."

"That's not true."

"It is true. So stop denying it. I don't feel like hearing your lies. I don't even like looking at you. As far as I'm concerned I don't have any parents and neither does Lexie." Brooke yelled at her. "Just leave…You are so good at it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ashton walks into the pool house. Tyler is sitting on his bed. "Hey cutie pie, what's up?" She sat down beside him.

"I got a job offer."

"Wow that's awesome."

"In Missouri," he informed her.

"Whoa…what?"

"I'm moving to Missouri."

She couldn't believe it. She was finally happy, and he was going to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is at home cleaning up the apartment. She was trying to be the best wife she could be. The phone rang. "Hello…no I'm sorry Jeremy's not here right now, but I can take a message I'm his wife….What?...He has orientation in June…Thanks…" Summer couldn't believe it. Her husband was going to Wake Forest, and he hadn't even talked to her about it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily walks into the living room to see that she has some mail. She opens one of the letters and her face lights up. She can't believe it. Her life was amazing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alright Let Me Know What You Thought! A lot happened in this chapter, and I didn't even realize it until I read over it again. **


	87. Ep17Ch3 Taking Chances

**Episode 17 Ch.3 Taking Chances **

Rob walks into Jake and Rosalie's house. "I was surprised when you guys called. I guess you got the letter."

"Yeah we did." Jake sighed. "We want you to take Max out for the day."

"What?" Rob thought he heard them wrong.

"There's a condition though." Rosalie stated. "You can't tell him that you are his father. If the day goes well, and he feels comfortable around you then Jake and I agree that you can tell him the truth."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No…we're not joking. We want you to get to know Max."

"Thanks I…I can't believe this."

"He's your son," Rosalie hated saying it. She wanted Jake to be Max's father, but you can't always get your way in life.

"I won't tell him that I'm his father today. I'll wait." Rob was excited about spending the day with his son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer and Lily meet at the café. "I need your help." They both speak at almost the same exact time.

"You go first," Lily told her.

"My husband has already decided to go to college without me."

"What? No way…That doesn't sound like Jeremy."

"He hasn't even told me yet. I had to hear about it from someone over the phone. I can't believe it. I wasn't even considering Berkley because I wanted to talk to him about it first."

"You got in to Berkley. That's so exciting. You've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah I know…But I thought that Jeremy and I would go to school together."

"Well go with Jeremy."

"Obviously he doesn't want me to go with him or else he would have told me about it."

"I'm sorry Summer. But I think that Jeremy wants to be with you. You should talk to him."

"I didn't apply to Wake Forest. I had no idea that is where he wanted to go. It's too late for me to apply." Summer frowned. This was the worse news she had ever heard or at least it seemed that way. "What is your problem?

"It doesn't matter. I'll figure it out. You have way too much to deal with." Lily sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she didn't want Summer to have to worry about her problem.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan and Derek are running in the park. Aidan slows down and stops. Derek stops with him. "Good run son."

"Yeah you kicked my ass."

"I was in the Marines. I should be able to kick your ass. But I have to say today was not your best run…What's going on?"

"Lily loves me."

"That's great Aidan."

"But you were right…She remembers loving Spencer, and I have this feeling that although she loves me she is going to choose him."

"Why do you think that?"

"She's been avoiding me like I have some kind of disease or something. I'm just afraid that her love for me isn't as strong as her love for Spencer."

"Aidan love is hard and confusing, but I know that you want what is best for Lily. You just want her to be happy, and if her heart is with someone else maybe you should just let her be."

"No dad…you usually give great advice, but not this time. I'm gonna fight like hell to have Lily in my life. She makes me happy."

"Do you want to fight for someone that chooses someone else?"

"Maybe she'll choose me, and if she doesn't I know she's worth the fight. Lily will always be worth the fight." Aidan shrugged. "I'll race you home." He started running again. Derek shook his head. He was worried about his son. He followed behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Here you go," Jacey and Keith are in her bedroom. She hands him a paper.

"What is this?"

"It is my paper on Hamlet. I had to do it last year. Your dad wasn't my teacher so all you have to do is put your name on it, and he will never know."

"Jacey I can't do this."

"Come on Keith…You don't have time to write your own. It'll be okay…"

Keith just looked at the paper. Using it would save him a lot of time, but using it would also be wrong. He was trying to be a better person.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke is pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Nathan walks in. "Honey maybe you should just breathe."

"I can't breathe. This wasn't the way all of this was supposed to happen. Lexie wasn't supposed to find out this way."

"I know that, but she did, and there is nothing that you can do about how she found out."

"I can't believe her and Eligh were in a closet together. We're gonna have to have a talk with that boy." Brooke looked at Nathan.

"I'll talk to him, but at least he has good taste. He fell for a Davis."

Brooke glared at him. "Is it even legal for them to be together?"

"I think so." Nathan looked confused. "I guess I'll have to check into that." He put his arm around his beautiful wife. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't want Richard to break Lexie's heart like he has mine my whole life. I have to figure out a way to keep him away from her."

"Maybe Richard has changed. Maybe he really does mean well this time."

"I doubt it. People like him never change." Brooke was sure that he would never change.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eligh and Lexie are still sitting together. "Brooke really does care about you."

"I know that. I just I'm scared."

"I know, but I'm gonna be there right by your side. I promise."

"Is our relationship legal? Am I technically related to you?"

"See I've been thinking about this, and I have come to the conclusion that it is legal. See because Brooke never adopted us so technically you aren't related to me."

"Oh so we can be together?"

"Yeah, but if you runaway then we can't be together."

"I'm glad I have you, Eligh. I'm really lucky to have met you."

She touches his lips with hers softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel finds Isabella at Clothes Over Bros. She sees him come in, and she continues to do what she was doing.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to hear your lies."

"Your…Nathan came to see me. He found out that we were trying to sleep together, and he warned me to stay away from you."

Anger filled Isabella's mind. "I'm going to kill him." She yelled.

"It's okay."

"No it isn't okay. He needs to learn how to mind his own damn business. It is not up to Nathan what I do with my life, and he needs to understand that." She was so mad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ashton is still sitting in Tyler's room with him. "I want to go with you."

"I can't let you do that. Your life is here."

"My life is wherever you are. Please let me go with you." She kisses his lips. "Please…We can figure out everything together."

"What about school?"

"I can get my GED or something. Please…Everything is going to be okay…if we're together."

He nodded his head. "Okay…Okay…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you Mr. Craig…" Julian shook his hand. "We'll be in touch."

Mr. Craig walked out of the studio.

"I can't believe this." Peyton was beaming from ear to ear. "He's gonna show my work in his gallery."

"I told you that we could do this."

"I am so happy."

"Me too," Julian smiled and pulled her into a hug. It was different from all of their other hugs. Julian held onto her tighter and took in the moment for everything it was worth. He even smelled her hair.

Elizabeth walked in and saw the whole thing.

* * *

**Okay so i could not find where Brooke had adopted the kids, and if I'm wrong about that i'm sorry. Sometimes you write so many things you forget what is what. If I am wrong about that please let me know. And tell me what part it is in and episode so i can find it too. Thanks so much guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have written the outline for the last episode and if i can write it the way i have it in my mind i think it is going to be good and have lots of drama. **

**LEt me know what you thought.**


	88. Ep17Ch4 Taking Chances

**Episode 17 Ch.4 Taking Chances **

Julian and Peyton pull away from their hug. Elizabeth walks over. "Mom…" She isn't too happy.

"Hey baby girl…" Peyton smiled at her, but could tell that something was wrong.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Would you like something?"

"No thanks…"

"Alright I'll be right back." When he walked past her he touched her shoulder. He made Elizabeth cringe. She knew that he was up to something.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you, but I saw a whole lot more."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Are you having an affair?" Elizabeth yelled at her.

"Excuse me…"

"Are you sleeping with Julian?"

"I cannot believe you just asked me that. Of course I'm not." Peyton was offended. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Well first of all you spend all of your time with him lately and secondly he hugged you and looks at you like dad looks at you. I can't believe this is happening again."

"Elizabeth I am not having an affair. I'm madly in love with your father."

"Then maybe you should stop sending Julian mixed signals."

"I'm not sending him any signals. And you better watch your tone with me." Peyton warned her.

"I just don't want this to happen again. I don't want to walk in on you and Julian like I did dad and Lindsay."

"That isn't going to happen. I am very happy with your father. I'm not going to cheat on him. What Julian and I have is strictly business. I promise you that."

Elizabeth sighed. She hoped that her mother was right. "Okay…I trust you."

"Good because you should. I'm not going to do anything to ruin our family. You guys and your dad are all I have ever wanted. I promise."

She hugged her. "Maybe you should talk to him and make sure that he is on the same page as you are."

Peyton nodded her head. She was sure that Julian felt the same way she did. There was nothing between them but business.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob and Max are at the park playing with a basketball.

"This is so much fun Uncle Rob." Max said happily.

"I know buddy."

"Daddy Jake plays ball with me too. He's not as good as you though."

"Oh…"

"He's better at other things though. He helps me with my homework and with my drawings and we build stuff together."

"That's pretty cool." Max really was a pretty cool kid.

"Yeah Daddy Jake is really cool. I love him so much." Max's face lit up when he talked about Jake.

"It sounds like you do." He was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad that he is my daddy. Mommy says that real soon he is going to become my real daddy for real."

"Do you want that to happen?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head back and forth. "He's so cool, and I always wanted a daddy."

"Yeah…"

"But you are pretty cool too. I'm glad you're my Uncle. We can have fun and do stuff together, and then I can go home and me and my daddy can do fun stuff too."

Rob sighed. Max had a pretty good life. That's all he could ever ask for his son.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith is in his room staring at the paper that Jacey had given him. He looks at the blank screen in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas is in his office at home when Lily walks in. "Hey…."

"Hey," Lucas smiled. "What's up?"

"I um have some really good news."

"Okay…"

She sits down beside him and hands him the paper she received in the mail. He reads it and smiles. "Is this for real?"

She nodded her head. "It is definitely for real."

"Well…are you going to go?"

"This is my dream. I…but it's in Tennessee."

"Well you did apply so I'm guessing that you want to go."

"Vanderbilt is an amazing school, but Tree Hill is my home."

"Why did you apply?"

"Because I wanted a change and because they have a great medical program. It is the perfect school for me."

"Then I think you should go." Lucas was so proud of her. "I think you should follow your dreams wherever they may take you."

Lily stood up.

"And Lily I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Luke…I'm definitely going to follow my dreams."

"That's all you can do in this life."

Lily was so thankful that she had Lucas in her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy is sitting on the couch playing his video games. Summer comes in with groceries in her hands. He pauses his game and gets up to help her. "What is all of this for?"

"It is for our celebration."

"What celebration?"

"I just thought that we should celebrate you getting a scholarship to Wake forest. Congratulations….thanks for letting me know."

He looked guilty. "Summer I can…."

"No need to explain Jeremy…I get it. You want to go to Wake Forest…I think that is great, but you should of talked to me about it. We're married."

"I know, but we were fighting when I signed."

"We were still married." She yelled at him.

"If you don't want me to go we can talk about it."

"It isn't that I don't want you to go. I want you to be happy, but where we go to college is a big deal, and you should have told me what you had planned."

"My mom said…"

"Your mom was a bitch…"

"Don't talk about her that way." He was always defending her.

"I don't get it. Your mom really is a bitch and all you ever do is defend her. I'm sick of it."

"I don't want to fight about this."

"Me either, but you had to know that I'd be upset about it. And you know I'm not really upset that you signed without telling me because we were fighting then, but we've been back together for a while now, and you should have told me."

She storms off to the bedroom. Jeremy sighed. He knew signing with Wake Forest would cause him problems with Summer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne and Jamie are working on her homework. "Can we please take a break? I don't think I can read anymore."

"Okay…"

"Let's talk…"

"What about?"

"I don't know….Anything…"

"Alright…Why have we never really talked before?" Jamie asked.

"I guess because I hated Lily, and you and Lily have always been best friends."

"Yeah I guess so…You and Lily really got into some fights over the years."

"Oh yeah we did," she laughed. "I don't even know why we hated each other."

"I guess it is just one of those girl things I'll never understand."

"I don't even think that we understand it sometimes."

"Well you better start understanding this," he pointed to her calculus book. "Because if you don't learn this stuff…"

"I know. I won't graduate…So I guess no more breaks."

"No more breaks…" He laughed, and she opened her calculus book.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is sitting on the couch. Nathan is by her side. Lexie and Eligh walk in. "Lexie," Brooke is relieved.

"Hi…I want to know the truth about how I became to be."

"Okay…I'm ready to tell you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton is drawing when Julian walks in with food. "So I know you said you weren't hungry, but I got you a burger anyway."

"Thanks Julian…" Peyton stood up and walked over to him. He put the food down. "You do know that this is strictly business, right?"

Julian didn't say anything.

"Right, Julian?"

Instead of speaking Julian leans in and kisses her.

"Ugh," Peyton pulls away. She slaps him hard. "What the hell was that?"

"I thought that is what you wanted."

"No…I'm in love. Just get out."

"Peyton," he tried to touch her arm.

"You know what I'll get out, but you better be gone when I get back."

Peyton walked out, and Julian sighed. He really thought that she would cheat on Lucas with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isabella walks into the house. "Nathan," she yells.

Nathan walks into the kitchen. "Hey what's with all the yelling?"

"I am so sick of you not minding your own damn business." She yelled.

"Hey watch your mouth." He warned.

"You are not my father, and you have no right to threaten my boyfriend. If we want to have sex we will. It is none of your business."

"I care about you. You are my business."

"No," she yelled. "I'm not. I'll do whatever I want whenever I want to do, and I don't have to ask your permission."

"Oh yes you do. This is my house, and you will live by my rules."

"Your rules suck, and this is my mom's house too. I don't have to listen to you." She kept yelling at him.

"You're grounded…" he yelled at her.

"You can't ground me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You are yelling at me, and that is unacceptable in this house."

"You are unacceptable." That was the worse comment she could think of. It didn't even really make sense, but she was mad. "God I HATE you…" She yelled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walks into the house screaming for Lucas. "Lucas…Luke…Lucas…"

"Hey will you stop yelling. The girls are asleep."

She pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, and I am so sorry for not believing you."

"I love you too, but what are you talking about?"

"You were right about Julian. He kissed me."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No…no…it's okay…I handled it…I'm not gonna work for him anymore."

"Peyton…I'm really pissed that he kissed you. I knew that he was after more than just your artwork, but he has helped you a lot, and I don't want you to throw that away because Julian is an ass. You need to work with him."

"I thought that you would understand this. He kissed me." She was really upset about the kiss. "I should have listened to you and Elizabeth."

"I really want to kick ass trust me, but I don't want you to lose your dream. This is important to you, and you deserve it. If he ever touches you again you let him know that I will kill him…And that isn't a threat…it is a promise…" Lucas kissed his wife.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob and Max walk into Jake and Rosalie's house eating ice cream. "Hey buddy…" Rosalie gives him a hug. "You have chocolate all over your face."

"It's okay mommy. Me and Uncle Rob had so much fun today. Thanks Uncle Rob."

"No problem buddy."

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean up okay?"

"Okay…" Max ran out of the room.

Jake and Rob just looked at each other.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"We don't really want to hear anything you have to say." Jake snapped at him.

"I think you are going to want to hear this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth is at the park. Tyler walks up behind her. "I thought I might find you here."

"Tyler," she hadn't talked to him in a very long time.

"I need to talk to you."

Noah walked up but stayed where they couldn't see him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is sitting on her bed looking at a picture of Aidan. "Hi…I need to see you. I've made a decision."

* * *

**Okay so this episode is almost over. I just want to say that I have written all of the next episode, and I started on the first chapter of the last episode. I'm really excited about it. I hope it all works out. So I just wanted you guys to know that you can expect at least one update a day and more than likely two. I don't want you to miss any chapters. I do that alot with my stories that I read. So...**

**Please let me know what you thought, and I'll have the last chapter up soon. **


	89. Ep17Ch5 Taking Chances

**Episode 17 Ch.5 Taking Chances **

Tyler sits down next to Elizabeth. "What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," he was trying to find the right words.

"You look better."

"Yeah I feel a lot better. Elizabeth…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Tree Hill."

"Oh…"

"And I wanted to tell you goodbye. I needed to tell you goodbye. I loved you so much."

"Tyler…"

"Let me finish. I screwed up with you, and I'm sorry. I'm so glad that you are happy. I'm glad you found that in Noah. That's all I ever wanted for you."

Noah is still listening from the back.

"I know, but Noah really is good for me."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted you to know that I will never forget what we shared. You were the best part of me, and because of you I'm able to live a better life."

Elizabeth hugs him. "I know Ashton is really going to miss you."

"Actually Ashton is going with me."

"What?"

"We don't really know all the details, but we know that we want to be together."

"That's good."

"Everything is going to be okay. I know that because you showed me how to have strength when the going gets tough and when life isn't always easy. I learned a lot from you Elizabeth, and I'm thankful for what we shared."

They hug once more. "Goodbye Tyler."

"Bye…" He walked away.

Elizabeth felt a tear fall from her face. Noah sat beside her. "You okay?"

"I am now."

She hugged him and he smiled.

.........................................................................................................................................................

"What do you want Rob?" Jake asked coldly.

"I um I already love him, and I barely even know him, but I'm not his dad."

"What?" Rosalie knew good and well that he was his father.

"I'm not his father in the way that I should be. Jake you're his father. He already loves you that way. He thinks of me as an Uncle, and I've decided that's all I'm gonna be."

Rosalie smiled. She was relieved.

"I love him, and I want what is best for him. Fighting over him is only going to confuse him. I'll drop the custody suit if you guys promise that I can be apart of his life. That's all I want."

"Of course you can…" Jake told him. "Max needs someone like you in his life."

"I missed my chance to be his dad, but I'm gonna be the best damn Uncle I can be."

Rosalie hugged him. "Thank you for this."

"I'm not doing it for you or for Jake. I'm doing it for Max. He deserves better than I gave him. He deserves to have Jake as his dad." Rob sighed, looked at Jake, and the walked out of the house. He knew he was making the right decision.

Rosalie smiled at Jake. "Isn't this great?"

"It's wonderful." Jake kissed her. He was so happy that Rob had changed his mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walks into her studio. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I thought we could talk when you got back."

"You shouldn't have kissed me. I'm married, happily married."

"I know. I just I don't want that kiss to ruin what we have going here."

"It won't as long as you never kiss me again." Peyton glared at him.

"I promise it'll never happen again."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"I thought that you liked me."

"You are a great guy Julian, but I'm married, and I love my husband more than anything in the world, and I would never ever cheat on him."

"I understand…Strictly business," he puts his hand out for her to shake.

"Strictly business." She shakes his hand. She hoped that he knew she meant strictly business. "And if you don't keep this strictly business then my husband is going to kill you."

"I got it." Julian gulped. He wasn't ready to die.

"And that is a promise." Peyton walked over to her desk. "We better get back to work."

"Yeah…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jeremy walks into the bedroom. Summer is lying on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"I want you to follow your dream. Basketball has always been important to you, and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…"

"I just hate that you didn't tell me. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"I know me either."

"We'll just figure this out. That's what married people do."

"Where do you want to go to school?"

Summer opened the top drawer of their dresser. "Berkley has always been my dream."

"Berkley?" He never knew.

"I know I probably should have told you, but I wasn't going to accept."

"What do you mean you weren't going to accept? Does that mean that you accepted?"

"No I didn't accept, and I wasn't going too, but you're following your dream maybe I should do the same."

"Why does all of this have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know, but it is." She was holding back her tears. "I don't want us to go to different schools. I don't want us to have different dreams."

She sighed, "It looks like we do, but Jeremy I love you, and I think that we'll be able to get through this. I know we'll be able to get through it."

He lays down next to her and puts his arm around her. "We'll get through it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow," Lexie has just learned how she was brought into the world.

"I know it is a lot to take in."

"It is a whole lot."

"I love you Lexie, and I would be honored to adopt you."

"No…" Lexie knew that she didn't want that. "I love being here, and I am apart of this family already. You don't have to adopt me."

"Oh…" she really wanted to adopt her.

"I just really need sometime to think about all of this. I promise I won't runaway again. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you are back."

"Yeah," she looks at Brooke and then walks upstairs. Brooke sighs. She knew Richard would be back and would want to know Lexie. She hoped that Lexie wouldn't want that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Isabella are still in the kitchen. "I want you to understand that I am doing this for your own good."

"You're doing this because you are selfish. This has nothing to do with me and protecting me." She kept yelling.

"Hey what is going on in here?" Brooke said as she walked in.

"Your husband is an ass."

"Isabella…"

"It's the truth. He grounded me for no reason."

Brooke looked at Nathan.

"Do you hear the way she is talking to me? It is disrespectful."

"He threatened Daniel."

"I just wanted to make sure that he knew that he had to wait until she was ready to commit to him. I just wanted to protect her."

"Mom tell him he is wrong."

"Brooke, take my side for once. You know that I'm right about this."

Brooke hated being put in the middle. "Isabella I'm sorry, but Nathan is your stepfather and you have to respect him. If he grounded you then I'm sure he did it for a good reason."

"Mom…" She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but the grounding stands."

"Ugh…" She ran upstairs.

"Thanks…"

"You know I think you were wrong, but it is about time that I started standing behind your decisions."

Nathan nodded his head. He probably was wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne is still studying. Jamie walks in carrying some popcorn. "Since you are such a good student I decided to treat you to some popcorn."

"You are too good to me."

"It's just your reward for being a very good student." He sits down beside her. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm doing this for my son. He deserves a mother that graduates high school."

"You're gonna graduate, and you're son is going to be very proud of you." Jamie smiled. He sat the popcorn in between them. They both reached their hands in at the same time. They touched and smiled. Jamie leaned into kiss her, and right on cue Carter started crying.

Breanne sighed. "My duty calls."

"Yeah," he was disappointed.

"I'll be right back."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rob is at home looking at picture of Jenny. He calls Jenny. He gets her voicemail again. "Hey…I know that you're busy with exams and stuff, but I just thought you should know that I made a decision about Max. I'm just gonna be his Uncle. Please call me…I really need to hear your voice." Rob hung up.

Jenny is sitting on her bed listening to the message. She sighs. At least she was getting to hear his voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was in his office trying to write. He had been having writers block. Keith walked in. "Dad…I need to talk to you…and you promise you can't get mad."

"I hate conversations that start off that way." Lucas turned around in his chair. "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did. It's what I haven't done." He hands him Jacey's paper. "I've known about this paper for awhile now, and I put it off until the last minute. I almost used my girlfriend's paper as my own."

"Keith," he started to yell at him.

"Please dad…I know I was wrong, but I couldn't do it, but I do need your help. There is no way that I can write this paper by myself."

Lucas shook his head. "Well we better get to work because this paper is due at eight o clock in the morning."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"I'm proud of you for coming to me. I wish you wouldn't have waited until the last minute, but I'm glad that you didn't turn this paper in as your own. So let's get started…"

"Thanks dad…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily is in her room when Spencer and Aidan walk in. "Hi…"

They both just look at her.

"I called both of you because I needed to talk to you together." She takes a deep breath. "I love both of you so much, and I know I have to choose. I can't keep doing the two of you like this." She had tears running down her face.

Spencer and Aidan are both looking at her. They both think that she is going to choose them.

"I….." She paused.

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Oh I know I'm so bad. I left you with a cliffhanger. At least this episode is over and there are only two more left. I can't believe this story is almost over. I liked this episode okay, but I can't wait for the last episode. I've been writing it for the past few days, and I really like it. I should finish it this weekend. **

**Here are some spoilers for the next episode: **

**Lily finally makes a choice between her two lovers and she isn't so sure she made the right decision. **

**Lucas, Peyton, and the family finally spend sometime together. **

**Summer and Jeremy have tough decisions to make, but neither of them are making them. **

**Jamie visits his past.**

**Lexie gets to know her dad, and Brooke sees a different side to him. **

**Chase forgets his problems for a little while. **

**Let Me Know What You Thought! **


	90. Ep18Ch1 Are You Worth Fighting For?

**Episode 18 Ch.1 Are You Worth Fighting For? **

"_I…" Lily took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this. "I got accepted at Vanderbilt in Tennessee. They have an amazing medical program there. I need this new start. That's why I'm gonna accept the scholarship offer, and I just want to be single for awhile." _

"_So you aren't choosing either one of us?" Spencer asked. He was sure that she was going to choose him. He knew that their love was stronger than the love she had with Aidan. _

"_I need to figure out who I am without a boyfriend. I love you both so much, but I realized that this isn't about who I love. It needs to be about me. I'm sorry." _

_Aidan didn't know what to say. _

Lily woke up in her bed. It was the same dream she had been having for a week, only it wasn't a dream. She had really broken up with two great guys that she cared a lot about. There was one that she loved a little more, but breaking up with both of them was easier than just breaking up with one of them.

She needed to do this. She needed to be single and independent for a while. She knew she was making the right decision.

She looked around at all her pictures. She needed a change of scenery. She grabbed her running shoes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase looks at the mail. He got yet another rejection letter. He was sick of getting rejected. He really had a bad week. He needed a change of scenery. He grabbed his running shoes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is in his office trying to write. He had spent every moment possible trying to write something worth reading, but it just wasn't coming to him. He was a writer and this was his job. He needed a new story. He needed some type of motivation.

He felt a pair of beautiful hands run up and down his back. "Hey…" he smiled as he turned around and saw his beautiful wife. "What are you doing here? I figured you would be at work."

"I want to spend the day with you and our family. I already talked to the kids and they are totally down with it."

Lucas laughed. "What do you have planned for us?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we are together as a family. It has been way too long since we all spent the day together."

Lucas kissed her. "Sounds like a plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Summer is at the café. "Do you want another thing of coffee?" The waitress asked.

"I think she has had enough." Andy looks at his daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you have had three cups of coffee this morning. I figure something has to be wrong."

"Jeremy accepted a scholarship at Wake Forest without talking to me about it first."

"Oh…"

"Our dreams are miles and miles away from each other."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with my husband, but I don't want to go to Wake Forest, but he does. We have spent the whole week avoiding the situation. I don't know what we are going to do."

"Sometimes love is about sacrifice Summer. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't always want to do for those that we love."

Summer knew he was right. "Can I please have another cup of coffee?"

"Not a chance…." Andy smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey," Brooke opened the door to see Richard. She had finally convinced Lexie to see him. She didn't really want her too, but she knew that Richard wasn't going to go away until Lexie gave him a chance.

"Hey...Is Lexie ready?"

"Yeah she'll just be a minute."

"I'm grateful that she is giving me sometime to spend with her."

"Yeah well you don't deserve it." Brook rolled her eyes. "She'll be down in a minute." Brooke walked into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I think my dad is here," Lexie told Eligh as she pulled away from their kiss.

"I guess that means we have to stop doing this."

"Yeah I guess so…Thanks for being there for me this week. I still don't know if I'm making the right decision by spending the day with him."

"It'll be okay." He kisses her again. "And I don't mind being there for you."

"Brooke and Nathan are being pretty cool about our relationship."

"Yeah well they don't really have any other choice. At least you aren't my sister or something like that."

"Yeah we aren't technically related."

"I have really bad timing." He laughed. He was thinking back to his relationship with Isabella. He was always choosing people that he was sort of related to. He didn't know how that happened.

"I think you have perfect timing." She kisses him again. "I better get downstairs. Got to hang out with my daddy," she said sarcastically.

"You'll do great," he gave her one last kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jamie is sitting in a cab in New York. The cab stops and he gets out. He smiles when he sees Becky run straight towards him.

"I'm so glad you are here." She hugged him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Here is the start of another episode. Only one more left after this one. I'm excited about it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and I wanted to thank all of those who reviewed for the last episode. I appreciate it so much. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry you don't like Daniel. I ended the Eligh and Isabella thing cause a lot of people thought it was kind of weird that they liked each other. I kind of like Daniel. He reminds me a lot of Nathan. Julian won't be much of a problem anymore for Leyton, but he's still gonna cause trouble for others. Oh and Tyler and Ashton were the boyfriend and best friend before she met Noah. You were right. I just didn't think they were needed in this story anymore. **

**Leytonislove22: Thanks for the review. I want to keep Leyton happy for the most part. I think they deserve it. And as for Julian he is going to be around for a while. I love Julian. **

**Readergirl04: Thanks for the reviews. I love how you tell me what you want. That really helps me decide what to do and what not to do. So thanks for that. The last episode of this part has so much Lily in it I think you are going to be in Lily heaven, and I wrote it with you in mind. So I can't wait to get it posted for you. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks for the review. I can promise that you want have to deal with Beth anymore. I'm not bringing her back. **

**Jolleke24: Thanks for the review. If I do a part four I'm going to try to put a lot of Leyton in it. They are my favorite couple. **

**Sunkissedprincess: Thanks for the review. Brooke really loves Lexie. So we'll see where all of this goes with Richard. **

**Let me know what you thought. I'll probably have another post tomorrow. I'm trying to get it all posted. I've written it all so I'm dying for you guys to read it. **


	91. Ep18Ch2 Are You Worth Fighting For?

**Episode 18 Ch. 2 Are You Worth Fighting For? **

"I'm so happy that you called." Becky smiled. She was holding onto Jamie's arm for dear life.

"Yeah well I heard you were doing good on tour, and you guys were going to be in New York for a few days."

"Yeah we leave Monday."

"You look happy."

"I'm happier to see you. I really missed you Jamie. I can't wait for you to see how I've been living. It is awesome."

When Jamie looked at her he didn't see the same girl that he used to see. Her clothes were a lot tighter. Her hair was lighter, and she didn't seem like the same sweet girl that he had fallen in love with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Lucas, Elizabeth, Keith, Charlie, Savannah, Lucy, and Natalie are at the café eating breakfast. Their big family takes up most of the seating in the café.

"So mom what do you have planned for us today?"

"It is a surprise."

"She's only saying that because she has no idea." Lucas laughed.

"I totally do. This day is going to be one that the Scott Family will never forget."

"Are we going to have fun mommy?" Savannah asked.

"You better believe it."

Elizabeth and Keith shared looks.

"Yay…I like to have fun." Charlie smiled. He really did like to have fun.

Lucas didn't believe that his wife had anything fun planned. He was sure that the whole day was just going to be spur of the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Chase run into each other while they are running along the beach. They stopped when they saw each other. "Are you having a bad day?" He asked her.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"We used to run together when we were having bad days. I just figured you were having a bad day."

"Yeah well I am kind of having a bad week."

"Yeah join the club." He pointed to the sand. "Let's sit."

"Okay…I need a break anyways."

They sat in the sand.

"I remember that we used to do this all the time when we dated."

"We spent a lot of time on this beach." She smiled. She really did have a lot of good times with him.

"You know what else we spent a lot of time doing?"

"Having sex?"

"And drinking…don't forget drinking…"

She laughed. "I could really use a drink today."

"Yeah me too," he agreed.

They both looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asked.

"I'll beat you." Lily laughed as she got up and ran after Chase.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Isabella walks downstairs and gives Nathan the evil eye. Brooke sees it. "Okay the two of you need to talk about this."

"I'm not talking to him as long as I'm grounded."

"Well you aren't going to be ungrounded as long as you have that bad attitude." Nathan barked back at her.

Brooke rolls her eyes. She was so tired of their fighting. It was getting old fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie and Richard walk into the café. "I'll get us some menus."

"I'll get us a table." Richard walks off to find a table.

Keith sees Lexie come in and gets up to talk to her. "Hey…long time no see."

"Hey you…I've missed you."

"How's life?"

"Well have you heard that I'm Brooke's sister?"

"Yeah well that's kind of weird."

"Yeah I'm trying to deal with that. You see that man over there?"

Keith nodded.

"That's my dad, and he wants to get to know me."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah…I know, but how about you?"

"Things are good…I'm spending the day with my family."

"Yeah you guys take up half the café."

"What can I say? My parents just couldn't stop at one."

"Ewe," she smiled. Richard waved at her to come sit down. "I better go, but it was really good seeing you."

"Call me if you ever need to talk."

"I will, and you too. Oh and Keith…"

"Yeah…"

"If it wasn't for you I would have never met my sister, and she's pretty incredible. So thanks for saving me." She smiled. He really had saved her.

"Anytime…." Keith walked back to his table.

Lucas looked at Peyton. "I can't believe Brooke has a sister."

"I can. Brooke probably has a hell of a lot more siblings out there. Her parents are complete horn dogs." Peyton whispered in his ears.

"Some would say that about us." He pointed to their table of children.

"At least we are horn dogs together." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Savannah asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

Peyton looks at Lucas. "Where's Lily? I thought she was going to join us."

"She wasn't feeling too great today. She might join us later." Lucas told her. He hoped that his sister was going to be okay. She had been having a bad week. He just wished that he could help her, but he didn't know how.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily and Chase walk into the old boat house/beach house that they always went too to be together.

"Memories…."

"Yeah we made a lot of them here."

He holds up the beer that they bought. "Now we can make some more."

She grabs one, "We can just drink away the pain like old times."

They both smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so what did you guys thinking? I'm missing hearing what you got to say. So please tell me! **


	92. Ep18Ch3 Are You Worth Fighting For?

**Episode 18 Ch.3 Are You Worth Fighting For? **

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Richard was trying to make small talk.

"For a while all I knew how to do was run, but now that I found Brooke I like to do all kinds of things."

"That's good."

"Yeah but us talking about all of this isn't going to make us closer. I don't know if I can get past the fact that you were never there for Brooke. She is always there for everyone else. She deserves to have someone there for her."

"I was wrong."

"Yeah and don't think for one minute that hanging out with me is going to make up for all the time you missed out on with Brooke. You trying to play loving father with me isn't gonna make you feel any better for being a real jackass to her all those years."

Richard shook his head. "You are just like your mother."

"I hope that's not true. She's in jail."

"I don't mean in that way. I just you act a lot like her. You are feisty like she was."

"I don't think I can do this. I can't sit here and act like I forgive you."

Richard started to talk, but she stopped him.

"I know that you didn't know about me, but it's because you wanted a son so bad that my mom lied to you about me being dead. Everything that happened in my life is your fault." Lexie snapped at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It is a little too late for sorry." She stood up.

"Wait…don't go…please give me a chance. I've changed…And I want to be a father to you."

Lexie reluctantly sat down. "I'll try, but you have to do one thing for me."

"Anything," he wanted to make their relationship work.

"You have to let me move at my own pace. You can't rush me to like you."

"Okay…we'll take it slow."

"Good…I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Good and I'll listen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Lucas, and the kids are at the park. Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the picnic blanket with Lucy and Natalie. Elizabeth and Keith are playing with Charlie and Savannah on the swings.

"You really did have this day planned out."

"Yeah and it gets a lot better than this I promise."

"When did you have time to come up with all of this?"

"I may be at work all the time lately, but you and the kids are all I ever think about. I know that I am so lucky to have this life and to have this family." She smiled. "I just wanted to have a day that we could remember."

"Every day I spend with you is a day to remember." Lucas kissed her forehead. "And you two too." He talks baby talk to Natalie and Lucy who are sitting in their car seats.

"You are so cheesy, but I love you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer is at home cleaning. Spencer walks in.

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"I am the best friend. I don't have to knock."

"You sound like Lily. I'm pretty sure that she has told me that on several occasions."

Spencer made a face when she said Lily's name.

"Sorry…I forgot Lily was a sore subject."

"I can't believe she didn't choose me. I thought that she loved me."

Spencer sat down and Summer joined him.

"She does love you, but maybe she just needs some more time. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself, and why are you cleaning? You hate cleaning."

"Jeremy and I haven't really talked about our problems, and it is killing me. We have a lot of decisions to make."

"You can only make those together. Where is the husband anyway?"

"He's out practicing."

"You have to talk to him, and I have to figure out away to get Lily back."

"I'll talk to my husband if you promise to just let Lily be. I've said this before if you guys are meant to be together then you will be together. Don't rush it or push it. Just let it happen."

Spencer sighed maybe she was right. She was pretty smart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan walks into his parent's house. "Aidan."

"Hey mom…"

"What are you doing here? Oh that sounded bad. I'm glad you're here. I'm just surprised to see you."

"I needed someone to talk too."

"About what?"

"Lily is moving to Tennessee, and she broke up with me."

"To be with Spencer," Caroline wondered.

"No she broke up with him too….she said that she needed to find herself without a boyfriend attached to her hip."

"Then maybe you should just give her time."

"I can't do that. I want to fight for her."

"I've seen the two of you together Aidan. She loves you, and I'm sure once she finds herself she'll come back to you."

"God I hope you're right because if you're not I don't know what I'm gonna do. I need her in my life. I always will." Aidan was sure of his love for Lily. He knew it would never change.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan answers the door to see Daniel. "Isabella is grounded."

"I'm not here to see her. I'm here to see you."

Nathan stepped outside. "What do you want?"

"Have you ever needed to be saved from yourself? Have you ever been your own worst enemy?" Daniel asked him.

Nathan nodded.

"Because I have…" Daniel took a breath. "I have made a lot of mistakes, but Isabella she saved me from myself, and I think it scares you that she's with me because maybe you were just like me in high school. I've heard that most fathers don't want their daughters to date guys like they were."

Nathan nodded his head again.

"I'm sure we have a lot in common. I know you love Isabella, and I do too. I love her with all my heart. I never thought that I would ever fall in love with anyone. I never put my heart out there for any other girl, but I'm sure glad that I gave it to her. I love her and I'll protect her. I promise."

"I'm just worried about her."

"I know, but you don't have to worry about her when she's with me. I'll always be good to her, and I'll never make her do anything that she isn't ready to do. I hope you can trust me."

"I think we could come to some kind of arrangement." Nathan smiled. "I know how it feels to have someone save you from yourself. I've had it happen twice, and both times it has been worth it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy is still at the café working when he sees Jeremy come in. "Jeremy…"

"Hey Andy, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure…I can take five." Andy put the rag on the counter and walked outside with Jeremy. "I think I know why you are here."

"I guess you've talked to Summer."

"Yeah we talked. She's pretty upset about all this."

"Yeah I am too. I don't know what to do. I need your help. What should I do?"

"I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told Summer. Sometimes love is about sacrifice. Sometimes we have to do things that we don't always want to do."

Jeremy sighed. He really wanted Andy to tell him to follow his dreams because that was what he wanted to do. He wanted everyone to be okay with the decision he was going to make. He didn't know if he was going to make the right one.

He needed some kind of sign.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Becky takes Jamie around to see everything. When they get to her hotel room he sees beer bottles and cigarettes laying everywhere.

"What is all of this?"

"Oh this is how we like to have fun Jamie. It is really nothing."

"So do you like all of this?"

"Yeah I'm having a blast. This is exactly where I am supposed to be."

"Yeah…"

"I do miss you so much. I was devastated when we broke up."

"Hey Becky we got to go," some guy came in and yelled at her.

"I'm on my way. You should come see the show."

"Yeah…I will…." He might have made a mistake by coming to see her. He just wanted answers. He wanted to know if they were really over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is so like old times," Lily laughed loudly.

"That wasn't even funny," he laughed even louder. They were both very drunk. "I can't believe all the stuff we got away with when we were younger."

"I know. I think we were drunk most of the time."

"I think you drank more than I did."

"Yeah I kind of drank like a fish, but that's okay because drinking helped me cope. Like right now I am feeling no pain."

"Yeah…I don't even feel bad about not getting any scholarships to play basketball."

They both laughed.

"We are pretty pitiful." Lily thought.

"Yeah we kind of are. Ha, ha…"

"What?"

"At least we are pitiful together."

"We have always been pretty pitiful together."

"I'm glad that I can be pitiful with you."

"Yeah…"

He leaned in closer to her. "I think I might kiss you."

"I think I might let you."

He put his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was just like old times.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay let me know what you thought!**


	93. Ep18Ch4 Are You Worth Fighting For?

**Episode 18 Ch. 4 Are You Worth Fighting For? **

Breanne has put Carter on the floor to play with his toys. Her phone started ringing. "Hello…hi…yes sir…oh my gosh…that's amazing…thank you so much…" She squealed when she hung up the phone, and Carter looked at her. "It's okay baby boy. Mommy is going to graduate high school. Whoo hoo…" She was so excited. And it was all because of Jamie.

She dialed his number, but she got his voicemail. "Hey Jamie, this is Breanne. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna graduate, and I owe it all to you. So call me later."

She sighed. She guessed that he was through hanging out with her now that all the work was done. Maybe she was wrong about her feelings for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan knocks on Isabella's door. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," she wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you actually apologizing?"

"Yeah I was wrong to get all upset with you. When it comes to you it seems like I'm always apologizing."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Sometimes guys choose girls that are going to make them a better person. Sometimes we need someone to save us from ourselves. You were Daniel's hero, and I'm not going to punish the two of you for being in love. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I can't always protect you even though I'm gonna try."

"Why do you try so hard to protect me?"

"Because I care about you, and because the moment that I married your mother you became my daughter, and I would do anything for my daughter." Nathan hugged her.

"You're the only dad I've ever known. So I'm glad to know that you'll always be there to protect me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer and Aidan run into each other outside the café. "My mom practically owns this place so please don't come here anymore."

"You can't stop me from eating where I want to eat. Besides she didn't even choose me."

"Thank God…It would have been a huge mistake."

"I was gonna say the same thing about her not choosing you."

"I'm gonna fight for her."

"Well then you better get ready because I'm gonna fight for her too. And my dad has always taught me how to fight and I don't lose." Aidan snapped back.

"There is a first time for everything. Lily is going to be with me."

"We'll see who she ends up with."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily and Chase are still kissing. He runs his hand up and down her back. She moans. "Oh God…Your touch feels so good."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah….I do…"

He helped her pull off her shirt, and he continued to kiss her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jamie looks at his phone and sees where Breanne has called him. He smiled. He loved hearing her voice. She had really become a big part of his life and a great friend.

He went to call her back, and Becky took away the phone. "Did you hear me singing?"

"Yeah you rocked." Jamie hadn't really been paying attention. His mind was a million miles away.

"You know when you called I was so happy to hear your voice. I miss you so much. I want you to back. I love you." Becky pulls him into a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne is staring at her phone hoping that Jamie will call her back.

Jacey walks in holding a cupcake.

"What is that?" Breanne looked up and smiled.

"It is your celebration cupcake. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks.." She doesn't sound as happy as Jacey thinks she should be.

"What's wrong? You are going to get to graduate with your friends. You should be ecstatic." Jacey was way too cheery for one person.

"I am happy, trust me I am, but I just wish that I could share it with Jamie."

Jacey smiled deviously. "You are totally in to him."

"No…"

Jacey looked at her sternly.

"Okay so yeah I'm into him, but obviously he is not in to me."

"Breanne you are super sexy hot, and any guy would be crazy not to fall for you."

"You are my best friend you have to say that."

"What makes you think that he isn't interested in you?"

"He hasn't called me since I finished my tests. I guess I read things wrong. I should have known he was just being nice. No one wants to date the screwed up girl with a kid."

Jacey shook her head, "You are not a screw up. You are wonderful person with a great little boy. You have a great future ahead of you, and any guy would be lucky to have you in their lives. I know I am damn lucky to have you in mine."

Jacey hugged her.

"Thanks Jace…"

"No thank you Breanne…I love you, and I am so proud of you. You did great."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas, Peyton, and the kids walk into Red Bedroom Records to see paint, paint brushes, and paper all over the floor.

"What is this mommy?" Savannah was the first to ask.

The whole clan was surprised by what their mother had planned for them. "This is fun." Peyton smiled. "Everyone has their own paper and paints. Go have fun, and don't worry about making a mess."

"Really?" Charlie couldn't believe it. He loved making a mess.

"Really," Peyton laughed.

Lucas looked at her. "You really did have this day planned." He couldn't believe it. He thought she had just thrown the day together. He saw all the effort she put into the day.

Peyton nodded. "I told you that I did. I wanted it to be perfect. We don't have that much time to spend together anymore, and I miss you guys."

Lucas gave her a simple kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go paint me a pretty picture." She hits his butt, and he smiles. They both laugh. Life was pretty good for both of them. He walked over to his paper on the floor, and Peyton pushed Natalie and Lucy out of the way. They were both sound asleep.

Elizabeth and Keith are painting, and they look at their parents.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Keith was the first to ask. He already knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Elizabeth nodded and motioned for the little kids to come. They all grabbed a paint brush and wetted it with paint. After they were ready they started flinging the paint at their parents.

"Hey," Lucas looked up to see paint coming his way. "What are you guys doing?"

"Having fun daddy," Charlie ran at him with his paint brush. Lucas caught the little boy in his arms.

"I'll show you fun," he laughed and grabbed a handful of paint in his hand and rubbed it all over Charlie.

"Oh daddy…."

Peyton looked at them. "Lucas that's not going to come out," She yelled at him, but she was laughing at the same time.

"Neither is this," Elizabeth squirted paint all over her mom's back.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Peyton grabbed her own bottle of paint and started squirting it at her children.

The ultimate paint fight started and no one was going to be clean after it was over.

Laughing could be heard throughout Tree Hill. This was what family bonding was all about, especially when it came to Lucas and Peyton's family.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Richard and Lexie walk into the house. "I had fun today Richard."

"Yeah we'll have to do it again."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey," Brooke smiled when she saw Lexie. "Did you have fun?" She didn't even make eye contact with Richard.

"Yeah I did." Lexie didn't say much. "I'm just gonna go to my room. I'll talk to you later Richard."

"Yeah…I'll call you." He smiled at his youngest daughter. She was beautiful, and he was so proud of her.

"Well I guess you can go," Brooke told him harshly.

"I need to talk to you Brooke. It is really important."

Brooke just stared at him coldly. She didn't really want to hear anything he had to say. His words meant nothing to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Chase are still on top of each other. He kisses her passionately. Chase always knew how to please her in everyway. It felt good to feel him again, and he felt the same way. It all felt familiar and right in the moment.

Lily's phone is on silent.

Both Spencer and Aidan have tried to call her, but she was way too busy to answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**okay so what did you guys think? I loved the Leyton family scene. I think that is my favorite so far. **


	94. Ewp18Ch5 Are You Worth Fighting For?

**Episode 18 Ch.5 Are You Worth Fighting For? **

Jamie pulls away from his kiss to Becky. "Hey…I love you Jamie."

"I loved you too Becky."

"Loved," she knew what that meant.

"I've moved on Becky. I guess that's why I needed to come and see you. I needed to make sure that I was over you."

"Well that's just what every girl wants to hear. I thought you came to tell me that the breakup was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. I made the right decision." Jamie sighed. He knew that he had made the right decision. "I'm sorry Becky, but this is where you are supposed to be, and I'm supposed to be in Tree Hill."

"So this is goodbye."

"Yeah I think so." Jamie kissed her cheek. "You are gonna be great Becky. You already are."

"You too," Becky knew it was over. "And Jamie whoever she is I hope she deserves you."

"What?"

"I can tell that there is someone else in your heart. Good luck….I hope you guys can make it."

Jamie walked away as Becky watched. It was sad, but she knew it was right. They didn't belong together.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer has finally stopped cleaning. She has her feet propped reading a magazine. Jeremy walks in with a bouquet of flowers.

She smiles. "What is this?"

He hands them to her. "I love you very much Summer Williams, and I know that our dreams are leading us different ways. I also know that it is hard and complicated, but I also know that we can get through it because together we can get through anything. I'm not sure what our future holds for us when it comes to colleges, but I do know that my future has you in it. You are all I can see."

Summer had tears running down her face. "As far as speeches go that was pretty damn good. I love you too." She leans in and kisses him.

He picks her up and takes her back to the bedroom. For one night they weren't going to worry about what colleges they would attend. It was going to be all about them for at least one night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Peyton walk into the house carrying their sleeping four year olds. Keith and Elizabeth come in pushing Lucy and Natalie. Peyton and Lucas walk upstairs. They all had paint on them from head to toe.

Elizabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"When they were divorced I dreamed of having a day like this where we were a real family. I guess dreams really can come true."

"It's funny how things work out. I never thought in million years that our family would be this happy again." Keith smiled. "There were times that I didn't think we would even make it to the next day."

"Tell me about it, but it doesn't matter what we're going through we can always count on those two to get us through it." Elizabeth knew that they were all very lucky to have Lucas and Peyton as their parents.

"They've gotten us through a lot of things."

Elizabeth laughed again.

"What now?"

"You have paint in between your eye brows." She took her finger to try to get it off.

"Yeah well you've got paint all over your nose."

They both laughed and looked at each other. "Best day ever," they said at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Five minutes," Brooke finally spoke to Richard. She really hated him.

"I'll take it."

They move into the living room.

"I know I have been a horrible father."

"That is the understatement of they century."

"I know. I also know that I don't deserve the time of day, but I have changed. I'm not the same man that abandoned you. But look at you Brooke I think I did you a favor by leaving you. You are a successful, beautiful mother, wife, and business owner. You didn't need me, and you still don't need me. I'm sorry for being a jackass, and I know you probably will never forgive me, but I just wanted you to hear how sorry I am."

Brooke didn't say anything.

"I want to be a better father to Lexie. I want to be apart of her life."

"That isn't up to me. That's up to Lexie."

"I want her to live with me."

"What? Hell no…" She couldn't believe that he would actually even think that was an option.

"She's my daughter, and I want to be her father. I want her to know that I am there for her."

"No…Lexie has a home. This is her home, and she's not going anywhere, but you are. Please show yourself out." Brooke walked out of the room. Richard sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas finally got Charlie and Savannah clean and asleep. Lucy and Natalie were also asleep. Peyton took the chance to step in the shower. The water hitting her body felt wonderful. The day had been long but wonderful. She heard the door to the shower opening and Lucas joined her.

"I hope you don't mind." He wiped the water off of her face.

"I don't mind." She didn't waste anytime kissing his perfect lips. They held each other as the water fell against their bodies. It was the end of perfect day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lexie is in her bedroom when Eligh walks in. "Hey," he gives her a kiss.

"Hi…"

'How was your day?"

"It wasn't so bad. Maybe Richard has changed."

"Maybe…"

"I'm really happy. And that is partly because of you. I've always wanted this, a family, and I've finally got it as weird as it seems."

"Are you still worried about our relationship?"

"I am far from worried about our relationship. Why are you worried?"

"Not the least little bit," he leans in and kisses her. "Our relationship is perfect."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nathan is sitting on the bed playing with Sophie.

"Hey," Brooke walks in. "Hey pretty girl…"

"Look baby girl there's mommy…"

Brooke walks over and holds her. "She's perfect."

"Yeah she is. She's not allowed to date until she's like fifty, okay?"

Brooke laughed. "I'm glad that you and Isabella finally talked."

"I worry about her."

"I know. But she's gonna be okay."

"Thanks for being on my side this time."

"I want to be on your side forever." Brooke laid Sophie in between them. "Isn't that right baby girl?"

Nathan kissed her forehead. "How'd it go with your dad?"

"It went I guess."

"Hmm…that bad huh?"

"I just wish he would leave and just let us all be."

"I've been thinking Brooke. Maybe he deserves to know Lexie."

Brooke gave him the evil eye, but then thought about it. "Maybe he does."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel is in his room, and Isabella comes in. "Hey…"

"I love you so much." She jumped on his bed. "Thanks for talking to Nathan."

"I did that for us."

"I am so grateful that you did."

"And by the way I love you too." Daniel starts kissing her. "Will you just lay with me for a while?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne's phone is ringing. "Hello…"

"Hey," Jamie answered.

"Hey…" Breanne smiled. She was happy to hear his voice.

"I got your message. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks…It's all because of you."

"Nah…you did it….I just encouraged you…." Jamie was happy to hear her voice too. He was so proud of her. "I'm probably not going to get in until late, but I could come by in the morning if that's okay. We could celebrate."

Breanne bit her bottom lip in happiness. "That would be great….sure come on by…Carter would love to see you…."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow….and congratulations Breanne…you're amazing."

When she hung up the phone she smiled. Maybe he really did care about her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Chase are lying in bed together. Her head is on his chest, and he is running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't have any regrets." She was the first to speak.

Chase let out a deep breath. "It was just like old times."

"It was great. It was exactly what I needed." He took the pain away for just a minute and it helped.

"I don't expect anything to come from it. I know you're in love with someone else."

"Chase," she started to argue.

"Like I said it was just like old times, and back then all we were about was sex. I never had your heart Lily, but someone else does."

"I'm kind of in love with two other people."

Chase shook his head, "You love one of them more than the other, and it is obvious. You should probably stop lying to yourself."

"It's just so hard. The sex part is easy."

"I guess that's why we were always so good at it."

She laughed, "As far as I am concerned we still are. Thanks for tonight Chase. I know that's kind of weird to say after you just had sex, but I needed an escape. I needed to be the old Lily for just a little while."

"Yeah I needed an escape too, and anytime you need an escape just let me know, and I'll be here for you."

"You always have been." Lily looks up at him and kisses him.

"And I always will be." They kiss again. "Just remember follow your heart Lily Scott."

"I think I will."

_Have you ever wondered if you were worth fighting for? _

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of episode 18. There is only one more episode left. I'm pretty excited about it. I liked this episode for a lot of reasons. The leyton stuff, jamie moved on, and Chase and Lily helped each other. I know that her having sex just to escape isn't good, but Lily will always have that bad wild child side. That's just who she is. **

**I can't say enough how excited I am about the final episode. Only five more chapters left. **

**Here are some spoilers: **

**Tree Hill High graduation. **

**Lily's Speech **

**Summer has big news**

**Andy follows his heart **

**Breanne doesn't want her heart to break. **

**Jacey has to leave. **

**Lily makes a decision but will it be too late? **

**Isabella and Daniel spend sometime alone. **


	95. Ep19Ch1 Come Back to Me

**Episode 19 Ch.1 Come Back to Me **

_A five year old Lily is staring at her bicycle. It looked different than it had the day before because Lucas had taken off her training wheels. _

"_I don't think I can do this Lucas." Lily was scared. She had never ridden her bike without training wheels. She didn't think that she could do it. _

_Lucas smiled at his little sister. He knew that she could do it. "Yes you can Lily. I believe in you. And if you fall all you have to do is get back up again. And just remember that I'll always be here to dust you off." _

_Lily smiled. "I'm still going to be scared." _

"_It's okay to be scared Lily as long as you embrace your fear and never give up." _

"_Okay," Lily looked at the bike once more and then with Lucas' help she hopped on. She had her pink and purple helmet on her head, and matching knee pads. She was going to be protected. _

"_I won't let go until you feel comfortable." _

"_Okay," she trusted him with all of her heart. _

_He started pushing her and she started paddling. "Just tell me when." _

_He continued to push her until finally she shouted, "Let go…" _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Let go," she yelled again. "I can do this." _

"_I know you can." Lucas finally let go. He watched as his little sister rode her bike by herself for the first time. It was a great moment in his life. She was growing up so fast, but that was okay with him. He was just proud of her. _

_Lily looked back quickly to see Lucas smiling and cheering for her. She would never forget his face in that moment. _

_Of course she fell a couple of times, but she always had Lucas there to help her up, and that really was all that mattered. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is standing on the stage in the Tree Hill High auditorium. She is wearing her blue cap and gown. This was another day in her life that she would never forget.

"Hey guys," she started. "Wow I can't believe this moment is finally here. I never thought that it would get her, but at the same time the years flew by extremely fast. It seems like just yesterday my brother was teaching me how to ride my bike."

Lucas smiled. He remembered that day too. He had been so proud of her for conquering her fears. He knew from that day on that she was going to be unstoppable.

"I'll never forget what he said to me when I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He wiped away my tears and took away all of my fears by simply saying you can do it Lily. I believe in you. And if you fall all you have to do is get back up and try again. And just remember that I'll always be here to dust you off." Lily smiled.

Peyton rubbed Lucas' back. She knew that her husband was unbelievable proud of his sister for becoming valedictorian. It was a bittersweet day for the Scott's because Haley and Karen were not there to see their children graduating. They would have been so proud of Jamie and Lily.

"And he held up to his word every single day of my life, and without him I don't think I would be standing here today speaking in front of all of you. I know there were times where I wanted to give up and not try again, but he always managed to convince me otherwise. He taught me that life might not always be easy, but if you never try you'll never succeed."

Chase is smiling at her. Everything she was saying was true, but he had wanted to give up so many times, and he thought he had. He didn't think that he could rise up from his mistakes.

_Two days ago Chase came back from his run to find yet another rejection letter. _

_Brooke was in her office when Chase walked in and sat the paper in front of her. "I can't do this." _

"_Chase don't give up." _

"_Mom I'm not going to college." _

"_Yes you are." She said sternly as she stood up. "Not going isn't an option. Not in this household." _

"_I'm not gonna get my scholarship." _

"_There is still time." _

"_Mom this is the eighth letter. There is no more time. I'm out of time." _

"_Chase…" _

"_I'm sorry to be a disappointment." _

"_You are not a disappointment." She took him in her arms. "You are my son, and I am so proud of you. We aren't gonna give up. You better not give up." _

_Chase already had, but he didn't tell her that. _

"Don't be afraid to take a chance on the unknown. I think Abraham Lincoln said it best when he said, "And in the end it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." I've learned throughout my life that this is true. Life is about the memories that you have. It is about the goals that you have reached and even the goals that you haven't reached. You have to live your life to the fullest and never back down or think you aren't worth it."

Breanne is thinking back to a conversation she had with Jamie a couple of days ago.

_Breanne and Jamie are sitting in her living room eating ice cream. "I was kind of worried when you didn't answer the other day. I thought maybe you were only going to help me graduate, and then we wouldn't be friends anymore." _

"_Oh no way that's going to happen. I went to see Becky. I haven't seen her in a while, and I just needed to see her." He took another bite of his ice cream. _

"_Oh…how did it go?" _

"_I think it went well. I think we both understand things better now. It just took us sometime to really figure it all out." _

"_Oh…well that's good." She was sad. She guessed that he was back with Becky, and they were just going to remain friends. "I need to go check on Carter." _

"_You just checked on him." _

"_I just need to make sure he is okay." She placed her ice cream on the coffee table and walked out of the room. Jamie thought that conversation was kind of strange. Maybe she didn't like him like he thought she did. _

"I've also learned that to be successful you are going to fail or sometimes fall short of your goal, but you are only a failure if you give up."

Daniel smiled. There were plenty of times he wanted to give up, but he didn't because he wanted to be good enough for Isabella.

_Daniel and Isabella are lying on a picnic blanket at the park. They are hand in hand. "I want you to know that you are the reason that I'm gonna graduate in two days." _

"_We haven't been dating that long silly." _

"_I have to be honest with you. I was failing right before we started dating." _

"_What? I didn't know that. You never told me." She was surprised. He had pretty decent grades now. _

"_I just realized that I needed to step up and become a better person. I'm a better person because of you. I wanted to be worthy of your love."_

_She kissed him. "You are very worthy. I love you." _

"_I love you too. And I'm so thankful that you were brought into my life. You are my angel." _

Noah was thinking about the decisions that he was making in his life. He hoped he was making the right ones.

_Noah was in his room when Michelle came busting in. She didn't look too happy with him. "Hey," he said slyly. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that you got accepted into UNC?" _

"_I don't know. I guess I forgot. It doesn't matter I'm not going." _

"_That's a great school. It would be the perfect school." _

"_The perfect school for me is right here in Tree Hill." _

"_Why?" _

_Noah didn't say anything. _

"_Elizabeth," Michelle knew exactly why he wasn't going to UNC. _

"_I know that it's not that far away, but it is too far away for me. I'd miss her too much." _

"_What if things don't work out between the two of you? I think you might regret it." _

_He shook his head, "I'm not going to regret it. I know that we're going to be together forever." _

"_You say that now." _

"_And I'll say that fifty years from now. Elizabeth is the one for me, and that will never change." _

"I'm going to challenge all of you today to take a risk. Don't always live on the safe side, and try to embrace the world around you. It is our time. We are the future, and our dreams are waiting on us."

Jamie is thinking back to the day before. He had a life changing decision to make, and he was afraid to make it.

"_Hey Aunt Peyton, you wanted to see me?" _

"_Yeah," she smiled. "I've been looking for a hot new talent for the label." _

"_Have you found anyone yet?" _

"_I think so. I think that this person would be a big asset to the company, and I can't believe I never thought of it before." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I want to sign you to the label." She was really excited about it. "I think it would be perfect. I don't need you to be in a contest to know that you have talent." _

"_I…I can't…" He couldn't believe it. He had wanted this to happen for so long. _

"_Yes you can. Jamie you are very talented, and I should have signed you a long time ago. You can't say no." _

"_I just…" _

"_Okay you know what? Take a few days to think about it, but I really hope that your answer is yes. I know your mom is probably smiling down on me for having this idea. She'd be so proud of you." _

"_I can't believe you played the mom card." He laughed. _

"_Whatever works?" She smiled. _

"Like I said we may fall short. We may think that our dreams are out of our reach, and we may want to give up, but don't. Think of how worth it it will be when your dreams finally do come true."

_Lily was standing in her room. She was getting ready for graduation. Lucas walked in. "This came for you today." _

"_Thanks…what is it?" _

"_Vanderbilt accepted you into the summer honors program." _

"_Oh wow…" She read the letter. "Oh…it starts in two weeks." _

"_Yeah…You would have to leave for the summer." _

"_I was hoping to have a little more time with you guys." _

"_You don't have to go." _

"_I know." _

"_And it is totally your decision to make Lily, but this is an amazing opportunity. I would hate for you to regret not going. You are about to embark on a whole new journey of life, and this is just the beginning." _

"_I know." She kept looking at the letter hoping the dates would change. "I know…" _

"And if you do feel like giving up I'm sure you will have someone standing right behind you ready to dust you off."

Summer and Jeremy both look at each other.

_Summer is sitting in their bed when Jeremy walks in. "Hey…Where have you been all day?" _

"_I drove to Wake Forest today. I wanted to see the campus." _

"_I could have gone with you. You should have told me you were going." _

"_Summer I've made my decision. I know it hurts, but I want to go to Wake Forest, and I want to play ball for them. I wish you would come with me, but I know that you would rather stay here." _

"_I want to be with you." _

"_We'll make the long distance thing work. If anyone can do it we can. We can do anything together." _

_Summer was sad. She didn't think they could or would make it through something like this. It was just too much. _

"So lastly on the behalf of Tree Hill High's graduating class I would like to thank everyone that has been there for us through the good, the bad, and the horribly ugly. It was because of all of you that we were able to get this far. We will never forget any of you, and I know that I will never forget the things I learned inside these walls. They were unforgettable and will always be useful in my life."

"I know I probably should have ended the speech there, but I just want to say one last thing to my class and to everyone in this room…Don't forget to live, laugh, and love. I know it'll be worth it in the end."

Everyone stood and clapped for her. Lucas had tears in his eyes. He was so proud of her, and he would continue to be there for her for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Okay so I wasn't sure about Lily's speech. I thought it was okay. I usually love writing speeches, but I was trying to get this one to go with all of the characters. So I don't know about it, but I hope you guys enjoy it, and this is the last episode of this part. **

**I know that a lot of you are wondering if there is going to be a fourth part. I have an idea in my head for a fourth part. So if you guys want one let me know and if I have enough of you guys wanting the fourth part I'll definitely do it. Because I really do love this story because I get to play around with a lot of characters, and that is so much fun. So please let me know if you are interested in reading the fourth part. **

**I wanted to thank all you guys for the reviews for the last episode: **

**Suze18: Thanks for the reviews. Lily did what she did because she will always be a little bit of a wild child. I liked the Leyton stuff too. I thought it was time for a scene like that. **

**LeytonLove123: Thanks for the review for episode 17 and 18. Thanks so much for reviewing even though i already had other chapters up. I like how you review for each episode. I think I had Rob make that decision because of something you said. I can't remember. I just agreed with you that it would be way too confusing. So I decided to write it this way. Everyone needs a cool uncle. **

**sunkissedprincess: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry but old Lily was only back for one episode, but she will always have that part in her. She's just trying to grow up and become an adult. **

**Readergirl03: Thanks for the reviews. I did old rebeling Lily just for you. I know how much you love her. **

**Lukeandlorelaidanes: Thanks for the reviews. I put the Chase and Lily stuff in for you, but I just don't think they are the real thing. But they are cute together, and I'm glad that you gave me the idea. I like your ideas. You don't have to worry about the drinking either. That was a one time thing. They aren't going to turn to that all the time. I promise. **

**AryannaMonroe: Thanks for the reviews. She definitely makes a choice in this episode. But I can't tell you who. So I think it is going to be good. I can tell you that one of your guesses with Summer is right, but I'm not telling which one. And the Andy thing is nothing too big just something I threw in so he could have happy ending for now. **

**Jolleke24: Thanks for the review. There is most likely going to be a part four. I just want to make sure people are still interested. **

**Let me know what you think and if you want a fourth part. **

**I'll update soon. I promise. I have the whole weekend off so i'm going to be working on all my fics for those who read my other stories expect an update or two this weekend. **


	96. Ep19Ch2 Come Back to Me

**Episode 19 Ch.2 Come Back to Me **

_Lily is sitting at the kitchen table. She is about four years old. She was spending the night with Lucas and Peyton because Karen was working late. _

_Lucas walked into the house and smiled at his little sister doodling in her notebook. "What are you drawing?" _

"_I'm not drawing Luke," she snapped at him. "I'm trying to write my name." _

"_How's that working for you?" _

"_It was working for me just fine until you walked in." Lily gave him the evil eye. She was way too smart for her age. _

"_Okay miss sassy pants…let's see what you got." _

_Lily slid the paper over towards him. Her name should have been really easy to write but she was having a hard time. Her L was backwards. Her I covered the entire page, and her y was upside down._

"_Can I help you?" _

_Lily shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I guess you can, but I think it looks pretty nice." _

"_Oh yeah it does. I just want it to look perfect." _

"_Okay…" she rolled the pen towards him. _

_Lucas wrote her name out for her in big letters. "Now you try." _

"_Lucas I can do this without you. I am a big girl." _

"_I know Lily, but everyone needs help every once in a while." _

"_Not me…" Lily took the paper back and copied what Lucas had done. "See…perpect." _

"_Perfect…" Lucas smiled. _

"_I guess I couldn't have written it without you." _

_Lucas smiled again. Lily was something else, and he hated Dan everyday for taking Keith away from her. She deserved to know her father. _

Lucas was sitting in a corner at TRIC thinking about all the times he had with Lily. He was one lucky brother to have a sister like her.

Lily and Brooke were watching him brood. "He is so good at that whole brooding thing." Lily told Brooke.

"It was way worse in high school. He was my broody and I was his cheery."

Lily smiled, "Do you think that if things would have happened differently between the two of you and Peyton that the two of you would be together right now?" Lily had never asked that question, but Brooke and Peyton had talked about it before.

"No…What Lucas and I had was a high school thing. We were never supposed to be together forever."

"How do you know for sure?"

Brooke gave her a look. "Are you having guy problems, Lil Scott?"

"That is totally an understatement."

"Well all I can tell you is to follow your heart. I know for a fact that things don't always happen the way you plan them or think they should happen, but they are still worth it most of the time."

"I just I don't want to have any regrets."

"We all have our regrets, but like you said in your speech if you don't ever try you'll never know." Brooke touched her shoulder. "You know I always wondered what it would be like if I would have ended up with Lucas, but then I probably wouldn't have Chase and Isabella, and Peyton's face wouldn't light up every time she was around him. It is always the little things. And most of all I wouldn't have Nathan. I never imagined that we would end up together, but I couldn't imagine us not being together now."

Lily sighed.

"You'll figure it out. Why don't you go talk to your brother? He looks a little lonely."

_Lily walked into the café with tears streaming down her face. Karen couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had never been like this in her eight years of life. Summer didn't know what was wrong with her either, and she always knew what was bothering Lily. _

_She walked into the back of the café and slammed the office door shut. _

_Karen decided to leave her be. It was probably best that way. _

"_Hey mom where's Lily?" Lucas asked as he walked into the café. He liked to spend as much time with her as possible. _

"_She's in the back. She's really upset, and I'm not really sure why." _

"_Can I go talk to her?" _

"_Go ahead," Karen pointed to the office. She let out a light smile. Lucas had always been so good with her. Lily was very lucky to have him in her life. _

_Lucas walked into the office. Lily was sitting on the couch pouting. "Lily, are you okay?" _

"_Just go away Lucas." _

"_Nah I can't do that because I'm worried about my little sister." _

"_I'm fine." She poked her lip out. _

"_Did something happen at school?" _

"_I hate Dan." _

"_What?" _

"_Mom said he killed my dad, and I hate him." _

"_Yeah me too kid." _

"_Why did he have to take him from us? I need him." She cried. _

_Lucas knew that this day would come. When she had first found out about her dad she took it very well, but as time went on the little things made her think about him._

"_I ask myself that everyday because I still need him too." _

_Lily opened up her bag and pulled out a letter. "We're having a father/daughter dance, but I can't go. I don't have a father." _

"_What about Andy?" _

"_He's taking Summer. I have no one." _

_Lucas shook his head. "That's not true. You have me. You will always have me. Would you be my date to the father/daughter dance?" He asked her with a smile. _

"_You would do that for me?" Her face began to light up. _

"_I would do anything for you Lily Scott just like your dad did for me." _

_Lily hugged her brother tightly. _

"_Thanks Lucas…" _

_Lucas smiled. _

"Hey there Broody," Lily laughed as she knocked her brother out of his trance.

"Have you been talking to Brooke?"

"Yeah maybe," she sat down beside him. "What ya thinking about?"

"Why do assume I'm thinking about something?"

"You have that look."

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh good subject," she giggled.

"Yeah I guess," he squinted. "I'm so proud of you."

"You've already told me that several times in the last few days."

"You've come a long way."

"Yeah well that's because of you. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"I'm gonna miss you so damn much when you go to Tennessee in the fall."

"I leave in two weeks." Lily told him.

"So you're accepting the offer."

Lily nodded her head. "It is an amazing opportunity for me. I would be crazy not to go."

"I'm really going to miss you then. But I guess it is time to cut the strings right."

"My dad…our dad would be proud of you."

Lucas smiled. "He'd be proud of you too."

"You know the best thing about the memory loss and the double life is that I have memories of having my dad in my life. I wish I didn't have any memories that didn't involve him, but if I had to have anyone other than him help raise me I'm glad it was you." Lily hugged him.

"You know it is funny that mom wasn't at my graduation either."

"She was in the hospital after having me."

"Yeah…It was a scary and great day. I bet her and dad are smiling down at us right now."

"Oh I know they are."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jamie is sitting in his room looking at the basketball his dad had given him, and the guitar his mom had given him. _

_Haley walked in. "Hey Jim Jam, are you ready for bed?" Haley sat down next to her son. _

"_Mommy I'm not sure which toy I like best." _

"_Well that's okay buddy." _

"_I want to like them both the same. I don't want daddy to be mad because I like yours more." _

"_You like mine more?" This was good news to her. She always wanted a musical child. _

"_Yeah, I think the guitar is cool. I like basketball too, but music is way more fun." _

_Haley hugged her son, "You have just made my day."_

"_But daddy will be sad." _

"_No your daddy is going to be proud of you no matter what you do. Don't ever forget Jamie that following your dreams is the most important thing you can do in life. And no matter what you decide we'll always be proud of you. I promise." _

_Haley gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now it is time for bed." _

Jamie grabbed some punch from the bar. "Hey," Nathan hugged his son. "Congratulations."

"Yeah congratulations," Brooke walks up behind them. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks guys…"

"We have a present for you." Brooke smiled as she pulled the little box out of her bag.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh yes we did…just consider it a graduation slash birthday gift seeing on how you turn eighteen in two days."

"Yeah…" Jamie opened the box and pulled out a set of keys. "Are you serious?"

"We decided to get you a brand new truck. It's right outside."

"Guys this is awesome…thank you so much." He hugs both of them.

"You deserve it." Brooke told them.

Chase watched from afar. He hadn't gotten a graduation present yet. Maybe they were disappointed in him.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Lily are still talking when Andy walks up and taps her on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I steal her away, Lucas?"

"I guess not." Lucas smiled and walked away from the table so they could have a moment alone.

"I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks Andy…"

"I know your mom would be proud of you and happy for you."

"Yeah I think so too. I think she'd be happy for you too." Lily pointed to Michelle. "I heard you guys moved in together."

"Yeah we did. Michelle is a real nice woman."

"Don't be afraid to follow your dreams, Andy. My mom's not going to strike you dead for following your heart." Lily touched his shoulder.

Andy nodded his head. He knew that she was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breanne is sitting alone when Jacey and Keith join her. "So congratulations…you did it."

"Thanks guys…"

"I can't believe you didn't think you could do it."

"I couldn't have done without Jamie."

"Have you talked to him?" Jacey wondered.

"No…I don't think it is going to work out. I need to focus on Carter."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel and Isabella are dancing. "God I want you so bad."

"You can have me. I'm ready and there is nothing standing in our way this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's just get out of her as soon as possible."

Daniel smiled and grabbed her hand and he led her out of TRIC.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth and Noah are also dancing. She is being very quiet. "Is something wrong? This is a party. You should be happy."

"I am happy."

"Is this because I graduated? Nothing between us is going to change. I'm always going to love you."

"Your mom told me that you aren't going off to school because of me."

Noah shook his head, "She shouldn't have told you."

"You're right. You should have."

"I…I wanted to tell you, but it doesn't matter. I want to stay here and go to school."

"But…"

"But nothing," He interrupted her. "I am very pleased with the decision that I made, and I'm not going to change my mind of this one. I can promise you that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was finally standing by herself at the drink bar. "Oh my Gosh there you are." Jenny greeted her. "I've been looking for you all over this place."

"I've been busy."

"I know you are such the little star."

"Ha, ha…" she gives her a hug. "It is so good to see you."

"Yeah well I wouldn't miss your graduation for anything in the world. We'll have to hang out this summer while I'm at home."

Lily made a face.

"What's with the face, Scott?"

"I'm leaving in two weeks for Tennessee. I got accepted into the summer honors program."

"Oh my gosh that is amazing."

"Yeah and I was scared at first, but I know that this is what I should be doing."

"You are going to do great. I know it."

"I hope so. What about you? How's Rob?"

"I haven't really talked to him." Jenny admitted.

"I thought you were going to give him a chance."

"I'm scared. What if he breaks my heart again?"

Lily made another face.

"What now?"

"He didn't really break your heart."

"I felt betrayed."

"It was something in his past that he didn't think he had to disclose to you. It's not his fault that Rosalie just happened to show up in Tree Hill married to your dad. As far as I can tell he knows that he screwed up and he is trying to fix it. He loves you. Don't let that go."

"What about you?"

"Oh he doesn't love me." She laughed. "I'm not gonna pull a Peyton and admit I'm in love with your boyfriend. That is totally not me."

"Ha, ha…You know what I'm talking about? Why haven't you told you know who that you want to be with him?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving now, and I need to be by myself for a while."

"We both know that's not true. I think your scared because you know your choice not only affects you and the guy you choose, but it also affects the guy that you don't choose. You don't want to hurt him, but aren't you just hurting yourself in the process?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Lily smiled and walked off. Her relationship life was way too complicated to talk about all the time.

Lily made her way to the bar where Chase was sitting and pouting. "Come on dude you should totally be celebrating. I never thought you would graduate."

"Ha, ha," he wasn't too amused by her comment.

"It was a joke. What's wrong with you?"

"No school wants me, and my parents didn't even get me a graduation present."

"Oh wow your life sucks. We should throw a pity party. Oh wait a minute," she laughed. "You already are, and it is kind of sad."

Chase looked up at her and made a mean face. "It makes me feel better."

"Yeah well it is so unattractive."

"I just I need some kind of miracle."

Nathan walked over. "Am I interrupting?"

"No…" Lily stood up from her chair. "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to leave Lily. I just wanted to give Chase something." He handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it," Nathan pointed.

Chase read the paper Nathan had handed him and looked up in shock. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah…But I'm only going if you come with me. We're going to do great things together Chase."

"What is it? I want to see." Lily asked anxiously.

Chase handed her the paper.

"Oh wow…I guess this is your miracle."

"I'm gonna play ball next year."

"You're gonna play ball for me." Nathan said proudly. He had been offered a coaching job in Charlotte. He knew that it was a little while away from Tree Hill, but he and Brooke had talked and they both agreed that this was what was best for Chase and Nathan. They would figure out all the rest later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Okay so I don't know about you guys but I loved this chapter. It had tons of Lily in it. She was in probably more than half. I know readergirl03 will be happy about it. I kind of pulled a Whitey with Nathan and Chase, but I thought it worked. **

**Let Me Know What You Thought and I'll Update Soon! **


	97. Ep19Ch3 Come Back to Me

**Episode 19 Ch.3 Come Back to Me **

Chase and Lily are hugging. "You always told me to believe that dreams can come true."

"See…I always told you I was a genius too." Lily laughed.

Brooke walked over to her overjoyed son. "I guess he told you."

"This is the best graduation gift you guys could have ever given me." Chase hugged his mom.

"Okay well I guess I can take the truck back," she dangled the keys in front of his face.

"No…no wow…thanks guys…"

"It's right outside. It is blue and has a bow on it." Brooke told him.

"Come on Lily,' he pulled her by her arm.

Brooke put her hands on her husband's shoulders. He wraps his arm around her. "You did a good thing for my son."

"I did a good thing for our son. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes Nathan…I'm gonna miss you like hell when you're away, but I heard long distance sex can be really good."

Nathan kissed her neck. "Sex is always good with us."

"I know, but maybe the distance will make it ten times better."

"Then I should leave tomorrow."

"We could just pretend." She kissed. "Thanks for being so good to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I plan on being good to you for the rest of our lives."

"I like the sound of that." They kissed again.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Lexie walks out of the bedroom. "What's with all the yelling?" She asked Eligh who was waiting on her.

"My brother just found out that he is going to play basketball for my dad next year."

"Oh my gosh that's awesome."

"Yeah I know. We needed some good news in this family."

"I have some more good news for you."

"What?"

"Richard asked me to move to LA with him, but I'm not gonna go."

"I can't believe he asked you to leave us."

"He has to go back to LA, and he wants us to be a family."

"Thank God you said no."

"Yeah…" She wasn't sure about her decision. She had always wanted to know her father, and she finally had that chance.

"He can always visit." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know what I would do if you left me."

Lexie smiled, but she was still thinking about Richard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lily is sitting alone thinking about things. Peyton walks over. "That look can't be good." Peyton smiled.

"What look?" Lily looked up at her.

"You have that I have a lot on my mind and I'm probably going to get in trouble look."

"Oh yeah I love that look. I'm really good at that look."

"Yeah so what's up?" Peyton nudged her shoulder.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna miss Tree Hill so much."

"So you are going to join the honors program?"

"Yeah I think I am. I can't believe I'm leaving in two weeks."

"I think you are making a very adult and wise decision Lily Scott. You have grown up a lot."

"Yeah well I had Luke to help me with that. I don't know what he is going to do without me." She laughed.

"I know me either. You know he's still gonna worry about you everyday. You can probably expect a phone call everyday, and random visits."

"That's what I love about him. He's always there for me. You promise you'll take care of him?"

"Oh I will definitely take care of him. I may not do as good a job as you, but I'll try."

Lily hugged Peyton. "That's all I can ask. Everything is going to be okay right?"

"Yeah Lily, I think everything is going to be just fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas is watching on as his sister hugs his wife.

"Look at us," Nathan said as he walked over to him. "We're getting so old. Our kids have started graduating high school. It feels like just yesterday that we graduated and Jamie was born."

"Yeah time really flies by. Before we know it our little baby girls will be graduating."

"Wow…By then so much will have changed. Everything changes so fast."

"I know. I never expected you to be coaching college basketball."

"Yeah well I'm doing it for my son."

Lucas nodded his head. "I'm gonna miss having your help."

"You can always call me if you need me."

"Yeah the same goes for you. I'm glad Brooke and the kids are staying in Tree Hill."

"I'll be back every possible chance I get. And there is something that I need you to do for me."

"Anything Nate?"

"I want you to take over the business."

"You know I never wanted anything to do with it."

"I know, but I want you to keep it alive. Please Luke…"

Lucas nodded his head. "Only because you asked me nicely."

"Thanks…It practically runs itself. All you have to do is check in on it from time to time."

"I'll take care of everything Nathan. Don't worry about a thing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breanne was sitting by herself when Jamie sat down beside her. "Hey stranger, I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Yeah well I've been kind of busy." She sighed.

Jamie could tell something was wrong with her. He could sense it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing…I just have a lot to think about."

"Well we could talk about it if you want."

"Jamie just thanks for helping me, but this isn't going to work. I don't think we should be friends."

"Why not?" He thought they made great friends.

"I just don't need anymore friends."

"Really? Because you don't look like you have that many knocking down the door." That statement was a lot ruder than he had intended. "I'm sorry…"

"No don't be you're right. What I should have said was I don't need any friends like you. I should go. Carter needs me." Breanne walked away. Jamie didn't understand it. He thought that they had a great connection. He was hoping that they could be more than just friends. Maybe he was wrong about the feeling he was having.

Breanne hated telling him that they couldn't be friends, but she didn't want Carter to get attached to him when there was a chance of him still being in love with his ex girlfriend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and Spencer bump into each other on their way to the bar. "Hey," Spencer was glad to even get to talk to her.

"Hi…" Lily felt uncomfortable being around him. She thought that he might be mad at her.

"Congratulations," he said quickly.

"Thanks…"

"You're going to do great. When do you leave?"

"I'm leaving in two weeks."

He looked shocked. He was hoping to have the whole summer to convince her to take him back. "Oh…"

"I got accepted into the summer honors program."

"Wow that's great Lily." He was happy for her, but her leaving was not good for them. He was scared that they would never get together now that she was leaving.

"Yeah…"

"Lily…"

She turned around to see Aidan standing behind her.

"Hey…"

All three of them stood in silence. "I should probably go. I just wanted to tell you congratulations." Spencer said as he walked away. Aidan was always getting in the way.

Lily watched him walk away and then focused her attention on Aidan.

"I just wanted to wish you congratulations too."

"Thanks…"

"I was hoping maybe we could spend sometime together this summer."

"I can't I'm sorry."

"Oh I thought that we could still be friends."

"We can still be friends Aidan, but I'm leaving in two weeks for Tennessee."

"Oh…" he was disappointed. He also wanted to try and get her back. Her leaving put a strain on his plan. How could he fight for her if she was already gone?

"Yeah….I'm really excited about it."

"Yeah…that's awesome Lily. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks…" Lily smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel and Isabella walk into a hotel room holding hands. "I'm sorry this isn't the nicest place in the world."

"It's the best place in the world because I'm here with you." Isabella started kissing him. "I've wanted this for so long, and I'm so happy that I'm with you."

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too." He started kissing her and then laid her on the bed. Their night together was going to be perfect because they were with each other and they were in love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andy and Michelle walk into their bedroom. "I can't believe my boys have graduated. I never thought I would get Daniel out, and Noah well he's my little genius."

"We've got great kids. I wish Summer knew what she and Jeremy were going to do."

"You don't always know what you want." Michelle had her back turned from Andy.

"Do you know what you want?"

"What does that mean?" Michelle turned around to see Andy on bended knee. She was shocked. "Oh My God Andy…"

"Because I know what I want…I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of our days together."

"I can't believe this. I wasn't expecting this." She had tears forming in her eyes.

"I've known for a while that I want to be with you. I love you Michelle, and I want to be your husband. I want to be with you. So will you marry me?"

She nodded her head, "Of course…of course I'll marry you."

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit…"

"Yes we are." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer is sitting outside TRIC alone. Lily takes a seat next to her. "What are you doing out here all alone? Where's that husband of yours."

"He wasn't having a good time so he left."

"Are you guys fighting?"

Summer shook her head. They weren't really fighting, but they weren't happy either. They both wanted different things, and it just wasn't fair. "We're not really talking about it. We keep avoiding the subject. He wants Wake Forest and I want to stay here. I guess we're gonna be going to separate schools. What if we can't make it?"

"You guys can make it through anything." She started raising her voice, "This is your graduation night. You should be at home with your husband celebrating. You only graduate from high school once, and you should be home with Jeremy. And since you are married it is okay for me to say you should be home having celebratory sex."

Summer rolls her eyes. "Who are you going to be celebrating with?"

"I'm celebrating with everyone in TRIC. Now go home to your husband. Try to act sexy or something."

Summer laughed, "You always know the right thing to say. I'm gonna miss you when you leave in the fall."

"Yeah…" She hadn't told Summer about leaving in two weeks. She didn't want to ruin her night. "I'm gonna miss you too. Now stop stalling and go home to that husband. You have the rest of your life to think about adult stuff."

Summer hugged her and then left. Lily smiled. She wanted everyone to be happy when she left. She didn't want to have to worry about anyone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jacey and Keith are dancing. "I can't believe we are going to be seniors next year."

"Yeah…" She seemed a million miles away.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…"

He stopped dancing. "Okay Jacey Jones, what is going on?"

"I applied for this fashion internship in LA. I never thought I would get it, but I did."

"That's great Jacey," he seemed really excited.

"I really want to go, but I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna miss you like hell, but I think that you should go."

"What if we can't handle being that far apart? What if our relationship can't withstand the distance?" she was really worried about being away from him for three months.

He touched her face gently. "We'll be okay Jacey. I'm going to love you whether you are standing right in front of me or a million miles away. My feelings for you will never change."

He gives her a kiss hoping to ease her doubts because he didn't have any when it came to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton is in her office. Lucas walks in and laughs. "Shouldn't you be out there enjoying the party?"

"I just had a few things I needed to go over."

"Come on…." He tried to pull her away from her work. "Come dance with me."

"Okay but first I want a kiss." She pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Mr. Scott."

"I love you Mrs. Scott. You know we could always skip the party and stay in the office."

"I like the way you think." He continued to kiss her.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt." They heard a voice come from the door. "I can come back later."

"Jamie wait," Peyton stopped him.

Lucas was a little disappointed.

"I really can come back later."

"No way…I hope you're here to tell me that you are going to sign with the label."

Jamie walked into the studio all the way. "I have always wanted to play music that really means something to someone like my mom did. She followed her dreams and she loved it. That's why I want to sign to the label."

"Yes," Peyton was excited. "I know you want regret this."

"But wait Aunt Peyton there is a condition."

"I'm the one that should have the conditions," she reminded him.

"I want to go to school. I don't want to go on tour at least not at first."

"Okay," Peyton smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. School should always come first."

"Yeah…" Jamie smiled.

Lucas walked over and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Your mom would be so proud of you. She always believed that you would do great things in your life, and she was right."

"And congratulations Jamie….I am thrilled to have you on the label. I don't know why I never thought of it before."

"Me either," Jamie laughed. He just didn't want to live the life of a rock star quiet yet. He wanted time to go to school and live his life before he became a star. "I'm gonna get back to the party. Thanks Aunt Peyton…"

"No problem kid…"

Jamie walked out and Lucas and Peyton started kissing again. "We should probably just go back out there." Peyton thought.

"Nah," Lucas continued to kiss her. "They don't need us, but I need you." He continued to kiss her until they heard the door open again. "Ugh what now?"

"Oh sorry," Brooke laughed and held up a bottle of wine while Nathan held up the cups.

"We thought we could celebrate together." Nathan laughed at them. "But if you two horny teenagers need sometime. We'll just come back later."

"Or we could watch," Brooke joked. Lucas and Peyton looked at her. "Just kidding…"

"We could always tape it." Lucas joked back.

Brooke looked at Nathan. "Okay that was forever ago." Brooke told them.

Peyton pointed to the couch. "Let's celebrate…our babies are getting older which means we are getting older."

"I don't know about you P. Scott, but I'm still twenty-one. I'm never getting older."

They all laughed. Nathan put his arm around Brooke. "You still look twenty-one."

"You are such a good husband."

"Okay you two let's pop open this wine. I'm thirsty." Peyton told them.

Nathan popped it open and poured four glasses. They all took one.

"What are we toasting?"

"Our kids," Brooke spoke up first.

"Life," Peyton held her glass up.

"The future and all the new things that come with it," Nathan held his glass up.

"To great friends and family," Lucas held up his glass to all the rest. They clinked their glasses together and smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Summer walks into her apartment. Jeremy is already in bed. Summer leans over and kisses him. "I love you." She continues to kiss him.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Just make love to me…We should be celebrating. We just graduated high school."

"Okay." He pulled her onto the bed.

They may have their problems but they were going to forget all about them for just a little while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Isabella and Daniel are lying together in bed. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect," she smiled. She felt different. "I am so in love with you right now. I want us to stay like this forever."

"Your wish is my command." He kissed her. "I want you to know that this meant everything to me."

"Me too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie and Lily are walking down the street. "You know we could have just ridden in your brand new truck."

"Yeah well we don't need the truck to get to where I am taking you."

He lead her to the café and then to the roof. "You remember how we used to spend hours on this roof?" he asked her.

"I know. We used to play up here for hours. I can't believe we just graduated high school."

"We are getting so old." He laughed.

"I'm never gonna get old." She sounded so much like Brooke. "I'm gonna miss all this next year."

"Lily it doesn't matter how far away you are I'm always going to be here for you. You are my best friend and we've been through so much together."

"I'm really lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you too. We'll always have our memories."

He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Can we just stay here for a while? I want to be those little kids again that had nothing to worry about but each other." Lily smiled.

"You bet," Jamie couldn't believe how fast they had grown up. Both of their lives were about to change, and he hoped for the better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so let me know what you thought only two more chapters left. **


	98. Ep19Ch4 Come Back to Me

**Episode 19 Ch. 4 Come Back to Me **

**Two Weeks Later…. **

Lily is in her bedroom. A lot of her stuff is packed up. "I can't believe you are leaving today." Lucas said as he walked into her room.

"You're going to have this stuff sent to me, right?"

"Yeah it'll be there a week or two after you get there."

"Thanks…"

"Lily," she had been avoiding the situation for a while.

"I'm excited. I can't wait to be at school. It's just that most kids get a whole summer before they have to leave the nest."

"You could have declined the offer."

"I know, and I still could."

"Lily you are going to go, and you are go to have a great experience." Lucas reassured her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm just nervous."

"That's normal."

"What if no one likes me?"

Lucas laughed at that idea. "When has someone not liked you? You are Lily Scott. Everyone always loves you. You're gonna be fine."

"How are you going to manage without me?"

"I'll figure it out." He hugged her. "I'm sure gonna miss you though." They pulled apart and he walked to the door.

"Oh and Lucas thanks for the going away party last night. It was nice to have everyone together one last time."

Lucas nodded, "We all love you Lily, and we want all of your dreams to come true."

Lily smiled. She hoped that her dreams would come true, and she hoped she was making the right decision by leaving Tree Hill.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jenny is sitting on her bed reading when Jake walks in. "It sure is good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." She smiled at her dad.

"I was surprised when you decided to stay here. I thought you were going to stay with Rob."

"Dad," she closed her book and shook her head. She didn't want to discuss Rob.

"I can't believe you have stayed mad at him this long. You never were able to stay mad at me for very long."

"I'm not mad," she told him. She wasn't lying because she wasn't mad at Rob anymore. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? As far as I can tell Rob loves you."

"I don't want to get my heart broken."

"I know the feeling, but if you sit back and watch life pass you by you'll never have any fun, and you'll never fall in love, and I think that never loving someone is a lot worse than getting your heart broken a few times. You have got to trust me on that one."

He touched her shoulder gently, "I was scared to get back out there again, but when I did I fell in love with Rosalie, and she saved me."

"You guys married before you even went out on one date."

"We just knew that we loved each other. Sometimes love is that easy. Now that she's apart of my life I couldn't imagine a world without her."

"I'm happy for you dad."

"Yeah well I hope you take a page out of my book. Stop guarding your heart and just take a chance. I see the way you look at Rob. You love him, and it would be a shame if that love went to waste because you were a little scared."

She nodded because she knew that he was right, but that didn't make her any less scared.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith, Jacey, and Breanne walk into the airport. Breanne is pushing Carter's stroller.

"I can't believe you have to leave today."

Jacey was trying to hold her tears back. "I'm gonna miss you so much, but I'll be back. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Jacey looks at Breanne and Carter. "You take care of my godson, okay."

"I will."

She then bends down to Carter's level. "And you take care of my best friend." Carter smiled at her. He loved his Aunt Jacey.

She gives Breanne a hug. "It's only for two months." She had been repeating that phrase for weeks.

"We'll give you sometime okay. I love you." Breanne gave her one more hug and pushed Carter out of the way. She wanted Keith and Jacey to have some alone time.

Keith took her hands in his. "Two months isn't that long, and my mom said that she might let me come visit in a few weeks."

"I'd love that."

"We're gonna be okay. I just have this feeling that you are the girl for me."

"I have the same feeling about you being the guy for me."

He leaned in slowly and placed his lips onto hers. Their kiss was long and lingering. They would never forget their kiss at the airport, and they would always love each other.

"This isn't goodbye…I'll be back in your arms in no time." She gave him one more kiss before walking away.

Breanne walked behind him and rubbed his shoulder. "Come on…we can go get some ice cream or something."

"Sounds good to me…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jamie walks into Lily's room. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah I'm going to have to leave soon."

"This summer is going to suck without you."

"You can spend all your time with Breanne now." She laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you she doesn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"What?" She didn't believe it. "Breanne likes you. I can tell. I can always tell these things."

"Well you are wrong. She wants nothing to do with me."

"She's lying."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you. I always know these things."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Well yeah," he admitted.

"Then you should go to her house and tell her how you feel."

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Oh my God Jamie I'm not going to be here anymore to tell you these things. Just do what feels right." She raised her voice a little. "Convince her that you love her."

Jamie nodded his head. "I'm gonna come visit you all the time."

"You're gonna have too. You need me too much."

"You need me too." He gave her the look.

"I always have. We work better together than apart." Lily had tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna do this. I already cried last night. You should go before my eyes get all red again."

"Do you need me to go to the airport with you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'll be okay. Thanks though…"

Jamie nodded. "Have you talked to Summer today?"

"Yeah she's not feeling well so I'm not gonna go over there, but I said my goodbyes last night."

"Alright well goodbye…"

"Bye best friend…" They share a hug.

"I'll see you soon Lily."

They had always been together and it was hard for them to be separated, but they knew everything would be okay. Lily needed to go to school, and he needed to stay in Tree Hill, and realize his own dreams.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy walks into the apartment to hear sounds of Summer throwing up again. She had been sick for a few days, but she refused to go see a doctor. She said that it would go away.

He walks into the bedroom to see Summer walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was a mess and she had circles around her eyes. "Hey baby…I got you some soup."

"Thanks," she said weakly. "But I'm not really hungry. I don't think that I can keep anything down anyways."

"You need to try. I'm worried about you. It seems worse today. I shouldn't have let you go to that party last night."

"It wasn't the party. I'll be fine Jeremy. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well I do worry about you. I worry about you all of the time."

"I know baby, and I love you so much for it."

"I'm gonna make you some hot tea. I promise I'll always take care of you."

Jeremy walked out of the room, and Summer ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie and Eligh are sitting in her room watching a movie. She isn't paying attention to the movie so he turns it off.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…turn the movie back on."

"I'm not turning the movie back on until you tell me what has you so down."

"I miss Richard."

"Really?" He was surprised. Richard wasn't his favorite person on the planet that was for sure.

"Yeah…He's my dad. I always wanted a dad when I was growing up. It wasn't his fault that he didn't get to know me. My mom told him that she miscarried. I just wish that he didn't have to leave Tree Hill."

"Do you want to move to LA?" he hoped that she didn't. He would miss her way too much.

"No…I mean….no I don't want to leave you. I love you, but I miss my dad….I wish I could have it all…" She rested her head on his chest.

Brooke walked by and pushed the door open. "Open door policy…" she yelled as she kept walking.

They both laughed. They had been over the rules of their relationship a thousand times, but Brooke and Nathan had really been cool about it. They supported them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelle and Andy walk downstairs carrying their bags. "I can't believe we are actually doing this." Michelle exclaimed.

"Do you not want to do this?"

"Oh I most definitely want to be married to you Mr. Hardgrave." She kissed him gently. Noah and Daniel walk down the stairs behind them. "Are you boys sure you are going to be okay without us?"

"We'll be fine mom. Go have fun in Las Vegas." Daniel laughed.

"But please don't end up on one of those girls gone wild videos. That would be way too weird." Noah gave her a hug.

"I never imagined that I would get married in Las Vegas."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too."

"I told you that this is what I want more than anything."

"Oh come on mom you guys are going to have the best time. Call us after you say your I do's." Daniel hugged her. "See ya later dad," he laughed. That was the first time he had called Andy that, but it felt good.

"Be good…please don't burn the house down…." Andy begged them.

Michelle took one last look at them before walking out of the house with Andy.

"I'm going to see Isabella." Daniel said as he grabbed his wallet.

"I'm going to see Elizabeth." Noah did the same thing, and they both walked out the back door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yeah mom I think that is great. Call me after you guys get married. I love you too." Spencer hung up the phone. Michelle made sure she called him as soon as she got into the car.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his wallet. He was hoping to make Lily Scott's dreams come true. He wasn't going to stop fighting for her until she got onto that plane.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is standing in her room staring at all of the boxes. Lucas walks in. "Hey you ready…you've got a plane to catch." He touched her shoulder. "This is just the beginning for you Lily Scott."

She nodded her head. "Let's go…" She flicked the light off after she took one last look at her room. "The Beginning…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright only one more chapter. **

**Let Me Know What You Thought! **


	99. Ep19Ch5 Come Back to Me

**Episode 19 Ch.5 Come Back to Me **

Spencer walked into the local convenient store to buy some of Lily's favorite chocolates. He wanted their reunion to be perfect.

There were a couple of other people in the store looking around.

Spencer grabbed the chocolates and walked to the counter. The door flung open and two men came in holding guns. "NOBODY MOVE!" The man yelled.

Spencer immediately took a few steps back. He wanted to be able to use his cell phone without being noticed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" one of the men yelled at him. They saw him using his phone. "HAND ME THAT PHONE…"

"Please just let me go. I have somewhere I need to be." Spencer pleaded.

"HAND ME THE DAMN PHONE…" The man got frustrated and grabbed the phone out of his hand. He threw it up against the wall.

"Hey man," Spencer yelled, and the man punched him in the face.

"Shut the hell up…..Now everyone give us your cell phones…this dumb ass just made things a lot harder."

Spencer was laying on the floor holding his face. When he fell he had fallen onto some glass and cut his forehead. He was bleeding, but the only thing he could think about was Lily and getting to her before she left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas and Lily are sitting at the airport. "Thanks for waiting with me Lucas."

"I can't believe we got the times wrong."

"Only by an hour…It'll be okay."

"At least I get to spend some more time with you."

"Luke, how did you know that Peyton was the one for you?"

Lucas smiled, "I think I always knew that I loved her, but timing was never on our side. Something always happened to ruin us, but now finally after all of these years I think timing is finally on our side." Lucas remembered all their big moments. They had a lot of great times together. "Why did you want to know?"

"There's this guy that I love so much, but I'm just I'm afraid because like you said timing has never been on our side either. Just when I think we're gonna have it all something happens to ruin it. I'm scared we'll never get past it."

"You'll get past it once you stop letting it matter. If you are in love Lily then you should tell this person because holding it in only makes things worse."

"But I'm leaving Lucas."

"Ask him to go with you." Lucas didn't know exactly which guy she was talking about, but he had a feeling.

Lily just looked at her brother. Maybe he was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breanne is at home with Carter. He has made a mess with chocolate. "Gosh Carter…Mommy has got to get you cleaned up." She went to pick him up when the doorbell rang. Carter spit up all over her. "Hold that thought little man."

She sat him in his playpen. "I'll be right back."

She walked to the door to see Jamie standing on the other side. "What are…." Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her. "Whoa…"

"Yeah whoa," Jamie kissed her again. He didn't care that she smelled bad and was a mess. He just wanted her to know that he cared about her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jake is sitting on the couch watching television when Rosalie comes in with a cup of tea. "I want to have a baby with you." She didn't waste anytime getting to her point.

"What?"

"I want a baby with you Jake. I want everything with you."

Jake smiled. "I want a baby with you too. I want Max to have a little brother or sister to play with, and I want Jenny to have another little brother or sister to spoil."

"You know we can start now if you want."

"Oh I want baby…I want…" He laughed and started kissing her. She giggled. Jake was finally happy and it was all because of Rosalie. She brought life back into him, and he wanted to give her the world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jeremy is in the kitchen getting Summer's tea ready. Summer walks in.

"Baby you should be in bed. You're sick."

"I'm not sick Jeremy." She took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be hard. "I'm pregnant." She had taken the test while he was out. She didn't know how to tell him.

"You can't be pregnant." He seemed devastated.

"I am pregnant."

He didn't know what to say. A baby was not part of their plan, and he wasn't sure that he wanted a child. He had his whole life ahead of him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

He shook his head, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say. This is not what I wanted for my life."

Summer couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. They were a family. "I…."

"I've got to go for a run. I can't be here right now."

"Jeremy we need to talk about this."

"I can't talk about this right now…." and with that said he walked out of the apartment. Summer was heartbroken.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily is standing alone at the airport. She picks up her phone and dials. She gets Spencer's voicemail.

"This is Spencer. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Spencer this really wasn't something that I wanted to leave on your voicemail, but if you get this message in the next forty-five minutes I want you to come to the airport and go to Tennessee with me. I love you and I don't know how to live without you. You are the guy for me Spencer Roberts, and I hope that I'm the girl for you. And I know that if you don't show up that we just weren't meant to be, and I'll let you go."

The phone beeped and she stopped talking. She hoped that he would come. She needed him to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lexie, Eligh, Brooke, and Nathan are sitting down to watch a movie. "I couldn't get Lexie to focus earlier. Maybe she will this time." Eligh told them as he put the movie in.

They hear a knock at the door, and Lexie gets up to answer it. "I'll get it." When she gets to the door she is shocked to see who it is. "Richard…"

"Hi…." He walked into the house.

Brooke stands up. "I thought you were in LA."

"My entire life I chose work and business over my family, and I was wrong for that. I should have always put my family first, and from now on that is exactly what I am going to do."

"What does that mean?" Lexie asked first.

"I'm moving to Tree Hill. I want to be apart of my daughters' lives. I want that more than anything."

"Me too," Lexie hugged him. "I've always wanted a dad."

Brooke couldn't believe it. Her dad was finally choosing someone other than himself. It was a miracle.

Nathan touched her shoulder to reassure her that she wasn't dreaming. Brooke was happy for Lexie, but she was still a little skeptical of her father, and she probably always would be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rob is at home alone when he hears someone banging on his door. "Hold on…I'm coming…" When he opened the door Jenny was standing on the other side. "Jenny…"

"I don't want to spend another second without you. I love you, and I want to get married and start our life together."

Rob was shocked. "I'm the guy. I'm supposed to ask that question."

"I'm sorry for spending so much time being mad at you. I was scared, but I don't want to be scared anymore. So please marry me."

"Hell yeah I'll marry you." He picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her lips with passion. "I have missed you so damn much."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the convenient store Spencer is sitting outside with an EMT. They were able to catch the guys, but they shot the woman behind the counter before the police arrived.

"You've got a pretty bad cut."

"Can you just put a band aid on it? I've got to go."

"I'm sorry, but you are going to need stitches. We've got to take you to the hospital."

"I can't…."

"You have too…"

Spencer knew that Lily was going to be gone before he could get to the airport. He was devastated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily looks at her watch. "You've got to go Lily."

"I know…I was just hoping that he loved me too."

"Maybe something came up."

"Yeah maybe…" She let out a deep breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lucas." She gave him a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay. I will take care of everyone, and you are going to be just fine. Just remember no matter where you go and no matter what you do there is only one Tree Hill, and it will always be your home."

She nodded and smiled. She remembered reading that in one of his books. He gave her one more hug before she walked away. She was all grown up, and he had to let her go.

* * *

**Oh wow that's the end of the third part. I can't believe it's over. I want to know what you guys thought of the ending, and if I should do a fourth part. **

**If I do a fourth part I will leave an author's note on this fic so all of my readers will know that it is coming soon. **

**I'm thinking that I will, but I just want to see what you guys think. **

**Did you like how it ended? **

**I really liked the very last part with Lucas and Lily. I always loved that scene between him and Karen so I was so happy when I found the opportunity to put it in this fic. **

**I wanted to thank all of you guys that reviewed and added this story to your favorites. That means so much to me. I appreciate all the support. You guys rock. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	100. Author Note

**Author Note: **

**Okay guys so I have decided to do a fourth part to this story. I want to get the first episode written before I start posting, but it'll probably be up either late tonight, tomorrow, or the next day. **

**I wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed. It means so much to me to have support like that from you guys, and I hope all of you continue to review for the fourth part. It really helps encourage and motivate me. And it is because of you guys that I continue the story. I know one time I didn't get any reviews for like three chapters and I almost gave up and quit the story and then someone reviewed and told me how much they liked it. And I knew then that at least one person cared. So thanks so much to all of you. **

**I don't want to give any spoilers away because the fourth part is going to have a lot of twist, and I don't think you guys are going to expect what I have in store or you might you never really know. But I can say that I started writing it and so far it is my favorite of all the parts. It's got a lot of drama and unexpected turns. **

**I'll Update the new part soon. **


End file.
